


The Couch In Potter's Office

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kink Exploration, M/M, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 147,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Malfoy, the best attorney money can buy, and Potter, the best Auror the Ministry has known, are brought together over a case. They're bound to destroy each other, right?





	1. Turn-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Noteworthy A/U: Hermione is Minister, already. 5 years after school. Draco lives in a flat, Harry lives in a house in Godric's Hollow and uh... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!
> 
> Warnings: Mention of death - that's about it. Rated: MA. 
> 
> A/U. Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter or the works y'all but I'd sure like to see Draco tear up a dance floor. [Yes this is posted on FF.net but I am in the process of finally getting everything over here! ~kiz]

**A knock so** unded on the door that Harry had just pushed shut and he let out a quiet groan before pulling it back open, "yes?" He asked his flushed and bright faced secretary.

"Sorry Mr. Potter," she answered, "you had asked for Mr. Malfoy, he is here."

Harry looked over, two eyes shot across the waiting room and he stepped back pulling his door open, "Malfoy," he gathered the blonde's attention, "come on in." Malfoy got to his feet, and headed into the office giving a nod to the secretary. "Thanks for coming on such short notice," Harry added once he shut the door and glanced at the man before nodding to a seat, "drink?"

"I'm okay," Malfoy answered stiffly, still standing. "Who'd you kill this time, Potter?"

Harry's jaw tensed and fought back the glare, humming softly he took his time taking his own seat, "really, sit down."

"I'm fine," Malfoy repeated crossing his arms as he watched the other.

Harry sighed with an eye roll, "Herm- the Minister told me you needed to speak with me?"

"About?"

"The case, I'd suppose? You have some questions?" Harry was growing irritated and shoved his hand through his hair, he'd only been back in the world for about a week and had only come back because he had killed someone during his time undercover and it was the death that had really brought the case to light effectively ending the undercover mission, and Harry's time away from the Wizarding World.

Malfoy arched a brow, "not many, and none that can't be answered by the case notes you're supposed to be sending me," his voice was tight, serious, "though I am under the impression that even the Minister has yet to read them..."

Harry smirked, "notes," he muttered the word and pulled out a piece of parchment, "what is it then? That you need answered?"

Malfoy blinked, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "Potter when you stop being such an annoying git, I'll be more than happy to help the department - until then, if you have any other questions feel free to have your secretary send a letter and I'll have mine answer."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he climbed to his feet, leaning against the desk, "so much for a professional," he couldn't deny he did enjoy the way Malfoy's eyes glared the moment they met his, "I'm not going to talk about it here," Harry added and looked down scrawling his address on the paper before handing it to Malfoy, "meet me here, tonight, and we can discuss it."

Malfoy glanced down realizing it was a home address and looked back up with a glare, "why can't we talk about it here, Potter, don't want the world to know you're not as perfect as you pretend you are?" He sneered with a cruel look, "I can't meet you tonight, I have plans. I suggest you take the time to fill out the case notes and send them my way."

"Malfoy!" Harry's voice rose and he hit the desk roughly, his irritation had reached a max and his anger followed shortly.

"I think you're under the impression I give a shit if you rot in Azkaban, Potter... Spoiler - I don't," Malfoy leaned towards Harry slightly, "should have kept that wand of yours under better control, because from where I'm standing I'd bet that temper got the best of you."

Harry blew out a rough breath, "it sounds like you're implying I might have wanted to kill that man, Malfoy."

"Does it?" Malfoy tilted his head, "well, if I did, I'd only be speaking  _professionally_ of course. To a client."

"A client that is asking you to meet him at a separate place to discuss the case."

"Why?" Malfoy snarled the question, the paper in his hand crumpling slightly, "why should I?"

"Because I'm paying you!"

The blonde laughed humorlessly and straightened his jacket, "last I checked, Potter, the bill was being footed by the Ministry."

Harry gasped out quietly, leaning back. He wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to being defied and he most certainly wasn't used to being told no - he was not only The-Chosen-One, he was also the Head of the Auror Department and everyone respected that in the Ministry save Draco Malfoy obviously. The blonde turned away, walking to the door he pulled it open and looked to see a young girl standing there, perking up the moment she saw him, "Mr. Malfoy, a note from the Minister."

Malfoy took the note, opening the sealed paper and read:  _Draco, Harry isn't allowed to speak of the case here at the Ministry. It's still privileged information. Please take the meeting elsewhere. Hermione._  Malfoy turned around, shutting the door and looking at Harry, "riddle me this, Potter, why is the place that is spending their money to defend you also hiding you?"

Harry glared, jerking his chin up. Malfoy stared impassively waiting for an answer, finally Harry sighed and looked away, "he was my partner."

The man blinked watching the way Harry's green eyes shut for a brief moment a look of torture sliding across his face, "well by request of Hermione, this meeting will be taking place elsewhere. So, I'll alter my plans," Malfoy said after a moment, "7 work for you?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "yes I'll uh, yeah. Thanks Malfoy." The Slytherin tilted his head giving him a passive look, and stepped back leaving the office.

 **Draco altering his p** lans involved him canceling them so he couldn't say he was all too disappointed when he showed up and Potter was offering dinner and admittedly he was less disappointed at the fact Potter was wearing tight fitting jeans because the man had an ass that deserved to be praised.  _More so than his accomplishments_ , Draco thought with narrowed eyes as he watched the barefoot and comfortable man move around his kitchen chatting. Draco was sitting at the bar top on a high back stool, holding a glass of wine in his hand listening to the other man talk.

"I haven't cooked but a few times, barely ever home," the brunette spoke up, "giving me a chance to break it in, really."

Draco watched with an arched brow, not giving a single fuck if he was honest but it did smell good. "Just don't poison me."

Potter laughed, a loud laugh, his head falling back with it before he turned a wide smile to his guest, "not everyone is out to get you Malfoy, I'll be on my best behavior."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from The-Boy-Who-Lived," Draco sneered a response and took another drink of his wine finishing it quicker than he had hoped he would.

Potter was piecing their plates together, serving Draco with a slight bow, " _Master_ Malfoy, hope this pleases you."

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead reached for the bottle of wine refilling his glass as the host sat next to him, "not opposed to talking while we eat, are you?" Draco asked curiously, picking up his fork, "before you give me that look Potter, I find it is easier to extract information from someone when they are slightly preoccupied."

The Gryffindor blinked a second and twirled his pasta around his fork, giving a shrug, "sure."

"The limited information I've received actually makes this quite difficult to piece together," Draco started and took a moment to reach into his jacket pulling out a small scroll of paper and passing it to Potter, "as you can see my knowledge of the case is fleeting." He continued, "which is fine, mostly, but that means I don't have  _any_ idea what exactly you are getting brought forward for?"

Potter grimaced while reading over the parchment, "labeled a murderer gives one reason to seek defense," he finally answered and took another bite, chewing thoughtfully, "it wasn't intentional," he spoke up with a quiet voice, staring at his plate of food instead of Draco, the blonde had yet to even take a bite of food and he silently sat his fork down listening.

"It was late, almost 3 in the morning and the two of us had been out there for days. We were exhausted, we were hungry, we were going insane, we had only had each other’s company for almost two weeks... We were hiding out in this makeshift cave, I guess, I'm not sure what it was now. It was endless though, we wandered around in there for ages. The plan had been to wait for the next shipment to come in, they were smuggling creatures to Muggle vendors."

Potter sighed softly, still looking down at his plate the hand that held the fork shaking slightly, "but it hadn't come, something happened with the shipment I guess. We had only heard a glimpse of the conversation and after the place cleared out we waited until nightfall to make our escape and reevaluate the plans. But when nightfall came and we headed out, we soon found at some point in our hiding and traveling to find them we had gotten turned around. The only plus side was that they hadn't come back so we were safe to move around to try to find the exit but every fucking place was a dead end. It was endless. The tunnels all connected and ended in weird intervals none of it made any sense. It was just... it was exhausting." Potter finally looked up and glanced over at Draco who was listening intently, "after the first week Michael really started to lose his mind, he was growing hungry and scared... I tried everything to calm him, to keep him safe but he wasn't letting me and we started fighting. Which wasn't too odd for us, dating and everything, but these fights were getting worse and longer. We'd go hours without talking and when you're in that situation shutting out your only ally isn't really the best choice."

The Gryffindor frowned, looking at Draco but Draco could tell he wasn't focused on him. His eyes were distant like he was looking elsewhere, reliving it.

"Almost two weeks went by, something like 12 days I think? Then we heard voices, we both decided it was time to make a move if we wanted to get out of there we were going to have to fight. So we did, we attacked the three that had come in and soon found they weren't alone the shipment was coming in finally so the whole crew was there."

"I think we both underestimated just how weak and drained we were, and soon we found ourselves cornered. They were rested, well fed, stronger and Mike and I...we weren't. We were depleted and the two of us were in a bad head state from all the fighting between us, he was losing faith in himself so when he saw an opportunity he grabbed it. Michael told them who I was and of course they knew my name, who doesn't?" Potter shuddered, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"'He'll fetch a pretty penny on the market...' One said, 'someone tell the captain we've got Harry Potter.' Michael was desperate to get out, he was trying to bargain himself for me, he'd leave while I stayed was what he pushed for with their captain but they weren't having it. They were going to kill him, they didn't need him and that was when he really lost it. He grabbed me by the neck," he paused wrapping his hand around his throat, "and threatened to kill me if they didn't let him leave, which only added fuel to the fire. Their captain said he'd let only one of us go, the winner of a duel."

"I tried to tell him they wouldn't but he didn't care. He'd take his chances, he said, and raised his wand." Potter blinked focusing his eyes on Draco's before sitting back and clearing his throat, "he said the curse so quietly I almost didn't catch it, but then I saw it - the killing curse; and I acted on impulse firing it right back at him." He pushed a shaking hand through his hair, tugging on his wild locks before blowing his breath out, "I'd never said it before," he chuckled out of nerves and Draco glanced away giving him a moment, "I think it shocked all of us there, maybe they just thought one of us would incapacitate the other and supposedly let us go but... Instead we fought for our lives at the cost of the other."

Draco swallowed roughly he had not been expecting that, at all, and more than that he hadn't expected Potter to tell him all of that, "how'd you get out?" Draco asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper, shocked he was as affected by the story as Harry had been to tell it.

"I killed them all," Potter whispered, "8 of them by the time they stopped fighting, I don't remember it all. After the second guy my mind goes blank it's all a blur. I think I stopped saying it at one point and just started doing it, I... I don't know, but eventually they stopped fighting. They stopped coming in and I thought they were all gone so I grabbed Michael and carried him out of there, to get home. That's when I saw the rest of the crew just staring at us. At  _me_. We arrested the other 15 a bit later once I got to Hermione and she sent out the rest of the Auror department."

 _Merlin_. Draco thought, he knew his eyes were wide but he couldn't even correct his face he was too shocked. The silence drug on between the two and Potter pushed to his feet, "I'll be back in a moment," he said before leaving the room and leaving Draco at the bar with their cold food. The Slytherin watched him walk away, reaching out for his wine glass he took a long drink shutting his eyes. He hadn't realized he was breathing heavily until Potter left and he could hear his own breathing, he worked on taking slow breaths to calm himself, replaying the story over in his mind.  _Two weeks... I tried everything to calm him... Michael told them who I was... He'll fetch a pretty penny... I stopped saying it at one point and just started doing it._

Draco flashed his eyes open when he heard a door from down the hallway, and grabbed his wand reheating the food before him because he couldn't think of anything else to do and did the same for Potter before stowing his wand and quickly picking up his fork, shoving a forkful into his mouth he kept his eyes trained to the plate. Potter slid into the stool again, the two of them remaining quiet, Draco had more questions but he didn't want to talk about it. He was uncomfortable, beyond uncomfortable. He was sitting in Potter's house listening to him talk about how he killed  _nine_ people, one his boyfriend and partner, while eating dinner. It was uncomfortable. He finally looked up and glanced over at the other, his face was red and he could tell he had stepped away to cry, who was taking a small bite and looking down at his own food.

Draco needed to change the topic and quickly because he wasn't sure where to go from there and this was already breaching hell on Earth, "I am thoroughly surprised," he started and saw Potter tense from his peripheral, "you can cook Potter, I was honestly expecting the worse."

"That almost sounds like a compliment," Potter answered, his voice was still thick from his cry and came out gravelly. He quickly cleared his throat, "careful there Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "couldn't have that, I refuse to be any part of that ego of yours inflating."

"I don't have an ego!" The Gryffindor laughed, shaking his head.

Draco rolled his eyes, "have you ever seen yourself...  _strut_?"

The brunette looked over, smile on his face, "you think I strut?"

"Think is the wrong term, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes and gave his plate a small nudge away, before finishing his third glass of wine.

Potter settled against the counter top with his elbow, "sorry about your plans tonight."

Draco shrugged, "it's okay the bloke was a dud the first date, I didn't have too high-of-hopes for the second date."

"It was a date?"

"Supposed to be, but like I said he was boring and he couldn't dance." Draco offered and leaned back against the stool back, "absolute bore in bed, too. I don't know why I agreed to a second date if I'm honest."

A chuckle came from Draco's right and he glanced over to see the other man smiling, "loneliness does wonders to a person."

Draco drug his eyes away, and smoothed a hand down his suit jacket, "how long have you been in Godric's Hollow? I was under the impression you had Black's place?"

"Mm, I was going to keep it but I gave it too Andromeda and Teddy, thought it was only right that she have the place, she is a Black after all and I took up a place here in Godric's Hollow instead." Potter shrugged, "she likes it but is getting old I think sooner rather than later I'll be taking Teddy more often than I don't."

Draco blinked a few times before focusing on him, "Teddy is Tonk's kid?" He asked to verify, he hadn't thought about the boy since he was born, the family wasn't really close of course.

"Yeah, they named me the godfather. Of course I don't see him as much as I'd like but I see him often." Potter smiled softly and got up walking over to the next room, and grabbing a picture from the fireplace mantel. He brought it over to Draco, handing it to him before taking the plates off the bar and setting them in the sink.

Draco stared down at the picture, it was a cute picture of Potter and the kid, the young boy sat on his shoulders and the two were smiling widely at the camera as the time passed in the picture Teddy's hair went from bright blue to Potter's dark brown color the moment his chubby hands wrapped around the locks, Draco chuckled, "ah, takes after his mother."

The Gryffindor nodded, "he's a brat, I can't help but love him."

Draco sat the picture on the bar top, and moved to stand, "well Potter, I do believe I have overstayed my welcome and I've drank all the wine." He added his partial joke though neither chuckled. They were still awkward from the personal information that the other had shared and it wasn't getting any less awkward as they tried to force casual conversation.

The two hadn't had casual conversation before why would they start now? Draco tucked his things away in the brief case, taking it from the countertop, "I'll let you know if I have any other questions," Draco settled on, "the trial is sooner rather than later."

"Uh.. Professionally speaking, Malfoy," Potter started crossing his arms against his wide chest, "what does it look like?"

Draco looked up seriously, he could do professionally. "That depends Potter, I haven't asked Hermione what the Ministry is fully charging you with. Murder? It doesn't really look that good. We can claim self-defense and it might lessen your sentence, throw in you wanting to take therapy sessions and maybe step out of the office for a bit you might not have to do any time. They just charge you with excessive force, and acting on a deranged mind?" Draco shook his head, "the better of the two would be them charging you with murder, honestly."

"What if... it's the last one? Acting on a deranged mind?"

"If that is the case, Potter, I'll push for self-defense still and I'll suggest we do the therapy sessions with a suspension too. Give you time to... Grieve," as he said the word he paused and their eyes locked, "I've only seen a few cases that have been pressed that way," Draco swallowed audibly, "it was a few cases of Ex-Death Eaters, they claimed they were controlled via the Imperio Curse and upon inspection it was proved they weren't so they charged them for acting on a deranged mind."

The Gryffindor was staring at Draco with two wide, green eyes and his arms tight against his chest, "what happened?"

"They were sent through therapy, kept in the mental ward at Mungo's for a long time and when they were released they were blacklisted. It was something that no one wanted to work with, true or not. Here in the Wizarding World, Potter, a deranged mind is like the plague." Draco sighed quietly, "people don't trust your mind any longer, so they don't trust you."

The brunette dropped his arms and stepped around the counter quietly, "right well, thanks for coming over and talking," he spoke over his shoulder and hurried to the door, pulling it open, "I appreciate it, I'll see you around."

Draco stepped out of the open door quietly, nodding, "if you have any questions you know how to reach me."

"Through the secretaries, got it," Potter spoke with a tight voice, and Draco knew he was close to breaking down so he walked on without looking back giving the man his space.

 

* * *

 

 **Harry was thor** oughly shocked when he heard Malfoy's voice outside his door and even more shocked when the blonde walked through his door without knocking, "Potter," he greeted him and shut the door on his secretary, "you have the most annoying secretary I've ever encountered," he added when he locked the door and then turned casting a few wards around the office, focusing on the door.

Harry blinked staring at the other with wide eyes, "Malfoy?"

"Hi," the blonde was facing him now and moved to sit in the chair opposite Harry's desk, "I put up silencing wards," he explained, "no one can hear out there, and no one is getting through."

"Can I help you?"

The Slytherin chuckled, "probably," he nodded leaning forward and laid a piece of paper on the desk, "they're my employers too in a sense," he sighed with a shrug, "but I learned a few things about five years ago." Their eyes met and as if the same memory flashed across their mind together Harry looked away at the paper picking it up. "Sometimes doing the right thing outweighs the fear."

Harry was silent as he read over the paper, taking his time to fully understand, before he looked at Malfoy in shock, "how did you get this?"

"That's neither here, nor there," the blonde waved a hand, "I have already sent an owl requesting a meeting with you, me, Hermione and their representatives."

"Hermione," Harry whispered and shook his head, "we can't do this to her."

"I don't think she had anything to do with this, I've already thought about that," Malfoy frowned deeply, "she'll be okay." Harry blinked a bit confused about the Slytherin's concern for his best friend but didn't have the chance to question it because he continued, "they'll more than likely want to settle this out of Court especially with that information."

"Where is the meeting?"

"We'll have it at my office," he shrugged and at the word office he glanced around Harry's before scowling.

"What?"

"Mm?" Their eyes met and the Slytherin shrugged, "I was just thinking how, seeing as you'll be staying here, you should really get yourself a decorator, Potter, this place is absolute trash."

Harry chuckled, "the secretary you hate so much decorated it."

"As if I couldn't tell by the fact she dresses herself," Malfoy rolled his eyes, and pushed to his feet, "a little early for congratulations, I'm sure, but I've never lost a case and I sure as hell don't plan on yours to be the one."

"What if they still push for me having a deranged mind?"

The blonde shrugged, "I doubt they will seeing as it was noted by the Mind Healers as 'stressful conditions' and 'emotionally and mentally exhausting' the only thing they could bring up now is murder but they know it was self-defense, so Potter, you'll be free to mess up another day."

Harry stood and handed the paper back to the other, "well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll send word to your inept secretary, and hope you get the message." Malfoy smirked turning to leave before pausing and pointing at the couch that was in the back of the office. "You've been sleeping here, Potter?"

"Uh..." Harry shook his head quickly, "no, just took a nap the other day," he chuckled rather forcefully. The blonde arched a brow but remained quiet on the matter and waved his wand dropping the wards before leaving the office.

 

* * *

 

 **Draco walked in** to the meeting room, leading the other three with him once he closed the door he turned to get each of them a glass of water. Potter was tucked into a seat across from Hermione who was doing her best to not look as worried as she felt. She knew Draco's methods weren't necessarily the best, but she also knew that was how to get her best friend the best outcome.

She was happy, at least, Draco had pulled them away from the Ministry and more than that happy he was trying to give them a chance to settle this away from the public trials.

"Welcome," Draco gave an oddly placed smile once he sat the water glasses down. His confidence seeped through, he was practically screaming 'I'm the best'. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this, Greg, so let's just go right for it. We all know that the murder threat is out," he paused and Greg gave a nod as if he understood, "so we should talk about him acting on a deranged mind..."

Hermione looked away from Potter and Draco and glanced at the table with a red face, "I think the Ministry should dr-."

Greg spoke up interrupting her, "Minister Granger," he shook his head, "let Mr. Malfoy talk."

Hermione frowned deeply glancing away and Draco cleared his throat, "we know the situation was stressful, as Mind Healers have stated for the record, along with it being mentally and emotionally exhausting. We're not here to say, by any means, that Po- That Harry was in his right mind, he has admitted for both interviews that have been conducted at his suggestion he wasn't, but for him to be considered deranged is outrageous." Draco opened his folder and pulled out a piece of paper sliding it across the table to Hermione, "the Auror department knew of their position, and knew they had not heard from either man for 16 days and they were not rescued. Plans were not made to go in for them and the result was catastrophic."

Hermione turned two wide eyes to Potter who was sitting quietly, watching, and then she passed the paper to Greg.

"I can't speak for my client on this matter," Draco continued, "but I highly doubt he wants to do a counter lawsuit against the Ministry but that outcome is looking good."

Greg cleared his throat, and looked at Hermione in question who nodded her head, "Mr. Potter still acted irrationally and that is something that needs to be addressed."

Draco blinked, leaning against the table, "irrationally? Are you bloody kidding me?" His cool, calm, collected demeanor was broken the moment Greg used the word, "let’s talk about irrational. For whatever reason his own department didn't send help in even though they knew of his location that is irrational so why don't we go address them. How about when he gets back from the incident with his  _dead_ partner, mind you, he is ostracized and forced to go through this process while he is not only grieving but trying to keep his job. That's irrational."

Greg blinked and opened his mouth to speak but Hermione did first, "you're right Draco, we should have taken in all of the facts before this was brought forward and there are things I am seeing I need to address within the department with that being said Harry was far from deranged but Greg is right there are things we have to do in these circumstances. Harry you have undergone the therapy on your own account and we are very grateful for that, thank you for taking the responsibility to do this."

She paused, and shifted in her chair, "I am going to suggest this as a solution. Take a few weeks off, as Draco said you have just lost your partner and I know you two were close. Then when you come back, and please take as much time as you need, we will address the situation together in the department."

Potter glanced over at Draco who was nodding at Hermione and he realized that the two of them had set this up. He wasn't sure if that meant the Auror's had known of his location or if that was a lie set up with Hermione and Draco, as much as her speech had been. Greg sighed and looked at the Gryffindor with a raised eyebrow, "so, Mr. Potter?"

He looked at Hermione, who was giving him a pleading look from her big brown eyes, then he nodded, "thank you for your generosity." He didn't want to think  _Minister_ Granger would do something so against the rules for him, but it wasn't the first time she had ever put herself out there for him or Ron. She had saved their hides more times than he could count and here was another - he was practically sure of it.

Draco was ushering Greg out the door with himself leaving Hermione and Potter at the table as he showed the man away. Hermione sagged into the chair the moment the door was closed and she looked up at her oldest friend with a small smile, "Harry."

"Why'd you do it?" He whispered, "that's your job."

"Do what?" She lifted a brow, "give you a suspension?"

"No the file, you forged that file didn't you?"

"No," Hermione shook her head with a deep frown, "I don't know that handwriting but it seems I will be doing a thorough investigation of the department. I am just glad we were able to keep this out of the courts, we had to put on a show for Greg so that's what was with all that stuff."

"Oh."

"Hermione, ready?" Draco peeked his head into the room, holding her traveling cloak in hand.

She nodded, standing up, "c'mon Harry, we're going to lunch. Draco's buying." She added taking the cloak from him and holding her hand out for Potter who was watching the two closely.

 

* * *

 

 **Two weeks susp** ension was hard on Harry. He didn't have an outlet for anything now, and he was cooped up in a house that had Michael written all over it so he opted for staying with Andromeda and Teddy, Teddy was 6 now and being a bit of a handful for his grandmother, so Harry was helping out.

After the 5th day cooped up he decided to go out, there was a fairly new bar he had heard about that he wanted to check out. For one it was free of any Michael memories, for two he could get drunk and for three maybe he'd get lucky and find a random bloke to get lost in for a few hours.

He climbed up the stairs of the club being granted a quick pass through the moment he showed his face, what couldn't Harry Potter do in the world? He was checking the area, the music was loud and on top of that he was getting drinks handed to him the moment his went empty by fans. Harry took his time and avoided anyone that tried to talk before stopping at the bar and sliding into a seat.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

Harry glanced up at the bartender, "nothing," he shook his head, "they've been buying me drinks all night I'm getting a bit drunk." He grimaced, shaking his head.

The bartender leaned close, "how about a water?"

Harry smiled, "that'd be great." The man stepped back and made a quick drink of water and ice, throwing a lime on as if he had a mixed drink and handed the tall glass to Harry, "I owe you." He grinned and pulled out a couple coins passing them across the bar, "keep it."

The tender blinked and looked down at his hand, "thanks Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and sat back taking a long drink, relaxing slightly trying to enjoy the music, he hadn't seen anyone remotely interesting all night but it beat sitting at home.

He heard the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy before he saw the man, and glanced around. He hadn't seen Malfoy since the lunch with Hermione and him and typically it wasn't something he would have thought about - they had gone almost 5 years without seeing each other much after all. But Harry kept finding himself thinking about the Slytherin.

Like the way he  _had_ paid for their lunch, and the way he and Hermione joked around. They had become friends through work after reconnecting after school and stayed close even after she was voted Minister. Harry kept thinking about his smile, and his laugh - which he hadn't heard before but it was nice, it was comforting, it was  _different_. Or the way the blonde had snorted his soda out when Hermione told some lame overused joke before claiming it was "one of Draco's favorites, he laughs every time," and he did. He laughed so hard he choked on the soda and snorted it out of his nose promptly followed by tears of laughter and pain. And the way he had called him  _Harry_ instead of Potter when they all went their separate ways.

"...if you don't get the fuck off my shirt, Pansy, I'm going to smack you." The voice growled and Harry was bumped into from behind, a giggling girl called out an apology and Harry glanced from the corner of his eye to see two others he knew from school Zabini and Parkinson getting into the seats next to him and Malfoy leaning against the bar between the two to order a drink. He turned slightly not particularly sure he wanted to be recognized by the three, he had a good memory of Malfoy and he wasn't so sure that memory would live up to the real one when he was around his friends.

"Yeah we'll take three...what's it called?" There was a pause, a giggle and then the order, "Fames."

"Gold?"

"Gold." It was quiet and then a laugh sounded, "make it four!" Malfoy called before reaching across Zabini and nudging Harry, "Hey Potter, let me buy you a drink?"

Harry glanced up uncertainly his face flushed, "Malfoy?" He asked feigning surprised pretty well, his eyes scanned the other man who was looking every bit of Draco Malfoy even though he was wearing something Harry had ever seen him in before.

It was a v-neck lightweight sweater that showed off his slender frame and clung to his body in all the right places.  _All of it._  The shirt was dark purple and tucked into a set of light gray jeans that also clung to his body and if he wasn't wearing a shirt would be showing off a bit of his hips the way they hung on them.

The four drinks were sat down, and Harry turned to face the three better taking the golden colored drink from Draco, "look at that, a gold drink for a golden boy," Malfoy pipped up, and Harry realized as he looked at the man he was a bit drunk and maybe a bit more than he had realized as Malfoy leaned forward and laid his arm over Harry's shoulders thrusting the gold colored drink in the air, "to... gold!" He called before tipping it back and swallowing.

Parkinson and Zabini shared a look, a laugh and followed suit. Harry was the last one to wash his down after eyeing the other three not nearly as giddy as they were, he pulled a face looking at the drink. It burned when it slid down his throat and he sat the empty glass down before shrugging out of Malfoy's grip on his shoulders.

"Do you dance Potter?" The blonde followed up, and Harry hadn't realized he was being watched by him, "I like this song," he added stepping with the man as he tried to back out of the embrace.

Harry glanced at the dance floor, then Malfoy, "uh?"

"You're far more attractive than Zabini and I think that will make up for your lack of skills." Malfoy was saying before throwing a wink at the other man and dragging Harry out towards the dance floor the other two following suit, attached at the hip. Harry couldn't believe the Slytherin had called him attractive, weren't they enemies and even if they had matured weren't they still Potter and Malfoy?

_Right?_

Harry wasn't so sure now, especially with the way the other man pulled him close. This wasn't Michael-like at all and that would work for Harry - at least right now. Michael didn't dance, Michael didn't drink, Michael didn't go to bars and hit on men... Malfoy was the opposite of Michael in every way and Harry needed that right now.

The Slytherin pressed himself against Harry, their hips grinding together and he closed his eyes tilting his head back. Harry watched, practically mesmerized by the way he moved, it was oddly graceful especially for the amount of alcohol he smelled of. Then he felt the man grab his hand and turn him around so Harry's ass was pressed against his front. The two men moved to the music in time, Malfoy's hands wrapped around Harry's hips and guiding him through the songs. They were close. Closer than Harry had ever been to him, his hands were soft and commanding against his hips, his chest was pressed to his back and as the beat slowed down the two being thrust into another song the blonde's arm snaked around Harry's waist keeping him close.

"Not bad, Potter."

"Careful Malfoy," Harry chuckled leaning his head back, "seems like you're givi-." He started to rehash the joke from his place but the back of his head was pressed to Malfoy's shoulder and when he glanced over the blonde was smiling and leaning forward. Harry jerked away breaking the moment and the contact, shoving his hand through his hair he blinked a few times, "uh, I'll buy this round." He hurried to say before jerking his chin towards the bar and leading the way from the dance floor not really sure or caring if the other followed him.

He was, Parkinson and Zabini were wrapped around each other but Malfoy followed him. He seemed absolutely unfazed and not at all apologetic when he sat next to Harry, "what was that drink you liked called?" Harry asked leaning just close enough so the other could hear.

"Fame," he answered leaning closer still and Harry sat back slightly with a hard swallow.

"Two Fames." He answered the bartender who was waiting patiently, "like before I assume."

"Coming right up Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter?" The Slytherin blinked with a chuckle, "how about that,  _Mr. Potter_."

Harry shook his head, chuckling, "stooooop."

"Is it a turn-off or a kink?" The other asked bluntly, leaning his elbow to the bar top. Harry blinked a bit shocked at the question, suddenly thinking adding more alcohol to this was a bad idea he was only riding tipsy but Malfoy was a bit pissed. Had to be, why else would he ask that question and more than that why else would he hit on Harry the way he was?

"Turn-off," Harry answered honestly, no reason to lie.

Malfoy took the drink off the counter top and drank it before looking at Harry again, "what's a kink?"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "how odd is it five years ago you would have hexed me for being near you, today you're asking me what one of my turn-ons are?"

The man to his left laughed offering a shrug, "I love dirty talk, border line abusive," he offered his own in response and looked at Harry expectantly.

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest, Malfoy."

"Draco," he suggested, "you can call me Draco."

Harry blinked his smile slipping as he studied  _Draco_ , "I think you've had too much to drink."

"I might have," he admitted, "had a rough week, so we came out to let off some steam."

The Gryffindor shivered slightly and looked out towards the floor for Zabini and Parkinson not spotting them he turned back to Draco, "I could take you home?"

"The only person I'm going home with tonight, Harry, is the person I'm fucking," he answered, and Harry blinked at the other using his first name but it did seem to fit into the rest of the shock of this weird evening. Draco had just asked the brunette to call him by his first name.

"I think you'd regret that in the morning."

"Would you?"

He tilted his head, his eyes scanning over the blonde's flushed face.  _Would I?_  He wanted to say yes, but it wasn't truthful so instead he didn't answer that question, "we could get some dinner?"

"It's late," Draco answered with a smirk, "but if you'd like to eat before we shag then we could do that."

" _Before_ we shag?" Harry scoffed, "you'll sober up and realize what you're saying and I'll be gentlemanly enough not to embarrass you with the topic."

"My hero," the blonde smirked and stood up, he grabbed towards Harry to steady himself and the other held him close a moment, "let me go tell Pansy and Blaise I'm leaving with you."

Harry watched him walk away and then looked at the bartender, "does Malfoy have a tab?" Though he knew he did and handed some money across the counter, "does that cover it?"

"More than enough, hold on."

"Don't worry," Harry shook his head, "you probably get shit tips the later the night goes on," he shrugged and backed away to get the other, he was hard to miss not only because he was by far the most attractive man in the place but mostly because he was spinning around dramatically with Zabini and Parkinson in his arms the three scream-singing some song that was playing. The rest of the club was singing along and something told Harry this was just one of those bar anthems that people loved. When Draco saw Harry waiting he gave each of his friend’s kisses on the cheek and hurried towards him.

"Not much into music, Harry?"

He chuckled, still a bit put off at being called Harry by the other but what was he going to do? Throw a fit? "I like music, I don't know much though."

"Makes sense," Draco nodded, "never being home and all, not really having the time." The Gryffindor pushed the door open, holding it for Draco who hurried through, "so whatcha want to eat?"

"I'm not picky or drunk, it's for you Malfoy."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "whose house are we ending up at tonight, Potter?" He stepped closer to Harry who backed away, Draco following, until Harry's back hit the concrete wall of the club and Draco was almost pressed to him, "hm?" Harry would prefer to not go home, but he didn't think it was too smart to take Draco Malfoy to the Black house so, "mine works just fine." Draco spoke up since it was obvious Harry wasn't going to, "there is a great place near my flat," and without warning he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and apparated the two away from the club to the street near Draco's flat.

Harry looked around in question clutching his stomach a moment, taking a step back to collect himself. He spotted the only open restaurant on the street. "Chinese food?" Harry questioned, now that did surprise him.

"Not a fan?" Draco asked, leading the way.

Harry shrugged and fell into step next to him, "this is plenty fine."

"It's my favorite," the blonde pulled the door open and waited for Harry to enter. The two picked a table towards the back and Draco slid into the booth next to Harry, their legs touching.

"Wotcher Draco!" A small girl exclaimed, hurrying over, "it's been a long time." She smiled, dragging her eyes up to Harry with a wide smile in place.

"Hey Liz," Draco returned the smile, "it hasn't been that long, I'm glad you're back though, the man who replaced you was terrible."

The girl chuckled, "back to work now, what can I get you two tonight?"

Draco looked at Harry, "whatcha say Potter?"

"Uh...?"

"He's still in shock I'm talking to him or something," Draco rolled his eyes, the girl grinned and laughed and took his order, Draco having ordered for the both of them. Their dinner was short and fairly quiet. Harry was a bit concerned Draco wasn't getting too much more sober, figuring the man had a bit more to drink than Harry had even realized.

When they were finished and heading to Draco's house, which was only a block away so they walked, the Slytherin reached out and took Harry's hand within his own, "satisfied we got dinner, Potter?"

"A bit, yes," he was trying to ignore their hands but it made his heart beat too fast, Michael hadn't held hands.

"Good," the other answered and pulled him towards a modern styled single floor flat, he pushed the door open after unlocking it and dropped Harry's hand, "welcome to my abode."

"Thanks," Harry glanced around the well decorated home; to his direct left was a bar that opened into the kitchen and conjoined front room only separated by a half wall, to his right was a hallway that he could see only had two doors. One almost directly to the left wall and one further down.

Draco stepped out of his shoes and turned a half circle, "would you like anything?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Harry couldn't deny he felt nervous, he was expecting Draco to have sobered up by now or at least a little and freak out but the blonde wasn't the least bit freaked out he was as relaxed as Harry had ever seen him. It reminded him of the lunch with Hermione, the blonde and her telling jokes, the man snorting soda out of his nose from the shit joke.

"Well, don't just stand there," Malfoy waved him forward, "c'mon on in, I'll show you my garden." He flicked his wand and a soft music flooded the room before he sat his wand on the counter and Harry followed after him. They walked through the den to a wall made of glass, Draco slid the glass door open and stepped out on a balcony.

It was a small balcony just enough room for  _maybe_ four people to stand on it together but much more would be a bit nerve wrecking, attached to the white railing was a long, skinny floor box that stretched the length of the whole porch and wrapped around one side. "I grow my own herbs," he explained while peering into the boxes. They were full of growing herbs some Harry recognized from school and some he wasn't sure about but figured with Draco's vast knowledge of apothecary they were useful.

"I can't grow anything," Harry whispered and ran his fingers through a leafy plant, "I'm a bit jealous."

"Just give them love, water and sunlight," Draco chuckled, "or some cheesy line, Parkinson can't either. I've given her flowers upon flowers and she kills them all." The blonde shook his head while watching Harry, "amazing to me because we can do magic, you'd think it was easy to care for them with that simple ability."

Harry laughed, "I'll give it a shot, sometime," he mused turning around to face Draco.

The Slytherin didn't flinch away from the look, just grinned in a way Harry had never seen before he tilted his head, "going to kiss me, Potter, or should I kiss you?"

"I don't know if we're compatible," Harry spoke up, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

Draco lifted a brow, "why not?"

"I think we'd spend more than half the night fighting for dominance," he answered the two were chest to chest now, one or maybe both had taken a step forward.

"I like a challenge."

"Do you?"

"One of us will win," the blonde mused and reached up trailing his fingers along Harry's jaw.

The Gryffindor shivered his nerves dissipating, this was definitely not a Michael thing. This was nice, it was a nice feeling. The two shared another look and then Harry leaned into Draco's touch. His fingers were sliding up his cheek and through his hair, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's body and pushed himself against the other their lips only a breath apart.

Both of their eyes were closed, their foreheads touching and then Draco leaned in pressing his lips to Harry's softly. It wasn't a rushed kiss, it was slow and soft. It wasn't what Harry was expecting if he was honest, he could taste the alcohol in Draco's mouth but he found he didn't mind it all that much. Within a flash the two were standing inside the house, in front of a large bed.

Harry realized the other must have apparated them and he didn't mind, he was really wanting to do nothing more than strip the man, he could feel his well-formed chest against his own but he wanted to see it.

The Slytherin had the same idea and was working his fingers down Harry's button up, which any other time he would have smarted off something about how shocked he was Potter found the time to dress properly, but right now he wasn't even thinking along those lines. He hurriedly pushed his hands against his chest once it was revealed and practically moaned into Harry's mouth at the feeling of the muscles beneath his fingers.

Merlin

Harry stripped his shirt, letting it fall from his arms before his own hands made the move to Draco's body. He untucked the blonde's shirt and started pushing it up but was stopped when Malfoy grabbed his wrist, "uh, turn-off."

The brunette blinked a few times, trying to focus, "what?"

"I'd like to leave my sweater on."

"No."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head, "yes, actually."

"Why, I want to see you," Harry was frowning and the mood was dying quite quickly as he eyed the other then as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind in 5 years - which it hadn't, he remembered the Dark Mark. "Is it because of that?" Harry asked nodding towards his left arm, Draco was tensing and finally any visible signs of his sobering up were becoming obvious.

"Potter, maybe you were right..."

"I usually am," Harry smirked, trying to lighten the seriousness that had grown between the two.

Draco narrowed his eyes, tilted his head, "I find that quite hard to believe, Potter."

"Oh, I wouldn't." Harry grinned, taking a step closer to Draco who stood tall and still not shying away from the approach like Harry had earlier that night, "remember when I said you would regret this in the morning?"

"It's not morning yet," the blonde snapped, Harry gripped him by the hips pulling the man close so they were touching.

"Remember when I said you had too much to drink?" Draco glared at him, though the normal fire of hatred was far from the look it was just for show, "and when I told you as soon as you sober up you'd be embarrassed."

"Do I look embarrassed to you, Harry?" The blonde spoke up tilting his chin up slightly and looking down at the other.

Harry grinned, "take your shirt off. I don't care about the stupid mark."

"It's not about the mark." Draco shook his head and stepped away, the playful flirty moment gone again, "look it was a mistake, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Probably not, but now I want more." Harry agreed, speaking bluntly, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and used his thumb to unfasten the button in one fluid motion. Draco watched him silently, a bit impressed, as Harry made the move. His jeans slid down his toned legs to pool at his ankle and the only thing Harry was wearing now was a pair of black compression shorts and a necklace that hung halfway down his chest on a chain lifted slightly by his pronounced collar bone.

He was an attractive man, Draco wouldn't deny that. The blonde's head was still a little foggy but the realization of what he was seriously about to do was setting in and sobering him up fairly quickly, he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He didn't want to think about this week any more than Harry wanted to remember Michael. They both were trying to forget something, they both were clinging to each other so they didn't have to remember and they didn't even know it.

Harry was settling on a different approach and held out his hand for Draco, "c'mere Draco."

The blonde eyed his hand and as he looked at it he realized if he took the hand, if he went over there he was going to be giving into Harry far too easily but part of him wanted to. Part of him wanted to take that hand and let Harry Potter have his way - whatever way it was with him.

Harry flexed his tanned hand, his fingers closing and opening again, and Draco reached out taking his hand with a careful grip. The Gryffindor pulled him close, and turned the two around so Draco's back was to the bed. He kissed his cheek, his jaw, nibbled on his ear kissed down his neck, down the v-neck that clung to his chest and pulled back dropping to his knees before him. He lifted the shirt only a bit, just enough to kiss the lower part of his stomach.

Harry unbuttoned his gray pants, they were tighter fitting than Harry's so they didn't slide down until Harry gave them a pull to peel them off his skinny, pale legs. Draco shifted as he was undressed, Harry kissed his thigh and up his leg to his hip where he nibbled on the taut skin before trailing his hot mouth to the other one and giving it a bite as well.

Draco shivered resting his hand in Harry's hair, letting out a quiet gasp the moment he mouthed his length through his boxers. The brunette helped him step out of his pants then gave him a nudge with the top of his head letting the blonde fall back on his butt on the bed. He ran his hands down the pale legs and Draco sighed out in relaxation shifting up the bed to lay back.

Harry smiled as he watched him, pressing his lips to the Slytherin’s calf the moment he laid back on his back. His hands were caressing Draco's slender leg, his thumbs kneading into the soft muscles from the top of his left leg down to his ankle. He took his time stripping Draco's ankle sock off, and glanced up his breath hovering over his big toe. Their eyes locked and Harry pursed his lips kissing his toe.

He had always wanted to do that, not just to Draco - per se, but period. Michael had never let him before.

Draco groaned quietly and pushed off the bed slightly so he was resting back on his palms and watching, he was mesmerized by the amount of absolute attention Harry Potter was giving every part of his body. The Gryffindor took it as a good sign and closed his mouth around the man’s toe with a small suck while his thumbs rubbed the bottom of his foot. He moved across each toe with a kiss and nibble before dragging his lips down the arch of Draco's foot to the heel.

All Harry could think about was how sexy those feet would look tucked in a pair of sheer pantyhose, or wrapped in silk or covered in his cum. He pulled back at the thought, having given the other foot just as much attention as the last he was pleased to see Draco was flushed, squirming and hard. He kissed up his right leg with small nibbles and when he reached the boxers he pulled them off and without warning wrapped his lips around the leaking cock in front of him.

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco gasped not at all ashamed by how amazing it felt and how he chose to express that. His breath came out in a pant and he laid back against his mattress in a huff.

Michael would have never allowed Harry to do these things to him, he was a quick guy and foreplay was seldom. Sex was seldom. Draco Malfoy was no Michael.

When he pulled the Slytherin out of his mouth it was to a grunt of disappointment from the man below him and he quickly crawled up the bed laying against him, "don't grumble at me  _Draco_."

The Malfoy Heir flushed, tilting his neck as if to tell Harry where he could put his lips rather than talk and Harry obliged, raising his hand to cup Draco's cheek then slip two fingers into his mouth. He didn't want to fuck him, well...he  _did_ but figured it would be best if he didn't. The two could easily get off without that and that was what he intended plus he didn't have a desire to have sex with someone who didn't want to show all of himself.

Hands were sliding against skin, the two men were all humps and groans they shifted until Draco had himself on top of Harry now and was kissing his shoulders, his neck, his chest and heading down. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed by anyone below the waist and it was obvious when he shivered the moment Draco pulled his compression shorts off. Harry Potter stood proudly between the two, all above average size of himself, Draco looked up at him and their eyes locked and stayed locked as Draco ducked his head and wrapped his pink lips around Harry's cock.

"Draco," he hissed clenching his fist against the bed. Draco swallowed him, flicking his tongue out against the head before pushing him all the way in. Harry Potter was at a loss for words, his hips bucked up and he reached for anything to keep him grounded but was failing to stay down when Draco gagged against the head of his cock and pulled back with a slurp, a messy trail of saliva in his wake when he pulled him out and ducked down even further to wrap those lips around his balls.

Harry lost it, a slur of curse words came flying from his mouth, "ohmotherofgoddamnitDracoMalfoy." He groaned loudly, his toes curling and he lifted off the bed slightly.

The Slytherin was beyond pleased, he wrapped his fist around the brunette and stroked him with a warm, slicked fist while sucking his balls into his mouth and taking his time to tongue at them. Harry's hand gripped at Draco's arm with a tug and he shifted so he was sitting, Draco allowed himself to be pulled up and their lips were hard against each other, the blonde was still stroking and with a loud moan into the other's mouth Harry came hard and fast between the two.

Draco's dark purple sweater was covered in his cum, but neither cared, Harry held the blonde to his lap and bit his bottom lip almost painfully. They stayed pressed tightly, Draco stroking himself now with Harry's cum as lube and the Gryffindor found that just as hot as he had his feet.  _Oh Merlin, he's breaking me_ , he thought with a moan his eyes glued to the blonde before him.

Draco laid his forehead against Harry's and his eyes shut, "Harry, say something," he breathed out quietly.

"You're so fucking sexy," Harry answered with a smirk sliding across his lips and realized that the man's kink wasn't him doing the dirty talk it was him receiving it, "want me to tell you how absolutely dirty this is?" He asked with his lips against the blonde's flushed cheeks who moaned loudly in response, "such a dirty boy," he whispered, "using my own cum for yourself. How's that feel?"

Harry bucked his hips slightly and flipped the two over Draco's head landing at the foot of the bed and Harry was hovering over top of him with his necklace swaying in the air between the two, "it turns you on so much you can hardly think," Harry whispered, "made me make such a mess all over you... you're looking more like a whore than an aristocrat, Draco Malfoy."

"A whore?" Draco's head was thrown back, his voice cracked slightly and he shivered as he stroked himself roughly his movements were becoming rougher the more Harry talked.

"A whore," he whispered, his breath against Draco's neck and his hands held Draco's legs apart, "going to cum Draco," Harry asked roughly his words coming out in a growl he was more turned on right then than he had ever been in his life. "does being such a filthy whore turn you on so much you're going to cum from it?"

"I think so," Draco breathed out his answer, his cheek pressed to the bed.

Harry chuckled lightly, "think so?" He found the answer hilarious, smiling against Draco's neck he bit the skin to keep from laughing loudly and felt Draco's cum being sprayed over his lower stomach. His hand fell away and he breathed out a heavy moan, sagging against the mattress. Michael most certainly never did anything like that, ever.

Harry lapped at his neck, and brushed their hips together the other whimpering with a shudder from the touch on his sensitive area, "I haven't had an orgasm like that in a long time," the Slytherin whispered peeking one eye open and glancing down at Harry who chuckled and rolled to the side lying next to him. The blonde rolled with him curiously, watching him closely, Harry was stretched out next to him and quiet. Draco had a feeling he knew what it was that was bothering him but he also wasn't sure and he didn't want to bring it up so instead he pushed off the bed in silence and headed to the bathroom.

Harry looked after him, a little relieved when he walked away and when the door was closed he laid back silently thinking it over, whether Draco was sobering up or not, it didn't matter. That had happened and Harry wouldn't deny he wanted more. He wanted all of Draco Malfoy, he shouldn't but he did. He felt bad as that thought crossed his mind, he didn't want to think that. He had just lost someone close to him, but being with Draco the past fourish hours had been more than anything Michael offered him the past year. Not just sex, either, but everything. Dancing and drinking and dinner  _and_ , yes, the sex.

The brunette pushed off the bed grabbing his wand from the floor he cleaned the room up with a flick of it before pulling his jeans on and stepping out. Draco was still in the bathroom, Harry had heard the shower turn on, so he settled on checking out the rest of Draco's flat. He took his time looking through the well decorated den and around the kitchen he paused at the ice box and pulled out a beer before opening it and stepping outside to the patio that was still open. He could see the street behind the Slytherin's house and a park that left the view open, there were a few people running around the park and Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost 2 in the morning, bedtime for some people and morning for others. He was more than acutely aware that the bathroom door had been open but still jumped when he heard the other behind him.

Draco announced his approach with a throat clear and stayed at the door, "you don't have to go but I'm tired, Harry."

He looked over his shoulder seeing Draco was in a set of black long sleeve pajamas, "I can leave, it's alright. I just didn't want to walk out when you were in the shower. That felt rude."

"Still scared I'm going to wake up in the morning regretting everything?"

Harry chuckled, "I'd rather not wake up to you hexing me, if I'm honest."

Draco drug his eyes down the other's body, "you look good Potter, don't ever doubt that." The Gryffindor chuckled quietly, and finished the beer in his hand, "you don't seem like someone who wants to go, you didn't even put your shirt on."

Harry grinned and flicked his tongue along his bottom lip before speaking, "well," he shrugged and glanced away.

"C'mon," Malfoy answered stepping back, he waited for Harry to come inside and shut the door behind him before taking the beer bottle and leaning over the counter to throw it away. Harry was watching, his nerves growing slightly again and Malfoy wrapped his hand around Harry's leading him back to the bedroom in silence. He pulled the covers back dropping his hand before climbing up on the bed, "I haven't slept next to someone in a long time, Potter, indulge me."

"Well, who would I be to say no to an offer like that?" Harry smirked and crawled up on the bed next to Malfoy, he didn't even think before reaching out and pulling Draco close to him as soon as the blonde pulled the covers up. He tensed a second then shifted so he was pressed against Harry tightly before using his wand to nox the lights.

They were quiet but awake and Harry broke the silence first. "Why'd you have a bad week?"

"Lost three cases in a row."

"Ohhoho," Harry chuckled, "weren't you the one that said, 'I've never lost a case!'?"

"Well, a first for everything," Draco's high was coming down and almost gone, just a small buzz was all that remained and it wasn't much of one. His normal Malfoy like behavior was making a comeback, Harry could feel it approaching and had to admit he was glad.

The Gryffindor nuzzled his cheek against Draco's neck, shutting his eyes, "I'm sorry you lost your cases, Malfoy, but I have a feeling you'll make a comeback. You always have before."

A hum came from the man who was rubbing Harry's arm, "do you want to talk about it Potter?"

Harry kept his eyes closed but his arm tightened slightly, "what if it wasn't everything I thought it had been?"

"Most things aren't."

"I don't think we even loved each other... I mean," Harry paused, his throat tight, and he loosened his hold, "I don't know."

"Who threatens to kill someone they love?" Draco finished the question for Harry and rolled so they laid chest to chest, face to face. He ran one finger along Harry's collarbone and then traced the chain of the necklace, "an idiot, that's who."

Harry tried to smile but it came out in tears, he wanted to turn away but the way Draco held him he couldn't. He was paralyzed and crying. "I've done more with you in four hours than I ever did with him, Draco. Do you know what that feels like?" He breathed out the question furiously wiping his tears away while shaking his head. Draco ran a pale hand up and down Harry's back holding him against his chest, comforting him as best he could.

 **Harry had** n't slept through the night in a long time, and more importantly he hadn't tried to. When he did wake it was well into the afternoon he could tell from the way the sunlight was shining through and he glanced over at his night stand freezing when he realized it wasn't his house.

 _Malfoy's_ , the memory of last night came rushing back.  _Well, he mustn't have been too mad, I'm still alive._  He thought quietly and threw the covers back. He could smell food and his stomach growled in response. When he got up he looked around spotting a clock on the wall and seeing it was, in fact, well into the afternoon just past one. He adjusted his jeans letting them hang a little lower than he normally would and buttoned them before leaving the room. Music was playing softly and he was quickly greeted by that and the sound of Draco singing.

He took a moment to appreciate the sound, not too shocked to find it sounded good. Then he continued into the open setting of the den and kitchen. Draco was reading something, mumbling the words to a song and standing near the stove. Harry smiled and lent against the bar top, "well look at you."

"Potter!" He gasped falling silent and sat the paper down, Harry saw it was the Prophet, then looked back at Draco, "how'd you sleep?"

"Good," Harry shrugged, "you?"

"Terrible," The Slytherin lifted a shoulder before pointing to the coffee, "do you drink it?"

"Sure? Why'd you sleep bad?"

Draco made him a mug and carried it over to the counter sitting it down before tilting his head, "you have nightmares, I guess, and they were terrifying."

"Oh, Merlin, I am so sorry," Harry flushed in embarrassment and looked away with a quiet sigh, "I am honestly so sorry."

The blonde turned to the stove and focused on the bacon he was making, "I got eggs, bacon and toast, Potter, if you want anything else you're up a creek without a paddle."

"Up a creek without a paddle," Harry mused, laughing softly, taking a quick drink. "The things you say sometimes Draco."

"Isn't that a saying?"

"Yes, Muggles say it often." He shrugged, "last night I asked you a question and you replied, 'I think so'..." Harry laughed louder now, shaking his head, "if we hadn't had been shagging I might have laughed."

Draco turned two bright eyes to Harry, he was sporting a full smile and laid the plates out on the bar, "if I remember correctly, Harry, you called me a whore."

"But, I think so?" Harry was still laughing, "yes would have been a good answer."

Draco scoffed, "a simple yes? Are you kidding..." He rolled his eyes and eased onto the stool next to him, "I had a few choice words on the tip of my tongue so I stuck with 'I think so'."

He laughed and picked up a piece of bacon before taking a bite, "look at this, you can cook."

"I can do a lot of things Potter," Draco answered smartly, giving him a glare, "I'm a very capable being."

Harry tilted his head back and took another drink, "you know I'm going to ask."

"Hm?"

"Well, you know..."

"What?"

The Gryffindor blinked and eyed him carefully, "did you regret it?"

Draco was staring at him seriously, his eyebrow lifted, "us 'shagging' as you put it? Not in the slightest," he took a bite of his toast and chewed it thoughtfully, "I was actually considering how I could get you back in there before I have to leave."

Harry chuckled, "I don't think it'd take too much convincing."

"Mm, it might not but you slept a long time and I have places to be today."

"It's a Saturday," Harry answered, a bit put off the other was planning on leaving him though he knew he shouldn't be.

"I know, but I am quitting today so I have to run by and do somethings."

"Quitting?" Harry wanted to tell him not to, that it was a bad idea but he kept his tongue because for one he didn't even really like Malfoy, right? And for two how could he suggest something like that to someone else when he didn't know what their life was like?

"I think I'm done, with it all," Draco shrugged, "I'll do private consultations for friends or long standing clients other than that I'm going to take some time to not work. Focus on me."

"What made you change your mind on working?"

"I don't want to do something that makes me drink so much I nearly forget myself because I'm that put off by it," Malfoy sighed and reached forward picking up Harry's mug and taking a long drink, "plus I lost."

Harry laughed quietly, "I'll accompany you, if you'd like Malfoy?"

"You don't have  _anything_ better to do today?"

Harry chuckled, "no, Teddy is spending the day visiting some family with Dromeda and uh, I can't work."

"Well," Draco took another drink from Harry's coffee before standing up and giving his necklace a small tug, "I don't have anything that fits you and you're not wearing the same clothing you slept in if you're to be seen out with me, Potter, so hurry up so you can change."

Harry smirked, shaking his head as the other walked away, "yes sir."

"Mm, that is a kink," he winked before shutting the door to his bedroom.

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

We will be exploring Draco's kinks a bit. His friendship with Hermione. Harry's necklace and just what our Prince of Slytherin plans on doing now that he's quitting his job.

Sore loser?  **Maybe.**


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Uh, it's a smut fic. Honestly. That's about it.
> 
> A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own HP or the World or the characters or anything just the plot bunny.

**Spendin** g the day with Draco Malfoy was nothing like Harry thought it would be. It was odd what cumming over top a man could do to the relationship, really. They had first stopped at Harry's house so the man could change because Draco wasn't lying about his rules on whether Harry could be seen wearing what he slept in, though it was only the pants.

Either way, once Harry was changed and in something that Draco smarted off about looking "good enough" he grabbed Harry's hand and apparated the two in the middle of his building, it wasn't too busy being a Saturday but there were a few people. Harry stepped away looking around the massive building finding it odd that there was a computer, "what do you use that for?"

"Depends," Draco answered, "and I don't use it, but a few of the juniors are trying to expand our base and an easier way for us all to keep track of our files. There is a ward around it so when we do use magic it doesn't fry the system, learned that the hard way." He chuckled quietly, and led the two towards the back. When Harry was here the week before he didn't really have the chance to look around and upon being lead to Draco's office he was less than shocked to find the place thoroughly spic-and-span. It was elegant and not too welcoming.

A large wooden desk was in the middle of the room, stacked with files and papers and it made Harry miss his own office, his own messy desk though Draco's was far from messy just slightly cluttered.

There was a painting on the far wall that faced two large windows, clearly Draco was a person that enjoyed windows and Harry was curious enough to ask, "what is it with windows?"

"What?"

When he turned away from the still painting he saw the blonde sitting at his desk with an open briefcase, "windows, you have a whole wall at your flat that goes from the kitchen to the bedroom and here you have two large windows...?"

"Oh," Draco blinked a few times and looked at Harry before shrugging, "I... didn't realize, I guess, I don't know."

Harry had a feeling it was a lie but didn't push the issue and instead turned back to the painting looking up at it. He didn't particularly like it but he could see why Draco did. It was of an angel that had large black wings, he seemed to be in distress. His head thrown back, his hand in his hair as he clung to the side of a cliff.

"It's the original print," Draco explained, watching Harry a moment before turning back to his desk.

"Of what?"

Malfoy scoffed, shaking his head, "La Chute de Lucifer by Gustave Dore," he answered and glanced up, "there are two more with the set I am awaiting one, the other is at my flat."

"The Fall of Lucifer?"

Draco raised a brow, "you don't know the illustration but you can speak French?"

"Very little, I had to take a course for a few cases not to mention Ron's Sister-in-law is French."

"Mm," Draco chuckled and closed his brief case before waving his wand and burning the remaining documents without a warning, then he walked over to the illustration and tapped it a few times with his wand making it small before slipping it into his pocket the wall was bare now, and Harry was grinning, "what Potter?"

"Nothing, nothing," he shrugged before turning away to look around. "I like his style," he added rocking back on his heels and smiling at the other, "it seems interesting."

"Interesting?" Draco lifted a brow, "Gustave Dore is by far one of the greatest illustrators known to man."

"You're a nerd," Harry laughed, "it's kind of hot though."

" _Kind of hot_ ," Draco almost screamed, "can you be anymore flagrant, Potter? I mean honestly."

The Gryffindor laughed again, and took a step towards the blonde tilting his head with a hum, "we could find out?" Harry had been introduced to a world last night a world that was swallowing him whole and that world was none other than Draco Malfoy. The blonde that did as he pleased and went where he wanted and lived his life as if it was his last day - it might be something you didn't notice unless you knew him but it was something that hit Harry in the face when he woke up.

Draco wanted him, Draco had him. At any point the man could have told Harry to leave, that he wasn't welcomed to join along today but he didn't, he wanted Harry's company as much as Harry wanted to give it. Why hadn't he lived that way, himself? Why had he always shied away from it, been so scared of it all... well, Michael, obviously? And Draco was most certainly  _not_ Michael.

The Slytherin wasn't holding him back or trying to, he was just there. Just there. And for the first time he didn't feel the least bit embarrassed or nervous and scared to be himself, strangest thing of all.. it took being with Draco Malfoy?

He was close enough to Draco now he could feel the blonde's breath on his cheek, and smiled leaning towards him before their lips touched. Draco pressed himself against Harry's chest and slipped his arms around his waist after dropping his briefcase. The brunette gripped his hips picking him up and putting him on the desktop and stepped between his legs, Draco pushed against him and slid his hand down his backside before giving it a squeeze.

Harry moaned against the bottom lip of the blonde he was sucking into his mouth, "Draco."

"Mm?" The other had pulled back and pressed his lips to Harry's neck working his way against the tanned skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this  _here_?"

"I've never been more sure, is this a limit?" He asked, quickly watching Harry shake his head no, "we should have a word, a safe word so we know."

"Mm," Harry stared at Draco before grinning, "Lucifer."

"That is quite the word," Draco answered and wrapped his legs around the hips he was flush against, "now come here and quit talking."

Harry quirked his lips in a grin, "yes sir."

"Ahh," Draco took his chin, running his finger along his bottom lip, "say it again."

"Sir?"

"That," Draco's face was bright, his eyes hard and serious and he was staring at Harry unapologetically. There wasn't an ounce of shame on the Slytherin's face, he was all sorts of confidence and demanding - much like he had been the night before. And Harry found that even more attractive now that the two were completely sober and flooded by late afternoon light from the two large windows. His enemy, his rival, the person he hated most in the world was wrapped around his waist and asking, no telling him to call him sir.

And Harry was doing it. Merlin was he doing it, and he would continue to do it - at least for now.

Draco had Harry's shirt off and over his head letting it drop to the floor then his hands were running along his chest and down his sides, "look at me." Harry did, feeling Draco unfasten his jeans rather than watching him and then the blonde's hand was wrapped around his length with a slow stroke. "Potter," Draco started, "you're absolutely stunning."

Harry blinked a few times his face shading despite himself, he hadn't ever been told that before and he wasn't sure how to handle the information. "Uh..." His awkwardness seemed to drag on and finally Draco dropped his hand in question.

"Is that a turn-off?" He was sincere, curious, worried.

"No, no," he shook his head, "I've never been told anything like that before, I wasn't sure what to say. I... I'm sorry I just had no idea."

"What?" Draco pulled back, his legs dropping leaving Harry very exposed and naked.

He was growing nervous, all his liberation from just moments ago was disappearing and the shame and nerves from last night were flooding back in. Draco could practically see him recoil but he didn't care right then,  _what the fuck?_ The blonde thought harshly,  _what kind of backwards shit was this man involved in with that other guy? With **Michael**?_

"Sorry," Harry's voice was small, quiet and he bent down to pick up his jeans, "I should go."

"Go?" Draco slid off the desk and when Harry stood up they were chest to chest, eyes locked, "don't leave."

Harry took a nervous breath and looked away, "we didn't uh.." he laughed and shook his head, "Michael didn't say things like that to me, and he's the first person I was ever with after school. He's all I knew."

"Well," Draco didn't bother biting his tongue, and spoke in his ever obdurate way. "What an idiot, because you're absolutely stunning and that's high praise coming from me." He winked, his smile sliding into place, "because we all know nothing, or anyone, is more attractive than me." Harry tried to laugh but it was only half-hearted and came out softly. Draco gave a quiet sigh, "let's go to dinner, I'm hungry." He stepped back and bent down picking up the other's shirt before offering it to him, "not going to talk to me now, Potter?"

Harry blinked and quickly accepted his shirt, "of course I am. You want to get dinner?" He spoke in a rush and got dressed just as fast throwing his Gryffindor jumper on before running his fingers through his messy hair, "all yours."

"Don't make promises like that, Potter," Draco winked playfully and kissed his lips before he grabbed his briefcase.

_It was quite odd what cumming over top a man could do to a relationship._

**Draco pick** ed a restaurant that he said was the best and Harry couldn't say he disagreed. They were only halfway through their appetizers, while Harry sat quietly listening to Draco tell his story.

He was telling a story about something he and Blaise did while traveling in Egypt the year after school, they had taken a "bro-trip" or Draco claimed Blaise had called it, anyway, with an eye-roll but Harry wasn't so sure that was true at the amount the blonde was using the phrase. They had traveled practically everywhere over the course of six months, save America. Egypt was where they had spent the most time when they had come across Charlie Weasley. Just at the mention of his name Draco had flushed (me too Draco, me fucking too).

"We saw Charlie at this bar, I knew it was him instantly. He was cut up, sporting a burn on his left arm and had a few piercings on his face. I had never seen a person with piercings where he had piercings, Potter, they were everywhere." Draco chuckled and using his chin made a nod downwards, "Blaise has a thing for magical creatures, so he asked if we could visit him at work sometime during the week and Charlie was more than excited about that and told us it would be fine so we went a couple days later." Harry watched with a smile at the way Draco told his stories, it was something someone could easily get annoyed with sure, but Harry was enjoying them. They always revolved around him, and they were never lacking in detail. The man loved to hear his own voice, that much was obvious, and Harry found he didn't particularly mind it either. "Of course we picked the day Hermione and Weasel were visiting."

"Is that how you two rekindled?"

"Oh, yeah," Draco nodded, "she cares for dragons almost as much as me, we like them - sure, but from a distance. I didn't really like being that close and I'll tell you Potter this one was going to attack me until Charlie came out of nowhere and tamed the thing. I've never seen anything quite like it, the man was all waving his arms and talking in this voice I'd never..." Draco chuckled, "I'd never felt anything like that before, except once." He rolled his eyes to Harry's pausing a moment, Harry blinked in shock at the intention of the man's words and was almost happy Draco continued talking shortly afterwards. "Mm, so anyway I ended up staying there about three months."

"Kinda odd for someone that doesn't like dragons..?"

Draco smirked, "Blaise went home with Hermione and Weasel, and I stayed with Charlie. You should have seen Ron's face when Charlie told him to fuck off as the man started complaining."

"I could imagine," Harry answered, "when he found me and Michael one time.. I thought the guy was going to die. But, he accepted it quickly, what else could he do?" Draco grinned and picked up a breadstick tearing off a piece before popping it in his mouth, "so you and Charlie just fizzled out?"

"I guess," Draco shrugged, "I missed home in the end, sure it wasn't much of one but I still missed it and I was ready to get to work. Charlie is a great guy, amazing even, and he could do things Potter that I had only dreamt about but in the end I was never going to come before his job. He loved those dragons much more than he loved me."

"Ah," Harry nodded his understanding, "sounds like him, I've only met him a few times and honestly I haven't seen him since the war."

"I've been talking all through dinner," Draco said after a moment when he saw their food approaching, "you can tell me to shut up anytime."

"I find that rather hard to believe," Harry smirked, "I think if I told you to shut up, you might smack me."

"In public?" Draco faux gasped, covering his mouth, "have you any idea who I am, Harry Potter?"

"I'm well aware, a true aristocrat."

"Aren't you cheeky?" Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, the two ignoring the waitress while she sat their food down and refilled their glasses.

"You come to a lot of Muggle places Malfoy, why?"

"Easier," he lifted a shoulder, "when I came back to this world I wasn't really welcomed, ex-Death Eater I am."

"Oh," Harry chuckled, "I keep forgetting about it."

"I wish I could," the blonde spoke honestly and sighed before taking a small drink.

Harry's smile fell and he reached out, out of instinct and wrapped his fingers around Draco's hand and the two shared a quiet look, "Draco I was wondering.. about the shirt thing?"

"The shirt thing?"

"Yeah, you not getting undressed?"

"Oh, well," Draco pulled his hand away and picked up his fork.

"I think we should talk about it."

"Why don't you like me to compliment your body?"

"I..." Harry blinked, "I never said that," he started with a weary look, "fine, leave the shirt on. I don't care."

"I'm aware of what I can do, Potter, I don't need your permission."

Their carefree conversation was quickly being replaced by their old heated arguments, which Harry wasn't sure he wanted. He liked having this side of Draco to himself. He liked having this side of Malfoy period, he didn't want to mix and match, he wanted the Draco that was enjoyable to be around not an argument.

"I grew up in a house that only told me the bad things about myself," he started after chewing his bite, "whether my Aunt was telling me I was ugly and needing a haircut or my Uncle was shoving me and throwing me into a cupboard or my cousin was beating the shit out of me, it was always with a slew of words that weren't nice. I heard I was ugly, and a freak, and my parents weren't good people..." He paused clearing his throat, taking a drink of wine. "Michael wasn't too different," Harry's voice was quiet, "I don't know, he didn't call me a freak or anything, but he most certainly didn't tell me I looked attractive, and he wasn't really all too warm and inviting." Their eyes met and Harry chuckled, "almost like you, the old you I guess. Except he didn't belittle me, he just y'know..."

"Didn't appreciate you?" Draco finished his sentence and quirked a brow, before frowning, "I don't really believe in over the top compliments Potter but when I tell you, you look good I mean it. Because you do. You're far more attractive than you know, you realize and it seems you're the only one that doesn't know that. Men stare after you, women stare at you and I don't think it is just because you're the  _boy-who-lived._  We're in a Muggle place, with people who don't know a single thing about you and our waitress can't keep her eyes off of you and on top of that the bus boy has knocked his tray over while trying to get a good look."

Draco laughed, shaking his head, "you're attractive, Potter, and I like to voice that. I like to let who I'm with know just how irresistible I find them."

Harry was nervously playing with his drink and glanced up at Draco when he stopped talking, "y-yeah?" Harry wanted to elaborate on the phrase 'who I'm with' but kept that thought to himself.

"Yeah," the blonde answered before taking another bite of his food and ending the conversation. Harry finally relaxed a few silent minutes coming over the two as they ate but it was quickly followed up with Draco talking again, "do you remember our 6th Year?"

"What part?"

"Well, you attacking me?"

_Oh.._ Harry sat his fork back down and looked at Draco seriously, not sure what was going on.

"In the girl's bathroom?" Draco waited until Potter nodded and then he shifted a bit closer to the man and so he was under the light better and moved his fingers over the first two buttons of his shirt and with a nervous breath pushed the small opening open and showed Harry his bare chest.

The man gasped loudly between the two, his tan hand shooting out instantly and traced over a scar with a nervous hand, "I did this didn't I?"

"We were young, I attacked you too."

"I scarred you."

"You hit me with a dark magic curse, Harry..."

"I..." Harry swallowed and looked away, "Jesus Christ."

"What?" Draco stared at the man not quite sure what the term meant.

"It's a Muggle phrase," Harry answered on instinct Michael had been a pure-blood as well. He was used to explaining phrases and things to the other, "like Merlin's Beard or Salazar's Balls."

"Oh," Draco was buttoning his shirt again but didn't move away, "I wasn't sure... especially during a drunken tryst if it was a good idea to strip my shirt and bare my scars but I've learned more about you in the past 24 hours then I'd wager a lot of people know and vice versa, so I figure.. well."

"Your whole chest is like that?"

"Well, the curse  _is_ like a bunch of small knives tearing through your skin." He answered in a soft voice, "it's fine though, honestly, I'm okay now it's just scars. You have loads of scars I saw when you got undressed."

"Yeah but you didn't inflict those scars Draco."

"Well, no but..." Draco sighed, "this is why I didn't want to tell you, Potter, I had a feeling it was going to be like this thing when it isn't a thing."

"It became a thing when you felt you needed to hide!" Harry turned to face him so quickly it shocked the both of them and then they paused, staring at each other, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Draco shook his head, "I was kind of a shit in school, I have a rather dark past."

"We all do." Harry whispered, "I killed nine men last week and here I am enjoying a... what is this? A date? Whatever this is... with you."

"Potter," Draco sighed reaching out to cup his cheek, "what do you want from this?"

"To forget." Harry answered quickly, honestly, "everything."

"So," Draco cleared his throat, "I'm not him okay? I'm not here to play games with you despite what happened in the past. I'm here because I found I enjoyed your company, and on top of that I enjoyed you. And maybe I shouldn't have, maybe we both shouldn't have but we did and we have a rocky past, Harry, with each other and with the world but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy happiness when it comes."

Harry blinked a few times, "I liked this better when we weren't so serious."

"Well, you asked what was under my shirt."

"You called me attractive."

"You called me a whore."

Harry laughed quietly, shaking his head, "looks like we're up a creek without a paddle."

Draco groaned, "oh piss off Potter."

**The nig** ht was coming to an end and that meant Harry going home or at least back to the Black house while Draco went to his own place and Harry Potter couldn't be sure he wanted that. At all.

He knew he should, he knew he was playing with fire and sure it was fun and sure it made him forget his shitty week. His shitty month. And he saw a new side to Draco, one that was all fun and laughs and sweet and Harry didn't want to walk away from that. Not right now, he wanted to cling to it.

But he knew as the man excused himself to the bathroom and Harry was taking care of the check that Draco was going to say goodbye soon and Harry didn't know how to stop that. How was he supposed to go back to his normal life, a life that was full of running away from things and people after the past two days?

Harry was standing at the door, just outside waiting when Draco joined him, "I could have paid the bill, Potter, thank you though."

"You paid last night," Harry answered quickly, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets as they took a step down the stairs.

"Hey, doesn't Longbottom work at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, he is an Auror."

"Right, that's what I had heard," Draco nodded looking down the sidewalk, the two walking slowly.

"Why?"

"I need to see him, I'm sure I'll have to schedule an appointment what without the savior there, I'm sure they're swamped."

Harry rolled his eyes, "don't remind me."

"You only have one more week, do something fun with it."

"Like...?"

"I don't know, travel or something?" Draco shrugged, "take Teddy out for flying lessons."

"Flying lessons? He's 6!"

"It's not too young, Father was teaching me by the time I was 6."

Harry chuckled, "well, maybe, I'm not sure how long he'll be gone, they're taking that small vacation."

"You probably should have joined them."

"Dromeda isn't really my biggest fan, I think I remind her of what she lost. Of what Ted lost."

"Oh," Draco tilted his head, "well Potter, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Right," he nodded and stepped back watching as the blonde gave a smirk and a wave before apparating away.

* * *

**The week** was long, and Harry was more than ready to get back to work. Monday morning he was up before 4 and at the office by 6. He couldn't wait any longer. He didn't know how, he didn't want to. Teddy and Dromeda hadn't made it back by during the week and Harry was alone. He spent time with Ron, and had a dinner with Hermione and him one night. Walked around a few Muggle places, looking for anything of interest even went to see George at the joke shop, buying a few items too.

But by Thursday he was bored, restless, and on edge it was almost worse being alone in Grimmauld Place then it was being alone at home so he had gone back to Godric's Hollow for the weekend to try and get accustomed to it, he didn't sleep much but it was getting slightly easier.

And when Monday morning rolled around he was ready to go, the Ministry was still fairly quiet when he got there. He floo'd right to his office looking around the familiarly cluttered office and sighed contentedly. He was home, this was home. It was flooded with stacks of papers and books and the desk was a mess and the couch in front of the fireplace was holding a blanket and pillow, the chair next to it had a set of his robes. He felt instantly warm, instantly cozy, and instantly safe and almost smiled at the stack of papers on his desk and headed straight for them reading through the cases.

His first day back had been odd, strange, full of work he was happy to dive into. He assisted on a few cases with Ron, who was happy to have him back and avoided a few reports that he should have filled out. He just wanted to get into the thick of things as quickly as he could, and didn't want to deal with the other stuff. All of that would be there tomorrow or next week, he didn't want to do it all right then. The whole week had been similar he was finding his footing again but he knew as the department fell back into their old routine he would have to start handling paperwork again so that was his plan Thursday.

He had been sleeping in his office, once again. Ron knew it but kept quiet, his secretary knew but kept quiet, he had his dry cleaning dropped off at work and was soon housing most of his robes and clothing there. Thursday morning didn't feel much different than Monday to Harry. It was all odd, he didn't fit in anymore. The only two people that talked to him where Neville and Ron everyone else just did as instructed because of  _who_ he was, Harry Potter and their boss. They dropped off their cases and files with his secretary and went about their day.

He had a lot of reports to look over and file and he wasn't getting anywhere with his Auror's so he decided to go ahead and start on the reports, when he woke Thursday he set straight to work but by lunchtime he was barely through 10 reports and growing bored.

"You can't just walk in...!" He heard his secretary's voice call and soon his door was pushed open and a blonde head poked in.

"Potter."

"Malfoy?" He looked up in shock before glancing at the door, "it's fine Jen, thank you."

"Why do you keep her?"

"She's been with the company for a long time," Harry answered, "uh, please sit?" He added after a moment and Draco did, "what are you doing here?"

"I had lunch with Longbottom," he explained while crossing his legs and leaning his arm over the back of the chair while watching the other. "I think I might be stealing him from you."

"What?"

"I think he and I might be working together soon."

"Oh?" Harry frowned, "well."

"Loads of Junior Auror's will be dying to work with you, you'll replace him soon enough." Harry chuckled nodding slowly, "I think you need an assistant, Potter, you should put an ad out for one. Might make things run more smoothly in here." His nose was upturned as he looked around.

"People don't like to work with me," he admitted, "so I... well, I manage on my own."

"What do you mean people don't like to work with you?"

"Just what I said," Harry shook his head, "I've had three, they hate me. Say I'm an arse and unmanageable and they leave."

Draco scoffed, "you need someone with no expectations of you," he started, "I got a few people, I'll give them a call."

"Oh, that's okay Malfoy." Harry looked at him curiously, uncertainly, "thanks?"

"Have you been sleeping here?" Draco asked nodding towards the far wall, Harry's clothing was thrown over the chair and his blankets over the couch. He didn't answer, just ran a hand through his hair as the Slytherin shifted forward and looked at him curiously, "well?"

"Just wanted to be here in case something happened. My department isn't really my biggest fan at the moment y'know, and it's still under investigation so they're not really talking to me."

Draco seemed thoroughly unconvinced and glanced at him with wide eyes, "are you okay?" He wasn't sure if he should have been asking that and Harry didn't seem at all happy he was.

"I'm fine, busy. Been busy trying to catch up, I should get back to work..." He added trying to keep his cool and moving to stand. _How dare him! He apparates out of my life and just waltzes back in like he can ask me these questions?!_

Draco stayed seated, "Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, "I thought you'd call or just show up, y'know, you are one for abruptness." He was saying, "but you didn't, so I'm here now and you're throwing me out? If I was any less of a man I'd think you didn't want to be around me."

"What?"

"I'm just saying," Draco shrugged and stood as well,  _finally_ , "I won't bother you anymore, I got the hint."

"The hint?" Harry blinked, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon don't play daft Potter it's unbecoming."

"You wanted me to reach out for you?"

"You stayed at my house, Potter, I figured it was quite obvious."

Harry sighed softly, "I didn't realize."

Draco chuckled and took a step closer. His long legs closed the distance quickly and he leaned forward, taking Harry by the chin, "I've been thinking about you for almost two weeks."

Harry breathed out heavily, shutting his eyes, "Malfoy."

"Better keep quiet Potter, the whole world knows who walked in here thanks to your loud secretary."

Harry flushed, he felt the only thing that was keeping him on his feet was the hand Draco was holding his chin with, and then his lips closed over his and Harry felt alive for the first time since Draco left Saturday after dinner. The blonde moved quickly, pulling the other towards him and kissing him hard on the mouth wrapping his other hand around his hip and jerked him forward so they were touching. Chest to chest, "what time can you leave this place?"

"I have reports to do... I've been avoiding them."

"As much as you've been avoiding me?" Draco asked with a smirk, backing the other man against the office door. Harry nodded dumbly, "you going to let me have my way with you right now then?" Draco's lips were moving down Harry's neck, nipping at the taut skin, "hmm?"

Harry didn't know what to say, and he thought back to Draco's office. "Yes, sir," he smirked, rather proud of himself that he thought of it.

And if he wasn't mistaken Draco was too with the way he moaned quietly against the other's neck, "are you teasing me, Harry Potter?"

"Hardly," Harry answered and finally having caught up with his confidence, his  _liberation_ , reached behind him locking the office door before pushing his hands against Draco's chest, over his shirt.

"I've been thinking about you bent over that damn messy desk of yours, Potter."

"Have you?"

"I have," Draco growled his answer, nipping the bottom lip playfully and pushed the others shirt up his chest watching as Harry pulled it off. He swallowed his words of praise that were on the tip of his tongue and instead turned the both of them around walking Harry to the desk. Using his hips in a quick buck against the other he pinned him against the desk finally dropping his lips from the man and smirking as he pushed his hands through his messy hair. Draco moved meticulously and confidently his hands swiftly pulling Harry's button apart and lifting his hips he gave the other a look and twirled his hand as if to tell Harry to turn around who did, then he pushed his hips against Harry's ass, "put your hands on the desk."

"Yes sir," Harry was smiling, Draco could hear it, but he did it anyway. He gripped the side of the desk and Draco pushed his jeans down his legs thoroughly shocked to find the other wasn't wearing boxers or any type of underwear.

"Potter," Draco chuckled, pushing up against his butt and wrapping a hand around his waist, "is this normal for you?"

"Most of the time," Harry admitted looking over his shoulder, "problem?"

"Merlin no," Draco winked, "gives me such easy access." He grabbed his own wand and cast a lube charm on his hand before wrapping the hand around the man's shaft. "Like this," he stroked Harry slowly feeling his legs shake and watched his head being tossed back. After a few strokes he released the shaft and then slid his hand against Harry's butt cheek with a squeeze, "and this," he added slipping his fingers between the Gryffindor's ass and sliding two fingers along his opening, "and most certainly this."

Harry groaned quietly, biting his lip, as he pushed his butt out and arched his back, "aim to please."

Draco snickered and bit his bare shoulder lightly, "Potter have you ever had someone buried in this ass before?"

"No," Harry breathed out his answer, his breath hitching slightly when Draco's hand moved lower and slid over his sac.

The blonde felt happy and a bit upset, he would have loved to do just that. Bend Harry over his desk and fuck him, even take his virginity and he probably should have but, well, something told him not to. Something made him stop that thought almost as soon as it started and he didn't even realize it. His hand was moving over Harry's sac and between his legs stroking the underside of his cock slowly, "you look tense, Potter," Draco whispered kissing his shoulder and across his upper back to the other side, "let me relax you."

"D-Draco," Harry breathed as the man teased him, his whole body shaking.

"Shh," Draco instructed with a hard voice and shoved his left hand through Harry's hair giving it a small tug so he was tilted back and resting on his shoulder, "the only talking I want you to do is to tell me how much you like it or answering a question." He explained running his other hand up and down the back of Harry's thigh and around to the front again.

Harry licked his lips, his eyes shutting with a breathy sigh escaping his lips, "yes sir."

"Tell me."

"Good," Harry answered quickly with a shiver, a shiver that pushed his ass against Draco's crotch as he was contorted and leaning against Harry, his cool pale hand stroking the other man slowly, "feels good." He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, he felt it was, it made sense but he thought back to Draco saying he liked dirty talk and he had a feeling that  _good_ wasn't really dirty talk. If Draco minded he didn't say or show any sign because his lips were doing something to Harry's neck that the Gryffindor had never felt before. And his hand was pulling Harry closer to the edge, threatening to push him right over it.

"Are you going to cum over all your important paperwork, Potter?" Draco asked in a light tone, "all those reports you've been avoiding?" Harry gasped, his eyes flashing open and he jerked his head as if he just remembered it all, his hands gripped the desk side tightly trying to hold back while shaking his head, "no? You're not? How long can you hold on you think?"

"D-Draco!" Harry breathed out trying to push back but Draco held him right in place his hand slowing, only slightly teasing the man he was stroking now.

"Mm, that wasn't an allowed answer was it?" The blonde asked with his teeth on Harry's ear lobe, "Harry," his tongue flicked out, "you're looking ever the  _whore_." Harry almost collapsed, his legs shaking with the sheer pleasure that washed over him the moment Draco whispered the word and brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, "naked for me, bent over your desk for me, avoiding work for...  _me_." Draco with just his thumb and first two fingers on the length now smiled, "why on Earth is this happening?"

"Draco please," Harry gasped and he wasn't sure what he was asking for, at the moment. To cum or to move or to stop or... well, he wasn't sure. He moved his hand from the desk and reached for his own length and Draco thrust his hips forward pressing the fronts of Harry's thighs against the desk abruptly his dick just over top his desk now.

"What was that...?"

Harry blushed,  _sir..._ "Please, sir?" He gasped with gritted teeth.

"Yes?"

"Oh god," Harry breathed out. His voice was loud but Draco didn't care at all and Harry was too far gone to notice, "damn it, Malfoy!"

Draco laughed, a real laugh, right against Harry's neck that he had been sucking on and gave him a rough bite causing Harry to growl in pain, "this isn't very relaxing is it?" He asked, "I want to relax you, Harry, so go ahead... relax, just follow the rules."

Harry groaned loudly, and Draco moved his hand from the dark messy hair to his mouth silencing him. All the while he stroked him slowly, agonizingly slow, feeling the man pressed between him and desk try to hang on, try to fight back but he couldn't he was giving in and he was enjoying it a lot. He was enjoying the game, the thrill, the feeling of Draco Malfoy pressing him into the desk and taking him over. He was rather enjoying it a lot.

Harry looked down at his desk, his papers, and at some point he felt his shoulders stop tensing and trying to hold back. He let himself feel good, and Draco responded instantly. He turned Harry around, dropped to his knees and wrapped his perfect pink lips around Harry's aching, throbbing, cock and pulled it into his mouth with a suck his tongue flicking out against the head and without any warning aside from the very loud moan Harry breathed out that formed Draco's name he came right into his mouth feeling Draco suck it all up. Swallowing it, licking him and then he pulled back letting Harry from his mouth with a very satisfied smile on his lips as he gripped the man's hips and stood up.

They were pressed hip to hip now, one naked and sensitive the other clothed and hard, "how about that for relaxing Potter?"

"Quite good at relaxing me, Malfoy."

He grinned and kissed his chin, "got plans tonight?"

"No, I don't think so."

Draco had wrapped his arms around his lower back and held him tightly, "I was thinking..." he started, "dessert at my place."

"Dessert?" Harry chuckled quietly, "and what about  _before_ dessert?"

"I have a dinner," Draco explained, "with Pansy and Blaise, we always go out on Thursdays."

"Oh," Harry frowned slightly.

"You're welcome to join of course Potter, wasn't sure if you'd want to?"

"I'd love to," Harry shrugged trying for nonchalant, "tell me when and where?"

"6, I'll meet you here."

"Mm," Harry nodded, "okay, 6."

Draco dropped his arms and stepped back, "don't miss me too much," he threw a wink at the man and walked to the door unlocking it and throwing it open leaving Harry naked for anyone on the other side to see, which was his secretary who was looking thoroughly flushed and Hermione who was staring with two wide eyes. "Minister," Draco greeted her with a grin pausing in the doorway, "what are  _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, Draco Malfoy!" She huffed hurrying forward to slam Harry's office door shut.

Draco stood just outside the entrance of the Ministry standing next to Pansy, the well-polished girl with short, cropped pitch black hair who was using a compact to reapply lipstick when Harry joined. He noticed Draco had changed and was wearing a dark gray turtleneck and a pair of tight fitted khaki slacks, with a jacket over his arm.

He stepped over, a smile in place, "Draco."

"Potter," Draco greeted as if the other had been there the whole time, just giving a glance and a grin, "we're waiting on Blaise, he's slow."

"Sure," Harry nodded and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, "I like the hair cut Parkinson," he added, "looks good."

"Mm," she shut her compact and laid it in her purse, "thanks Potter."

Harry felt a little awkward, if he was honest, he was most definitely the odd man out and was just about to tell Draco he'd rather come over for just dessert when Blaise came up in a hurry with a flustered face. "Sorry, sorry," he greeted and was fastening his buttons as he ran up before smoothing a hand down his chest.

"Don't even have an excuse?" Draco teased and reached out adjusting his tie for him, before looking at Harry, "Blaise is always late."

Harry gave an awkward smile and fell into step next to the late man as the other two started down the sidewalk. The whole dinner wasn't much different for him, he was quiet and felt very much like the pity-invite. He had wanted to sit next to Draco but Pansy had claimed the seat as soon as they had sat down so instead he was seated across from the blonde which was a treat in and of itself, because he could stare at the man all he wanted.

Which was apparently a lot.

He sat quietly and listened to the three gossip, they seemed to know anything and everything about anyone and everyone. Things Harry didn't know, nor did he really want to. It wasn't his normal type of conversation and was soon growing rather uncomfortable as he learned more and more intimate details about coworkers and acquaintances from the Ministry, from school. The more Pansy drank the looser her lips became, and the more incriminating the details became.

Draco was enjoying himself, Harry noticed, the blonde was sipping wine and sitting back with crossed legs as he listened to something Pansy was saying about work and when their eyes met Harry glanced away quickly trying to pretend he hadn't been caught almost sighing in relief as the waitress approached again.

"Any room for dessert?" She asked looking at the four with a wide smile.

Blaise looked up, seeming about ready to order something when Draco shook his head, "no, I don't think so. Not tonight."

"Drake," Pansy whined quietly, "I want cheesecake."

"Then stop and buy some on the way home," Draco suggested, looking at the waitress and he passed her a card, "we'll take the check."

"Drake!" Pansy huffed as the waitress hurried off, "why not?"

"I have dessert plans with Harry that don't involve you."

"Harry?" She asked and then her eyes fell on the silent Gryffindor before letting out an abrupt laugh, "oh,  _Potter_."

Harry wanted to smart off and wave, but once again was cut off by the waitress who was quickly handing Draco his receipt and suggesting everyone had a good night. Blaise was to his feet first, and stepped around to help Pansy out of her seat as Draco and Harry both stood as well. The four of them heading out, Draco hung back slightly and stepped in close against Harry, "you alright?"

"Fine," Harry answered quickly, way too fast but didn't even seem to notice he had.

Draco quirked a brow and watched him stuff his hands into his jacket pockets as the four walked out, "Blaise, Pansy," he said almost as soon as the door closed, "thanks for joining us," and the man was resting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'll see you both next week?"

"Of course," Blaise grinned, "Potter, thanks for joining us."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry nodded with two wide eyes and a nervous laugh, "see ya around."

"Bye, Drakey!" Pansy was still whining but hurried to hug her friend and gave Harry a small wave, and then the two were gone. Harry and Draco coming to a stop in the middle of Draco's flat.

"You don't have wards?" Harry lifted a brow as he looked around, "that's dangerous Malfoy."

"They let me through. Would probably zap you senseless if you tried to get through on your own. I excel at privacy..." Malfoy smirked, "I'm a Malfoy after all."

"Well, that you are," Harry agreed and stood still glancing around, his hands still stuffed in his pockets.

Draco was hanging his jacket up and taking his shoes off, then he stepped over to lay his wand on the hall table. The same spot as last time, Harry noticed. "Your jacket, Potter?" Draco asked holding his arm out and Harry stripped it quickly before handing it to him, "what is it?"

"My jacket...?" Harry lifted a brow and looked at the jacket, "uhm leather?"

"No, about dinner?"

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't have anything to say that would have contributed."

Draco turned around as soon as he hung the coat up, "sorry."

Harry laughed suddenly and Draco looked at him in shock, "did you just apologize to me?"

"Watch me never do that again," Malfoy snapped and crossed his arms as the Gryffindor laughed, "honestly, Potter." The man shook his head, he was trying to stop laughing but it was all coming out so fast he couldn't. He couldn't stop himself, and Draco just stood before him staring in annoyance, "I mean seriously Potter, I'm not that much of a twat."

"It's just... You.. Apologizing... To me!"

"Are you done?"

Harry nodded, finally falling quiet, though the smile he wore threatened to prove him wrong before he let out another abrupt laugh, "ok, okay."

"Honestly," Draco turned, heading down the hallway, "make yourself comfortable Potter." He added and stepped into his bedroom leaving the laughing Harry behind him.

Harry did, still stifling laughter. It wasn't funny per se but it was odd and a bit refreshing, if he was honest. He took a seat on the couch and grabbed the prophet off the coffee table opening it and reading through an article. He had heard the door open but didn't bother looking up from the article which annoyed Draco. He liked attention after all, "Potter," he started, drawing out the others name and when Harry looked up he saw Draco standing before him holding up two movie cases, "do you like movies?"

"Movies?" Harry shrugged and eyed him curiously, "those are Muggle things."

"Nothing gets past you." Draco rolled his eyes and turned to open what Harry had thought was a bookshelf, opening it proved to hold a TV that Draco was quickly setting up.

Harry chuckled, watching and if he was honest enjoying the view of Draco bending over before him, in his tight khakis there left little to the imagination, Harry noticed he had lost his jacket and just had the turtle neck on now, both sleeves were rolled to the elbow and his pale skin stood in stark contrast to the shirt, the Dark Mark on his left arm black and ugly. When he turned around again he was holding the remote in one hand, "any wine or anything, Potter?"

"I'm okay," Harry shook his head and glanced at the TV while Draco got the lights and soon joined him. He was close to Harry, sitting directly next to him as he leaned back.

"Was dinner that bad?"

"I should have just met you afterwards, I was a wet blanket." Harry didn't look over at him, instead he stared at the TV. Something about this, out of everything, felt more domestic than anything in the world. Sitting next to Draco Malfoy watching a movie in the dark? Call him childish but Harry felt absolutely giddy with first-date nerves. The two just talking as the previews played, it all seemed rather odd, different but comfortable. Harry felt at ease.

Draco was watching him, it went unnoticed by the Gryffindor who was rigidly sitting straight and staring at the TV, "you're different today, what's wrong?"

"Am I?"

The blonde frowned deeply, "Harry?"

Finally he glanced over, shocked to find Draco watching him so closely, "mm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." Harry answered quickly, "this feels so... domestic, so normal, I don't know?"

Draco chuckled quietly, "oh, you seem upset?"

"Dinner was awkward, I'm awkward. I'm not good at those things, Draco, I just can't do them. Meeting people, talking with people... I never really needed to before and my job most certainly doesn't require it. I see the same people all day, every day practically."

Draco nodded his understanding, "you didn't have to go, I thought I made that clear?"

"You did, you most certainly did. I just enjoy your company, Malfoy, strange as that may be."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Hm," Draco hummed quietly and reached out for the other's hand, picking it up and laying it over his shoulders as he shifted and curled up against Harry, stretching out on the remainder of the couch before he focused on the movie. It wasn't long into the movie before Harry's hand was rubbing Draco's back and down to his hips, the Slytherin fought back his laugh and laid as still as he could trying his best to ignore the flutter of his heart from nerves.

Harry's hands were slow and soft as they moved over the other man, who to his knowledge, didn't even seem to notice he was touching him. He moved his hand across Draco's stomach and then down against his pelvis stopping a moment with his eyes trained to the screen just in case Malfoy were to look at him, but he wasn't. Malfoy was fighting back the urge to lean up and kiss him. He had been laying his head against Harry's chest and his own hand was firmly placed against Harry's thigh. Not  _too_ close but close enough to be driving the other man crazy.

Draco broke first, because the moment Harry cupped him between his legs he tilted his head up seeing the flush on Harry's neck. He had some smart-ass remark but the moment their eyes locked it was gone, he couldn't even remember it all he could think was kiss me. And that was just what he said.

"Kiss me."

Harry groaned quietly his eyes falling shut as their lips met. Harry moved his lips slowly before dragging his teeth along Draco's bottom lip and giving it a small suckle, he gripped Malfoy by the hip and as he shifted from his seat he soon had Draco on the couch while he hovered over him their kiss never breaking. Draco was sucking on his tongue and when Harry finally pulled back it was to see Draco flutter his eyes open and smile up at him, "yes?"

Potter chuckled quietly, softly, "I was going to tell you how much I wanted to fuck you but the words got lost when you smiled," he admitted rubbing his hips down against the other with a slow grind, "I hadn't intended that to happen."

Draco laughed, his hands moving up along Harry's sides, the sound was light and carefree. It was honest. He soon found Harry's chest was bare under his sweater and turned two amused eyes back to Harry while pulling his sweater off of him, "always so under dressed."

Harry smirked, "always so  _over_ dressed, Draco."

"It wouldn't be fair for someone as good looking as me to walk around practically naked all the time would it?" He dropped Harry's sweater on the ground, before letting his arms above his head so Harry could take his sweater off knowing his undershirt was what Harry was talking about.

"Mm," Harry mumbled against his neck, "I'd let them take their chances."

"Proud Potter," Draco answered tilting his neck at the kisses, his words falling short while watching Harry move down his body. He was trailing his lips over any type of skin he could get them on and while on his knees between Draco's legs he made quick work to take off the other's pants. He stripped them down slowly, teasingly while leaving hot, wet, sloppy bites all over his legs and when he lips pressed to his hips Draco started to protest, "last time we didn't even get a good shag, Potter." He whined quietly as he squirmed.

"Is that what you want, Draco?" Harry asked, holding Draco down easily, "me to shag you?"

Draco flushed as the words hit him and he let out a quiet, nervous, sigh, "want to shag me?" He offered as a retort.

The Gryffindor's smile grew and he bit the pale hip roughly, giving him a hard suck as his hand stroked the man's length, "that wasn't a very good answer." He finally spoke up to him, before closing his mouth around his cock and giving him a long, hard suck.

Draco stared down between his legs with half-closed eyes, his breathing coming out in a huff. He stopped trying to get out of Harry's hold, and found himself petting Harry's hair as if encouraging him,  _always next time_ , he thought through his lust-filled-haze but all too soon Harry pulled back, blowing out a stream of cool air over the head of his length. Harry was pushing the blonde's shirt up now, attempting to leave him just as under dressed as he was and Draco's eyes grew wide in fear. He gripped Harry's hand tightly, "no, Potter." He was saying while shaking his head frantically, "don't."

Harry kissed him on the stomach and lowered the shirt back in place, remaining quiet as his mouth moved back in place. He pulled the blonde back into his mouth, using his tongue to direct him, it swept the underside of his cock and when he was at the base flicked out against the man's pelvis as if telling him just how far in his mouth he was. Just how much Harry was taking him each time he pushed back down, each time he felt himself give a small, silent gag before relaxing.

"Potter, please," Draco whispered, he was close and doing his best to hold back, "I can't last much longer."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco under his lashes, and as soon as their eyes met Draco came. Hard and fast into his mouth, right down his throat, but Harry didn't give him immediate release he continued sucking him, he continued bobbing up and down his length even after Draco whimpered and shuddered into the couch, "P-Potter!" He breathed out through clenched teeth, his hand giving Harry's hair a hard tug.

Harry pulled him out, only to wrap his hand around his length, "yes?" He asked, stroking the man slowly while moving up his body, staring down at him.

"Stop," Draco breathed out roughly, "it's so s-sens.. ah! Potter!" He bucked his hips up into Harry's hand, who continued to stroke him through his second orgasm.

"Is that what you want, Draco?"

"Y-yes!" Draco yelped, his whole body was red now, his breathing coming out hard and hot. He wasn't even bothering trying to remain calm, Harry caught Draco's hand with his left and pinned it above his head, when he reached down to stop him, Draco's other hand was pinned between their bodies and going nowhere.

"Look at you," Harry whispered against his ear trailing his tongue along his ear lobe, "lying to me like that."

"Potter," Draco breathed out, his eyes shut, "it's so sensitive."

"I know," Harry answered, "good."

"W-why?" Draco was a mumbling, stumbling mess, and all too soon, much quicker than before he was rutting against Harry's leg as a fission of pleasure coursed through his body.

"An empty orgasm? Disappointing," Harry answered instead and dropped his hand, "how long do you think I have to wait until you can give me more?"

"Potter," Draco pleaded, his eyes searching the other. Harry met his gaze, grinding his clothed erection against Draco's leg.

"Draco?"

"I want you to fuck me, please," he begged openly, not bothering to shy away from it.

Harry kissed him on the lips, "we're not ready for that yet," he answered, before letting the fabric of his jeans brush against Draco's sensitive cock getting a quiet hiss in response, "are you ready, yet?" He added and trailed a finger up Draco's leg, "I want at least three Draco Malfoy." Draco shivered at the intention and, shook his head. He knew he wasn't, not quite yet. "No?" Harry breathed out, "bad boy," he whispered, biting his neck with a nibble, "I've got all night though, do you have plans tomorrow Draco?" His eyes grew wide as he looked up at Harry realizing the man was being rather serious about that statement and part of him felt a huge wave of affection rush through him.

_Special attention from Harry Potter all night?_

"No," he answered with a quick head shake.

"All mine tonight?" Harry asked, their eyes still locked and Draco nodded, Harry released his hand, "I want you to touch me, Malfoy."

"Draco," Draco said, rolling his wrist to get the blood flowing into his arm again then reached down between the two, "call me Draco."

Harry blinked in shock and then felt himself being freed from his jeans. He strained against the button, and when Draco unfastened it he hit the other's hip before their cocks touched, "ahh," Harry answered, and took Draco's hand directing it to his length, "okay Draco." His voice softened slightly, his eyes closing as the cool, pale hand slid up and down his length slowly. It was dragging him close to the edge, he rocked his hips slowly into Draco's grip and all too soon he pulled his hips back and shifted downwards in case Draco got any ideas before wrapping his hand around Draco again.

The blonde shivered as soon as they made contact, he arched his chest up against Harry, "oh Merlin," he breathed out roughly, "Poooooootter."

"Mm?"

"Why?"

Harry knew his reasoning was a mood killer and he didn't want it to end yet, "after," Harry answered quietly, and angled his hips upwards to thrust against the other. Their dicks sliding together and he stretched his hand to wrap both of them. Draco moaned loudly, his head falling back against the couch the moment Harry's cock slid against his, he felt his whole body tense and knew another orgasm was coming, Harry could tell.

"Gonna be a good one, baby?" He breathed out quietly, Draco moaned a response and as they shifted his hands were freed so he could grab at Harry. He held his arm tightly, the two of them thrusting their hips up against each other, "oh fuck Draco," Harry pressed his lips to Draco, swallowing up the moan the other responded with as they both came, their bodies - Draco's shirt - covered in the cum. Draco shook back against the couch cushion with a tired, exhausted sigh escaping. Harry smiled against his lips, giving him a quick peck, "I quite like watching you cum Draco."

The blonde scrunched his nose up a moment, "I'm tired, take me to bed."

"Mm," Harry shook his head, "what if you're heavy, bossy?" He was asking as he stood before pulling Draco up into his arms.

"Well?"

"You're not," Potter laughed, "would you like to shower?"

"Yes, but I'll wait for morning," he decided, and Harry laid him in the bed after doing a wandless cleaning charm over the two of them. It wasn't quite the same but it did the job. Draco's eyebrow was furrowed as he grabbed Harry's hand in question, "leaving?"

"Want me to stay?"

Draco flushed slightly, looking away, "I was promised all night, Potter, I expect all night."

"You could have just said yes," Harry teased, and crawled over him to lay down promptly pulling him against his chest and holding him.

Draco relaxed against him, turning slightly so they were facing each other and he trailed his fingers over Harry's bare chest before tracing the outline of his necklace, "what is it?"

"Sirius' Gryffindor necklace," Harry answered, feeling the cool metal chain being picked up off his skin, "I found it after the war when I cleaned out the place."

S.B. was engraved on the back of the silver shield, "you don't have your own?"

"Yeah, somewhere, I have it packed away I think."

"Why not wear both?"

Harry shrugged, "Sirius' is more important to me."

"Oh?" Draco lifted a brow shifting back to look at Potter better, "we had rings."

"What is it?"

"A snake, inside a shield."

"You don't wear it?"

"Sometimes," Draco shrugged, "not often, honestly."

Harry tilted his head and pressed his lips to Draco's hair, "get some rest."

**When Draco wo** ke a bit later he found he was alone and he found he didn't like it at all. Taking a moment he raised up and listened, a soft sound filtered in from the front room and he got up to check it out. Quickly changing into sleepwear before he edged out into the hallway looking down it he found Harry laying on the couch, still practically naked and his jacket as a pillow, fast asleep.

"Potter?" He asked bending down and nudging him.

Harry started as soon as the man touched him and sat up, "you okay, Malfoy?"

"I... I'm fine?" Draco answered, "what?"

"I..-?" Harry looked down at his wristwatch seeing it had only been a few hours since they had fallen asleep, "why'd you wake me up, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Draco huffed "I woke you up because you're on my couch? Why?"

"You said you didn't sleep well last time because of my dreams?"

Draco stared at him, unable to fathom the words before shaking his head, "come back to bed, Potter." Harry had seen the emotion on his face and wanted to ask but instead he stood up, following orders. He took Draco's offered hand but before they could even take a step Draco pulled Harry against him in a quick kiss, wrapping his arms around the man, "why?"

"Because you deserve to feel amazing, no matter what."

Draco studied him a second before shaking his head and tilting back, "you trying to make me fall for you, Potter?"

"I'm trying the happiness thing you talked about."

"Mm," he lifted an eyebrow, "how's it going?"

Harry winked, "I'm wrapped around you at 1 in the morning, how do you think?"

"Pretty damn good then."

"Magniloquent Malfoy," the Gryffindor rolled his eyes and bent picking him up, pulling him into another kiss as he headed back to the bedroom.

* * *

 

**And, On The Next Episode...**

We will be finding just how many ways we can try to get them to use that safe word. What could Neville possibly be wanting to do with Draco Malfoy?


	3. Ornament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA, SHE'S THE BEST:* Any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Warnings: N/a.
> 
> A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own HP or anything related to it. But I'm a sucker for Neville as friends with Draco and Harry. TBH.

**Draco stretc** hed his arms above his head and laid back on the couch, his midriff showing as he let out a loud whine, "I'm bored." He finally said and glanced over across the work space to Neville.

"Bored?" Neville laughed, "honestly Malfoy you've done three things and all of them have involved you sitting on your fat arse."

"My..." The blonde looked seriously hurt as he stared at Neville and jumped up looking behind himself, "I don't have a fat arse!"

"You will if you keep lying there and stuffing your face with biscuits."

"I liked you better when you were too scared to talk to me," Draco huffed, crossing his arms and sauntering towards the man where he peered over his shoulder and looked at their project. It had been a week since Neville left the Auror's and joined Draco's little business plan.

Though it wasn't much of one, it had been spontaneous but it was something Draco knew. Apothecary. And he knew that in order to have a good Apothecary shop you needed a good Herbologist and no one was better at plants and the likes than Neville Longbottom. He remembered that from school and it still proved true. Already in the week it was taking Draco to get their things sorted, and their business licenses in order Neville had been hard at work.

Draco would give him that, he hadn't done much but complain whereas Neville had started them on the right track.

"I think you can start brewing soon," Neville was saying with a proud smile, "have we thought of a name yet?"

"Yeah, Malfoy's Apothecary."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes, "no, we've talked about this. Look, Malfoy, you honestly have like one job for another week. Naming the business. Can you manage or should I ta-."

Draco looked at him, a bit shocked, as he studied the brunette then he let out a short laugh and a wide smile, "I didn't realize you were such an arse, Longbottom. I think we'll get along fine."

"As fat as your arse is getting, I'll match it in wit." Neville smirked and turned back to the plants he was grooming, "what about something to do with our names, LM or ML whatever...?"

"I don't know... you are doing the most work," Draco said quietly, he could help with the Herbology work - sure, but it was such mundane work. That's why he had Longbottom in the first place. "But... I am the best looking."

"I'm not sure Hannah would agree with that." Neville hissed moving around the table.

"She's clearly never laid a pair of good eyes on me, has she?" Draco retorted as he ran his fingers over a plant that smelled oddly like chocolate and mint, "what about Leafs and Medicines?"

Neville looked up, nodding, "I like it, but we aren't just brewing medicines are we?"

"Well, no, but I mean I think that the majority of our clientele will be coming to us for medicines."

"I do suppose face cream is a type of medicine..." Neville teased playfully, shooting a look across the room to Draco who was glaring again.

The blonde huffed, "we're partners Longbottom I'm supposed to be able to tell you my ideas!"

"Ah, c'mon Malfoy, you know I'm just teasing you." Neville shook his head, "honestly you're so dramatic."

"That's what Potter says," Draco laughed softly and lifted a shoulder, "Dramatic Draco he calls me, sometimes."

Neville chuckled while taking his gloves off and joining the other, "he's not wrong... What's with you two anyway?"

"I don't know, we met at a bar a few weeks ago. It was a couple days after his case and we kinda hooked up," Draco frowned, "he won't let us do everything, it's a bit annoying actually."

"Harry's always been like that," Neville shrugged, "he's always been slow."

"Did you and him... ever?"

"Nah," Neville laughed and sat on top of the counter, "I met Hannah and no one else existed for me, Malfoy. Harry and I became really close friends after school, odd enough, not that Ron wasn't there for him or anything but for some reason him and I just really hit it off. We weren't too close in school but afterwards we were, probably because I have an affinity for drinking and Harry has an affinity for bars so we ran into each other a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's him relax without being home alone I guess. Or did, when we started as Auror's the whole lot of us... Ron, Seamus, Dean, Harry and myself. I thought it was going to be like school all over again but it wasn't. Harry stayed close with me and Ron started pulling towards Dean and Seamus. I think some of it had to do with the fact Harry wasted no time falling head over heels with Michael."

"Michael..." Malfoy whispered his name softly, frowning, "sometimes I think that's the problem, with whatever this is. I really put myself out there for him, Longbottom. I always think after we spend the day together things are good, this is going to work out and then he does this thing where he disappears."

"Yeah, that's Harry. He did it in school too, he shuts himself off from the world for days at a time. Michael put him through the wringer though, Harry would have bent over backwards for the guy and Michael never appreciated that. I've never seen anyone love like Harry Potter." The brunette frowned and pushed a hand through his dark hair, "anyway he's always had a thing for you, I'm sure you know by now."

Draco didn't know that, but he was quick on his feet and nodded, "yeah..."

"Michael looked almost exactly like you, his hair was a bit darker and he was a bit - stockier? But other than that, he was you." Neville chuckled, "I didn't like the guy too much, if I'm honest, he was a jerk to Harry, which I always rationalized with your days in school. Maybe that was his thing? You two aren't like that are you?" Neville asked suddenly giving Draco a serious look.

"Nah, not at all," the Slytherin shook his head, "it's not my style, I don't get off on being an arse to the men I'm trying to fuck. Younger me was a mess but like I told Harry, five years ago I almost died and I guess I just kinda realized there wasn't a point in going out with a ton of enemies."

"I didn't figure you were, you've changed, that's why I'm here." Neville smirked, "keeping you on your toes with Leafs and Medicines."

"Do you really like the name?" Draco groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I do," he nodded, "it sounds good, and if people ask I don't know we'll just tell them a play on our last names."

"Or I'll tell them piss off because it's none of their business," Draco answered as he sat down at the desk, looking over his notes, "I have written a list of useful potions to brew first and if we keep this pace, Longbottom, I think we'll be ready to open within the next two months."

"Have we secured a place for the shop?"

"No, I am working on it," Draco frowned, "I don't really want to go to Diagon Alley but I guess that is looking like the best place."

"What if we did a place closer to the Ministry? Isn't there a new strip of shops opening there?"

Draco glanced at his watch, "that's a good idea, let's go check it out. We can grab Potter and lunch too."

"How long has it been this time?"

Draco thought back to the night at his place, their first date he would have wagered but when Harry left the following afternoon he hadn't called since, "a little over a week, I guess. Last Thursday I think - after our lunch."

"Oh shit," Neville whispered grabbing his coat, "well, let's go get the man."

**The two pop** ped up at the Ministry making their way to the Auror Offices, which they were greeted by the world's worst secretary whose smile turned to a frown the moment she caught sight of Draco.

"You," he greeted her, "Potter in?"

"I uh..." she looked towards the door then back to Draco and Neville, "I don't think so?"

"Honestly," Draco rolled his eyes and took a step towards the office, throwing the door open dramatically and spotting the man in question leaning over someone's shoulder, "look, he's here."

Neville chuckled and followed Draco into the office as Harry turned around and looked at the both of them, "Malfoy?"

"Hey," Draco gave a short smile, "I have only come back to rub it in your face that Neville has joined me."

"That's nice of you," Harry looked at the other man, crossing his arms against his chest, "Neville how are you doing? Nod twice if he's treating you bad..." He added in a quiet, mock whisper.

"Heya Harry," Neville laughed, shaking his head and then he nodded towards the younger man sitting at the desk, "who is this?"

"Uh, an assistant," Harry answered nudging the man, "Joseph Jones," he introduced the smiling blonde who glanced over at the two, "this is Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy."

Draco eyed the man, suddenly remembering what Neville said back at their work space.  _Blonde hair...?_

"Hey," the kid offered his hand, "most people call me JJ," he added as his hand hung in the air between himself and Draco who was shooting daggers at the kid.

"Are you even old enough to be here?" Draco sneered his question and stood to his full height, "isn't there an age limit?" He asked glancing at Harry who was staring with wide eyes.

"Malfoy?" The man asked, "uh, Joe give us a bit...?" He offered placing his hand on his shoulder which was about to really push Draco over the edge until Neville reached out nudging him softly.

Draco cleared his throat and offered his hand, "just a bit of razzing, or whatever the kids do these days. Guess I'm behind the times." He took Joe's awkwardly hanging hand with his own and gave it a hard shake, "Draco Malfoy."

"H-hi," Joe pulled back and nodded, "so uh...?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, and the unasked question hung in the air until he looked at Neville, "what can I do for you guys?"

"We were checking the new strip of shops out, and wanted to grab lunch," Neville answered, "I sent a message to Hannah she is going to meet us... thought you might like to join?"

"Oh?" Harry glanced at Draco who was still glaring at his assistant.

"A double date," the blonde said with a small sneer, dragging date out as if it was the longest word in the world.  _Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-te._

Harry nodded, "yeah sure, I miss Hannah - haven't seen her since Christmas last year?"

"Probably," Neville nodded and shifted awkwardly as Harry went to retrieve his jacket. "Malfoy you have to calm down, the fuck?"

Draco snapped his eyes to him, "look at the kid," he was saying quietly, "look at him."

"I saw him, but you have to calm down."

"This is why he hasn't even called isn't it?" Draco asked, his voice raising frantically, "he's got this hot, young assistant he can stare at all day?!"

"Ready?" Harry asked coming back over, eyeing the two whispering suspiciously.

"Ye-ahh!" Neville's voice was too loud and he let out a loud, high pitch laugh, "starved!"

Draco glared again at the younger man who was doing his best to stare at the desk, then he reached for Harry's hand. Harry slide his fingers through Draco's giving his hand a soft, squeeze. "Oh, uh, Joe... you good on your own today?"

"Yea, of course Mr. Potter," the kid answered quickly, "have a good time with your friends."

_Friends?!_ Draco almost lost it, his eyes narrowed and he tugged Harry's hand a bit roughly, "c'mon Potter, Hannah's waiting."  _What part of double date doesn't this bloody brat understand?_

"Sure," Harry called as he walked through the door, waving with his free hand and the three sat out of the Ministry. "So, how's it going? Malfoy's Apothecary?"

Neville laughed, shaking his head, "I wrote him," he explained to Draco's withering look, "good, we finally decided on a name."

"Which is?"

"Leafs and Medicines." Neville answered, "Y'know for L&M, Longbottom and Malfoy."

"Ah," Harry nodded, "I like it."

"How long have you had the assistant?" Neville asked, trying to give Draco some form of reprieve.

"Uh, since Monday." Harry shrugged, "so five days, he's smart but a bit annoying."

"What do you mean?"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm trying to be nicer so I have to bite my tongue a lot, you remember me telling you I went through a lot of assistants?" He asked Draco when the man looked at him, he nodded and Harry continued, "he's an overachiever, today I uh... got there," he decided on, "and the kid showed me a filing system he had devised."

"Does it work?"

"Brilliantly," Harry nodded, "but I didn't need it?"

"Maybe that's a sign he's good for you?" Neville said without thinking, wishing he could take it back almost the moment he said it.

"Maybe," Harry nodded, "I don't like him though, and sometimes I think he messes things up on purpose? Does that sound crazy?"

"No," Draco spoke up, "I'd do the same shit too."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious he bloody well likes you," Draco answered without meeting his eyes, then he saw Hannah in the distance which Neville saw her as well and with a quick, gonna go say hi. The man fled the conversation leaving Draco and Harry in the middle of the sidewalk.

"That's why you were rude to him?" Harry questioned, pulling Draco to a stop.

"I don't think it'd take long, Potter, for the kid to make his move. He's younger, he's attractive and you spend most of your time with him... hell, you already avoid me enough, I think it is quite obvious what that means for whatever this is." He shook their hands before dropping them, "my mistake."

"What do you mean, your mistake? I've been busy. I've been training JJ and I had Teddy all weekend, it wasn't like I was avoiding you... I was busy."

"You can write, obviously, you wrote Longbottom didn't you?"

Harry sighed, "yeah I could, but so could you." He looked at Draco with a lifted brow, "I knew you were going to freak out over the assistant."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't give a bloody fuck about JJ." Draco sneered and crossed his arms, "he's a pawn, he's expendable, he'll piss you off and you'll have a new one next month. Whatever. What I do care about is that when I show up to see you, I find he is attractive, available and very openly hitting on you while you've been avoiding me."

"I wasn't avoi-."

"I heard you the first time," Draco growled and reached out taking Harry by the lapels of his jacket, "how about you stop avoiding me, Potter, then this wouldn't a problem?"

"Ok," Harry answered and tilted his head back just slightly so they were looking each other in the eyes, "how about you stop being so damn proud?"

"I've never been proud," Draco whispered, the two chest to chest and he saw Harry's smile start forming, "I'm entitled."

"It's kinda hot," the Gryffindor responded, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "You being jealous, especially over a... pawn, was it?"

"I'll bite you," Draco hissed, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip.

Harry chuckled and leaned forward, closing the distance between the two with a quick kiss, "I'll stop avoiding you, Malfoy, okay?"

"Are you still sleeping on your couch?" Draco asked softly, he had seen the mess in the far back of the room and figured that was the case considering there was food on the table and blankets on the couch. Harry frowned tilting his head back, "I have a perfectly comfortable bed, Potter, that you would look great in."

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome to share it with me..." Draco hinted, letting his hands slide down Harry's coat and smooth the material.

"Mm," the man nodded, " _your_ bed?"

"Yeah mine," Draco nodded, "not ours, mine. You're welcome to sleep in  _my_ bed."

Harry chuckled, nodding, "I'll be at your place after I get off work."

"I like owning things," Draco grinned, stepping back and taking Harry's hand again. "My house, my bed, my..."

"I'm not firing JJ just because you don't like him," Harry said as they headed towards Neville and Hannah who were waiting outside of a restaurant.

"Good," Draco said quietly, turning to flash a smile at Harry, "it gives me an excuse to pop in."

"Didn't know you needed one? You showed up today unannounced. In  _my_ office."

"What was it we did last time in  _your_ office, Potter?" The blonde hissed teasingly, "next time I'll kick the boy out myself, he won't know what to think with his hero Harry Potter doing exactly what  _I_  say."

Harry laughed shaking his head, "y'know the last time we were at your house, Malfoy, and on your couch I happen to recall you doing exactly what  _I_  say." The brunette quirked a brow, "and I think we'll be spending more time at  _your_ house than in  _my_ office, don't you?"

Draco laughed softly, "strange thing we have here isn't it?"

"It's natural, I like it," Harry said before smiling widely, "Hannah! It's been so long," he dropped Draco's hand and wrapped the girl in a warm, tight hug.

**Harry appar** ated from the front of the Ministry to Malfoy's flat just after 6pm. He didn't bring anything with him, besides his brief case and a few things from work he needed to go over during the weekend, because he wasn't sure he should. He could always pop out and change tomorrow morning, he figured they'd see how tonight went before he settled into this new routine.

He knocked on the door softly, before leaning against the door frame to his left and smiling as the door was pulled open to not Draco. He glanced at the door making sure he did have the correct place and then realized it was Parkinson. "Hey," he said awkwardly, suddenly wishing he hadn't gone for overkill.

"Potter?" She questioned then her eyes grew wide, "oh! This is still a thing, huh? Well come in." She turned away from the door and back into the room, cigarette posed in her hand as she walked. "I thought Draco had dumped you by now, you two hadn't been together all week."

Harry stepped into the flat and shut the door behind him, "yeah?" He asked after her, following her to the open kitchen where she placed herself on the bar and took a long drink, "lucky you, Parkinson."

"Yeah, that's what'd I call it," she rolled her eyes, blowing out a puff of smoke, "how long do you think this will last? I have a friend from my cooking class that would be perfect for Drakey."

"Do you?" Harry smirked at the girl while leaning against the bar top silently wondering how Draco felt about being called Drakey. "Bring him around sometime, I'm sure Draco would love to give you his input on the matter."

Pansy arched a brow, and took another drag, "you don't think I would?"

Harry shrugged laying his brief case down on the countertop before resting his chin on his fist and smiling sweetly at her, "mm, you are a Slytherin after all." His eyes dragged over her serious face and tilted his head, "I bet you would."

"Anything to get him off of you, honestly," she hissed at the other through her glare, "what's that feel like? Being hated? Bring back the good ole days?"

Draco was coming down the hallway and froze at the sight before him, he was about to yell at Pansy his anger flaring the moment the words left her mouth but Harry laughed. He pulled back from his pose and sat with a heavy sigh onto the stool, "oh, Parkinson," he started, "you're not the first person to hate me, and I doubt you'll be the last."

"Well," she sneered, crossing a leg, "we should do a group date this weekend, unless you plan on being a pussy again?"

"Bringing dream guy?"

"Yeah, I'll bring him. And y'know I'll even cover for you when Draco comes to his senses and falls for him, and you can't handle it." She lifted the corner of her mouth into a smirk, "I'm nice like that."

"You are absolutely right," Harry nodded still laughing, "I'll take my chances against dream guy."

"What kind of chance does someone like you have, anyway?" She hissed, clearly vexed he wasn't upset at her words. Aiming for something personal now, "what can you bring to the table Potter? Because if you think your stupid name and your stupid job matter to any of us, you're wrong."

"I don't," he shook his head, "I can't bring much either, but," he turned and looked at her head on, "I can bring freedom from trying to gain acceptance, because my parents are dead. I don't have any type of worldly possessions we'd have to fight over to gain a place in a future house, because I was orphaned, and wouldn't you know it. No past relationships to haunt us either because I killed the man. Some say murdered," his face stayed straight the whole time he looked at her, the whole time he spoke, "my shitty reputation is all I can really offer to this relationship, but Merlin I'll give it a shot."

Pansy stared at him, her eyes growing wide and her expression shifting from hate to shock the only thing that drug the two of them away from their unspoken staring contest was the knock on the door, and Draco saying, "got it." She turned away as soon as Harry glanced at the door seeing Draco pulling it open, and picked up her glass of wine taking a long sip.

Blaise was standing at the door with a bottle of wine in one hand, and cheesecake in the other, "Potter ditched me," he said by way of greeting and stepped into the flat smiling at the two sitting at the bar. "I went to find him and his assistant said he had already left." He smiled at Harry, offering his hand after setting the wine down, "figured we'd come over together then I wouldn't be the only one blamed for being late."

"Ah, sorry Zabini, should have sent a message." Harry shook his head, smiling softly. It was rather odd to him that one of Draco's friends was at least civil to him where the other was far from.

"It's okay," Blaise shrugged and turned to put the cheesecake in the ice box, "I made your cheesecake Pans."

Draco was eyeing both Harry and Pansy, trying to pretend he hadn't heard everything he had. Pansy was clearly upset about it, and he couldn't figure out if it was because Harry bested her - as sick as his words may be have been, or because she was thoroughly upset about what he had said not intending to rehash at least that much of his past. She had a heart under her bitchiness Draco knew, it was like a shield and she more than likely felt bad about the way the conversation had turned out but in the same breath he knew just how much Pansy disliked Potter.

"Thanks baby," Pansy said quietly, and finished her wine.

"We're having guests, tonight," Draco said trying to cut the tension that was growing and smiled at Harry.

"It's your house, Malfoy, I'm just here for fun."

"And my bed," Draco smiled, happy to see that at least Harry seemed okay.

The man chuckled and Blaise shook his head, "no!" He said suddenly, "absolutely no relationship talk, that isn't fair Draco!"

"What?" Harry asked looking at the man in question.

"Blaise just broke up with his girlfriend, he's taking it hard," Draco half-whispered watching Blaise scowl.

"Ahh," Harry chuckled and tilted his head, "you'll bounce back, Zabini."

"I know but... I just," he shrugged, "no relationship talk tonight. From anyone."

"Ok, scouts honor." Draco nodded seriously, holding up two fingers and Harry laughed abruptly mouthing the word '3' at Draco who quickly corrected his fingers and smiled.

"So who is cooking?" Blaise asked as he poured himself a glass of wine, then another handing it to Draco.

"Not me," Pansy answered quickly.

"Aren't you taking cooking classes?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah, but I'm still in training." She rolled her eyes, "plus it's Drake's house."

Draco rolled his eyes from where he was standing, leaned against the counter top and Blaise snorted, "the only thing Draco knows how to make is breakfast food."

"What?" The blonde scoffed, "it's the most important meal of the day."

"Not three times a day it isn't," Blaise rolled his eyes, "alright Potter it's up to us."

"Us?" Harry smiled and got up from his seat, "alright." Harry walked around the bar and into the kitchen standing next to Blaise, "your kitchen, Zabini." He smiled at the other, the two matching height and Blaise opened the icebox.

"Anything you were planning on Draco?"

"Going out for one," the blonde muttered, "but whatever is in there is fine."

Harry chuckled to himself, rolling his sleeves two turns until they were stretched over his forearm just below his elbow. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away. He often only saw Harry in t-shirts and jackets but tonight he was in for a treat and that movement made him hone in.

He was staring at Harry Potter in a dark maroon button up, a black tie around his neck. Did he wear that at lunch? The blonde asked himself as he eyed Harry, who was accepting the food from Blaise. It fit just right, perhaps a little snug but Harry could still move and the buttons weren't straining it just left little to nothing for the imagination to wonder how bloody fit the man was beneath the shirt. Draco took a hearty drink of his wine, licking the remnants off his lips before pouring himself another glass. It was going to be a long night.

**A long nigh** t it was. Neville and Hannah arrived halfway through Blaise and Harry cooking, which quickly became Harry doing most of the work the more Blaise drank, and then the six piled around Draco's living room not bothering with the table. Music was playing from somewhere, Harry was crammed between Neville and Hannah, both giving the man enough attention that he was sure not to feel left out this time.

Even though the four had, had lunch together that day, it seemed Neville hadn't lied. Harry and himself were good friends. They ran out of nothing to talk about, so anytime Pansy started off on a tangent Harry and Neville started their own quiet conversation and ignored her that was until Blaise asked about their "side job".

"Ditched Potter here," Neville joked, nudging Harry with his elbow, "and started a band."

"They did warn me you young ones would go through a phase..." Harry laughed, drinking his beer.

Hannah smiled, shaking her head, "Neville."

"No, it's going good. Right Malfoy?"

"I'd like to think so," Draco nodded, "he's a bit rude though, he told me I had a fat arse today."

"You do!" Neville pointed at the blonde, "he's spent the last three days laying on the couch whining about being bored and eating biscuits."

"That's not even close to true," Draco scoffed, "it's only been two days, and today we spent the whole day together looking for a location."

"Fine, almost three days. Either way," Neville rolled his eyes, "was he like that in school?"

"Drakey?" Pansy laughed, "if he wasn't bitching about someone snubbing him, he was telling us how to do our assignments," she rolled her eyes, "he's a bit of a priss."

"And you did eat a lot of sweets in school," Blaise added eyeing his friend, who was giving him a rather passive annoyed look, "how have you stayed so fit?"

"It feeds my hatred for idiots like you lot."

"Oi!" Hannah called, "watch your mouth Malfoy."

"Or what?" He teased, tossing her a wink.

Pansy huffed, "cheesecake time!" She added using her wand to fly all the plates to the kitchen then she came back with six forks and the cheesecake, the music cutting off and on again when she rejoined them. She took her time handing each person a fork then opened the cheesecake and wasting no time she dug in taking a bite.

Blaise laughed, "always a gracious host, Pans."

Neville dug in himself, "who made this?"

"Blaise, he does all that stuff."

"Merlin, Zabini. This is fantastic."

"Thanks," the man shrugged, taking a bite. Harry smiled at Neville, thankful the man was his friend. He had always been good with people, and he was glad he was on his side, "so, did you all decide on a name?" Blaise asked, continuing the conversation.

"Yeah, Leafs and Medicines." Neville smiled, "it's a pl-"

"Longbottom, shut up. It doesn't matter what it's a play on," Draco interrupted, "we're not supposed to tell people those kind of things!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's business secrets!"

"Oh, fine," Neville huffed, "can I talk about skin care?"

"I'll actually kill you."

The Gryffindor laughed and dodged a slap from his girlfriend who had reached around Harry, who was laughing now and grabbing Neville for Hannah and holding him in place. "Not fair mate! I work with yours, careful what you start."

"Is that a threat," Harry asked, but he dropped his hold quickly, "d-don't do anything to Draco, I don't think he'd like that very much."

"I bet he can handle himself," Neville responded, and eyed the blonde as he took a bite of the cheesecake, "ain't that so?"

"I could, Longbottom, try me sometime."

Harry finished his beer and stood up, "just don't call for us when you two start this. I won't send anyone in."

"That's not very heroic of you, Potter," Draco called as the man walked away, hearing him snicker through the open kitchen.

"So Drakey," Pansy started once Harry left the room, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for like a group date tomorrow?"

"Isn't this a group date now?" Blaise asked, "or do you mean bigger, wait you want to try that new dance club this time?"

"No," she hissed at the man to shut him up, "yes, I mean bigger and I don't know some place quieter."

"We could go to that Muggle theater?"

"NO." Pansy shut him up with a glare, "I'm asking Draco!"

Neville sat back with a nervous look to Hannah, and he spotted Harry hanging back listening. Draco cleared his throat, lifting a shoulder, "I uh... I don't know? I'll see if Harry and I make plans." He decided on and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had hoped after Harry's outburst that Pansy would have dropped it, but she was getting slightly tipsy and he knew what that meant.

"It's for tomorrow, if you don't have plans yet I highly doubt you'll have plans," she rolled her eyes and ignored the way he eyed her.

"Pansy, drop it," he finally said, "I don't want to go out with a bunch of people doing fuckall."

The quiet grew and she frowned, taking another bite of the cheesecake. Harry turned around and walked back into the kitchen hearing Blaise finally say something, "hey, I'll start the dishes."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it," Draco shook his head cutting him off, "thanks though."

"Then I think I'm going to call it a night," the man added, and looked at the red faced Pansy, "let me take you home, you're drunk."

"Piss off, Zabini," she sneered getting to her feet with no help, "I can get myself home on my own!" She thrust her arm out giving him her fork and twirled around grabbing her jacket off the chair she had been sitting in and her wand from the coffee table before stomping out the door without another word.

The four left in the front room stared after the door in silence, Harry peeked around the corner. His eyes fell to Draco who was red faced and very obviously embarrassed. He stepped forward and reached out placing his hand on the man's shoulder winking when their eyes met.

"Hey, really I don't mind helping clean up?"

"No, it's okay," Draco relaxed back into Harry's hand, "I got it. You be safe getting home."

"Sure," Blaise took Harry's hand and then Neville's and Hannah's, "good meeting you two, we'll have to do this without Pansy's dramatic ass sometime."

Neville nodded, smiling, "I'd like that."

"Great," he turned back to Draco, "so I'll see you later."

"Sure, thanks for cooking."

"Wasn't me too much, but anytime," Blaise left them alone now, only to have Neville and Hannah quickly follow after him and soon it was just Draco and Harry in the middle of the living room. Neither said anything for a long moment and Draco glanced over his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"You alright, Malfoy?"

Draco frowned and shut his eyes, blowing out a long breath, "I am physically exhausted after all of that."

Harry chuckled, "are you scared to be alone with me?"

"What?"

"I don't know, it seems like you want people around until you warm up."

"Warm up to what?"

"Me I guess?" Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I'm going to clean the kitchen."

"My kitchen," Draco's voice followed him and then the music cut for a moment before a new song started and it was a little louder. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and grabbed the plates. He would have rather just used magic to start the cleaning process but something told him Draco really wanted the music to play without interruption or why else would he have turned it up?

So he did it the old fashion way and started filling the sink with hot, soapy water.

"It looks like Neville ate everything," Harry said peering into the used pan bemusedly when Draco sat the wine glasses on the counter.

"Did he?" He peered over and laughed, "Hannah packs him a lunch every day, it's real cute."

"Is it?" Harry asked, watching Draco put the cheesecake into the fridge, "how is he? You like him?"

"I do, I didn't realize you two were so close. I almost feel bad I stole him from you."

Harry shrugged, "he was just there a lot, we became close."

"I noticed, it was the most relaxed I'd seen you." Draco spoke over the rim of his fresh wine glass before he took a sip. Harry smiled and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows then he started washing the dishes, keeping quiet. Draco moved quietly around the kitchen putting things away, "we're being rather domestic again Potter."

"Are we?"

"Yes, I think so."

"And to think I was avoiding you less than 10 hours ago," Harry peeked, laughing when Draco poked his shoulder, he put the last plate on the drying rack and dipped the dirty pan into the water to let it soak a second grabbing a towel to dry off.

"I thought you weren't avoiding me?"

"Well, tit-for-tat, really." Harry smiled and eyed Draco's hand that was sliding along his arm and gripping at his wrist pulling him close, "I'm washing the dishes."

"I saw, housework looks good on you Potter." Draco mused and leaned in close to kiss his cheek, then his lips, "dance with me?"

"I can't dance."

"I do remember that," Draco smiled and slid his hand against Harry's mid back, pressing him close so they were chest to chest. His other hand took Harry's right and held it up, slightly, "a natural, must be all that Auror training."

"Must be," Harry was giving it less effort than he had given anything in his life, letting Draco sway the two around the kitchen floor.

"And speaking of Auror training," Draco started dragging his eyes down Harry's body, "you are a sight for sore eyes, Potter."

Harry laughed, blushing and shaking his head. He was doing his best to push all the thoughts there were darkening the back of his mind away, Michael. He had been doing his best all night to avoid the Michael thoughts and comparisons, but the moment Draco said domestic it was there. He started the comparisons. Michael didn't dance in the middle of the kitchen, Michael hadn't done the dishes, or had people over or made plans on their limited weekends off.

He's not Michael. He told himself, relaxing slightly, "thank you," he finally managed and smiled.

"I didn't know they made shirts to fit someone just right, and believe me.. I love shopping, I have more clothing in my closet than most people have in their life."

"I don't doubt that," Harry shook his head, "at all."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry roughly, it seemed it was like all he wanted to do all night was kiss the man and he finally did. He pulled him into the kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue against his lip and into his mouth, both of their tongues sliding over one another and then his back was against the counter and Harry was gripping his hips roughly. He drug his tongue along the tips of Draco's top teeth before pulling it back into his mouth and kissing him properly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he picked the blonde up and sat him on the counter top.

Draco slid his legs open and welcomed Harry between them so he could wrap them around his waist, their lips finally breaking apart and Harry let out a shaky breath hitting Draco's jaw, "I have to finish the dishes," he said quietly, "give me a second."

The music cut with a loud pop and then it started again just as quick, Draco setting his wand down on the counter, "done." He whispered pushing his fingers through Harry's hair and pulling him right back into the kiss. Harry didn't think he'd ever tire of kissing Draco Malfoy, he knew he should. He knew he ought to, but he also knew he could stand there until he died with his lips pressed to Draco's and he'd be happy.

But suddenly that wasn't enough, he wanted more. He wanted Draco naked. He wanted Draco naked and laying beneath him begging him for more. Harry's fingers moved quickly to the hem of Draco's sweater and he pushed it up, Draco tensed. He could feel it but he didn't stop Harry as the man moved his shirt up his torso, he just shifted back slightly, "arms up, Malfoy."

Draco let out a quiet breath and did just that. Raising his arms up in the air and Harry pulled his shirt up and over the man's head dropping it to the floor. He would have loved to sit there touching every single part of Draco's bare chest but he stopped himself and kissed him again, giving him time to adjust. Draco didn't say anything, just did his best to get back into the mood when Harry kissed him again. Harry took his own nervous breath and then green eyes met gray and he gave, what he hoped, was a sexy smile.

Draco looked at him curiously about to ask what when Harry spoke up, "I'm going to fuck you Malfoy."

Oh Merlin, Draco practically moaned, fighting back the urge to sag against Harry at the words. "Draco," he said softly, pleadingly.

"I'm going to fuck you Draco," Harry corrected himself, his confidence growing slightly. He grabbed the man by his thighs and pulled him off the counter walking him towards the bedroom.

"I-I'm not too heavy?" Draco asked, not at all ashamed to let his fingers probe at Harry's muscles.

"You weigh like 120 pounds, Draco," Harry whispered against his ear, "but no, you're not too heavy."

Draco laughed quietly, "what if I get a fat arse?"

"I'll work out more," Harry answered walking the two through the bedroom door, "I don't give a single fuck how much you weigh." He added honestly and kissed him, "now, shut up."

Draco shut up, quickly, his fingers tugging at Harry's hair and the two were all tongues and lips. Harry holding the man in his arms not even bothering trying to put him down until Draco whimpered against his lips and said one word, "cock." Harry laid Draco on the bed and moved two quick fingers against his jeans to unbutton them the blonde almost moaned in relief, starting to drop his legs from Harry's hips but the Gryffindor put them right back into place with his left hand, his right unzipping the jeans and they fell open.

He moved quickly jerking them down Draco's legs and only then did he let his legs fall so he could take them all the way off. He grabbed his left leg and pulled it up bending slightly and nipping his thigh, while he took his sock off then he pressed his lips to the man's foot watching Draco close his eyes, groaning. Harry would have stood there forever kissing his feet if he wasn't so absolutely turned on. He could hardly think, he was doing all he could to keep himself in check and he wasn't even out of his own clothing yet. Harry stripped Draco of his other sock and crawled up the bed between his open legs, "Draco," he said meeting his eyes, as he bent down kissing his bare chest then his lips wrapped around a pert nipple and Draco almost lost it.

He was putty in the wake of Harry Potter he was soon learning, but- holy shit did that feel good?! He grasped at Harry's hair with a quiet whine, "Potter, stop teasing me."

"Ask nicely," Harry shot the smirk up to him, "I like teasing you. You make the nicest noises for me."

"I'm going to flip this around on you, just wait," Draco gasped when Harry licked his other nipple and then he felt his teeth tug playfully, "oh Merlin!"

"Oh Harry," the cocky bastard whispered against Draco's flushed skin, "try that out for me, Draaaa-co."

Malfoy wanted to cry, his whole body was a practically shuddering and he could have cursed the man that was rubbing him through his boxers before they started to disappear, "Harry," he whined, "please."

"Please what, Draco?"

"Please just..." He searched for Harry's eyes, turning to face him, "just fuck me already."

"Since you're so impatient," Harry smirked, winking and he grabbed Draco's hand directing it to his jeans. The blonde moved quickly, unbuttoning the three button fly and pulling it apart as Harry, in his ever true fashion, was not wearing underwear he stood hard and tall between the two. Draco wrapped his long fingers around Harry's length, stroking him slowly, "if you do that too much, Draco, I won't be fucking you for some time tonight. Your choice," he said candidly, letting Draco decide. He almost laughed, watching the blonde struggle with the choice, he kept his hand wrapped around Harry's length and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "We have all weekend," Harry suggested softly, nudging Draco's cheek with his nose.

"All weekend?" Draco asked, "you aren't going to run away?" And as he asked, Harry felt a twinge of affection work through his body.

"I won't run away."

"I just want you," Draco whispered and kissed him, "why'd you have to go and be all sexy?"

"I'm a natural," Harry teased between kisses, sliding his hand behind Draco over his backside, "next time you'll let me keep my clothes on and do my job, hm?"

"Yes," he moaned, shutting his eyes and stroking Harry again. He wanted to taste him and he wasn't going to let Harry say no, so he moved swiftly and slid down bunched up on his knees right there on his bed and he wrapped his lips around Harry, letting him fill his mouth in one quick swallow.

Harry was shocked, to say the least, and looked down at his hips. Draco's flushed face between his legs with those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock had to be one of the world's greatest sights. He shivered and lifted his hips just slightly.

Draco was dragging his tongue along the underside of his shaft and when he pulled back he flicked it out against the head tasting his salty pre-cum, and swallowing it before going back down. Harry laid his head back on the bed, groaning loudly and resting his hand on the back of Draco's head forcing him back down each time he tried to come up.

And then he felt the gag and glanced down, Draco had wrapped his hand around Harry's hip trying to pull back. Harry let him up dropping his hand, "sorry," he whispered but Draco shook his head and put his mouth back around Harry, going back down this time gagging himself, "fuck Draco." Harry hissed keeping his hands on the bed and gripping at the bedding. He could feel the excess saliva sliding down to his pelvis, pooling a bit against the base of his cock. "Fuck," Harry whispered and grabbed at Draco, pulling him up his body, "stop." He all but growled turning the two around and grinding the blonde into the bed, Draco rutted his own cock against the mattress.

"Are you going to fuck me now?"

"I am," Harry moaned out, kissing Draco's left ass cheek. "You'll have to be patient, can you manage that?" He growled biting the other cheek. Draco's moan met his ear and Harry smiled to himself, pulling Draco's cheeks apart lewdly and then he kissed his little asshole. Harry slid his tongue up, between them and another moan from Draco met his ears. He could hear the man doing something, the music cut a moment and then was playing again before Harry felt something in his hand.

He looked down to see the tube of lube and put a generous amount on one of his fingers before he kissed him between his cheeks again, Harry pulled back slightly pushing Draco's torso into the bed and making him bend his hips up he slid his finger over his opening, pressing it in slowly.

"Oh Mer- Harry!" Draco all but screamed against the bed, his body pushing back as he relaxed accepting his whole finger. Harry stroked the opening with slow, measured movements and it wasn't until Draco was completely relaxed that he got more lube and added another finger, filling the blonde completely. He could tell Draco was stroking himself between his legs so he leaned over Draco's back, fucking him with his fingers and bit at his shoulder.

"Look at you," Harry whispered and Draco tilted his head towards him, glancing back, "you can't wait for my cock." Draco shook his head as an answer and then Harry's fingers were gone, but Harry stayed propped up over his back their eyes locked, "don't you dare look away from me, Draco Malfoy." His voice was too soft to be sexy but neither wanted to deal with that.

The head of Harry's length brushed against his opening, there was more than enough lube to do this twice over but if Harry was anything he was safe. Pleasure was all that mattered to him. He held himself with his right hand, his left wrapped around Draco's left arm and then he pushed himself in slowly. Draco's eyes grew wide, his face flushed bright red and Harry moved slowly pushing in a little at a time.

He wasn't completely in before Draco let out a quiet whimper, "good boy," Harry kissed him, starting to move slowly. It was far more sensual than either thought this build up would lead to. Harry had thought he was going to fuck Draco unconscious, he had certainly acted cocky enough for it - didn't he? He had certainly built up to it, slewing his words and promises. And Draco was more than turned on at the thought of it. He wanted Harry to force himself all the way in and take him even if he had screamed to stop. He wanted to feel Harry lose all of his control, he had begged for it.

But instead Harry was grabbing Draco close to himself. He wrapped his left arm around Draco's chest and pulled him back so they were touching. Harry still clothed chest was hard against Draco's bareback. The irony in the sentiment itself was enough to make Harry laugh. Out loud. Right there as he was making love to Draco, right there with his slow movements angled up inside of the other, right there with his lips moving against Draco's neck and shoulders, right there with his right hand cupping Draco's cock and stroking him.

That's where he laughed.

"Wh-what?" Draco breathed out, he had laced his fingers through Harry's and was doing his best to push back against him but in the pose it was quiet difficult.

Harry held his hand tightly and flashed his teeth against his skin, giving him a soft bite and suck knowing that the love bite was forming already on the alabaster skin. The blonde tilted his neck breathing out a moan and Harry pushed up into him matching it. It was slow, it was sweet. Each time Harry brushed his spot, the two were at a loss of words. Draco grasped at him shuddering and Harry wanted more.

He wanted this forever.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco said finally bringing the Gryffindor to the here and now, "I'm so close."

That did it for him, he released his hand and pushed Draco down into the bed stroking his length and giving him the release he was so close to, as he came it was through moans and words that Harry couldn't focus on but more than that his whole body clenched. His ass tightened around Harry and the brunette gasped at the feeling.

He most certainly had not felt that before.

"Draco," he whispered dropping his hand to grab the blonde by the hips and pull him back, as he pushed in.

"You're so big Harry," Draco was saying, grabbing at the sheets and Harry didn't know he wanted to hear that but he did. He wanted to hear that for as long as he wanted to hold Draco - forever. "Merlin."

"Ahh," he answered and one last thrust he was laying over Draco's back and filling his ass with his seed.

Draco's legs slid open and he collapsed on the bed, the weight of Harry making his small body sag. He was breathing heavily into the sheets, keeping his eyes closed and Harry wasn't really making a move to get off of him either, they laid there together, Harry holding him and kissing his neck and Draco lazily relaxing against the bed.

"Why were you laughing?"

"My shirt was still on, and yours was off," Harry answered immediately, nuzzling his neck.

Draco smiled and shifted slightly, Harry pulled out so he could turn around and they were face to face now only for a short moment before Draco pushed Harry to his back and straddled his stomach, "I like this shirt."

"Do you?"

"I do, it's very sexy." He smiled and dragged a finger down the buttons slowly, "it'd be like a dress on me." He said absently as if picturing himself in Harry's clothing was a normal, everyday thing for the Slytherin. (Which it was.) He blushed looking at Harry who had grinned.

"I'd pay good money to see that Draco."

"Wh-what?" That was not the answer he was expecting.

"You, in a dress." He winked and sat up, Draco slid down to his lap then he grabbed him by the waist and held him as he got to his feet, "I want to shower."

"I..." Draco was flushed still, and even more as he realized Harry meant with him, "I have to clean up, hold on!" He answered heatedly.

"I know, that's why we're going to shower," Harry was kicking the door closed.

"No, get out. I have to clean up your mess."

"My mess?" Harry asked, eyeing the blonde he was holding and then he gave Draco's butt a squeeze. "This?"

Draco was mortified. "Stop, don't do that!" He practically begged and pressed his hands against Harry's chest. Harry was amused, there wasn't much he saw Draco get worked up over - especially about their sex life. He was all candid and aggressive all the time, but this?" (and the idea of the dress...) was enough to make him embarrassed?

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes and put him on his feet, "if you shower without me Draco Malfoy I will leave."

"You promised!"

"Do you plan on showering without me?"

"No!" Draco was still flushed, "get out!"

Harry rolled his eyes again, rather exaggeratedly and stepped out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He decided to pick up their clothing and laid them on the dresser, he was just straightening the bed when the bathroom door opened again and Draco stood there looking much more relaxed, "alright."

Harry chuckled, joining him quickly, "I cleaned up our mess."

"I saw that," Draco answered turning the water on, then he stepped into the shower leaving Harry to get his shirt off and join him. The shower was a little larger than most Harry had been in and he decided magic was at play, in fact the whole flat was strangely proportioned for the style it was and knowing Draco he had expanded it. "I'm not sure what kind of shampoo you use, Potter, but you can bring some if you want?"

"Oh?" Harry nodded, "I don't really care, I just use whatever."

"Figures," the blonde rolled his eyes, "can't expect you to understand the luxuries of a good shampoo and conditioner."

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "shouldn't expect such sophisticated stuff from a guy like me Malfoy."

He smiled and turned around, facing Harry, the two were almost neck and neck with height. Draco was only a bit taller and it was hardly noticeable unless he was attempting to show up, "I'll keep that in mind," he purred, kissing him, "I noticed you didn't bring any clothing with you either?"

"No, I wanted to see how tonight went." Harry said honestly, "make sure I fit into your life."

"You're a mere ornament, Potter."

"An ornament?" Harry smirked, tilting his head back into the water, "the true ornament is the hickey I gave you Malfoy, it looks... extravagant on your skin."

Draco poked his side, "piss off Potter."

Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him close, pushing him into the shower wall and pinning him there, "are you going to leave that there all weekend?"

Draco stared, his eyes growing wide, "no, of course not!"

"Really?" Harry frowned and kissed his jawline softly, "I could just give you another, I suppose."

"I am not leaving a hickey on my neck!" Draco growled, "now we're trying to shower, remember? Get off."

"No, I'm trying to keep that hickey in place, Malfoy, you're trying to shower."

He narrowed his eyes, and shook his head, "not happening Potter."

"I'll ask nicely," Harry whispered dragging his lips along Draco's cheek, then down his neck to where the hickey was kissing it softly.

"I don't care how you ask. No."

"You're no fun," Harry whined, releasing him and turning back to the water with a small shiver.

Draco huffed as he grabbed the soap, lathering up a bath sponge and he started washing Harry's back for him, "would you keep one I gave you?"

"Of course I would," he answered so quick that Draco was forced to believe he was telling the truth. "I bet that'd make JJ real curious."

"Oh fucking JJ." Draco sneered, making plans to give Harry one on Sunday now - just to see, of course, he didn't need to stake claim to Potter. For any reason. No. "This is a JJ free zone, Potter, we don't talk about him in the shower or the bedroom or... the kitchen, the living ro-."

"I get it, we don't talk about JJ." Harry laughed, swapping places with the blonde, "my turn!" He grabbed the soapy sponge and started washing Draco. "I want to see your work space tomorrow?"

"Oh? Sure," Draco nodded leaning against his chest, "I have to run by and check the plants. I do Saturday and Neville does Sunday."

"He's Neville now, hm?"

"Oh," Draco shrugged, "and uhm, shopping too. I have to get groceries, of course."

"Whatever you want. You get a whole weekend of me, baby."

* * *

 

**And, On The Next Episode...**

We get a WHOLE weekend of Harry and Draco! And, was that foreshadowing of Dra- ..? Ohp! Gotta blast!


	4. Dared

 

**Draco led the way through** the herb garden which Harry couldn't help but think it was just tenfold of his balcony and looked through the old warehouse that they had acquired, "why don't you two just stay here? Use this place?"

"We're looking for a shop," Draco said with an eye roll, he was using his wand to water the herbs with a mist, "this place works just fine as it is meant to, Potter. A warehouse."

"Oh," Harry nodded and pulled his wand out as well, "what's the incantation?"

"No." Draco turned to the next section, "go away." He added with a head shake.

"Fine," Harry smirked, and stepped back, "so, what's the shop supposed to look like?"

"I would like some form of growing room for Longbottom, and a brewing room for myself." Draco said quietly, "then of course the storefront."

"Why would you need another room like this?"

"Well, for stock of course and you never know when you need fresh herbs and medicinal plants."

Harry nodded, "that's what Neville wants to?"

"At least from our conversations, yes." Draco glanced over at the desk, "we have plans drawn up."

" _Leafs and Medicines_ ," Harry whispered as he read the heading of the building plans, it was clearly signed in Draco's perfect signature.

"It's a play on words," Malfoy started with another eye roll and a little head tilt, "y'know for the L and M in Longbo-."

He cut off when Harry laughed, and looked up to see him smiling at him from where he was leaning against the desk, "that really pissed you off?"

"No, him being annoying pissed me off." Draco said dryly as he stepped over to the middle section and eyed the plants with a careful eye, talking slowly as he was distracted, "I will say... I wasn't kidding.. about... his attitude," he finally got the words out and glanced at Harry before back down to the plants.

"Would you believe me if I told you he used to be shy and mousy in school?"

"Longbottom was far from mousy," Draco answered quietly, "but yes, I would believe that. He's clearly grown out of it over the years."

"And you have grown out of your annoying habits, as well."

"I don't have any annoying habits, Potter," Draco answered dropping his wand before pocketing it and picking up a pot, carrying it over to a table, "I have cute quirks guys like you fall for."

"Guys like me?"

"Gryffindor do-gooders who want a challenge." He was plucking individual leafs from the plant and laying them on the table, "you want someone that challenges what you all call nerve, and someone that doesn't back down when you act like the short-tempered brats you all are."

"And yet you go for us?"

"What can I say? I like guys with dark hair, murderous eyes and killer bodies." Draco smirked, more to himself, not realizing how close Harry actually was. "Of course I'm a true catch, Potter, and it can't be helped guys like you fall for me."

"What makes you a true catch?" Harry asked from beside Draco, causing the blonde to jump before glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, for one," he started, turning back to his task, "you typically desire someone to direct you in the way you need to go and I offer that more often than not, not to mention I'm very intelligent which is a great trait to have within a mate and while people like me tend to focus on ourselves when we  _are_  with someone or very close friends with them we look after them at all cost, and you idiots need that because of your recklessness."

"Getting a compliment from you, Draco, results in three insults and a lot of self gloating, did you know that?" Harry smiled at the man, tilting his head slightly.

The leaves were laid out now and Draco reached out taking a few pieces of white, thin cloth laying it over them before picking up one heavy press and applying it then the second one, "I have been told that before."

"By who?"

"Charlie." Draco paused as he said it, smiling softly, "it was a conversation very close to this one, right before I left."

"He didn't think you were as much of a catch as you did?"

"Hardly," Draco looked at Harry, running his fingers through his white-blonde hair and pulling it into a pony tail, "he had gotten hurt on the job, a dragon attacked him and instead of running away like he should have he stood up to the dragon and it burned him pretty bad. They were able to restrain him finally, something they can do with some smell or whatever, but at what cost?" Draco's face darkened slightly at the memory, "it was hard for me to be there watching him be in harms way, I'm not hardwired with that thought. The thought  _you_ have, you do the same thing just instead of dragons it's in a dark cave, cut off from the world. You always seek the fame, Harry Potter, rather you want to admit it or not."

Harry frowned, looking away after a moment with a throat clear. "Different people, different things."

"I don't think we're all that different, Potter, but we have enough differences so we're not so absolutely boring to be together." Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and left a note to Neville, one in which Harry noticed said  _Neville_  rather than  _Longbottom_ , "alright shopping time Potter."

"Great," Harry sighed, "I don't know if I've ever told you but I don't really like shopping."

"I would have guessed that on my own," Draco smiled and offered his hand once they were outside the warehouse, "there's a collection of shops up the street, okay?"

"Okay," Harry took his hand, pulling him close and the two walked quietly, comfortably, to the place Draco had in mind. "I thought we were going grocery shopping," Harry said coming to a stop as he stared at the large Shopping Center, "please don't make me go in there."

"It'll be fun Potter!" Draco smiled, "and we can get lunch."

Harry quirked a brow, glancing at his watch, "we just ate breakfast a few hours ago."

"And then we'll shop and eat lunch."

"Fine, but," Harry narrowed his eyes, "I get to pick what we do the next time we go out."

"I thought we were going to see Teddy next weekend?" Draco asked quietly, leading the way. Harry hadn't really invited him, more so Draco invited himself.

"Oh, right." Harry chuckled, "he'll get to pick what we do,  _but_ I'm after that."

"We'll have fun, Potter, you'll see."

**Harry was not only bored** but he was annoyed. There were so many people he could hardly think straight, Draco always seemed to find something to stop and look at. Harry was doing his best but after an hour and only about 6 shops he suggested lunch so he could regroup. They were at a table in the middle of the food court sitting across from each other, Draco sipping on a smoothie while blotting a piece of pizza and Harry just diving into his.

"Not too bad, huh?" Draco asked as he watched Harry take a bite, giving a small grimace when the man swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"There are too many people, I hate it, and it is bloody boring."

Draco sighed, "you're just overreacting."

"Because I'm bored?"

"Yes," Draco finally took a bite of his pizza, "we'll just go over to the grocery section."

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"I haven't been clothes shopping in a while," Draco shrugged, "I'm sure there are a few items I should get."

" _Should_?" Harry frowned as he studied the other, he hadn't bought much more than new shirts for work in over three years. The last thing he had bought besides new work shirts was a set of dress robes for something he couldn't even remember.

"To be fashionable," Draco said as if it was obvious, "one thing you Muggle-born know how to do is fashion."

"I'm not Muggle-born Malfoy," Harry said immediately, "I was Muggle raised."

"Fine, whatever," he brushed over it, giving a somewhat apologetic look anyway, "fashion, about the only good thing they can offer."

"It's not the only good thing they offer, either," Harry started.

"I'm not playing a game of what's better in whatever world," Draco cut him off, "clearly I enjoy the luxuries of my Muggle infused flat and I enjoy their clothing and a bit of their art."

The brunette swallowed roughly, nodding, before taking another bite and just like that the could have been argument was diffused. "Did you and Blaise travel through a lot of Muggle places while on your bro-trip?"

"Yeah, quite a few. We had a lot of fun doing that." Draco smiled, "and only he called it a bro-trip."

"Oh  _right_ ," Harry chuckled, finishing up, before picking up his soda and taking a long sip, while Draco took a drink of his smoothie. "What kind is that?"

"Mango and squash."

Harry picked it up and took a drink before letting out gagging sound, "oh Merlin, that's horrible!"

Draco stared at his drink, his straw then at Harry, "you just... why'd you do that?!" He whined, "put your gross pizza infested mouth on my straw!"

Harry blinked and looked at Draco's pizza, "aren't you... eating pizza?"

"My mouth isn't gross!" Draco whined again and pushed his drink away, "and you didn't even like it."

"I dare you, Draco, to take one drink."

"No."

"It's a dare, do it." Draco growled, swallowing his sneer and picked it up. He made quite the show of wrapping his lips around the straw and taking a drink. "Look at that, you didn't die." Harry grinned, "you kiss me Malfoy," he added shaking his head, "how is drinking after me different?" Harry could remember practically anytime they went out if Draco finished his drink first he always took Harry's and in the morning, he always drank Harry's coffee. But, knowing Draco, it had to do with his terms over Harry's.  _Spoiled brat._

"I don't kiss you after you eat and there's a reason!" Harry thought it over realizing, no he really didn't. "Let's go," Draco added getting to his feet and collecting his own trash while Harry stood and stretched. The Gryffindor laughed when he threw the more than half full drink away as well, before the two started up the stairs back to the shopping center part.

"Oh look!" Harry said as they stepped off the stairs, pointing at a candy shop, "let's go in here?"

Draco turned and followed him, they grabbed a clear bag that they were filling with treats when Harry paused at an item he hadn't seen before. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged and peered at it closely, "oh, it's a chocolate, Potter, with a leg-chirp in it."

"A what?"

"A leg-chirp." Draco said plainly, "you know, the little bugs that rub their legs together and make chirping noises."

"They're called crickets, baby."

"Those."

"People sell these?"

Draco turned and looked at him quickly, "I dare you to eat it." Harry stared at him, his eyes growing wide and Draco tilted his head with an overly sweet smile attached, "well, well, Potter, it's a two way street."

"I'm not scared," Harry shook his head and reached out grabbing one off the display rack. He gave it a fleeting look before taking a bite. Draco gave a small flinch at the sound of the crunch then Harry stuck his tongue out reaching for the a napkin. "It's like," Harry groaned spitting into the napkin, "like gooey!"

Draco wanted to laugh but instead just covered his mouth and backed away, "Salazar's balls Potter!" He practically yelled it when Harry wiped off his tongue, before the brunette shuddered and gave him the bag of their sweets running from the store. Draco chuckled as he grabbed the bag, feeling that maybe he might had just a little bit crossed the line and he knew most certainly Potter would retaliate. He paid for the candies and went to find where Harry had run off to, coming to him in the middle of the walkway just before the bathrooms, "did you get sick?"

"I did," Harry answered, smelling of fresh mint, "that was disgusting."

"I'm sorry," Draco laughed softly, "how was I supposed to know?"

Harry reached out and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder, "it's fine, let's go."

**They started do** wn the walkway again, heading towards the grocery section when Harry paused once again. Only this time it was in front of store window that was advertising dresses and lingerie. He glanced at Draco, waiting for him to notice, but he was too busy watching a group of youths a bit ahead running around.

"Draco," Harry finally whispered, pressing his lips to his ear. The blonde jumped and turned his eyes fell to the shop window, "should we go in there?"

"Why?" Harry waited a moment, watching as Draco's face lit up, "are you going to pay me good money, Potter, to put a dress on for you?"

"Only if you model it for me."

"Right here?"

"Right there."

Draco smiled and stepped out of Harry's grasp heading into the store, pausing at the entrance. Harry thought he was going to chicken out but instead the blonde looked over his shoulder smiling, "no peeking."

"I'll wait until you're in the changing room."

"Good," Draco winked and stepped in. Harry stood outside the shop, watching as Draco walked to the counter and spoke with the sale associate who not only gave him an eyebrow raise but a blush as well. Draco stood tall and ready, never once showing signs on any embarrassment.

_He's probably not,_  Harry thought finally looking away from the shop,  _though he did actually blush yesterday when I said something about it. Or maybe it was the fact I am into it._

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped turning to the door, "yeah?"

"Your friend asked me to tell you he's in the changing room, would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Harry smiled at her still red face and followed her through the door. He was shown to a small sitting section and she stepped back towards the front. Harry waited quietly, sitting down with his legs stretched out and hands crossed against his midsection. Finally Draco stepped out of the changing room and Harry stared with his mouth open in shock, "ho-ol-ly shit." He whispered, pushing to his feet.

"I look bloody good," Draco agreed turning to the full length mirror and giving his hips a shake, the almost skin tight dark green dress shimmered against his body.

Harry nodded and he reached out running his finger over the silky emerald green fabric, "I think I owe you some money."

"I think you should just buy this for me."

"Where on Earth would you wear something like this?" Harry asked, both hands now pressed to the blonde's small waist and holding him close. Draco lifted a shoulder, reaching up to pull his shoulder length hair that he had in a ponytail over his shoulder. "Your bedroom?"

"I would wear this in the bedroom anytime you wanted, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes groaning softly, and he pushed himself against Draco. His hands sliding down his hips to his ass before letting out a quiet gasp, "are you wearing  _panties_?"

"Implying I wouldn't go all out?"

Harry laughed softly, looking up when the curtain was pulled back and the sales associate and her new customer peeked in giving the two men a look before glancing away. Harry slid his hands back up to his hips and leaned forward giving him a kiss, "so, we're taking it?"

"We're taking it."

"It's such a waste it'd only be at home." Harry whispered against his lips, "I mean, _your_ home."

"Is it?"

"I dare you," Harry started, "to wear it the rest of the day here."

Draco smirked, "you think I won't, don't you. I can see it on your face."

"I'm daring you aren't I?"

"I know what this game is like. We keep this up until finally someone can't perform the task and they lose."

"There's nothing to lose Malfoy, just a game."

"We're both proud individuals, Potter." Draco whispered, giving him another kiss before turning around. "See the zipper?"

"Yes?"

"Pull it out," Harry did, about to unzip it, "no, just take the tag off." Draco said before stepping back into the changing room and coming out with his own clothing folded neatly in his arm and handed him another tag, "ready?"

"Draco," Harry laughed suddenly, "this is torture."

"You should have thought about that." Draco answered, "because Potter, I look amazing."

"I'm aware."

"Then, let's go get the groceries we need so we can get home." Draco paused, "my home, I mean."

"Draco," Harry groaned pressing himself against the blonde's back, "can't we go grocery shopping tomorrow?"

"Here's what we can do, Potter. You can go up there and pay the embarrassed and kind lady and we can walk to the grocery store and buy the things we need and then we can go home."

Harry breathed out a sigh, "I dare you to wear this all day, but we get to go home."

"Hm," Draco smiled, "go ahead." Harry smiled triumphantly, and hurried to the front of the store leaving Draco to follow.  _Thank bloody Merlin._ Draco thought with a small shoulder sag.  _Silly lions._

* * *

**And on the next episode...**

We will be testing just what kind of relationship these two have, what their friends think about it, and  _what_ Harry really thinks about apparating...


	5. Dream Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Huge shout out to the editor, the lovely hunnybunny81, any and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Small mention of blood.
> 
> A/U. DracoxHarry. Harry Potter belongs to Jo Rowling and Scholastic and Disney? Or something. Not me.

**Harry looked acr** oss the room in shock, Draco Malfoy was sitting in his desk chair, staring at the door. JJ was standing behind him, trying to get through when Harry turned to give him a push back, "uh, a second."

"No, it's okay." Malfoy said giving a small wave to the man, and JJ peeked back in stepping around Harry with a wide smile.

"Mr. Malfoy!" He exclaimed, "how are you?" He hurried forward and offered his hand.

Draco looked at his hand and shifted forward, keeping his seat at Harry's desk as he took it, "I've been better."

"Oh," the boy frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Draco crossed his hands on Harry's desk, "it's not your fault, is it?" He cocked his head to the side, then glanced at Harry who was still standing in the doorway.

Then he took a step into his office, "JJ get out."

Draco smirked and turned to look at the man, "it's so cute when you act like that Potter."

Harry scowled, "we need a minute Joe.." he said and pointed to the door, "get out." The young blonde looked between the two of them and nodded heading for the door.

Draco sat back and crossed his leg, looking at Harry as the door closed, "good afternoon Potter, I brought you lunch."

"And an attitude?"

"Well, you didn't come home last night. Or even write...? Color me concerned."

Harry looked at him in shock, "home? I don't live there, Malfoy. It was a weekend."

"Mmhm. Yes, a weekend. It was a nice weekend that I had hopes of carrying into the week."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "Malfoy you can't show up at my work in the middle of the day and start this shit."

"I'm not starting anything, Potter, I'm here out of concern and with lunch. I even made it myself."

"Sweet of you." Harry eased into the chair across from Draco at his desk, frowning, "look, it was a fun weekend Malfoy but c'mon..."

"Yes?" Draco asked tilting his head and pushing a brown bag across the table. "I lied, I didn't cook it."

"I know, it wasn't breakfast."

"You missed my breakfast, because you weren't there." Draco frowned, sharing a look with Harry, "I don't like being ignored Potter."

"I'm not ignoring you, Malfoy." Harry answered, "we've talked about this."

"Then stop sleeping on your bloody couch and come to my house!"

Harry lifted his eyebrows and crossed his arms against his chest, "I'm not trying to move in, Malfoy."

"Good. I just want you to stay. I just want to fall asleep next to you and wake up there too. It's a simple dynamic."

Harry nodded, running his hands through his hair, "if you don't want me to ignore you then don't lie to me."

"What am I lying about?" Draco studied him as he asked, getting out of the chair and to his feet leaning into the desk.

Harry watched him and leaned forward, "why are you here at," he paused to check his watch, "12:15 on a Tuesday, Malfoy?"

Draco reached out across the desk, and cupped his chin, "why do you think I'm here at 12:15 on a Tuesday?"

Harry smiled and leaned forward, his chest hitting his desk and he got to his feet to meet Draco, with a kiss. "I think we both know why that is," he said, licking his bottom lip.

Draco smirked, "I'm actually wondering why you didn't kick me out instead of JJ?"

Harry laughed and took a step back, "I could have him anytime I want."

"You're going to earn yourself something you might not want, Potter."

"I'll let you know," Harry laughed quietly and met Draco around his desk, letting the blonde press up against him, "I have meetings in a few minutes."

"That's a shame you're going to miss them." Draco answered, nipping his neck, "because I have a meeting with you. Even scheduled it with your shitty secretary. Made her push back your other meeting."

Harry chuckled, tilting his head, "did you?"

"I'm as considerate, as I am selfish." Draco smirked and turned to the office door, locking it before he turned back around. "The nicest, sweetest, most perfect man in the world honestly."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Don't you agree?"

Harry stripped his jacket, and laid it over his chair before looking at Draco again, "you know you have a house for these games, Malfoy."

"It's so much more fun to catch you off guard. I live for that look of absolute shock when you see me in here."

The brunette rolled his eyes and snaked his arm around Draco's waist, "how about you live for getting undressed, Malfoy?"

"Pushy Potter," Draco smiled and grabbed the waist of his pants, unbuckling the belt before he unfastened them and slid his hand against his bare skin, "have I ever told you how much I love it when you're not wearing underwear?"

"Once or twice," Harry breathed out, sucking in a deep breath.

"Honestly Potter, I'm barely touching you." Draco purred, scratching his nails against Harry's hip, "just look at you."

"I can't look at myself." Harry retorted and felt his legs hit the chair, not even realizing Draco had been walking him backwards and one more push from the blonde had him falling to his butt in the chair, legs spread slightly and pants halfway down his legs. Draco climbed in his lap, straddling him.

"Mm, you and that smart mouth." Draco reached up covering his lips with his left hand, looking down at Harry from where he sat, "I have so many other ways I'd rather you use it." He whispered, slipping his pointer and middle finger between his lips.

Harry opened his lips, and slipped his tongue against the fingers, sliding it up and around them slowly before giving them a small suck.

"Like that." Draco encouraged as he rocked his own hips against Harry's erection, the leg of his pants brushing roughly against him. Harry grabbed at his hips, and pressed him down hard into his lap, "what if I told you, Potter, I fell asleep thinking about you?"

Harry watched him as he talked, fumbling with the buckle of his pants and sucking on his fingers.

"And that I was whispering your name as I touched myself last night?"

He blinked slowly, sucking on Draco's fingers a little rougher while sliding his hand against the blonde.

"And that I used these two fingers right before I came here to stretch myself for you."

Harry moaned out loud at that, his eyes shutting for just a moment before he gripped Draco's thighs and stood them up putting the blonde on his back on the desk.

"Mm, you like that thought, baby?" Draco asked pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth, he pressed his knee against Harry's chest and gave him a small push before lifting his hips and undressing himself of his pants.

"You're such a slut, Draco." Harry growled out as Draco kicked his jeans to the floor, and stepped between his legs while wiping his mouth. "Say it."

"I am a slut," Draco practically moaned the words wrapping his legs around Harry's thighs. "Come on, Potter, show me how much of a slut I am."

"I'm going to," Harry growled gripping himself and spreading a dollop of spit over the head of his length, before pressing it against Draco's opening which was lubed and stretched as he said it was. "Holy fuck, Malfoy."

"Do it." Draco demanded, arching his hips as he felt Harry push in slowly and dug his heels against the back of Harry's thighs, "harder." Harry stared down at Draco, grabbing his left hip tightly and pushing into him rougher. He fucked him into the desk, wrapping his hand around Draco's length with a hard grip. "Fuck Potter," he whispered with a grunt, shutting his eyes and laying his head back.

"Couldn't just wait," Harry grunted, his hips smacking against Draco's ass and he pulled him closer so his lower back was off the desk. Draco grabbed for anything, his fingers wrapped around the wooden edge, "couldn't have just waited for me to get home?" He growled out, leaning forward to kiss him.

He pressed his lips to Draco's, teeth bared as he nipped at his bottom lip and gave it a small suckle, Draco moaned loudly into his mouth, "Potter, fucking touch me." He practically growled, using his free hand to wrap around Harry's and giving himself a stroke.

"I am," he smirked down at Draco, slowing his thrust. "Am I not doing good enough, Malfoy?" He asked wrapping his other hand in Draco's hair, pressing their foreheads together. Draco stared at him, his eyes growing wide when he felt Harry's fingers tighten in a cinch around the head of his cock. Harry kissed him again and pulled out slowly, "tell me." He smirked, "am I not good enough?"

"Potter." He groaned, "if you don't bloody hurry up I'm going to do it myself."

Harry smiled against his lips before he nuzzled his cheek then he pulled him off the desk and sat back in the chair. "By all means, go ahead."

"I'll probably do it better," Draco whispered as he was sat on Harry's lap ignoring the way he let out a quiet laugh, and pressed the balls of his feet to the ground raising up and down on his cock, dragging his left hand down Harry's shirt and grabbing at him as he pushed down filling himself over and over while he stroked his own length. It didn't take long for him to feel himself lose control and he knotted his fingers in Harry's button up. Hearing a button pop off seemed to gather his attention.

Draco blinked, focusing on the shirt a moment before pulling it harder and jerking it apart. Buttons ripped and Harry's shirt fell by the wayside, leaving him almost naked and Draco's fingers to freely roam over his toned chest.

"Ah, fuck," Draco hissed with a clench and then he was cumming over Harry's chest and burying the man deep inside of him, flinching slightly at the feeling of Harry being completely inside his ass. " _Pot-t-ter_!"

Harry gasped loudly and threw his hand back, it hung between his shoulder blades as he pushed up and came hard, gripping the blonde's hips between his hard fingers. "Bloody hell," he groaned, "Malfoy.. yo-ah!" He flashed his eyes open when he felt Draco rock forward, "careful Malfoy, shit."

"I want more." Draco answered through a flushed face and a smirk.

"More?" Harry breathed, "Christ, Draco, give a man a chance." He chuckled and held him in place, "you are such a slut."

"Keep it up." Draco answered rocking forward again and pressing his forehead to Harry's.

"You," Harry kissed his cheek, "need to stop moving." He finished and kissed his other cheek.

"Mm," Draco shifted again sending a wink to Harry who grunted and narrowed his eyes, "sensitive Potter?" Instead of answering Harry wrapped his left hand around Draco and gave him a pull, watching him shiver as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. "Mm," Draco whispered, one hand wrapped around his tie, the other holding his wrist.

"You made a mess on me," Harry said leaning forward slightly, "and you should clean it up."

"Should I?"

"You should," Harry answered quietly, watching as Draco looked down at his chest. The blonde moved up sliding Harry out, who visibly relaxed, before he dropped down to his knees in front of him. Draco leaned forward his eyes locked on Harry's and he had the chance to watch the Gryffindor pop his mouth open in shock when Draco flicked his tongue out and gave his chest a lick. "Oh no," Harry whined, and closed his eyes feeling Draco's tongue lap at another part of his chest and then the rest of it before he pulled back and gave his belly button a kiss.

"All clean." Draco winked sitting back on the heels of his feet before standing back up and pulling his slacks up his legs.

"Malfoy," Harry growled, "you're a fucking tease."

"Which is it Potter? A slut or a tease?"

"Both, most days," Harry answered immediately and sat back watching Draco tuck his shirt in. "You ripped my shirt."

"Easy fix," Draco grinned and grabbed his wand from his jacket, performing a secret and quiet cleaning charm on himself before pointing it at Harry's shirt which a moment later had the buttons in place. "There you go."

"Mm." Harry stayed relaxed back in his seat while Draco pulled his shoes on, "so, you really want me to come to your place?"

Draco frowned, "I can't make you, Potter. But I would like for you to."

"Okay."

"You can even bring your clothing. I have a closet and a chest-of-drawers." Draco shrugged, "I also have to work late tonight, I'm meeting someone to view a place around 5:15."

"Oh?"

Draco reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key laying it on Harry's desk, "here, I'm sure you'll beat me there so take a key and I'll see you when I get back?" Harry eyed him carefully, about to protest when Draco smirked, "it's my key, not yours Potter. I'll take it back when I get home." He said while running his fingers through his long bangs a moment, pushing them back.

"Okay."

"Hurry up and get dressed so you can walk me down to the damn doors."

"I don't... want to... move..." Harry whined as he heaved to his feet and made quick work to tuck himself into his jeans and then rebutton his shirt and adjust his tie, "okay, okay."

"Potter, I like you in ties." Draco smiled, trailing his finger down the material, "it's an unbelievable sight."

The Gryffindor smiled and caught his hand, "let's go Malfoy. I do have meetings at some point today."

Draco smiled and slid his fingers through Harry's, pulling him close before laying a kiss on his lips, "I never pushed them back, I'm sure JJ is handling them." Harry stared in shock as Draco stepped back and turned to the door pulling it open, "I don't like to be ignored Potter, I'll see you tonight." Draco smiled over his shoulder, slamming the office door behind him as he walked off.

**Harry received an ow** l at six that was more threat than concern from Malfoy so when he finally got to the man's flat at six forty five he was more than a little nervous to go barging in.

He hesitated at the door, giving it a knock and when there wasn't an answer he decided to go ahead and go in. The whole flat was pretty dark with no lights on, save a soft glow from down the hallway. Harry sat his suitcase and briefcase on the ground by the door, before pushing it shut.

"Uh, Malfoy?" He called out quietly, still hearing nothing of an answer. Part of him was worried and he pulled his wand out, checking the kitchen then the back balcony and then finally starting down the hallway.

The soft glow was coming from the open bedroom door, "Draco?" He asked again, quietly, and heard the door in the right back corner click.

"Yes?"

Harry stowed his wand quickly, not wanting another bout of arguments like he used to have with Michael over their first few months,  _are you insane?! Not everything is an attack..._  He cleared his throat about to greet the man when he paused at the sight before him. Draco was peering around the door, naked from the looks of it, with a dark green colored shiny looking cream on his face. "What is on your face?" Harry asked after a second, edging towards the door.

"It's called a mask, Potter. It's for skin care." Draco gave him an eye roll, one that was much more noticeable when Harry wasn't distracted by his good looks. Draco pushed the door the rest of the way open and showed himself in just a towel with his hair piled high up above his head in a messy bun.

"Skin care, hm?" Harry arched a brow, while stepping out of his shoes, before walking towards him and loosening his tie, "how'd the viewing go?" Draco shrugged. He looked exhausted after Harry asked and stepped back as if inviting the other man to join him in the bathroom while he leaned over the mirror and studied his face.

"Fine, I guess. I'd rather build my own shop. No place is exactly how Longbottom and I want it."

"Then," Harry sat on the edge of the countertop next to Draco, "build your own, Malfoy."

"Yeah, maybe." Draco glanced over before looking back at himself in the mirror and then checked his watch.  _Three minutes left,_  he thought before stepping closer to Harry. He ran his long, pale fingers through the brunette's messy hair, pushing it out of his face and back. "How were your meetings?"

"Fine," Harry shut his eyes as he talked, practically relaxing into Draco's soft hands and then he felt his messy crazy hair being pinned back peeking an eye open as he studied Draco's still, perfect face. Even with the mask on he looked like a porcelain doll. "I want to fire JJ." He muttered softly, letting his eyes roam Draco's expression.

Draco was clearly not too focused on the conversation, as he eased himself between Harry's legs and against the counter. He was twisting a set of locks behind his right ear and pinning it carefully to pull it all off Harry's face. "Why?"

"He likes you. A lot, wouldn't stop talking about you." Harry grumbled, it was funny when Draco was jealous and irritated with the man. But now that Harry was tortured with it, it wasn't funny at all. Harry frowned as he said it and Draco chuckled quietly, "seriously though, he just kept asking me about you. Wanted to know why you visited me and kept me so long."

Draco smirked, finally meeting his eyes before he leaned over Harry's leg and grabbed the wet washcloth he had used, getting it warm and lathering it with a milky looking face soap. "Someone crushing on me Potter?" Harry's glasses were plucked from his face and sat beside him but he didn't mind. He figured it was coming the moment Draco allowed him to join.

He hadn't been allowed all weekend to be part of his "bathroom ritual" as Draco called it, but today seemed different and Harry kind of liked the feeling. "Quiet a moment," Draco whispered before the warm water and soap made their way over Harry's face. And then after it was all cleaned and wet Draco reached over him again. Harry waited patiently, unable to really see. He could only see the outline of Draco next to him leaning over the sink - and, of course he could hear the water running.

"He is crushing on you," Harry continued, figuring it was safe to talk now, "asked me if you were single too."

"Did he?" Draco was between his legs again, and Harry could vaguely make out him holding up a hand before he felt the mask sliding over his cheeks. "What did you tell him?"

Harry wanted to lift an eyebrow but he didn't. He remained passive, eyes shut now and let out a slow steady breath. "About why you visited?"

Draco smirked to himself and smeared the green goo over Harry's chin, "sure."

"You brought me lunch."

"And the other?" Draco chanced the question. He figured it was safe, Harry couldn't see his face and he couldn't read Harry's expression right now. They only had words. It was safe enough.

"I told him I hadn't heard you weren't..." Harry said evenly, "when he asked if he had a chance, I told him no though."

"You don't think he does?" Draco's tone was light and teasing as he asked, though internally he was a little put off at the other answer. _Why else would the man be in my bed all damn weekend?!_  But he found he felt bad as soon as he thought it,  _he did just lose his boyfriend..._

"No," Harry could feel Draco leaning over his left thigh again, "I told him you liked guys with dark hair, murderous eyes and great bodies."

Draco smiled to himself, "you don't think JJ has a great body?"

"He's fit, sure," Harry rolled his eyes behind his lids, "he's not me though."

"Think you have a chance then, Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked towards Draco's blurry figure, he wished he could see his eyes. His face. He wanted it more than anything. Instead he felt Draco's fingers taking his hand and a warming oil? Lotion? Being massaged into his rough, dry skin.

It was quiet. Draco just worked his fingers to Harry's elbow; relaxing and massaging his left arm then his right, and when he was done Harry heard the water turn back on before he saw Draco's blurry figure bend over to the sink and then felt warm water back on his face.

It wasn't until all the heavy and hardened feeling was gone that Harry opened his eyes, only to let out a quiet curse when his whole face was suddenly covered in an ice cold cloth. It only lasted a few moments before Draco picked up his glasses and slid them back in place.

"Forgot to warn you," Draco snickered when their eyes met for the first time in almost five minutes, "closes your pores."

"Hm," Harry raised a hand to run down the bridge of his nose and raised both brows, "it feels weird."

"Hopefully soft, that's the intention." Draco chuckled, "seaweed mask, revives and freshens your face." He was a little different than just moments ago, his previous question hanging in the air over the both of them.  _He clearly doesn't want that_ , Draco reminded himself, _it's just sex. Just to forget._  He replayed one of their first nights together, Harry saying that was all he wanted. Draco knew that going into it, he made his choice.

"Draco?" Harry said, cupping his chin.

Malfoy grabbed his tie, loosening it before pulling the knot apart and laying it on the counter then he flicked his eyes up to the other, "yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Draco leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Harry's before giving him a soft kiss. "I'm hungry, I'll order Chinese and you can get comfortable."

Harry laughed softly as gave him a small head shake, "I'll go get you dinner, you get dressed."

"Mm." Draco stepped back to let him down, "I could get used to this," he said watching Harry give himself a fleeting look in the mirror. His hair was still pinned back, the longer strands twisted and pinned away from his face, he didn't mind the look all that much but he didn't really care either. Down or up, it was just hair. Though he didn't realize just how much he had, had or just how messy and unruly it really was. Considering the amount Hermione had complained over the years, Michael too, maybe he should have.

"Being spoiled?" Harry asked quickly stopping the Michael thought almost the moment it began then he looked back. Draco winked, pushing him out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

**He ran to the Chinese restaur** ant up the street, realizing Draco really did order in often. They had, had it twice over the weekend and now already once this week. Liz knew their order by heart, which she really only had to learn Harry's since Draco had been ordering from them for at least a year now.

By the time he got back he found his suitcase was gone from the door and Draco was sitting on the couch, half lounging back in a pair of way too short shorts, if Harry was honest. At least on himself. On Draco? Well... anything looked amazing on the man. When the flat was hot Draco wore them, Harry figured it was because he always wore a sweatshirt.

He could count on one hand the few times he had seen Draco without a cover up on and the third time happened to be just in the bathroom, less than an hour ago. Draco didn't offer the sight much and Harry didn't want to push it, he figured in the end it was better this way. Healthier for Draco to at least cope and admittedly he didn't really like the sight of the torn alabaster skin. He didn't like the sight of what he had done, it reminded him of who he was deep down. A part of Voldemort. A person that killed others, a person that harmed other people...

Draco was lounging on the couch, legs crossed at the ankles and short shorts showing off his slender legs as he laid back against the other arm of the couch watching something on the TV while braiding a strand of his hair. He didn't bother getting up when Harry came in and only watched him as he put the food down on the coffee table.

"Did you get me something I like?"

"I did," Harry smirked, "and sauce on the side," he said proudly, "I think I earned a few kisses for that."

"Hm," Draco rolled his eyes and gave half a neck stretch towards Harry who greedily bent down to kiss him. "Hungry." Draco added after Harry pushed his fingers through his soft, white blonde hair.

"I know, I know," he leant back and dropped his hand sitting on the edge of the couch and making quick work to get a plate ready which he offered to Draco before making his own and sliding back into the seat, pulling Draco's legs on his lap.

"Are you going to fire him?"

"I don't know," Harry glanced over, "why?"

"You shouldn't blame him for having a crush on me," Draco shrugged, "I'm kind of the whole package."

"What package is that exactly?"

"Smart, funny, hot, perfect..." Draco winked, "everything."

Harry hummed, "well, in that case."

"He's good at his job, Potter. Cut him some slack?"

Harry licked the fork before facing Draco, "you just want something to annoy me while I'm at work."

"The way I see it," Draco's smirk grew, "you'll look at him and think of me. It's good insurance for me."

"How so?"

"You won't get any ideas to check out anyone else. It'll be like I'm there."

"What exactly do you think of me, baby?" Harry asked between bites, "I do fuck-all, all day?"

"Don't you?"

"I'll have you know, Draco Malfoy, I'm hardly ever in the office because I'm usually out in the field. Which JJ is not there with me."

Draco shrugged, "it's your choice, Potter, at least he likes me and not you."

"Why  _do_  you care if he were to like me, anyway?"

Draco sat back, hand on his stomach with a small rub, "you're annoying," he handed his plate to Harry, other than that not bothering to move, aside from looking back at the TV.

Harry leaned forward and put it on the coffee table, "it's the little things you do, baby, just really show me you care."

The blonde laughed softly, and glanced down at Harry's lap. He wanted to be sitting in it if he was honest. Instead only his feet were resting in it, Harry noticed the look and after he finished eating he sat his own plate on the coffee table and reached out towards Draco, heaving the blonde to his lap letting him settle in. "You're warm," Draco said as he got comfortable and snuggled against Harry's chest.

"I am." Harry agreed, stroking his hair and pressed his lips to his cheek. "Give me a kiss Malfoy?"

"No!" Draco jerked back, "we just ate."

"I don't care."

Draco scrunched his nose, "ew no, Potter!"

Harry smiled and tilted his head planting their lips together as Draco protested only stopping when the other jerked back to sneer at him.

"Delicious."

"Potter," Draco growled and covered his lips with his hand, "you're so terribly gross."

Harry chuckled, nipping at the pale skin over his lips, feeling Draco's hand fall away, "you're one to talk about gross."

"What's that mean?!"

Harry could rattle off a few things Draco did that topped Harry kissing him after they ate, the fact you licked your cum off my stomach,  _the fact you kiss me after I eat you out, the fact you kissed me after I swallowed your load_... Harry didn't personally think any of it was disgusting. He liked the intimate details he had of Draco, the parts no one else had. "Nothing," he gave a small, quick smile, "I'm just teasing."

Draco, unconvinced, narrowed his eyes, "don't lie to me Potter."

"Stop talking." Harry smiled, and kissed him on the lips again, causing Draco to jerk back.

"I'm warning you Potter," Draco growled at the man, and brushed a stray hair back.

"Or what?"

"I'll never give you any kiss ever again."

"Is that a threat, Draco?" Harry asked softly, and flipped the two around, pressing him into the couch seat.

"It's a promise Potter," the blonde snapped, jerking his chin back when Harry moved to kiss him again. "Are you testing me?"

Harry grinned, green eyes locking with gray, "I'll take my chances, Malfoy. I think you might like kissing me far more than you're letting on."

Draco rolled his eyes and shifted under him, lifting his hips slightly so they brushed against Harry's. "Do you think that?"

"Mm," Harry lowered his head and brushed his nose against Draco's, "prove me wrong?"

The blonde shut his eyes, groaning quietly when Harry pushed him back down into the couch cushion, but he tilted his head to the side before the other could kiss him again, "I don't even like you, Potter."

"I find that hard to believe," Harry answered softly, wrapping his hand in Draco's hair and giving it a small tug so he couldn't jerk away, "you have asked me multiple times to be here with you."

"I am just being friendly."

He nuzzled his cheek and dragged his lips against his jaw. "Friendly?"

"That's it Potter, don't for one second think I like you!" Draco's moan followed his sneer, and he gasped out loudly when Harry bit his neck, "pure niceties."

Harry sucked on the tight skin of his neck softly, before flicking his tongue out against the wet bruise forming. "And, lemme guess, I'm a good fuck?"

"With dark hair, murderous eyes and a killer body."

"Mm." Harry smiled, loosening his hand slightly before pressing against Draco with a small rub, "can I take you up on those niceties?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder, and nibbled against Draco's neck, "tell me what you want? I should pay you back somehow."

"You should," Draco agreed and lifted a hand to trail a finger down Harry's cheek, "something fun, Potter."

"Like what, baby?"

Draco shifted under him, checked his watch - missing Harry's nervous glance. It was no secret Harry had a rather vanilla relationship, and limited, with Michael. Draco was a whole new thing to him.

"A movie." Draco said once he looked back, "I get to pick."

Harry blinked and lofted an eyebrow, "a movie?"

"My choice. Not yours." Draco answered again, and while Harry was distracted he wiggled out from under him and with a few flourishes of his wand had their dinner picked up and put away before heading down the hallway.

Harry stared after him with a smirk;  _both, most days._

* * *

**"What did you just ask me?" De** an asked with two wide eyes, staring at one of his oldest friends who was sitting next to his own smirking boyfriend.

Harry was quite a few pints in and not really feeling the embarrassment he knew he should have when he asked his question, "well, Seamus said something about you two... not really uh, playing by the rules?"

"What do you mean normal ass boring sex?" Dean asked letting the shock seep away. "Well, we do tend to have a lot of fun." He agreed, "you just need to figure out what exactly Malfoy is into." He grimaced at the end of the sentence, " _Malfoy_  though? You could honestly do so much better Harry."

"Better?" Harry asked, "than Malfoy? I doubt it, he is so different, Dean."

Seamus smiled, "we should double sometime if you think he could handle us?"

"I am not doing that," Dean growled at the auburn haired man across from him, "so get that out of your head."

"He is fine to look at it, and if Harry's said he's changed then I believe it."

"I am not sleeping with him," Dean narrowed his eyes, "anyway, Harry, what's he into?"

Harry shrugged, taking a long drink of the pint in front of him, "he's uh... I don't know, really, the few times we've talked about it he's said he's into most anything. I just don't have that kind of experience."

"Doesn't he like what you two do now? It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?" Seamus asked, "Neville said it had been going on for a while."

"Well, on and off, we're mostly just hooking up. I stayed with him last weekend, and most of this week." Harry added shrugging then frowned, "he opted for a movie over sex the other day, though."

Seamus laughed softly, and pushed out of the booth, "I'm going to get another round."

Dean sighed, "maybe he's just looking for closeness, Harry?"

"Or I'm boring." Harry groaned,  _Malfoy would never want that type of relationship._  He wasn't sure how to explain this to them, since he didn't have the courage to tell Dean and Seamus the boundaries of their 'relationship', "what if I am boring?!"

"I doubt you're boring," his friend smiled, "take a little chance, knowing him he'll let you know if he doesn't like something."

Harry nodded, "Lucifer."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, that's what we're supposed to say if we don't like something."

"Lucifer?" Dean arched a brow, "Jesus Christ, you all with your weird shit. Must be a pure-blood thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Dean dragged his eyes towards the bar where Seamus was getting them a round then he about choked on his shot, his eyes growing wide, "speaking of the Devil."

"What?" Harry followed his gaze and saw Draco standing at the bar with Blaise next to him, "he's here!" He whispered in shock, "why is he here?!"

"It's 9 PM on a Friday." Dean suggested, smiling to himself, rather enjoying seeing Harry freaking out. Part of him a little happy he'd get to see if Malfoy had changed all that much and part of him a little worried for his friend. He'd only just lost Michael, a few weeks longer than him and Malfoy had been doing whatever it was they were doing. And Dean knew Michael had been a mess, they weren't good for each other, he also knew Harry had loved him and what he had gone through was problem enough. "Didn't we run into Blaise when we were leaving...?" Dean added but the question fell on deaf ears as Harry was staring at the three across the bar.

Seamus, having spotted the two of course, ordered a few more drinks before directing them over to the table.

Blaise smiled widely at Harry, giving his shoulder a clap before stepping around and offering his hand to Dean, "I don't think we met properly earlier, Blaise Zabini."

"Hey, Dean Thomas." Dean half stood, nodding to a chair as Seamus slid in next to him and Draco next to Harry. "How are you guys?"

"Good, long day at the Ministry," Blaise answered before picking up a beer. Harry smiled to himself, he liked Blaise the man was always himself and always made himself at home.

Draco took Dean's hand after it was offered, "Thomas."

"Malfoy," they shared a fleeting look and Dean sat back, putting his arm around Seamus' shoulders.

"We were just talking about you two," Seamus said having passed the remaining drinks around the table.

"Were you?" Draco smirked at Harry, "talking about me with your friends now?"

"No," Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back slightly, "couldn't have you getting an idea I like you or anything."

"That would be tragic," Draco grinned and picked up the pint taking a drink which was followed by a grimace.

"Would you like something else, Draco?" Harry asked quietly, watching. The blonde nodded, "better go get it then." Harry added, shoving his side playfully to receive a smack on the arm, "oh, c'mon," he rolled his eyes and smiled at the others, "we'll be back in a second."

Draco waited as Harry climbed out then he was swept into his arms with a hug and a kiss on his cheek, making Draco look at him curiously, "how much  _have_  you had to drink?"

"A few," Harry answered honestly, taking his hand and leading him to the bar, "what do you want instead? Wine?"

Draco tilted his head and after checking the counter was cleaned he leaned against it slightly, "whisky, I'm not that pretentious."

"You are pretty pretentious Malfoy," Harry answered, before smiling at the barkeep, "whisky, straight."

"Do we get to dance tonight?" Draco asked and pressed himself against Harry's side, "last time you didn't dance much if I remember?"

"I don't dance much period, Malfoy."

"You danced with me in the kitchen."

"I was trying to get laid," Harry smirked, paying for the drink before picking it up off the counter and handing it to Draco, who took the glass and gave Harry a look that would have melted ice. "No, I'm not dancing."

"Blaise will dance with me."

"I'll let him," Harry answered, his arm sliding around Draco's shoulders.

Draco took a drink, and looked at Harry again, "we've hooked up before, y'know?"

"Have you?"

"We have, many times." Draco whispered the last two words, "it always starts with dancing."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but it was much more fun to play along when Draco was in one of these moods, "dancing is the way to your pants, it seems," Harry answered, and his left hand grabbed at his leather dressed ass, "speaking of," he said giving him a squeeze, "these pants are quite something, Malfoy."

"I know," Draco tilted his head, and gave Harry a pull the opposite direction, "so, dancing?"

"I'll get Blaise," he said quietly and when Draco gave him a sinful looking wink he smirked, "I'll take my chances on the matter, Draco."

"Don't get mad at me for what happens out there," Draco added and gave Harry a fleeting kiss before sauntering away, leaving Harry staring at him as he made his way to the dance floor other couples and people were swaying on. It gave Harry a flash back to the first time they ran into each other at a bar, the first time Draco took him home.

A huge part of him, even with his missteps and inability to move like Draco did, wanted to join him but he had words to live up to and those words were no. So instead he went back to the table, gave Blaise the command from the Malfoy heir who was quick to his feet and joining his friend while Harry slid into the booth.

"You let them dance together?"

" _Let_?" Harry scoffed, "Draco does what he wants, when he wants, how he wants. And, he and Blaise are good friends."

"I'll say," Seamus smiled and looked across to where Draco was pulling Blaise against his front and the two started dancing in time with the music, "back to our conversation," Seamus said after a moment, "why do you have to worry about doing anything? I have a feeling Malfoy rather likes to be in charge of everything in his life."

"Well," Harry shrugged, "sure sometimes." He thought it over as he said it, "just depends."

Dean nodded, "I asked Blaise about them, just so you know."

"What?"

"They've hooked up before," Dean answered and nodded towards the two dancing again, "I mean, obviously."

Harry hadn't looked and he wasn't going to, "what did you say?"

"I just asked how Malfoy was." Dean shrugged, "Blaise said he was controlling, demanding but he liked it. You're telling me something different."

Harry groaned, laying his cheek against the table, "I'll just forever be boring."

Seamus laughed quietly, "Harry, mate, look, just do whatever comes natural to you and if he thinks you're that boring he'll let you know. Or even offer something in return."

"A fucking movie, Seamus!" Harry snapped, "he picked watching a movie over rolling in the sheets with me."

Dean snickered, turning into Seamus to hide his full laugh. Seamus patted Dean on the back, shaking his head, "okay, calm down. I really think it is a sign of him wanting someth-." Seamus trailed off and picked up his drink taking a long drink when he saw Draco heading towards the table, with Blaise on his side.

"Potter," Draco gathered Harry's attention, who was still laying his cheek on the table top.

"Yeah?" Draco gave him a serious look, waiting, and finally Harry raised up, "yeah?"

"Pansy called, she needs us."

"Needs you?"

"You're free to come," Draco said pulling his jacket on, and brushing his hair back.

Harry gave Draco an odd look, "she hates me, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Draco smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, "have fun tonight, then, be safe." He eyed the area before turning back, "and if you think I'd be okay with  _you_  grinding against another man you're wrong." He whispered against his ear.

Harry smirked, "I think you'll b-." Harry cut off and glanced at Blaise and then Draco, "wait, Parkinson really did call, right?"

Draco smirked, standing up straight, "I'll catch you later, Potter. Boys," he added before turning to leave. Harry stared after the two, Blaise giving him a small wave.

"I have to go," Harry said, hurrying out of the booth, "I'll catch you guys later."

"You don't trust him?"

"I do but sometimes Draco likes to play games." Harry said hurriedly, and grabbed his wand before laying some money on the table, "sorry guys, one day next week we'll shut it down? Get Neville too." He said as he ran after Blaise and Draco, catching them just before they turned down a back alley. "I'll go," he breathed out his greeting, grabbing Draco's shoulder with a heavy breath and then they were shooting through time and coming to at Pansy's house.

Blaise chuckled once they landed, heading up to the door leaving Draco and Harry on the walkway, "you don't trust me?"

"I do," Harry breathed out and laid his hand on his stomach, "I drank too much, apparating was a bad choice." He added after a moment, he had never been a big fan of apparating if he was honest and when he was full with drink it was an even worse choice. He felt drunker and sick now.

Draco pushed his fingers through his hair to calm him, "you okay, Potter?"

"I am now," Harry nodded, "I just hate apparating."

"I know," Draco chuckled softly, and stroked his cheek, "let's go check on Pansy." He whispered, taking his hand, "I'm sure it's nothing but she is rather dramatic."

"I'm aware," Harry muttered and gave his hand a small squeeze, it was different. Draco wasn't typically affectionate but this felt nice. He could only think of a few times the man had held his hand and all involved when they were with other people, Harry thought it was part of some silent claim the man was making over him, which was odd for two people only in it 'to forget.' They made their way into Pansy's house to find there were other people. And quite a few of them.

Harry suddenly realized just what was happening,  _dream guy._  He looked around the people stuffed into the front room where Pansy stood in the middle, wine glass in hand talking, "the cooking class has come to an end and we're all very pleased to announce we have made our best dishes and they are served for you to take at your leisure, so enjoy yourselves tonight."

Pansy's eyes landed on Harry's with a smirk and Harry tried his best to return the look but knew it was pointless. It didn't match hers, at all, instead though he felt his stomach give a lurch and he groaned dropping Draco's hand, the other resting on his stomach, "Potter? Are you okay?"

Harry didn't have a chance to answer before Pansy, arm-in-arm with another man, approached, "Drakey." She started with a wide smile, "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Okay?" Draco turned around, seeming displaced with a quick glance back at Harry who was currently rubbing his flat stomach. "Uh, Draco Malfoy," he offered his hand.

"Hi, Lance." He took his hand with a warm handshake, "how are you doing tonight?"

"Well," Draco answered, "was under the impression there was an emergency," he started giving Pansy an accusing look.

"There is," Lance offered, "too much food, we need someone good at eating."

Draco assumed it was a playful line that might have made him laugh if he hadn't been worried about Harry, who had disappeared, and if he hadn't been thinking back to the fight Pansy and Harry had at his bar last weekend. Over dream guy. He could only assume this was the dream guy, Lance. He had dark hair, dark eyes and looked as if he was plucked from a Belstaff collection.

"Ah, well," Draco gave a forced smile, and glanced around again, "you caught me, I love putting food in my mouth." Harry came back in from outside, making his way over and looking rather pale.

"Is that all?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"All?"

"That you like to put in your mouth?"  _(Yeah, is it Draco? A L L?~)_

Pansy laughed with a dark look on her face, "I sure hope you're referring to wine pairing, Lance." She said with a giggle, and the man grinned before shooting a wink at Draco who had to suppress his groan. He couldn't help but think two months ago this whole routine might have worked on him, at least gave him a few nights of fun but for some reason he was less than interested.

What he was interested in was the fact Harry was approaching, looking pale and rubbing his stomach. Draco turned to him immediately and Harry interrupted Lance before he could answer Pansy, "Draco," he said, smelling of fresh mint leaving Draco to believe he had gotten sick. "I think I'm gonna head outta here, not too far from the Ministry, I'll walk back."

"Walk to the Ministry?" Draco asked softly, reaching out to cup his cheek, "what's wrong, Potter?"

"I really don't feel well, I haven't eaten today."

"Why'd you let me apparate you!?" Draco scolded and brushed his hair back, "I'll take you to eat."

"You're here to pick up, uh, Calvin Klein and wine or whatever else fits in your mouth."

"I'm not," Draco shook his head, smiling. This shtick worked on him, though, rather well. Pansy let out a quiet whine which Draco ignored. "So, let me get you something to eat and into bed."

"No apparating," Harry answered, his face still looking pale, it really made his eyes stand out. "Promise?"

"Promise." Draco turned around to Pansy, "congratulations on completing your classes, Pans, I'm going to get Potter out of here."

"This is literally a dinner party," she sneered at the two, Lance having stepped back sometime during their interaction.

"Yeah," Draco tilted his head, "I'd rather spend some alone time with Harry, than with all of these people." Pansy gaped, her eyes flashing in anger, but neither of the men waited to hear her response before they walked out of the house.

**They headed dow** n the side road towards town, Pansy, of course, didn't live too far into Muggle London and after a few minutes they were in the heart of Wizarding London, less than a block away from the Ministry. Draco picked a place close to where they were, which honestly it was the first diner he saw, and he hurried the two through the door and to a table.

"Feeling any better, Potter?"

"I might think you care if you keep it up." Harry said, giving a weary sigh, "I really hate apparating."

"I forget sometimes," Draco chuckled, "that must be why you're practically late everywhere."

"It's not too bad when I've had food, and not been drinking."

"Of course it's not," he shook his head, "I can't believe you let me apparate us when you hadn't had anything to eat on top of those drinks."

"Mm," Harry leaned into the chair heavily, he felt drained and a bit tipsy barely listening as Draco ordered the both of them dinner. "Where do you put it all?" Harry asked after a moment, his eyes scanning Draco.

This was a first for Draco,  _Pissed Potter._  Harry generally only ever had a few drinks, and it never seemed to bother him, Draco assumed the boys and him had more than a few at this point and on top of an empty stomach...  _Well_. "In my mouth, obviously. Maybe my arse really is fat."

"No," Harry shook his head, "far from."

"Far from?" Draco chuckled, "Longbottom might have been on to something..."

"I'm telling you Draco, you don't have a fat arse."

"Calm down," Draco answered, waving his hand. "Why'd you drink so much tonight, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I was stressed."

"About work?"

"No." Harry grabbed the water from the table top and took a big drink. Draco didn't know much else was in the man's life aside from work and Teddy, and, of course, himself.

"Teddy?"

"No."

"Me?"

"Am I a boring fuck?" Harry asked, setting the now empty water glass on the table, "be honest."

Draco blinked, clearing his throat at the red faced waiter who was setting their plates down and hurrying off, "Merlin, Potter."

"I want to know." Harry shrugged, sighing softly, "I think you owe me an answer."

Draco studied him a moment, his eyes hard as he took in the state of the man, "I don't think you're boring..."

"You're lying to me!" Harry groaned loudly, almost as if he was putting on a show, throwing his head back with the groan.

"I am not!" Draco snapped his fingers, gathering his attention, "I don't think you're boring." He shook his head, "is this what you were talking about with your friends? Whether you're boring or not?"

Harry nodded, "I just don't have the experience you do, Malfoy. I had... Michael and he was far from experimental." Draco stilled at the mention, his gray eyes growing dim and he let out a quiet breath, "he was so predictable with everything, all the time. Our whole life revolved around his schedule and his plans, no matter what."

Draco felt like his heart was going to hammer out his chest. He was frozen in place, a french fry halfway to his mouth, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"I don't want that anymore," Harry continued, "I just... God, I did  _everything_  I was supposed to. I saved the world, and I became a force of light and I fought for everyone and I tried to be the best I could be. I settled down and bought a house and we were talking about adoption and I was going to marry him." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat, finally dropping his hand, "and then I killed him so I wouldn't die."

"What kind of selfish man am I? How arrogant am I? To think my life mattered more than his." Harry finished, his unfocused eyes swimming with tears.

Draco got to his feet and hurried around the table wrapping his arms around Harry. "Potter," Draco whispered, "focus on me." He said while stroking his hair, "right here, baby." Harry looked at him, swallowing his tears and blinking a few times to gather his thoughts, "hey, you are everything you're supposed to be right now, Harry, everything. Don't doubt that for a single second, okay? There is no reason to hate yourself for defending yourself."

Harry was nodding, staying quiet and after a moment Draco kissed his forehead and then stepped back. He turned to look at the food on his plate and picked up a french fry taking a bite, leaving the blonde to retake his own seat. It was quiet between the two of them as they ate until finally Harry let out a quiet laugh, "I asked Dean how to spice up our sex life."

"Oh Merlin," Draco muttered trying to be normal. He wanted to be as normal as he could, he wanted to go back to where they were just minutes ago because the only thing he could think about was the fact Harry was going to propose to Michael, and the two were talking about adoption.

Neville had told him, Hermione had told him, hell even Weasley the night the four went to dinner last week had told him that Michael and Harry were on the rocks. They always had been. But here Harry was confessing to the future they were going to have. "What did he say?"

"Nothing useful," Harry rolled his eyes, "something about me just 'doing what felt natural'." Harry blushed and blew out a breath, "whatever the fuck that means, I guess I'm just boring."

"You're not boring Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, "you should have told me instead of asking Thomas and getting drunk."  _Literally anything besides getting drunk._

"Yeah?" Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "so, then, what can we do Malfoy? To make me less boring?"

"If you say you're boring one more time Potter, I'm leaving you here." Draco hissed, "you're not boring, but since you feel as if you are... we can do tons of things. I got an arsenal of kinks and I'm more than interested in helping you find your boundaries."

"Sounds like work."

"That's because you're lazy."

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the cheese burger that Draco had ordered for him, holding it in one hand and taking a bite, "I'm not lazy, Malfoy," he said through a mouthful.

"Manners, Potter," Draco narrowed his eyes, shuddering as he looked away.

"Ahem," Harry swallowed, "forgive me, Your Highness."

"Forgiven," Draco answered after a moment, smiling to himself, "are you feeling better?"

"A bit, just tired now."

"Well, finish up and we'll get you home and tucked into bed."

"Read me a bedtime story too, daddy?" Harry asked with a pointed look as if to let Draco know he didn't need to be babied.

"I bet Calvin Klein back there wouldn't treat me this way," Draco answered the look, with one of his own, "I'm clearly well off enough to be desired by all kinds of men."

"They're not me, Malfoy."

"You mean the opposite of boring in bed? Only an upgrade."

Harry laughed loudly, his face red with it as he smiled widely at the man sitting in front of him, "I knew you were lying to me."

Draco licked his lips, rolling his eyes and tilted his head, "don't you know to never trust a snake, Potter?"

"Mm," Harry hummed and got up from his chair, he felt much better now that he had food in his system and made his way across the table. He forced himself onto Draco's lap, who glanced around the diner then back to Harry before lacing the necklace through his fingers and giving it a soft pull so the other would lean down towards him as he tilted his head up giving him a kiss.

Their lips were almost touching, only a breath apart, "Potter as much as I'd love to destroy you in front of everyone here, I'd much rather get you in bed and rested. You know as well as I do being sick from Magic is more draining than a normal flu."

Harry sighed, not moving, "you're a tease Malfoy."

"I might be," Draco agreed, "and insatiable, and bloody fit, and the most stunning man you've ever seen."

Harry smiled with a head shake, "let's go to your place then, Malfoy."

"For sleep," Draco said after a second with a hard look, "repeat that back to me, right now, Potter."

"Why do I have to repeat that back to you?"

Draco slid the necklace through his fingers and gave a very obvious point to Harry's crotch which was against his stomach, "I can  _feel_  you Potter."

"Nice feeling, hm?"

"You arrogant prat," the blonde laughed and slapped his thigh, "get off of me."

Harry rotated his hips, "I can feel you too, Malfoy."

The diner patrons were either staring or glancing over but the two of them didn't even notice, they were so wrapped up in each other no one else mattered. No one else ever did matter when they were together. It had always been that way.

All through school, the two fighting it was always for or with each other, and Draco did practically anything to get noticed by Potter and Harry legitimately stalked Malfoy throughout his final year at Hogwarts. And after school, over the past five years the two didn't see much of each other but when they did in passing they noticed, oh did they notice. It was a never ending cycle for the two men.

Ever since the first time Draco called him Harry after lunch with Hermione, he couldn't get the blonde out of his mind. And the first time Harry called Draco some variation of the word slut Draco couldn't get him out of his mind. They were so wrapped up in each other, the world could have fallen apart and they wouldn't notice.

Whether it was Pansy setting Draco up with the 'Abercrombie and Fitch' model from her cooking classes, or too many people over for dinner distracting the two, or even in the middle of a diner around midnight on a Saturday they had a hard time noticing anyone other than...  _them_.

Draco found himself thinking of Harry each time work grew stagnant and Harry found himself daydreaming about Draco practically anytime someone stood up to him. They were so lost in each other, and they didn't even know it.

A throat clear sounded from the front of their table but it did little to drag them away from their intense starin. Harry was leaning down to kiss Draco, and Draco was letting him. Then the blonde was pulling a note from his pocket, laying it on the table, and apparating the two from the middle of the diner to his bedroom. Right to his bed.

Harry groaned softly, his fingers knotting in Draco's shirt before he found himself with a quick glance around the room.

"Sorry love," Draco kissed him again, rougher than before and drug his teeth hard against his bottom lip feeling the skin break slightly. He could taste the metallic taste in his mouth, and he finally released Harry's bottom lip, giving it another quick kiss.

"We just ate," Harry taunted him, sliding his tongue out to feel the blood on his lip.

"I'm aware," Draco said his wand in hand now, "I was getting my wand." He added and cleaned both of their mouths with a mouth cleaning charm, before kissing Harry again. Potter adding another thing to the list of  _Could Be Disgusting Habits Draco L. Malfoy Has Rather Than Kissing After We Eat_ , a new one to him as well,  _kissing me after making my lip bleed._

Harry found he didn't mind it all that much, but then again he found practically everything Draco did sexy.

The blonde was undressing Harry slowly, he took his time to untie his tie and pull it through his collar, each button of his shirt was handled with precious care before it was pushed open and down his arms, then his belt was taken off. Draco looked up at Harry from their pose, pressing his hand to the small of his back and turning them over so he was on top of Harry. He had to say it, because it was all he could think about and he knew tonight wouldn't be enjoyable for either if he didn't get it off his mind, "you were going to marry him?"

"He was safe, familiar."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Draco didn't have a right to feel jealous, he knew that, it was before him. Not that there was a him to be before, _this is just sex_. He told himself, pressing a cool palm against Harry's pec before saying just that out loud, "I don't care, of course, it's just sex."

"I'm just an ornament." Harry said softly, "that's all."

"That's all."

They finally looked away from each other, Draco holding Harry down against the bed as his other hand made quick work to undress his jeans. He was naked to the calves within seconds, right below Draco who kissed him again while taking the tie from beside them before looking at Harry softly, "trust me Potter?"

"Of course I do."

"Close your eyes." Draco whispered and Harry did, then he raised the tie and laid it over his eyes taking his time so he didn't scare the man. Who didn't even flinch, as Draco tied it around his head. "Can you see?"

"No."

"Good," he kissed his shoulder with a bite hard enough to make Harry arch his back, and groan. That was something Draco loved seeing, that groan, that arched back. "Don't move," he added before climbing off the bed, he was gone only a moment just long enough to strip Harry of his socks and shoes along with his pants, then bend his legs so they were pressed to the foot board and Harry was sprawled before him.

One thing Draco loved about Harry's inexperience, as he called it, was that he didn't seem to know there was anything that could be perceived as embarrassing. It was almost as if anytime the two were intimate it was all natural, Potter didn't think it was embarrassing or disgusting or strange. "Still with me, Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry answered easily, turning his head towards Draco's voice but keeping his arms on the bed. Draco opened a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a few items, before joining Harry again. Only this time he sat beside him. Harry was listening carefully, he trusted Draco with his life whether he should or not.

He felt something cool on his hips, and then sliding down the head of his cock. He knew the feeling, it was very easily lube. Harry lifted his head to look down, as if he could see it when he felt Draco wrap his hand around his length and give him a stroke.

He groaned letting his head fall back against the pillows and then he felt one of Draco's fingers slide down his butt, sliding between him. He hadn't ever done this before, he never had anyone inside of him. It was always the other way around but he couldn't deny he was curious feeling Draco tease him.

"Not tonight, Potter," Draco whispered, his lips against Harry's ear. The brunette couldn't quite place the man, he tilted his head towards his voice about to whine. "You should be sleeping but I can't say no to you." Draco whispered softly, then he was holding Harry's length in his right hand, something warm pressing against him which quickly shut his whine up.

"What is that Malfoy?"

"Still trust me, right?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, and Draco smiled to himself. He kept his eyes glued to Harry's face which flushed the moment the soft buzzing vibration worked it's way through his dick. "Ho-ly fuuuuck."

Harry bit his lip, the still split skin bleeding into his mouth and he grabbed at the bedsheets. The buzzing of the vibrator Draco had pressed to his length made him shiver.

"Do you like it, Potter?" Draco asked softly, he was between his legs with his right hand wrapped around Harry's length giving him small strokes, the vibration making his handshake. His left hand was cupping between Harry's ass, his index finger teasing his opening.

"Y-yes," Harry gasped, hands in a tight fist against the sheets. Then a sinful moan escaped his lips when Draco pushed into his opening, Draco's name riding the wave of his moan. It filled the room and made the blonde blush. He hadn't heard anyone say his name quite like that before, not even Charlie.

Draco sliding his finger in and out of him, while dragging the small silver vibrator up to the head of his cock and sliding it along Harry's leaking precum. "Oh my  _God_ ," Harry reached between his legs for Draco, who was just out his reach, and he whined loudly, "damnit Draco!"

Draco's smile grew, he gave the finger that was tucked inside of Harry a small swirl before pulling it out, relubing and sliding two in. Harry shivered, his thighs flexed as he arched off the bed and pushed himself down Draco's fingers so the man filled him.  _Yeah **I'm**  the slut._ Draco thought through his grin, watching Harry Potter lose himself was a sight he'd never thought he'd see.

Harry shivering while Draco slid the vibrator over his length, Harry's muscles tensed and taut as he came closer to the edge, the way he grabbed his thighs since he couldn't reach Draco, and the way his name spilled from Harry's lips over and over.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco..."

_How could he even think he was boring?_

"Draco, baby," Harry gasped out, "I'm so close."

"I know," Draco purred and pulled his fingers out, Merlin did he want to drag this out but knew he couldn't. Not with Harry needing sleep. He slipped the toy over his head and a second later Harry jerked forward with a hard orgasm that covered the toy and Draco's hand. Draco dropped the toy to his hip so it was just barely touching his shaft and rubbed him out though his orgasm until Harry whimpered, laying into the bed with a heavy moan.

Draco finally stopped touching him and after turning the toy off, he crawled up Harry's chest and removed the makeshift blindfold to see wild green eyes searching for him, Harry grabbed his hips roughly and flipped the two around pining Draco to the bed and giving him a hard kiss until neither could breathe.

"Potter," came the breathy response.

"Give me a second," Harry whispered, ripping Draco's shirt with his clumsy hands and then grabbing at the leather pants that were constricted and hiding what he wanted to see most.

"You should be resting, Potter!" Draco yelped as the rough hands started to strip him and he met Harry's eyes from his chest. "Stop that!"

"Resting?" Harry whispered, "I feel fine."

"No you don't. Your face is flushed."

"I just had the hardest orgasm of my life..." Harry said as if it was obvious.

"Potter, stop. Focus. Me. Up here," Draco demanded slapping his hands away, "sleeping is where this is going next.  _Stop_!"

"Why do you care? It's just sex remember?"

Draco blanched, his eyes growing wide and he pulled back practically screaming his response when Harry grabbed his hips, " _Lucifer_!"

Harry froze. He might not know much but he knew the only way Draco would say that was if he had crossed a line. A line he didn't know was there because Draco never communicated. A line that shouldn't have been there based on the amount of times Draco said those exact words to him in the past week.

The two were silent, staring at each other. Draco half naked and scrambling away frozen from his words, Harry half hunched over with his hands on Draco's hips frozen as well.

"Don't say that," the blonde finally answered, "ever again."

"You shouldn't either."

Harry dropped his hands and pulled back while Draco sat up, the both of them were moving so slowly it was hard for them to even look at each other. Draco reached out dragging his fingers over the necklace Harry always wore and slid his index finger along the gold chain, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Harry."

Potter blinked in shock, and grabbed his hand by the wrist, "what?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you. And I don't know if I want to be..."

Harry swallowed roughly and sat back, dropping the other's hand and his necklace slid through his fingers. "Draco Malfoy," Harry said with a chuckle, a bit nervous as they shared a look, "you're my kinda mess."

"Yeah well," Draco shrugged, clearing his throat, "next time you'll listen to me when I tell you to go to bed."

Harry grabbed the blonde and pulled him to his lap, nuzzling his cheek, "and miss something like this? Are you crazy?" Draco hummed, kissing his shoulder, "alright bed time."

"Finally," Draco murmured but the only movement they made was a kiss, a long kiss.

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

We see the aftermath of the case at the Ministry, we have Teddy for a day and  _finally_  Draco and Neville will break ground on a new shop!


	6. Minions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: It's back muh dudes! Hi. Hi. Hi. Hello. Thank you hb81 for taking the time to edit (any and all mistakes are my own~)! [I'm double posting because I had thought I already put this chapter up. Sorry! ~kiz]
> 
> Warnings: Nothing. It's a love story, people.
> 
> A/U. DracoxHarry. *Insert something witty about not making money off this shit*

 

**Harry**   **woke**   **to**  the sound of a loud squeal and rose up off the bed. It was dark in the room, pitch black save the glow of the clock on the bedside table and it read 3:49 AM.

Another squeal sounded and Harry bolted out of the bed. He grabbed his wand and went running down the hallway, freezing when he saw Draco sneaking past on his knees and hiding behind a chair. Teddy was running, little feet padding across the carpet to the sofa which he climbed up and peered over the back of it then turned around seeing Harry.

"Harry!" He giggled, "I'm finding Dray."

"Are you?"

"Yes, quiet though."

Harry lowered his wand and watched with a grin as Teddy went running around the chair and squealing when Draco reached out and grabbed him.

"Dray!" He squealed in his arms as the blonde stood up off the ground.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked with a smirk, he knew how much Draco liked his sleep and this was  _not_  sleeping.

"Teddy said he had a bad dream? He tried to wake you up but you slept through it so he got me instead."

"Oh, sorry," Harry frowned, crossing his arms against his chest watching Draco cradling the young boy.

"It's okay, we played hide and seek." Draco smiled at the sandy haired boy and ran his fingers through his locks, "but we're going to try sleeping again."

"He used to have nightmares when he sleeps alone," Harry started, "I bet that's what happened again."

"Should have said something Potter," Draco smiled at the man, who looked at him in question. "We don't like that guest room anyway, huh, Teddy?" The 6 year old shook his head 'no' and Draco bent to put him down, "go get your sleep stuff Teddy, mine and Harry's bed is better anyway."

Teddy stared up at Draco with big eyes and a smile, "both of you?!"

"You're not kicking me out of my bed," Draco winked, "if it gets too cramped I'll make Harry sleep outside, whatcha say to that?" Teddy giggled and ran into the room to get his blankets and sleeping buddies.

"Draco, him and I can sleep in the guest room... you don't have to do this."

"What else would I do?" Draco chuckled, "sorry we woke you, he's just so cute I couldn't tell him to be quiet."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned, "he's got you wrapped around his little finger..."

Draco smirked and leaned towards Harry, "I got you wrapped around mine, fair trade I'd say."

"Is that so?"

"You wouldn't believe the things I could do with my little finger, Potter..." He whispered against his lips before giving him a kiss.

Harry laughed softly into the kiss, and cradled his face, "we got a little boy to get to bed."

"I hope he sleeps in a little. I'm too old to be up until 4 in the morning and still get up before noon."

"We'll go to bed early tonight."

"You'll be here tonight then?" Draco asked quietly, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his face against his neck.

"Where else would I be?"

"Are you finally done running away from me?"

Harry smiled, pressing his lips to his temple, "I was never running Draco Malfoy."

"Dray?!" Teddy yelped, "help please?" He asked, holding his pillow, stuffed animals and blankets in his arms, practically tripping over his blanket.

"I told you," Harry sighed while watching.

Draco just smiled, "he's perfect, Potter. Absolutely perfect." He stepped around Harry and bent to help Teddy, holding him with one arm and the other holding his blanket and pillow, "alright little man, it's bed time. I'm an old man you know."

Teddy smiled, laying his cheek on Draco's shoulders and the two walked into the bedroom, Harry leading the way. He made quick work to fix the bed and took Teddy's pillow laying it in the middle of the bed before he plucked the drowsy boy from Draco's arms and laid him down. He covered him up with his own blanket, then nudged Draco to lay down as well.

"It'll be weird not having you hold me," Draco said quietly as he crawled in next to Teddy, who was practically asleep. Harry bent over him and gave him a kiss before pulling the blankets over the both of them, then moved over on his side.

He wrapped his arm around Teddy and snuggled in close next to him, his hand reaching out and wrapping around Draco's arm. "Good night, baby."

"Night," Draco answered, shifting to look at the Gryffindor whilst throwing him a wink.

**When**   **Draco**  was woke again it was to see Teddy laying on Harry's chest, talking to the half awake man. Harry was rubbing his back mumbling, 'yeah' and 'oh' periodically and Teddy was tugging on his long hair as he talked about something to do with  _Loo_. Draco wasn't sure what that was, but he listened quietly trying to catch up as he woke.

"...Loo said to push the other boy so I did." Draco heard him say and watched Harry frown at the boy without opening his eyes, "he was being mean Harry!"

"I don't think you should push anyone, Ted." Harry said, his hand freezing.

"He was being mean. He hit me."

"Who?"

"Loo. I told him no and he hit me so I did it."

Harry finally opened his eyes and gave Teddy a slow look, shifting the two slightly so he could sit up some, "I'll have a talk with Loo too," he started and Draco wondered briefly,  _just who the fuck Loo was_ , "but you can't push people, okay? It's not acceptable. It makes you mean and you shouldn't be friends with someone that hits you. Loo doesn't seem very nice."

"Mikey pushed you! You were his friend." Teddy whined, and Harry sighed audibly. Draco tried to keep quiet but he couldn't hide his gasp, it came out loud and sudden and without his permission. Harry and he shared a look, before he finally turned back to Teddy and Draco followed his gaze as well.

"Teddy," he said, sitting the boy on the bed next to him, "I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, staring at Harry and clutching his stuffed animal tightly.

Kids always know when they're about to get vital information. Whether it is that curse word they can say to make their parents flush in the middle of the grocery store or something they can say about their friends at the neighborhood bar-b-que, or even something they can take to daycare and school and get a phone call home about. Just as much as they know when they're about to receive the 'bad' information it's almost like they know when they're about to receive the good information as well. Just like now, Teddy was staring right at Harry waiting for the clarity and all the answers in the world.

Harry brushed his hair back, and kissed his forehead, "Loo isn't a nice person Teddy and you need a better friend. A friend should never hurt you or push you, or make you be mean." He spoke quietly, offering a small smile to the boy, "Mikey wasn't a very good friend to me, was he?"

"No."

"So," Harry swallowed roughly, "we're not friends anymore, okay?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded, "I don't want to be like Mikey."

"You'll be nice," Harry grinned widely, "or you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll tickle you so much you cry." Harry gave the threat to lighten the mood, showing his hands with a finger wiggle.

Teddy giggled softly and scooted back into Draco's chest, "save me!" He laughed clinging to the blonde.

Harry and he met eyes. Harry gave a short laugh which wasn't returned in any form from the other man. Instead Draco just gave Teddy a short squeeze before climbing out of his bed and stepping into the bathroom. Harry stared after him silently, his own smile falling before Teddy demanded breakfast and he made himself get up.  _I should have told him,_  Harry thought as he followed the boy into the front room _, I should have told him everything._  
  
 **Draco**   **joined**  the other two after he showered and found Harry helping Teddy into a seat at the table, "there's Dray!" The younger boy smiled at the blonde who smiled down at him.

"Hi buddy," Draco said as a greeting, "what are you having?"

"Cheese eggs." He pointed at his plate, "we were waiting for you."

"I'm here now," Draco sat next to him, and Harry set the mug of coffee down in front of him before handing him The Prophet. "Thank you Potter," he said without meeting his eyes.

Harry slid into the chair across from Teddy, "sorry it's not noon."

"Wishful thinking," Draco laughed softly, "I'll go to bed early." Harry nodded, not missing the way he said 'I' instead of 'we'. "Who is Loo?"

"My friend," Teddy answered immediately, "he's in timeout now."

"Oh," Draco smiled softly.

"My Harry said he was being mean."

"Sounded like it," Draco agreed looking at the man over the top of The Prophet.

Harry chuckled, "just needs to sit in the nice chair a bit."

Teddy nodded taking a big bite of eggs and settling into his seat.

Draco picked up his mug and took a sip of the coffee, "Potter," he said softly, "why didn't you tell me?"

Harry glanced at Teddy who was too busy shoveling eggs in his face to notice, then he lifted a shoulder, "it only happened once," he said, "he just happened to be there. It wasn't a huge thing and Michael felt bad afterwards." Harry sighed, "it wasn't anything."

"How long before..?"

"About a month."

Draco shook his head and took another drink, "and you were going to marry him?"

"I..." Harry shut his eyes a moment, hearing Teddy getting down rather than seeing him and assumed Draco helped him. "I don't know," he finally answered, "it's lonely," he added, "being Harry Potter. Everyone thinks it's not but it is, I have people who follow me around all the time, I work with a bunch of annoying arseholes who don't actually like me - save Ron, Dean and Seamus. Unfortunately half the time Ron doesn't want anything to do with me right now, Hermione is busy with work and I can't monopolize all of Neville's time. He was all I had."

Draco frowned deeply, "it's like being surrounded by minions." He said quietly, he knew the feeling. He had it his whole teenage life. Those  _minions_ were quick to leave him after the war of course, all he had was Blaise and Pansy. And half the time Pansy was too self-centered to care for anyone else and just like with Harry and Neville he didn't want to monopolize all of Blaise's time.

Harry gave him a nod, "he was different and made it obvious he didn't care I was Harry Potter."

"I don't either."

"I know," Harry smiled, "it's nice."

Draco couldn't help but think about what Neville said,  _he was so much like you._ He knew he was going to ask eventually, might as well be now, "he reminded you of me, didn't he?"

Harry glanced away, turning slightly to check on Teddy who was sitting on the couch with his two new stuffed animals from their zoo trip, a snake and lion. "A little bit, yeah, old you. Not  _you_."

"I haven't changed that much."

"Probably not but all I ever got was the kid that yelled slurs at me and threatened my life, I had never seen you be human except one day. In the girls lavatory when we were 16 and we all know how well I handled that." He said dryly, nodding towards Draco's covered chest.

Draco shifted slightly, "I didn't see much from you either," he said softly, "until you spoke for me."

"We weren't meant to be in love, Draco," Harry chuckled, "not then, anyway."

"Careful Potter," Draco smirked, finishing his coffee, "I'll think you have feelings for me or something."

"I couldn't let that happen," Harry laughed and took a bite of his bacon, "you're better at breakfast, by the way."

"I'm better at most everything," Draco answered with a smirk, turning back to The Prophet.

* * *

**Harry**   **stared**  across the meeting room at the Aurors sitting around the table, Ron was on his right frowning with his arms crossed against his chest glancing away when Harry turned to look at him.

"What do you have to say to that?" Another called and Harry turned back to the meeting.

_You're a murderer._

He cleared his throat, and grabbed the papers off the table, "your meeting Ron," he said as he took a step around him. Ron looked up in shock, the rest of the room silent, "I think it'll be best if you take over the department for the time being, I am sure everyone would feel safer."

"Harry...?"

He shook his head and placed a hand on the red-head's shoulders, "honestly," then he leaned in, "I'll be around tomorrow, you got this." He said quietly and stood up straight without another look around the room he left the meeting. Ron was Deputy Head Auror of the department after Neville left. It had been between Ron and Dean and it was passed to Ron by vote.

Harry just wanted out and that's one of the reasons he had the Deputy Head. To handle minute details and problems the department had with himself. Which was clearly all of himself right now. He wasn't wanted there, that much was obvious. Little had changed since he came back. People tended to avoid him, he had killed his partner after all. No one wanted to work with him and no one wanted to listen to the true story. They just kept recycling drama induced lies.

On top of that, and something Harry was having a hard time forgetting (or forgiving), they knew where they had been. 4 days in they knew, they had placed them and the department didn't go get them to save the mission. Harry didn't tend to think too highly of himself but... he knew even he deserved better than that. He deserved better than 14 days of going insane.

"Mr. Potter?" JJ asked from his desk when Harry walked in, "short meeting?"

Harry shrugged grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and pulling it on, "Joe, I'm going home today."

"Not feeling well?" He asked quickly, getting to his feet, "need anything?"

"To go home," Harry answered pausing as he said it and glanced at the couch in the back of his office. That was home. He didn't have a home, once again. "Uhm, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He continued, "you can stay or go, I don't care. Reports will be there tomorrow just like they are today."

JJ nodded his understanding, "get some rest Mr. Potter."

"Sure," Harry shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and headed out. He took the stairs, practically running down them and left to the floo network. He was standing at the fireplace trying to decide where to go when Draco came into his mind.

He just wanted Draco. Whether it was him telling him to grow up or the blonde giving him one of those fleeting hugs or even being ignored by him, he didn't care. He just wanted to be near Draco.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and said the address of his and Neville's warehouse.

He came to, stepping out of the fireplace and brushing his leather jacket of soot as he glanced around, "Draco?" He called into the dim lit warehouse, using his wand to turn the lights up. The place was empty, save the plants, Harry frowned and walked through the rows glancing down at the tables lined with the plants and herbs. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" Came a reply and Harry knew it was Neville.

"It's me," Harry walked into the side room finding Neville standing at a corner working on ingredients, "just looking for Malfoy?"

"He's at a meeting, or something, supposedly he found the," he paused to sneer, pulling on his best Malfoy voice, "perfect location."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "I'll uh, go." He said rocking back on his heels.

"No need," Neville grinned, "here." He added holding out a tool that looked like a tiny rake towards Harry, "come help?"

"I shouldn't get in the way."

"You're not. You'll be helping," Neville smiled and patted the bench next to him, setting back to work. He knew Harry pretty well at this point, he knew something was troubling him by the way he hadn't smiled and the way his jaw was set, even now the way he just shrugged out of his jacket and set to work. He wasn't chatting, or doing much else but Neville also knew that meant he didn't want to talk. So he didn't bring it up. "Malfoy said you had Teddy this weekend?"

"Saturday and Sunday," Harry glanced over, "they got along well."

"That's what he said."

"Then why the fuck are you asking me if he's already told you all of this?"

Neville stared at Harry, both eyebrows raised and then he turned away back to the plant he was working on quietly. Harry sighed, about to apologize when Draco's voice met his ears.

"Didn't know we were training." Draco's greeting met the two and Harry visibly relaxed with a long and soft sigh. "I don't want Potter doing  _any_  of that," he added, and a soft - clearly not meant to harm - stinging jinx hit Potter in the back, "put it down Potter."

"I need some help around here," Neville answered throwing a playful glare over his shoulder, "your fat arse only bitches and runs off."

Draco smirked, laying his wand on the desk, "shall we talk about your long naps?"

Neville chuckled, "it's from carrying the weight of the business on my shoulder.." he glanced over at Harry, "I don't know how you put up with him, Harry, he's a nightmare."

Harry tried to join in with their banter, "I've seen worse." He said though the smile and tone didn't quite match theirs at all, Draco glanced up from the desk he had just sat down at and watched as Harry laid whatever tool he was holding on the workbench, catching Neville's frown.

"Over here Potter," Draco said suddenly, gathering Harry's attention with his tone. It wasn't something he heard often he realized and it reminded him of their first week 'together'. In his office, Draco showing up after lunch with Neville. Harry left Neville at the workbench and walked towards Draco. They shared a look, Harry standing at the edge of the desk as if he was in trouble and Draco scooted back reaching out for Harry's hand, while offering his lap to the man who practically melted right into his touch, "what's wrong?"

Harry shivered when he felt Draco's lips on his ear, and shut his eyes, "long morning."

"It's only 9:30."

"Well, it's been long."

"Hm," the blonde hummed and drug his hand over Harry's shoulders, then down his dark gray button up, "why aren't you at work?"

Harry briefly replayed the start of the meeting in his mind, "taking a personal day." He shrugged and gave a fake smile the blonde, "figured I'd annoy you, I know you don't do too much work around here."

Draco hummed again in thought, his eyes studying Harry's face who had turned away to look at the papers on the desk, "JJ annoying you?"

"No," Harry leaned forward to lean on the desk, realizing they were plans for the building only completed. Almost completely different than the ones he saw two weekends ago. "Set on a design then?"

"Yes," Draco answered, "I'm in the process of settling on the lot. A few zoning problems," Draco wasn't too interested in that at the moment, he was interested in Harry. That was it. "World's best secretary annoying you?"

"You're the only one annoying me, Malfoy, right now." Harry answered, still staring at the plans.

"Is that so," Draco pinched his hip and Harry jumped slightly whipping around to look at him.

"What the fuck?!"

"Yes, what the  _fuck_?" Draco asked, leaning back, "what's wrong?"

He knew Harry could avoid almost everything, even if it was bothering him as much as this, whatever this was, clearly was. He would ignore it, he'd actively avoid it as long as he didn't have to deal with it. That's why they never talked about Michael or the case or the fact Harry sleeps on his couch when he isn't staying at Draco's. Why he avoids Draco when he gets too close, and then avoided the topic of avoiding him. Harry Potter would talk around anything, so long as he didn't have to deal with it.

Draco briefly wondered if that's how he was in school too. He wondered if he spent as much time avoiding his nightmares and problems and need to be the  ** _savior_** , as much as he did now as an adult. He'd have to remember to ask Hermione the next time they got together.

Draco was at some fault too, odd enough, he generally let him. He barely ever pushed anything that could upset the other man or bother him, he let him do whatever he wanted - aside from sleeping in his office.

"Nothing's the matter, Malfoy," Harry answered, rubbing his side, "could you not pinch me?"

"I like full and undivided attention when you lie to me, Potter." Draco said pointing at himself, "go on, lie again."

Harry frowned and moved to stand, Draco's hand reached out and grabbed his belt pulling him right back down, "Draco," he whispered softly, "I just wanted to see you."

"As much as I wish that were true, Potter, I'd rather that was one thing you didn't lie about."

Harry shook his head, "you're an idiot."

Draco laughed humorlessly, "didn't know we were fighting today."

Harry met his gaze and felt his hand slip from his belt, "sorry I came here," Draco pulled his chair up to his desk without a word. Harry hovered a moment longer before he stepped back, and grabbed his jacket, "Neville, I'll catch you later," he started and saw the man turn around giving a small smile, "Dean and Seamus want to grab drinks Friday, you in?"

"Always down for a few drinks. I'm sure Hannah will enjoy seeing them too."

"Good, Dean told me this morning he invited Blaise too, so just a few of us."

"Sure," Neville nodded, "Ron too?"

Harry faltered a moment, pulling his jacket on, as he thought back to just a bit ago. Ron just looking away. "Ah, I'm sure he's invited. I haven't heard if he's going. A whole week away, right?"

"Sure," Neville nodded, "we'll, catch you later Harry."

"Sure, yeah." Harry glanced back at Draco who was suddenly too engrossed in whatever paperwork he was doing to even look up, "see ya guys later then."

**Harry**   **made**  his way through Wizarding London, he took his time walking back to the Ministry and found himself ducking into an old bar he spent time at over the years. Tucked into the back booth barely ever drinking, sometimes he read or just sat there for hours on end ignoring anyone that got too close. Like today, tonight. He just had to wait out a few more hours before people started leaving work so he could go to his office.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to go back, he figured it was mostly because it was the only place he felt safe.  _Well not the only place..._ and as he thought that he realized he couldn't go back his office, anyway.  _That's the first place Draco's going to look._  Harry frowned deeply and realized there was only one place he'd be able to hide at.. he was going home. Their home - his home. He hadn't been in there since his suspension.

Even then it had been just long enough to grab his clothing and go back to his office. He wasn't sure he was even ready for it but, at this rate, he didn't have a choice.

_Why'd you lie to him?_ He asked himself, getting up from his booth and making his way outside. He'd have to apparate, and he was less than enthused about that but made due as he whipped through the air and landed in the backyard of the house.

He could see the memorial house of his family just as it had been years ago, catty corner their ho- his house, and glanced away from it before entering through the back door. It was dark and cool, and empty. Harry took his time making his way through the back room and lighting the lights with his wand. On the counter in the kitchen were two empty wine glasses, from his dinner with Draco. He paused at the counter frowning before glancing around, the place wasn't a mess by any means. It had been just him, he had cleaned up. But they had been forgotten.

He laid his jacket on the bar top and then his wand, taking a minute to take in the rest of the place. It was all just how he had left it. A magazine on the kitchen bar top, the stack of Prophets on the living room table, a pile of laundry in front of the closed laundry room door. It was all the same, nothing had changed or moved or was different. Nothing but him.

Harry walked through the den to the stairs and headed up,  _I'll just go to bed_ , he decided ignoring the fact it was only just then five.

* * *

**It couldn't** have been much past eight when Draco surfaced at the house, he pounded on the door loudly before yelling, "I know you're in there Potter!" At the front door, he didn't care the neighbors were staring. "I'm going to break the bloody door down, Potter!" He yelled again still pounding on it. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dark wooden door and with a blast the door swung open violently.

_**I'm calling the Aurors!**_  Was yelled at the blonde who didn't even try to care as he walked into the now open house.

It was dark and musty. He scrunched his nose up as the smell of old trash hit him in the face and looked around, it looked empty - like someone had been there but they had been careful to never touch anything. Draco took a minute to turn the lights on and get a better look, Harry's jacket was on the counter next to two wine glasses and part of him flared in anger.  _If he has someone else here I'll actually kill him_ , Draco growled to himself, starting up the stairs immediately. He froze when he heard glass crunch beneath his shoes and looked down seeing the broken picture frames, bending to pull a picture from the ground. He took a moment to study it, realizing the man beside Harry was Michael.

Dirty blonde hair, stocky build, he was a little shorter than Harry was and smiled a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Harry was different. He was wearing a tux, they both were, and had his arm around the man's shoulders. He was laughing, that body shaking laugh he had, his smile wide and his wild dark hair was all over his face. The man next to him glanced over at Harry and back to the camera with an eye roll.

_Why would they frame this?_

Draco thought frowning deeply as he took the picture and folded it in half so only Harry showed before he tucked it into the pocket of his jacket and continued up the stairs.

"Potter?!"

Draco heard the noise only moments before he could prepare for it, he knew that noise. The almost soundless shuffle as if you were trying to sneak up on someone. He perfected it and had been defending himself from it for years. Things like that you don't forget. Draco threw up a protective charm and turned around to see Harry, thrown off guard, dodging the rebound of his own stunning jinx.

"Draco?!"

"Hey Potter, thanks for that," the blonde answered dropping his ward.

"Why'd you break down my door?" Harry asked with a point towards the open landing, the door half off its hinges.

"You weren't answering."

"You know, I really think we need to have a conversation about acceptable behavior in a relationship." Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Funny you mention it." Draco answered dryly, pointing his wand at the mess on the stairs and giving it a quick cleaning charm, or something that made the objects disappear from their line of sight. "The Aurors are on their way."

"What?!"

"Well, how many wizards do you know with hair like mine?" He started down the stairs, "you live in the nosy Wizarding town that your parents died in years ago. You honestly think you're not watched?"

Harry blinked in shock as he trailed Draco, walking over to the busted up door and peering out. His neighbors on the left peering through his fence jumped when they made eye contact. "Alright in there Harry?"

"Uh," Harry nodded giving a wave, "yeah, thanks!" Then he  _accioed_  himself some pants, stepping into them as he stepped outside. He'd rather meet the Auror's outside than in, he decided.

Draco took half a second to glance around Harry's house. He started a pot of coffee and then took a few moments to clean up. It was only with a few waves of his wand that the stale smell disappeared and was replaced with a cleaner air, he grabbed the wine glasses off the counter and sat them in the sink running the water to get them cleaned.

**They**   **were**  in the cabinet and Draco had two mugs down, one with cream and sugar, pouring hot coffee into them when Harry came back inside. "Sorry there was a mess." Harry said quietly, shutting the door - Draco had fixed it while he waited for the coffee to brew.

"Not much of one," Draco answered and carried the coffee mug to Harry, his own in his other hand, then he walked into the living room and took a seat. "Slept well?"

"Why'd you come here?"

"Oh," Draco sat on the couch shrugging and taking a sip as he leaned back comfortably, "you were doing the infamous Potter thing again."

"What?"

"Running from your problems." Draco frowned, "running from me, I guess that speaks a lot about us really. Maybe I should stop chasing you."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Obviously I'm a problem, because that's the only thing you run from and I'd be shocked to see you not run from me."

"I'm not running from you, Draco."

He hummed and took another drink of his black coffee before sitting the mug on the side table, "well, why are you here instead of with me?"

"I'm with you right now."

Draco gave him a look, very clearly unamused, his eyes hard as he stared at Harry and his mouth in a thin line, "whenever you're ready to act like an adult."

Harry groaned and moved into the living room, joining him in a seat as well, "you always do this shit, Malfoy."

"What?"

"Be a bloody nuisance with the whole, 'you're avoiding me' thing."

"Because you are! Why do you keep doing that?" Draco frowned, "you make relationships difficult. I just don't understand it and of course you don't really say much? How am I supposed to figure it out?" Harry's sigh met his ears and Draco studied him "you ignore me whether you're going to admit it or not  _and_ you avoid me. I'm not asking you how many times your Uncle beat you and Aunt locked you away Potter, I was asking you what was wrong."

He paused and made motion to their surroundings, "I'm not asking about this, granted it's always available to talk about when and if you want. I just wanted to know what was wrong? What happened today? And instead of us enjoying each other's company I spent the last half of my day irritated, pissed off and annoyed at how you treated me and on top of that I spent the last two hours running around the whole bloody world looking for you."

"You found me."

"And here you are acting like a child, once again." Draco relaxed back against the couch with a stretch and crossed his hands against his stomach. "Whenever you're ready, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "Malfoy." Draco stared at him unflinching and Harry met his gaze, "they called me a murderer today."

"Who?"

"Someone at the morning meeting."

"Can't be the first time you've heard it?"

"No, not at all," Harry shook his head, "but it is the first time the men and women I lead called me it." He frowned, pushing a hand through his messy hair, "the worst part was Ron."

"What did he do?"

Harry looked up the frown growing, "nothing."

Draco was about to get mad again, but as he studied Harry he realized that nothing meant literally nothing. Ron did nothing,  _his best mate said nothing?_ "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, he didn't even look at me." Harry whispered, "he did nothing."

"Oh, Potter," Draco whispered about to get up when Harry did instead, walking to him.

"I just needed you today," he said quietly, his voice soft as he sunk down to his knees in front of Draco, "I just needed anything from you."

"You have to talk to me Potter," Draco whispered and reached out for the man, giving him a tight hug, "at least give me something."

"I know," Harry was shaking his head, and rubbed his cheek against Draco's arm, "they're not wrong, you know?"

"No they're not," Draco agreed, feeling Harry shift to climb up into his lap. Draco leaned back letting him into his arms, and he held him tightly, "but that doesn't define you."

"It does."

"If that was true, so am I." Draco spoke softly, letting Harry get comfortable on his lap. His long fingers pulling through the messy locks as the man rested against him, "it's part of our past, but it's not us."

"My past was just months ago."

"Not the first time you've injured someone, maybe the first time you've killed someone with the... curse, but not the first time you've had to defend yourself." Draco started the process of brushing Harry's hair out of his face, and Harry wondered if it was meant to soothe him or Draco. "You're so much more than those words, Potter."

Harry glanced up at him, letting his head rest back on the arm of the couch, "you think so?"

"I know so," Draco chuckled rolling his eyes, "why else am I holding you on my lap? You're not particularly comfortable to hold."

"Neither are you," Harry answered with a chuckle.

"It's a privilege to hold me."

Potter smirked rolling his eyes, "you and your royal ass, Draco Malfoy."

"High time you recognized the treat I am."

Harry smiled, shutting his eyes with a relaxing sigh.  _How do I get them to see that I'm not that person?_  
  
"You should just forget about them, Harry," Draco answered the thought unintentionally, "you're never going to be good enough, not for this world. You sacrificed yourself once, you gave everything to end the pain the world was going through, to save us all," he paused and twisted one of Harry's bangs before tucking it behind his ear, "you're never going to live up to that image of being The-Chosen-One, not anymore, and they'll never accept you as anything else. This will blow over, and when it does they'll be praising you until you fall short, in their eyes, again."

Harry peeked an eye open feeling his hair far more tamed then it has been since the night Draco included him in his nightly skincare ritual. He looked up at the man, his eyes scanning his face before he shifted to sit up taking the pale face within his hands, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherin blinked in shock, his own eyes growing wide as he stared at Harry in the dim light, his heart flew to his throat and the only thing he could do was stare back at the man in his arms, the man he was holding, the man he was helplessly in love with and wanting nothing more than to merge himself with him.

"S-say something?" Harry whispered, suddenly very embarrassed and started to drop his hands.

Draco watched him pulling away, and tightened his arms slightly, "say it again?"

Harry grinned and leaned in, "I love you, Draco Malfoy." He spoke over his lips before kissing him.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** with a straight back and his blonde hair pulled back in a tight ribbon came marching down the corridor in all black robes, collar turned up, matched with black slacks. The hall was scarce as he went marching down it, perfectly poised sneer in place when he met Jen, Harry's secretary, at her desk, "he in?"

"He's meeting with Minister Granger," she answered with a sniff, "you'll have to wait."

"Fun fact about me, Jen, I don't like waiting." Draco answered plucking his leather gloves off and folding them before laying them into the side pocket of his robes, "ask Potter."

She flushed a deep red, jumping when the door to their right opened and JJ peeked his head out, "oh! Mr. Malfoy, thought that was you, how can we help you?"

"You know, Jen, this is the greeting I expect," Draco said dryly, waving his hand, "I need to be in the morning meeting, actually, can you show me where it is?"

JJ nodded excitedly, "certainly, follow me."

Draco looked down his nose at Jen, before turning to follow JJ. He couldn't remember the last time he was  _this_ person, it had to have been years ago even when he was in court he wasn't  _this_  person.

_6th Year, maybe?_  He thought as he marched along behind JJ,  _not all of 6th though, our 7th Year, probably._  He settled on, pushing back the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach at the thought.

JJ paused outside the door, giving it a quick knock before he pushed it open and the fifteen or so Aurors all turned around and looked in question, "Malfoy?!"

"Stay seated," Draco sneered, waving his hand and stepping in behind JJ, who stepped towards the back. Draco made his way to the front of the room more than aware all the eyes were on him. He gave Seamus a wink as he passed the smirking sandy haired man, and then he was standing face to face with Ron. "Weasel."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to have a chat," Draco shrugged one shoulder, tilting his head slightly as he turned to face the staring Auror's, "how are you all doing this morning?"

"Malfoy I'm warning you," Ron glared taking a step closer.

"Or what, you'll... hex me?" Draco turned to stare at him, "I thought we bonded over dinner." His voice was practically a whisper as he said it.

"Me too, but you came in saying  _Weasel_." Ron's was just as quiet as he glared at the blonde in front of him.

Draco hummed, "you should be a better person than you are Weasley." Draco tilted his head back to the others, "I find it hard to believe any of you could sit there in those chairs after yesterday." He started, addressing the room and Ron blanched beside him quietly. "All of you watched your leader get ostracized and you just sat there. Who said it?"

No one made a move to speak up or raise their hands, Draco chuckled softly, "you know, that's something I've found about people like you all. They don't tend to have the guts when they're not getting cheered on or prompted." He shook his head and took a step to the left pacing the front of the room slowly, "can you imagine what it's like to give up everything you have to save people who don't even like you?"

"Can you,  _Malfoy_?"

"I've been there before," Draco answered the question, barely looking up, "I've been in his shoes, I made the same choice he did. To save people who don't even like me." Draco smiled to himself, "but Harry saved the world, and then he saved his own life." Draco paused in the middle of his pace, looking up at the room, "what makes you better than him? I can't think of a single person in this room that's better than he is." Draco was looking straight ahead as he said it, his eyes locked on Harry's and beside the man was Hermione. "You don't deserve him, as a leader, as someone that takes your shit and doesn't spit it back or as a friend but you all have him and you choose to - what? Call him a murderer? Blame him for defending himself? Fault him for not walking out of that cave okay? He was in there 14 days, and you all knew where he was but you still chose to leave him there."

Draco finally looked away, a glare on his face as his eyes scanned the room, "how dare you sit there and say anything to him." He paused, turning to Ron, "how dare you call him your friend."

It was silent as Ron and Draco shared their look, and just as quickly as Draco stopped talking he shifted to leave. Stalking down the silent makeshift aisle towards the door, "Minister," he said once he approached, "lovely day, how are you?"

"Draco," she whispered, accepting the kiss on her cheek he was giving her, "what are you doing?"

"Being a good person," he whispered back, brushing a piece of her bushy hair back, "you need another treatment?" He asked, "want to come over tonight?"

"Draco," Harry growled from beside the two.

"Oh," Draco smiled and grabbed the door ushering Hermione, Harry and the gawking JJ out of the room before he followed.

"What the hell!?" Harry practically screamed as soon as the door was closed and Draco reached out clamping his mouth shut, his other hand wrapping around his shoulders and leading him down the hallway ignoring the way Harry grabbed at his arm trying to jerk it down. "So, dinner tonight Hermione?"

"That sounds fine," she nodded and watched Draco's eyes grow wide before she chuckled.

"If you bite me again Harry Potter," Draco hissed, "I'll bite you. Are you done screaming?"

Harry glared, and Draco dropped his hand watching Harry adjust his shirt and tie, "we need a minute," he said, "see you tonight Hermione, I guess."

She laughed, shaking her head and nodded with a wave as she hurried off leaving the three in the hallway. Harry threw his office door open and pointed, Draco stepped in with just a glance around only vaguely hearing it shut behind them. He was prepared for the argument but he didn't care. He was glad he had said it, things anyone should have said years ago.

"Draco," Harry growled, "why did you do that?"

"Because it needed to be said."

"You don't get to come in here and do that shit!"

Draco turned around to look at him, seeing the red tint across his cheeks and up his neck, "I was defending you."

"I don't need defending!" He practically yelled, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Draco sighed, "fine, be mad at me. I'm not at all sorry I said anything. I meant every single word."

Harry stepped back, shoving a hand through the messy hair cropped on his head and gave it a hard tug, "fucking Draco Malfoy." He groaned quietly dragging his eyes over the blonde.

"Yes?" Draco stepped forward, walking Harry backwards so his back hit the closed door behind him, "did I embarrass you?"

"No," Harry shook his head with a smile.

Draco dragged his finger over Harry's cheek, and cupped his face, "are you mad anymore?"

"No."

"Are you excited for dinner with Hermione," Draco asked, leaning towards him.

Harry laughed softly, rolling his eyes. Draco smirked in return before ghosting his lips over Harry's in a soft kiss, "sure."

"You know I was thinking," Draco whispered and clutched his hand to Harry's hip, dragging his pelvis closer so they were touching.

"No! Not today Malfoy. It's way too early and I skipped work yesterday..." His voice caught in his throat when Draco smiled, his breath followed when he slid his thumb over the zipper of his trousers.

"Quiet please, Potter," he said, caressing the zipper of the man's jeans, "for dinner tonight you should do something for me, hm?"

"W-what?"

"I have this vibrating cock ring," Draco said smoothly and Harry flushed a dark red. He wanted to be as calm and open as Draco was with their sex life but,  _Merlin, hearing Draco say cock was enough to get my blood pumping.. **there**._

"Yeah?" Harry breathed out, his throat tight as he tried to clear it.

"I do, you should wear it tonight."

"I... will it be vibrating the whole time?" Harry whispered, as if everyone in the world had the capability of hearing their conversation.

"No." Draco's grin grew, "just when I want it to, I'll have the control."

"Oh." The raven haired man nodded slowly, his eyes wide as he thought it over, "so, uhm, I've never worn one before."

"You're a smart man, Potter, I have faith you'll figure out how to put it on." Draco was cupping him now and caressing the bulge with his palm, "what do you say? Going to do that for me?"

His eyes were closed and he was sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he tensed at the very thought, "this is one of those kinks, huh?"

"Perceptive Potter," Draco cooed at the man he was teasing, and when Harry opened his eyes to sneer at Draco he blushed a new shade of pink as their eyes met, "I'll send it here, be ready when you get home."

"Your house," Harry said immediately, "wait! You can't send it here Malfoy!"

"Don't yell at me," Draco snapped, his hand tightening slightly and Harry groaned with a wince, "I'm great at secrecy, Harry, I'm a Malfoy after all."

" _Secrecy_?" Harry smirked, rotating his hips and using his own grip on Malfoy's wrist to dislodge the man's hold on his length before he leaned back, "remember when you went storming into a meeting and told off my Aurors?"

"Oh, just a few seconds ago?" Draco asked, tilting his head, "what exactly was I supposed to be keeping secret there?"

"My feelings..." Harry said dryly, "if anyone were to have an inkling about what you are sending me I'm never coming home."

"My house," Draco responded quietly with a teasing grin before he gave Harry's cheek a kiss. Then he was dragging his lips down the Gryffindor's neck, he brandished his teeth at the tight skin giving his neck a small suckle and bringing forth one of his most favorite Harry Potter sounds. A moan. The one that practically sang his name.

"Draaaa- _coooo_."

"I'll have it owled to you, Potter," Draco said once he pulled back, eyeing the red mark on Harry's skin, "going to walk me out?"

Harry whined quietly, wrapping his arms around Draco's hips and keeping him close, "no."

"I have a meeting, Potter," Draco answered reaching up to brush his dark hair back, "Nev- Longbottom and I are meeting a contractor today."

"I don't care," Harry shook his head and stretched his neck forward, "you came in all Madcap Malfoy, teasing me..."

" _Madcap_  Malfoy," Draco answered, giving him a small kiss, "that's a first, usually you're rather madcap."

"Must be rubbing off on you," Harry said with a grin, rather proud of his pun and Draco rolled his eyes, "Merlin, I hate you right now."

The Slytherin winked, and turned the two around so he could open the door, "going to walk me out Potter or should I ask Joe, here?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest, "JJ would you mind walking Malfoy down? I have some things to attend to, shouldn't waste time."

"Certainly!" Joe jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in, "whenever you're ready, Mr. Malfoy."

" _Mister_ Malfoy," Draco drawled, "that's how you should refer to me, Potter, work on it."

"Hm," Harry rolled his eyes, watching the man reach out and slide his arm over Joe's shoulders.

"Got plans tonight Joe?"

Harry stared in horror, his eyes wide, "wha-."

"We're having a small dinner," Draco started walking the two of them away, before pausing and giving Harry an evil grin, "oh, I'll see you later, Potter." Then he continued away, "you're welcome to attend?"

Harry gawked after them, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.  _What is he thinking?!_  He growled quietly, "I'll bloody kill him." He hissed watching as the two disappeared around the corner, jumping when Jen cleared her throat.

"I don't like him."

Harry chuckled softly, "he means well, you know what he did today?"

"Besides being an insufferable prat?"

"He defended me in the meeting." Harry said quietly, smiling at the secretary, "he stood up for me."

Jen frowned slightly, and turned back to her work remaining quiet. Harry rocked back on his heels and stepped into his office, his previous problem taken care of after watching Draco manhandle his younger blonde assistant and invite him to dinner.

**To**   **say**  Harry had forgotten would have been a lie, but it was in the very back of his mind when he got back from a raid with Ron, who had not only profusely apologized but went over the top with reliving memories and making himself feel bad until Harry finally told him to stop and that he was forgiven. Because he was, he was his best mate after all.

He was shocked to silence and a red face, though, when he pulled the top of the small black box on his desk open and there inside on a bit of tissue paper - like a present, sat a black rubber covered oval object. Harry slammed the box shut and stashed it in his jacket pocket immediately, before snatching up the paper that was laying under it.

_Pompous Potter,_

_Delivered as promised, might wait until you have a few minutes alone to get yourself prepared..._

_Yours,_

_Draco "Madcap" Malfoy_

_P.S. Don't forget JJ, he's excited for dinner tonight._

Harry grabbed his own paper, quick to write a response.

_Deplorable Draco,_

_Could you make this any more unenjoyable? Did you invite Parkinson too?_

_Yours,_

_Harry "Pulchritudinous" Potter_

_P.S. Seamus said I had a beautiful cock, he was really helpful._

Harry smirked, sealing the letter before he turned to JJ at his desk, "Joe get this to an owl immediately."

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

Seamus  ** _might_  **get a glance at Harry's shaft, my boys will host a dinner party, Harry will surprise Draco and my Draco? He'll be fabulous as ever. Oh yeah, we're gonna CLOSE ThEHE PUB DOWn. ~


	7. Teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Oh. H O W I LOVE THESE TWO GUYS. Ahem. Enjoy, read, review, whatever you want. Also, thanks-a-fucking-million to HunnyBunny for the amazing beta work, love you. (Any and all mistakes are my own~)
> 
> Warnings: Well. Some teasing, er.. cussing, emotional Harry doing his best to be emotional - y'know just Harry Potter things. *Grin*
> 
> DracoxHarry. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, nor am I collecting revenue when I twist it around to fit into my own fantasies.

 

**Harry stared dow** n between his legs in horror, with his pants halfway down his legs.  _How the bloody hell am I supposed to wear this?!_  He jumped at the door being pulled open and quickly stuffed himself back into his jeans, "Seamus?" He called out, "that you, mate?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

Harry pulled the stall door open, hearing Seamus just outside and jerked him into the stall quickly. "Listen I need a favor but you have to promise you'll never talk to anyone about this. Ever."

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Just promise me?"

Seamus nodded, "okay fine, what is it? Are you okay?"

Harry hesitated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box. He hadn't planned on actually asking Seamus for help. At all. But after the third attempt throughout the day and now just thirty minutes before he was going to be expected there. He needed help. He didn't have anyone else to ask, he couldn't ask Neville, or Ron for obvious reasons and Dean? Well he was usually fairly judgmental. So he had Seamus. "Alright, so Malfoy wanted to 'spice' things up after I had a break down about it," he said honestly, holding the box out for his friend to take.

"Oh," Seamus laughed as he looked at the box, "what the fuck do you want me to do with this, Harry?"

"How do I wear it? I can't figure out which way it goes. Or how it goes?" He groaned, "I don't know mate, just tell me?"

Seamus laughed quietly before pulling on a serious face and he plucked the toy from the box, "well, c'mon then?"

"No! Just... explain it?"

"It'll honestly be easier if I can just show you." Seamus sighed, "I've seen it all before, Harry. I am a bloke and dating one too." Harry dropped his pants after a moment more of hesitation and he stared at Seamus with two wide eyes, the man didn't seem a single bit bothered until Harry jumped back and away when he reached down, "wh-what?"

"I don't think Draco would appreciate it if you... touched me?"

"I don't think Malfoy would appreciate it if I was even looking at you, yet here we are." Seamus fought back his laugh, without meeting Harry's eyes.

"Alright fine." He looked away doing his best to avoid his eyes, just feeling the way Seamus was sliding it on him. Then he felt the small rubber band slide over his balls and he let out a loud gasp in shock, "oh no!" He said jerking back to look down at himself, "this hurts! I don't like this at all!"

"Okay, stop screaming," Seamus rolled his eyes, "you can always take your balls out of it, just let it set around your shaft?"

Harry reached down between the two, easing them out and relaxing slightly, "I can deal with this - I guess."

"Well, there it is." Seamus was laughing now, not even bothering to hide it, until Harry reached out clamping his mouth shut when the door sounded.

"Mr. Potter, ready? We're running a bit behind...?" A voice called which Harry recognized immediately as JJ's.

"Yeah," Harry yelled, dropping his hand and holding up a finger to his own lips as if to let Seamus know to keep quiet. Seamus rolled his eyes and looked away, "just a minute!" They waited until the door shut and then Harry blew out a nervous breath, tucking himself into his jeans along with his shirt. "Uh..can you tell?"

"A bit..." Seamus shrugged, looking down at him, "do you ever wear underwear, Potter?"

"No," Harry answered quickly, "I think Malfoy prefers it this way," he added as he adjusted himself again, feeling not so nervous now that everything was squared away. "Better?"

"I mean it's fine, just don't go shoving yourself in someone's face."

"I think I'll manage not to do that," Harry growled, "get out." He added and Seamus turned around to leave, both of them freezing when they saw Joe standing at the stall door with wide eyes. Seamus looked down and stepped over to the sinks, "uh," Harry stumbled over his words as Joe followed Seamus with his eyes, "all ready, Joe?"

"Yes," the man answered and turned on his heel walking towards the door, Harry following him.

He paused when the door shut, and looked over to Seamus, "uh, Seamus mate, you should tell Dean just in case he hears anything."

"Yeah, I was going to," he chuckled, running his hands under the water, "good luck tonight, Harry."

**Neither man sa** id anything about it to each other and Harry could only hope it wouldn't get brought up at all. This was not how he wanted this night to go, this was not how he wanted to tell Draco he had needed help. Harry was pushing the door open for him and JJ, welcoming the other man into the flat finding Ron and Hermione already there.

"Harry!" Hermione breathed out, "we were beginning to worry."

"Got held up," he muttered, "with Seamus."

Draco glanced over from the bar where he was reading something, looking at Harry the moment he said the other man's name his eyes narrowing slightly.  _That cheeky little bastard_ , Draco thought as he glared at the raven haired man who was wearing a dark blush on his cheeks,  _...wait, he wouldn't have? Would he?_  Draco smirked to himself and held up the bottle of wine at the two coming through the door, "would you care for any?"

Harry loosened his tie, dropping his briefcase and wand on the coffee table, "I'm okay, Malfoy."

Draco having poured the two of them glasses anyway before joining them, held them out for them both, "welcome to my flat, Joe, would you like a tour?"

"S-sure," Joe took the wine glass and gave a smile to Draco. Harry watched the two of them, Joe glancing away when their eyes met and Draco slid his arm over the other's shoulders directing him to his balcony. The only thing Draco liked more than Harry it seemed was his small balcony garden.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked as Harry followed the two with his eyes.

Hermione glanced up at the both of them, "you know he's just teasing you, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled and sat the wine glass down before picking up a beer from the bar top, sliding into the seat next to Hermione, "so, Malfoy's going to do your hair?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "he's got magic fingers, I swear."  _I'm aware_ , Harry thought but just took a swig of his beer instead of saying anything. "I heard you were cooking?"

"Oh, am I?" Harry chuckled softly, "I tend to cook, Draco doesn't like to do it much." He glanced over when he heard the door open and saw Blaise and Pansy coming through, "oh Merlin," Harry whispered and shut his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Heyya Harry!" Blaise practically yelled, giving his shoulders a squeeze, "how are you doing mate?"

"Well, well," Harry smiled, "Parkinson," he added turning his eyes to the girl who was less than interested and already working her way through the glass of wine he had just put down. "I'm not sure if you two know my friends, Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, we've met," Blaise grinned shaking Ron's hand and then Hermione's, "Minister."

"Ah," she shook her head, "just Hermione works." Pansy eyed her coolly before pulling out a cigarette and sliding it between her lips, then she stepped over to Draco and Joe joining them on the short walk through the dining room.

"Friendly," Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm surprised she came," Blaise laughed, and took the seat next to Hermione, "last weekend?" He asked towards Harry before shrugging, "Draco and her had a small argument, she was trying to set Draco up with this guy from her cooking class."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, "it didn't work too well in her favor."

"I'd say," Hermione grinned at her friend.

Blaise shrugged, "just Pansy things," he added before glancing at Harry, "so what're we making, mate?"

"I don't know," Harry pushed himself to his feet and when he did he was reminded he had a band wrapped around his shaft not from the feeling - which, sure he felt - but from the fact a buzz rocked through his body. His knees nearly buckled and he tried to play it off by grabbing his beer before he jerked his head to look down the hallway and saw Draco smiling, both hands in his pockets and peering up at the art he had in his hallway.

_**Oh,**  that cheeky little prick_, Harry thought, collecting himself again. He knew the art pieces were the two parts of  _La Chute de Lucifer_  he had, still waiting on the third piece to come in.

"It's moving," Joe said after a moment.

"Harry likes them too," Draco answered, his voice soft as he said it and his smile real. Harry watched the two quietly, Draco smiling his real smile as his own eyes danced over the artwork and then he turned to Joe, "so that's my place."

"Great place," JJ said before taking a sip of wine, "thank you for inviting me over."

Harry had moved to the kitchen now and was making quick work to glance through the ice box, "oh, Potter's cooking again?"

"Of course he is," Draco answered, and Harry looked over the bar top seeing the three of them piled around with Hermione and Ron, Blaise washing his hands to help. "Isn't that so, Potter?"

"I was told to anyway," he smiled softly, "I mean, I hear Malfoy's into guys that cook."

Pansy sneered and turned away, "whatever."

Draco shook his head, "be nice," he hissed softly before moving to stand behind Hermione, "alright, 'Mione, let's get you going." Draco was saying, "Pansy, stop being such a bore and talk with JJ he's riveting." He added, grabbing a hairbrush and pulling it through Hermione's locks.

Harry chuckled softly handing Blaise a few items, "alright Zabini," he started, before another buzz worked its way through his shaft and Harry gripped the counter with a barely disguised grunt. "Ah - em, we can uh, whatever you want." He stumbled on his words, not giving Draco the pleasure of looking over.

"You okay, mate?" Blaise reached out for his shoulder, but Harry moved quickly to avoid the touch and nodded.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"A headache?" Hermione whispered, "Harry...?"

He sighed, giving her a look, "not like that, it's fine."

"Like what?" Blaise asked, turning to the two of them, Draco watching quietly.

"Nothing," Harry answered immediately, "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"He used to get headaches in relation to Voldemort," Hermione answered, brushing Draco's hands away for a moment, "Harry, seriously, are you okay?" She asked when he let out another startled noise.

This time Harry didn't bother keeping his eyes from Draco, who was smirking a smirk of pure success, "I'm fine!" He gritted out and handed Blaise the meat, "start this, wouldja Blaise, I need to talk to Malfoy real quick."

"I'm busy, Potter."

"I'm sure 'Mione won't care too much," Harry said, having stepped around the counter now. Draco shook his head, pulling his fingers through her hair. "Now," Harry growled, jerking Malfoy away with an arm around his waist, "we'll be right back," he said and walked the two down the hallway.

They weren't in the bedroom more than two seconds when Draco started in with a gloat, "giving up already, Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry glared at him, "don't do that when I'm talking with someone!"

"Ah, where is your sense of adventure?" Draco whispered, backing the man into the door, "in a bathroom stall with Seamus Finnigan?"

"I.." Harry froze, his back hitting the door, "I was going to tell you." He started, his anger dissipating, "it was a little sudden, okay? And Jo-."

Draco's laugh cut Harry off, and he studied the man before him, "I didn't think you had it in you," he said after a moment, "and I must admit I am a little shocked to find you did ask for help..." Draco pressed up against him, running his fingers over his flushed face, "did he say you had a beautiful cock, for real?"

"No!" Harry practically screamed, catching Draco by the wrist and pushing his arm down, "Malfoy, just not when I'm talking okay?"

Draco seemed to think it over, tilting his head slightly, "you know how to make it stop, hm?"

"Draco."

"Potter."

Harry sucked in a deep breath and Draco pressed up hard against him, reaching his hand into his left pocket and when he did another buzz vibrated Harry's cock, "tell me the word, Potter, just to make sure I know you know it."

"Lucifer," Harry answered, his eyes shut tightly.

Draco smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "we're in for a long night, Harry Potter, you better calm down."

"Drakey I did not come over so you two could lock yourselves in the bedroom!" Pansy's voice called through the door.

"Be right out," Draco answered, "we have guests to entertain, love."

"I can't believe you invited her." Harry growled, collecting himself slowly.

"Well, you spent a good amount of time with another man around your cock. I think this makes us even." Draco shrugged, straightening his sweater, "let's go."

**Harry was stand** ing on the balcony with Blaise and Ron, they had left Pansy, Hermione, JJ and Draco inside to talk while the three stepped outside. Harry learned he was out of range of torture outside, it was far enough away that he wasn't dealing with any unexpected jolts and something told him Draco knew that, the way the blonde was smirking at him through the glass doors.

"So you stay here all the time?" Ron asked after slugging back a drink of beer.

Harry shrugged, glancing over, "most of the time, we had Teddy this weekend for a night, they got along real well."

"Good," Ron smiled, "you two going to get him more often?"

"They're not even dating yet," Blaise laughed, "I doubt they've talked about a child full time."

"Wait, what?" Ron quirked a brow, "he's not dating you yet?"

"Well we just haven't talked about it," Harry shrugged and finished his beer with one last drink.

Ron scoffed, "he's bloody mental, you're a catch Harry we all know this. I'll go in there and tell him right now."

"I don't need you people defending me all the time, it's fine," Harry sighed, shaking his head, "we'll bring it up when we're ready."

Ron jerked his head around to look through the glass doors, "I know you don't, mate, but that's ridiculous. Especially with his show today at the Ministry."

"His show?" Blaise questioned as Ron took off into the flat, "what?"

"He showed up in the department and told everyone off," Harry muttered reaching for Ron's shirt but soon the redhead was out of his reach and he had to make the choice whether to get closer to Draco or let it happen, "got all hot and bothered about them calling me a murderer."

"Oh," Blaise shook his head and crossed his arms watching Ron walk into the house, "that's Draco for you."

Harry looked over wanting to ask what he meant, but before he got the chance he heard Ron start in on the man and the two walked inside as well, "oi! Malfoy!"

The room turned to look at the three of them, and Harry blew out a breath grabbing Ron's shoulder, "c'mon Ron, really, stop."

"What?"

"No," Ron pushed Harry away and pointed a finger at Draco, "how dare you not date him." Joe, Pansy, Hermione and Blaise all turned to Draco in question, who was looking at Ron with a smirk while Harry tried to quiet him down, "he deserves the best, alright, so you better man up real soon!"

Harry groaned while shaking his head, "Ron, mate, c'mon, we're fine."

"No, no, I'm serious!" Ron spoke over him, "he's being a prat, isn't he?"

"No," Harry tried again then looked at Hermione, "little help, 'Mione?"

She got up and grabbed Ron's hand, "hey, they're taking it slow okay? Just calm down."

"No, that's bullshit." Ron pointed at Draco across the room, who had yet to say anything, "he practically lives here, you better not be being a prat to him."

"Woah," Draco spoke up at that, "Harry freaks out over that 'lives here' phrase, calm down with that."

"Wait, what?" Ron looked at Harry rather than Draco, "what's he on about?"

"Yeah, exactly," Harry whispered, "so, let's stop."

"No!" Ron looked between the both of them, "you're staying at his house and you're the one not dating him?"

Draco snickered, taking a drink of wine and he relaxed back into the couch next to Pansy who was smirking at Harry with her cigarette in the air between them and a puff of smoke coming off her lips, "dream guy's looking better, isn't he?"

"Oh, Jesus," Harry shook his head, letting the Muggle phrase slip through his lips as his annoyance grew, "we're just taking it slow, can you all stop?"

Blaise laughed softly and reached out, slipping his arm around Harry's shoulders who tensed at the contact. His whole body was on edge from the incessant teasing and he could see Draco moving his hand into his pocket the moment Blaise laid his arm over his shoulder. "All good Weasley, see? It's Harry's choice."

"Can we not discuss my relationship? It's really none of your business." Harry growled feeling the vibration course through his body and he jerked away from Blaise with a jostle, and when another followed he practically screeched, "lucifer!"

The five bystanders watched in confusion as Draco chuckled softly, Harry had turned on his heel suddenly marching down the hallway, when another followed after him causing him to freeze before throwing the bedroom door open, "I swear to all the Gods, Draco-fucking-Malfoy if you do it again I will bloody kill you!"

All eyes turned to Draco who was smiling as he got to his feet, "we should call it a night, I have a baby to take care of now."

**Draco found Har** ry in the shower after seeing everyone out. He had just knocked on the bathroom door and received a, "no!" as an answer, though he opened it anyway, "Malfoy! I said no!"

"I heard you," Draco answered before pushing it closed behind him, "can I join you?"

"No."

The blonde grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head, folding it in half and laying it on the counter before he grabbed his undershirt and pulled it off as well, "I noticed you kept the small hickey I gave you today?"

"I told you I would," Harry answered rather calmly and jerked the curtain back, "you're not coming in here with me, Malfoy." He added with a point at the man standing before him.

"I am getting naked for you." Draco arched a brow, running a hand over his chest slowly, his nerves flashed across his face and almost took away from the moment as Harry's eyes dragged over his body. "S-so..?"

"I'll be done in a moment, you can wait."

"I don't want to wait," Draco answered, "but, if you insist." He leaned back against the counter and drug his fingers over his belt, "take your time."

Harry stared at him a moment longer, before pushing the curtain open further, "c'mon," he sighed.

Draco took his time. He stripped down his black slacks and then his boxers before he stepped out of his socks and joined Harry in the warm shower. He could see the head of Harry's cock peering just past the curtain. It was hard, red and leaking pre cum even all these moments after his fit,  _what a beautiful sight._

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Draco asked before pulling the curtain shut and immediately tilting his head back to wet his hair. Harry reached out and ran his hands over Draco's body, starting at his chest and moving them down the lean body before him. His thumbs ghosted over Draco's nipples and his palms followed the curve of his frame, dipping slightly just past his rib cage and down his soft stomach to grip at his hips. "Potter?"

"It was torture." Harry finally answered, meeting his eyes, "each bloody time it.. vibrated," he shivered at the word, "I wanted to touch you."

Draco grinned at him with a small wink, "how?"

"I wanted to shove you into the wall and fuck you, Malfoy."

Draco trailed one long finger over Harry's lips, popping his own mouth open for Harry to copy him then he slid the wet finger into his mouth, "were you going to force yourself on me, Potter?"

"Right there in front of everyone." His voice was low, almost gravelly as he said it, his eyes narrowed and darkened and Draco could feel his stretched length against his thigh give a pulse. He slid his tongue over Draco's finger now, giving it a long stroke on the underside with a hard suck and Draco fought down the shiver that was building up.

He pulled his finger out slowly, letting it ghost over Harry's lips, down his chin, and chest and finally after brushing through the wet hair on his pelvis he wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock and the brunette let out a quiet grunt placing his hand on the shower wall.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Harry breathed out, his eyes shut tightly while Draco gave him another rough pull. His hand twisted around the tip of his length before pushing right back down and Harry breathed out loudly, a string of curses whispering from of his lips. It had been a few days for the both of them, nearly a week, Draco recalled. After having Teddy last weekend, Harry's bad attitude the other day and spending half the night looking for the man it hadn't seemed quite right. And while Draco knew a week wasn't necessarily a long time it was for them.

"Tell me?" Draco coaxed, pushing Harry against the shower wall so only a light stream washed over the both of them.

"Unbelievable," he answered with a whisper, letting his head tilt back, "like you have the hands of a God."

"Keep that up," Draco smiled, giving his cheek a kiss, "and you might get the mouth of a God wrapped around your cock."

"Not tonight," Harry answered with a hiss, "I'm going to fuck you Draco Malfoy."

Draco nearly faltered the moment he heard the words, Harry's nervousness always stumped him because Draco only saw it when they weren't in the moment. In the moment it was different, in the moment Harry was a little more demanding, a perfect match to the always in-control Draco.

Their eyes met after Harry made his promise, and some part of Draco realized it wouldn't take much for Harry to take control, anytime really. He was stronger, faster and a could be a bit brash, all it would take for Harry to do just that is those two big hands of his wrapping around Draco's small arms and turning this around. He knew Harry was stronger and bigger and quicker, the thought never really crossed his mind but when it did, just then, so did a fantasy of his own. He wanted that exactly, and Draco was going to do everything in his own power to get it.

"Think you can tell me no?" He whispered, giving Harry a kiss on the other cheek, his hand sliding up and down his length in a tight fist moving slowly.

"I'm not just telling you no, Malfoy," the brunette grunted with the back of his head pressing into the shower wall, his eyes hooded as he watched the man in front of him, "I mean it."

"So, so serious," Draco teased, "remember when you had another man with his hand around your cock?"

"That's your fault," Harry hissed, green eyes flashing open with a glare.

Draco flicked his tongue out against his lips, "is it?"

"You and your little game."

"Mm," Draco hummed softly, pressed hard against Harry, "you always do exactly what you're told Potter, it's easy to manipulate you." That wasn't 100% true but, Merlin, did Draco want to piss him off and feel the wrath of Harry James Potter between his legs. Draco started dropping down, his hand moved from Harry's shaft to his thigh to balance himself as he crouched down, "I don't get on my knees for just anyone," Draco added, that was 100% true though, "Harry."

Harry followed him with a hard gaze and before Draco could lean in, with those pretty pink lips parted, he reached down and pressed his finger to them, "I don't want you on your knees Draco."

"I could have sworn you wanted the mouth of a 'God' wrapped around your cock?"

"Did I?" Harry took a deep breath. He knew he was just teasing him. He was dragging out this evening's game but, Merlin, was Harry done with it. He was done with it three hours ago in the middle of dinner when he was talking with Hermione about something that had happened with the Curse Breakers at Gringotts and his voice rose two notes the moment Draco sent a buzz his way and then he had to see that smug smile of Draco's flash across his face before he took a drink of wine. That's when Harry was done.

Draco licked the tip of Harry's thumb, "let me have a taste, Potter?"

Harry wanted it, sure, but that wasn't the point. The point was he said no. "You don't always get your way, Malfoy."

"Draco," the blonde answered immediately, maybe with a little plead but something told him by the look Harry was giving him he wasn't getting that tonight. Not now.

Harry shook his head, "get up, Malfoy."

Draco fought down his grin, his tongue teasing Harry's finger again before he said it. Two words that lit a fire in Harry he'd never seen before, "make me." That wasn't entirely true, Draco realized, he had seen that look a few times before. School days, back when they had a row it most generally graced his face and part of him wondered if that was the same reaction to this. To Draco's attitude, Neville and even Harry himself had said he had been attracted to Draco's attitude, and while the blonde had changed, the underlying parts of himself had not. He was still Draco Malfoy, always.

"Why do you," Harry pulled him up, and turned the two around. "Always," he asked, shoving Draco hard into the shower wall, and angled him just slightly so his feet wouldn't touch the ground, "act like," Harry's mouth hovered over his, his lips mere centimeters away, "such... a bloody brat?" He finished, his lips crashing down hard against Draco's who melted right into his touch.

He wanted to feel it tonight, he wanted to feel all of Harry's pent up aggression and irritation, he needed it. When Harry pulled back it was only long enough to reach out and turn the water off, a second later he was carrying Draco out of the shower and right there in the middle of the bathroom he pushed the man onto the countertop. Draco's hands were hard against Harry's shoulders, his fingers gripping the muscle as Harry slid him onto the cou

ntertop, "I was trying to be nice, Potter."

"Were you?"

"I was," he nodded defiantly, arching his chest so it pressed hard against Harry while the cool of the countertop made his wet legs chilly. "Thought about how good you would taste all night," he continued, tugging Harry's hair softly dragging his tongue over his lips, "how good it would feel to make you whimper.. What did you do all night?" Harry narrowed his eyes, he wasn't interested in talking and he most surely wasn't interested in Draco's stupid teasing games anymore tonight. He had his legs open, and pulled him forward so he was hanging off the counter just slightly. Draco could feel his fingers searching for his arsehole, Harry's index finger giving a small teasing push. When a drawer to his left sounded, he knew Harry was getting lube. "Surely you weren't thinking about..." Draco shrugged searching Harry's face for any type of response and thoroughly pissed he wasn't receiving one, "Seamus, huh?" Harry flashed his eyes to Draco, his fingers pushing in - a bit roughly - and filling him with a hard pump.

"Shut up."

"Were you?"

"Malfoy," Harry gave his finger another rough push in, "shut up." He pulled his finger back out, Draco could feel him sliding two over his hole now spreading the lube and teasing him.

"Just tell me, I can take it." Draco added, biting his bottom lip when Harry's other hand tightened on his leg.

"Stop talking about Seamus." Was all Harry said as a response, though Draco had other plans.

The blonde leaned forward, grabbed Harry close - clearly throwing him off at the sudden close contact and for a split second those green eyes softened, his lips almost curved up in a smile, "so, you weren't thinking about him at all? Right?"

Harry grabbed a wash rag from the counter and forced it into Draco's mouth before, "shut the fuck up about him." Was growled out and he flipped the blonde around so he was face first on the counter. They didn't do it this way much, Draco had a feeling Harry didn't like it because it felt impersonal and one thing he had learned about Harry James Potter was that while he ran from most of his feelings, the closeness and comfort he found in sex he didn't. Draco reached up to pull the cloth out of his mouth and Harry grabbed that hand to jerk it behind his back, a second later his cock slid over Draco's hole.

_Oh Merlin_ , the blonde breathed out roughly from his nose and arched his back while his right hand pressed into the wall. Harry pushed in a little slower than Draco would have thought but that wasn't to let it get confused that it was soft and sweet. He filled him quickly, his hips positioned to do it a few more times at that pace before he let himself go. Harry grabbed Draco's hair with his right hand and knotted his fingers into the strands, jerking his head back as he filled him, his hips pistoning back and forth quickly, Draco's moans fell into the washcloth and nothing more than a few guttural grunts could be heard from the blonde who was being slammed into the counter by Harry.

Each time Draco's hip were rocked against the counter edge, he found he didn't mind that he could feel the bruise that was surely going to form on his pale skin. Each time Harry pulled on his arm to bring himself back in he found he didn't mind the twinge on his shoulder socket, it was hard and quick and it was taking him someplace else entirely.

"Open your eyes," Harry had growled, and Draco's eyes flew open looking straight ahead to the mirror. Harry's tanned body leaned forward and his hand released his hair and wrapped around Draco's throat, pulling him up off the counter. He grabbed the washcloth from him mouth, their eyes locked as he pushed in aiming for that spot. The spot that always made Draco lose his mind.

And there it was, the man struggled to keep his eyes open and a low moan came spilling from his lips both hands pressed to the edge of the counter now that Harry freed him, he pushed himself back against Harry's hips keeping him deep inside, Harry gave a slight push up hearing that moan again, "you are the only person I ever think about." Harry hissed, doing it again and this time Draco dropped his head his eyes shutting when his chin rested on Harry's hand that was around his throat. "Eyes," he demanded, watching the man in the mirror, rocking into him again, "I want to watch you cum, Malfoy."

"I..." Draco breathed out, about to protest that statement when his eyes met Harry's and he swallowed his words, "help me?" He asked instead.

Harry pulled out slowly before pushing up into him quickly, the head of his cock brushing over his prostate again, "you can do it, can't you?"

"Harry," Draco whispered and he shut his eyes tightly.

Harry tightened his hand around his throat, and wrapped his left arm around his waist lining up for the deep prostate brushing thrust he was aiming for, "come on, I want to see just what I do to you." His breath tickled the side of Draco's neck, his forehead pressed to his temple, "don't be shy, baby." Draco groaned, tilting his neck slightly, "doesn't it feel good... Draco?"

Harry felt it.

Draco's whole body tensed and his head fell back against Harry's shoulder, his legs giving way slightly but Harry caught him as his orgasm rocked through his body. Draco gripped at the counter for support before realizing that Harry was the one holding him up, and he didn't even try to stop himself from cumming on the counter top or the way his hands were gripping at Harry's arm. He wanted to be held, he wanted Harry to turn him around and cradle him, it was easier when perfect Potter didn't go around saying his name like that.

Harry pulled out of his ass and held him to his chest, taking a step backwards with the full weight of Draco in his arms. "It's amazing what your name does to you," Harry whispered softly, dropping his hand from Draco's throat to give his chest a long, soft stroke.

"It's the way you say it," Draco whispered, still not bothering to even try to get out of his hold or to stand.

"What do you mean?" Harry held him, he wasn't letting him go anyway, and bent just slightly to pick him up properly and carry him to the bedroom.

"Nothing," Draco gave a small head shake and sighed when Harry laid him down on the bed, rolling over to face the other immediately. "Everything hurts," he said after a moment, "my hair, my hips, my arse.." Harry smirked feeling Draco climb on his chest, "you didn't finish Potter."

"I couldn't." He admitted, stretching his arms above his head as he said it with a small shrug.

"Too much teasing?"

"If that's a thing, then I think so."

Draco wanted to chuckle, part of him couldn't believe it didn't embarrass his sweet, naive, fresh-faced Harry Potter but part of him was happy it didn't either. It was nice, it was relaxing, though it didn't mean Draco didn't feel like one of the worst people on Earth that Harry couldn't finish, that wasn't his intention.

"I think that you don't really like it when it's that kind of rough, Potter," Draco whispered and kissed Harry's collarbone, "I think that's what happened," he spoke quietly and looked up at the man giving him a slow blink before a smile, "can I finally put my God like mouth to work for you, Potter?"

Harry snorted, almost effectively ruining the mood when Draco popped his mouth open in shock, "you have such an ego," he answered while rolling his eyes and Draco slapped at his chest, "I mean seriously."

"Oh, piss off Potter." The blonde sneered and moved off of him standing up from the bed, "you can clean the dishes!" He added, shutting himself in the bathroom with a slammed door and Harry's laugh following after him.

* * *

**Draco scowl** ed as Harry came walking into the bedroom, tray of food in hand and a wide grin, "I made breakfast, baby." He started off softly, giving a little hip shake. Something told Draco he was naked behind that apron - one of Harry's favorite things to do was run around naked.

Draco was still a little put off with Harry, and when the two went to bed he didn't even cuddle up next to the man. "Don't call me that," he added as he crossed his arms with a small glare.

"Fine, I made breakfast, brat."

Draco huffed softly and Harry tucked the tray in around him before making quick work to take the apron off - yes, naked - and crawl back into the bed, "I thought we decided I did the breakfast cooking?" Draco said once Harry got comfortable and looked at the overfilled plate, having a feeling that Harry planned on eating with him.

"Well, you're being a sourpuss, so I thought I'd apologize."

"I think apologies work best if you don't call the one you're apologizing to a sourpuss." Draco answered with a mutter and picked up his coffee.

"I was being sweet and you threw a fit," Harry scoffed, picking up the fork and taking a bite of the eggs. "You can cook us breakfast tomorrow," he added around his bite, "I got a cute little surprise for you today, Draco Malfoy."

"Are you referring to that," he asked with a point before taking a pillow and covering Harry's lap up, "because it's neither cute nor little."

Harry faltered, "...is it a surprise?"

The blonde smirked and bit into his toast, "what is it, Potter?"

"It's a surprise, Draco, that means I don't tell you." Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back with his own coffee cup in hand taking a sip and eating the piece of bacon Draco offered to him.

"I don't like surprises," Draco fussed as he ate his own bacon, scowling again.

Harry shook his head leaning over to press his lips against Draco's temple, "you are so hard to please."

Draco hummed and moved the tray back so he could snuggle up against Harry, who kept his smile to himself, "just tell me, please?"

"No, eat your breakfast and get dressed." Harry answered quietly, hooking his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"How should I dress?"

"Like normal," Harry grinned, "I'm not telling you, Draco."

"It's the least you could do," Draco tried, glaring slightly.

"In regar- oh, Merlin, if you say Seamus anything today I'm leaving you."

"Leaving me?" Draco gasped, his eyes wide, "how could you even tease about something like that?" He moved to whip around and make quick work straddling Harry.

"Don't talk about Seamus again, Draco, or I will." Harry ran a hand through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, "I mean it."

Draco gave him a chaste kiss, smirking down at him from his pose, "alright, I won't talk about Seamus anymore."

"Good, now let's get up and get dressed or we'll be running late." Harry gave Draco's thigh a pat and pushed at him until he did get up, Harry quick to follow.

**The two boys we** re dressed and ready, Draco freshly showered - of course, when they appeared at the edge of a street. Harry having led the charge for once, he held Draco close to him hand-in-hand as the two walked, "what are we doing?"

"Hold on, Malfoy," Harry whispered against his ear and gave him a fleeting kiss before stopping at the door and pulling it open.

Draco looked in through the door and found inside was a furniture store, "what's going on?"

Harry ushered him through the door, shrugging, "I don't know, we should - maybe, if you're up for it, get a few items for my office?"

"Are you asking me to redecorate your office, Potter?"

"I am," Harry shrugged, looking around before nodding towards a bed, "and uh..." It was a small bed, a twin size and he gave Draco a look, "for Teddy? Maybe?"

Draco's face lit up at the mention of the smaller boy and he smiled widely, walking over to the bed before running his fingers along the frame work. "You should apologize to me more often," Draco said after a moment.

"Well, we only have so many rooms we can redecorate." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco.

"We?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow, "I think you mean, I?"

Harry sighed and grabbed for Draco's hand pulling him back in, "whatever... but about Teddy?"

"What are you asking? Full time parenting gig?" Draco gave a small face, "I'll be honest, I'm going to say no to that right yet, Potter, but our nights off? Of course."

Harry nodded, "yeah just weekends, things like that. So,  _we're_  okay with that?"

Draco hated the fact his heart gave a flutter at the question:  _ **we're**  okay with that?_ "Of course we are. I love that little guy."

"'Dromeda will be happy for that too."

"Does that mean we get him tonight?" Draco glanced over, "it is Friday after all."

"I am sure we can, I'll send a message to 'Dromeda and see if she minds if we pick him up after school. She probably won't, hell she'll probably enjoy a weekend to herself." Harry was saying looking at the bed he had nodded to, "this one okay?"

"No," Draco pulled a look, shaking his head at the bed before pointing towards another bed. Clearly in a much better condition, and one that was a bit more pricey. Though Harry didn't care about the price but he did care about the fact it was a bed for a child. It shouldn't be that pricey and on top of that it could also be torn up and would need to be replaced as he got older. "He'll grow into this one, Harry, it's a better option."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "I mean this is fine, honestly."

"Are you being stingy or...?"

"No!" Potter laughed after a moment, shaking his head, "I was just thinking about him jumping off the bed and doing silly shit children do, was all."

"And, after a few years if he needs a new one, then y'know we can deal with what when it gets there." Draco stared down at the bed, rather than looking at Harry,  _I really shouldn't plan into the future. It's stupid of me._

Harry smiled, the thought of the two of them in a few years possibly doing this same exact thing was nice for him. He couldn't deny that. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Exactly it's your apology to me, Potter. I get the final say anyway." Draco was walking away now and heading towards the office furniture. "Alright, give me twenty minutes and I'll have you a new office."

**The furniture wa** s sent to Harry's office, save the too big for a child bed that Draco picked out for Teddy which was sent to Draco's flat.

"That was a nice surprise," Draco said once they stepped back outside, his hands in his coat pocket as he shrugged away from a breeze.

"I might be pretty good at those things, Malfoy," Harry answered, falling into step next to him, "coffee?" He added giving a street vendor a nod.

"Is that even a question," Draco answered, having already stopped, his eyes scanning over the offered menu. Harry smiled to himself, leaning against the small counter on the vendor's cart while watching Draco pick. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're beautiful," Harry shrugged, "I like looking at you."

"Mm," Draco hummed, ignoring the urge to look over at Harry before placing his order and stepping back while he waited.

"I'm sorry about last night," Harry said after a moment, "I..." He sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I shouldn't have gotten that upset."

"I teased you, it's part of the game." Draco chuckled softly, "I don't think it was out of line at all."

"Yeah, well," Harry stepped up and grabbed the tall spiced coffee from the vendor before passing it to Draco who immediately took a drink, and he grabbed his own black coffee from the man, "thanks mate." Draco waited patiently, something he had learned after the last few weeks was not to rush Harry even if it was ten minutes for him to speak up. He would, he just needed to work it out. Sure it annoyed Draco but he was good at busying himself and sometimes he would listen in,  _unintentionally_  but it happened. This was one of the times he wanted to do just that but he refrained and took another steaming drink. "I wasn't upset over the teasing, believe it or not Malfoy I can work out a few things in those regards for myself."

Draco smiled softly, shooting a wink at the other man.

Harry returned the smile before continuing, "Ron asked me why we weren't dating."

"Oh? Is that what started the whole thing?"

"I mean sure I was irritated, and at my wits end and I had - still do - a sneaking suspicion that Blaise was aware just what you were doing because the man has never touched me so much in the short while I've known him." Harry gave Draco a sideways look, who avoided his look but wore a grin on his lips, "we can talk about  _that_  later." He muttered, "then Ron asked his question, he thought we were, y'know? But when I told him we weren't he automatically assumed it was your choice."

"Is that what made you mad? Him assuming it was my choice...?" Draco was a bit shocked and couldn't help but speak up at that,  _how dare he talk about my ego..!_

"No," Harry paused at a table and pulled a chair out, sitting down without asking Draco if he wanted to. Draco took a moment to glance around the park table, and after giving it a quick clean with his wand he sat as well.

"What did you mean then?"

"I guess," he shrugged and finally looked up to meet Draco's gaze, "it's mostly just.. why aren't we?"

"I mean, I'm not seeing anyone else?" Draco gave him a curious look, "nor am I really interested in seeing anyone else."

"I'm not either, but..." Harry thought back to last night, seeing it play out over again. Ron demanding answers as he pointed at Draco and then Harry,  _you're staying at his house and you're the one not dating him?_

"...why does it scare you so much?" Draco asked for him, and reached across the table taking Harry's hand, "you're scared of all of this Potter because you've just lost someone, and maybe I'm selfish for not letting you go no matter how many times you've run but I'm not going to. Maybe that scares you too? Maybe I'm too much?" He gave Harry's hand a squeeze, barely feeling the warmth of the other man's hand through his own leather glove, "whatever it is, Potter, we don't have to put a name on anything we don't want to. You stay with me and every now and then your godchild will too."

Harry gave a soft chuckle, "that's what you want, hm?"

"Other than...?"

"Well I don't know, 'dream guy'?"

Draco gave Harry a look, dropping his hand as he sat back and picked up his wax covered paper cup again, "I can't think of anyone that would measure up to you, Potter, so let's not discuss that."

"Well, well," Harry stood up slightly, leaning across the table towards Draco with a smile, "in that case... how could I turn down such a sweet answer?"

"Careful I'll redact it." The blonde answered giving him a soft kiss.

"I imagine. I'm always riding a thin line when it comes to you, Malfoy."

Draco arched a brow, "if you'd rather ride something else... I've got just the thing in mind."

Harry laughed with a flushed face, falling back on his seat, "is that so?"

"It's not very thin, Potter, and it could take a bit to get you adjusted."

Harry shifted on his seat, his eyes scanning Draco's face. The other man stayed put, just taking a drink of his coffee as he watched Harry squirm, "Draco, no teasing today."

"I'm not teasing you, Potter, I do think you've had your mouth around my cock a few times. You should know the size of it by now."

"Would you stop," Harry hissed, looking around quickly.

"I was hoping something along those lines was part of your apology?" Draco said, shifting to his feet, "or was it not?"

Harry cleared his throat, "I thought you wanted to get Teddy after school?" His eyes flashed to his watch before looking back up at Draco, who was hovering over him now.

"You've a long weekend in store, Harry Potter." He said grabbing the coffee cup from the table and turning to throw them both away, "let's go, we got a little man to get."

Harry gave himself just a moment before he got up and hurried to catch up with Draco, who was standing with his hand out, "we're apparating," Harry explained, "just to the corner and then we'll walk up. It's a Muggle school."

Draco pressed himself tight against Harry, hooking one arm around his waist and resting against him, "Blaise didn't know, by the way, I didn't tell anyone. He just likes you."

Harry looked at him in shock, "what?"

"He likes you, thinks you're fun and attractive so that's his way of showing he enjoys your company." Draco smiled, "I trust him, of course he's my closest friend, but if it makes you uncomfortable I'll tell him to keep it to himself. He's just an affectionate man."

Harry hummed, thinking it over and before he pulled the two through the world to land at the school he tilted his head towards Draco's and gave him a proper kiss, shutting his eyes and moving his mouth against the other man's slowly, sliding his tongue out and along his own tasting the spiced coffee he had drank just moments ago and when he pulled back Harry nuzzled his cheek slightly, "I love you Draco."

_Always_  put together Draco Malfoy, was bright faced and wide eyed as he stared at Harry and the words hit him in his face like a truck, he had heard it before, (wasn't it just a few days ago that Harry had said it?) but for some reason he couldn't get used to them. They always nearly knocked him over and he was sure if he hadn't been wrapped around Harry like he was these would have too. Harry was smiling, as Draco focused on him again and stroked his cheek with his thumb giving him another chaste kiss, "ready?"

Draco cleared his throat, shutting his eyes and leaning towards his hand, "I love you too, Harry." He finally answered, ignoring the gnawing feeling that always rose up in the back of his mind when he said or thought it.

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

WE'LL REALLY SHUT THE PUB DOWN! (Sorry this chapter was getting very lengthy~) The phrase 'I touched Potter's cock' starts a fight. And Hermione tags along. And Pansy and -  ** _gosh what's a night out without her.. honestly?_  ***Wink*


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Guyyyys. It's here:) Next week is GladNoct week, I am so excited! There is a list of writing events I am participating in over the next two/three months. Not that this story isn't any less important to me by any means, but it might not be updated within 2 weeks - as it usually is. Many, many thanks to the editor HB81 for taking time to give me attention and to edit. I love you, bby. ~ kiz
> 
> Warnings: N/a.
> 
> DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related and for good reason because I don't know how to stop myself from imagining my blonde, haired babe in something too revealing.

**Harry opened h** is office door, glancing around, it was dark and empty which was odd. Draco should have been there, it was just past seven at night and he had said he'd be joining Harry for dinner since Harry had a late night. "Draco I know you're here," Harry started, shutting the door behind him, and grabbing his wand from his pocket to get the lights, "Jen was scowling while she left."

"She's such a drag," his voice answered from Harry's left and he turned to see the outline of Draco on his office couch.

Harry scoffed quietly, getting the lights, the humor of it left the moment his eyes met Draco and a small, high-pitched noise replaced it, " _Malfoy_!"

"Potter," Draco answered lazily, leaning his head into his hand with his arm propped upright on the arm of the couch.

Harry stared in shock, his tongue darting out across his lips and all the air was drug from his body. Draco sat back with his legs crossed at the knee, one leg lifted higher from the pose and his calf was extended to show off the fishnet thigh high stockings he was wearing with a pair of dark red high heels wrapped around his slender foot.

"Did you walk in here like that?!"

"I had my traveling cloak on," Draco answered shifting to point at his cloak hanging on the coat rack he had bought him over the weekend. He rolled his ankle slowly before letting it dangle again, "the heels though, were visible. They do wonders for legs," he added dropping his hand to his leg and moving it down his thigh. His pale fingers danced over the dark material of the stockings he was wearing and he leaned forward to trace the trail down to his ankle, his dainty fingers wrapping around his ankle for a moment, "make mine look like a million dollars. Not that they didn't already."

Harry was at a loss of words, sure he had quite a few bouncing around in his head but he couldn't say any of them right then. He couldn't talk at all, it was as if suddenly his voice was gone. Draco took advantage of it, he sat back again lowering his leg before getting up and when he did the rest of his ensemble was shown to Harry. A pair of panties and a see-through crop top that offered the barest form of cover, he bent forward to the newly bought coffee table picking his wand up dimming the lights of the office, and Harry saw it was a thong not just a pair of panties.

_Oh Merlin_.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Draco asked, putting his wand back down and glancing at Harry. He swallowed roughly, clearing his throat, his mouth was open but no words came out. "Yeah I figured this would happen," Draco said before he started towards him. He walked the short distance slowly, as if he was taking every bit of care to show off every part of himself, his heels sounded heavily on the bare wooden floor, "that's okay, Potter, no need to be big a boy."

An  _eep_ escaped from the Gryffindor, neither sure if it was in response to the semi-insult Draco shot at him or the way Draco moved, but it hung in the air alongside the clack of the heels until they stopped. Draco, usually a few inches taller than Harry, now towered over him and he reached out taking Harry by the chin to make him look up.

"I've been wearing these all day, Potter, I got dressed after you left for work." He said quietly, dragging his finger along Harry's tense jaw, "I even wore them to work, should have seen Longbottom's face when he saw the heels. Poor bloke was more confused than you've ever been."

Harry groaned, his eyes shutting for a moment as he pictured it.

"I'm sure he'll ask you all about it, seemed like he wanted to."

"Malfoy," Harry finally hissed, his eyes opened again.

"You don't have too many cases to go over, I already checked with your assistant."

_Oh Merlin, JJ._ Harry fought back his sigh, "was he still in when you got here?"

"Passed him in the hallway, that kid sure can blush." Draco added, he had bent slightly and his lips hovered over Harry's.

"I still have a job to do."

"One case... that you're taking a break from?" Draco mused, "are you not happy to see me, Potter?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you!"

"Show me," Draco demanded, and his hand traced the length of Harry's neck, before wrapping around his shoulder and collarbone.

"We could have done this anyw-where besides my office," Harry whispered, his voice gave a small quiver, but his hands were slowly finding their way to Draco's body. He caressed his bare side, and up his back under the crop top.

"I love your office, Potter, you know this," Draco smiled, "plus we both have been getting in late and we're always so tired at the end of the day, it's been well over a week since I've been given attention and you left in such a hurry this morning..."

Harry would have chuckled if he hadn't been fighting for air, so he offered a small smile instead, "ah, yes, demanding Draco."

Draco chuckled softly, about to kiss him properly when the sound of the door opening made Harry jump and jerk around as if he was going to shield Draco from whomever was on the other side. JJ stood there with two wide eyes and bright red cheeks. "Oh shit!" He gasped, freezing.

"Joe," Draco placed a hand on his hip, pushing Harry out of the way, "please shut and lock the door, you can go on home tonight."

The younger blonde nodded quickly and did just that with a slam and a loud click Harry and Draco were alone again.

"Dra- _co_!" Harry groaned out falling onto the couch.

"Don't even bother wasting your breath," Draco grinned, running his fingers through his long hair before he joined Harry on the couch, rather than next to him he made his way onto his lap. Straddling his thick thighs, Draco was pressed hard against him, "let's get back to before..." he was talking slowly, his eyes locked with Harry's who was taking very little coaxing and after a moment his hands were fast against Draco's chest, over the see-through shirt and moving down his cool, sharp body. He traced the curve of his slender chest softly, then down his side and against his hips before his fingers found their way around his arse with a hard squeeze.

"I can't believe you're wearing a thong."

"I can't believe you're not wearing any."

Harry shook his head his lips against Draco's collarbone, tilting back to trace to the length of this throat with soft kisses, "we should really go home," Harry was saying between kisses, "we shouldn't do this here, it's not right."

Draco's heart gave a stutter at  _his_ flat being called  _home_ , "I want you now," he answered, "right now, this instant."

Harry groaned quietly, nipping his chin and he didn't stop Draco from reaching between them to unbuckle to his belt. He wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft, giving it a few long strokes, "not yet," Harry finally spoke up holding Draco by his hips and turning them to the side. He laid the blonde down on the couch, one leg bent against the top cushion the other hanging off the side with the heel pressed hard against the floor, "you wanted attention, baby."

"Later?"

"Mm, what changed your mind  _Draco_?" Harry asked lapping at his left nipple over the sheer material of the shirt, "hm?"

_You calling my place home_. Draco thought, though he refused to say it out loud and he knew Harry didn't really care if he said anything, he'd just chalk it up to Draco being a slut again and maybe he was. Each time he acted on impulse and did these things he wondered if it was true, he was just a slut for Harry James Potter.

Harry was sucking his right nipple through the shirt, his right hand holding Draco's above his head and pressed hard against the arm of the couch. His lips made slow work reacquainting themselves with Draco's body, taking their time to make sure each part of the blonde was licked, nipped or sucked. Hot, wet, love bites were sprawled against his bare stomach and practically bare hips. Harry's hands gripped at Draco's thigh, leaving finger sized red marks when he lifted the pale, slender leg to himself.

Draco was growing beyond impatient, he kept squirming but each time he tried to get the upper hand he was held in place by Harry, until he finally gave up and was left half sitting with the top half of his back pressed against the arm of the couch. Harry was bent over on his hands and knees between his legs taking those lips of his down Draco's left thigh and calf. Something told the blonde he was going to receive thorough attention and it was the way Harry cradled the curve of the heel he was wearing with one of his hands. He held his foot softly, carefully, taking his time to undo the buckle of the dark red, slick plastic with his teeth and then his lips were pressed against Draco's ankle and down the curve of his foot.

Draco was frozen, the only time Harry had ever done this before was their first time and he figured it was spur of the moment but  _this_... Harry giving him a foot rub while he kissed the sole of his left foot he couldn't help but think back to every one of Harry's massages after long days, even during their shared dinners on the couch. Or the few times they laid in bed cuddled up, Draco complaining about something while Harry listened and crawled down to the bottom of the bed.

Harry nipped the bottom of his big toe softly, his mouth opening and wrapping around it shortly after with a hard suck, Draco let out a sinful moan, his back arching and he rubbed his hips down against the soft cushion of the divan they were sprawled over. "Ah," Harry answered softly, giving him another hard suck, dragging his tongue over the fabric of the fishnet. Then he dropped Draco's foot slowly, sliding it along his own thigh and against his unfastened jeans.

"Harry," Draco whispered quietly when he felt him press his foot against his hips, he was smirking a dark smile to the man who stared back completely unashamed. "I think we've given me enough attention," Draco spoke up feeling Harry release him finally, just to crawl back against him chest to chest.

"Is that so?" He had his jeans down to his knees now, "do I have to take your pretty panties off?"

"No," Draco said immediately, his hand gripping for his wand, "just some... type of prep..." He was saying as he passed the wand to Harry who made quick work to lube himself and Draco. Draco arched his hips, slipping the thong to the side, his hard, erect cock still tucked against the strained material. Harry slicked his hand over his own shaft with a grip, pressing the head of his length against Draco's freshly lubed arsehole, and he started pushing in slowly.

Malfoy's head fell back against the arm of the couch, his eyes shut and his hips lifted racing to meet Harry as the raven haired man filled him. Harry took his time today, moving at a slow pace as he filled Draco. He could feel all of him, the way his arse practically swallowed him. He was tight and squeezed around him, begging for more verbally and physically.

His pale hands wrapped around Harry's arms, gripping at the skin tightly and his blunt nails dug into the skin, "Potter." He begged out in a breathy moan, "all of you."

Harry bent kissing him, his lips following the curve of his throat and making quick work to suckle on his taut exposed skin dragging out one of those rather loud moans he always adored. It was only when Harry pulled back and picked Draco up to hold him against his lap as he sat back against the couch that he remembered they were in his office at work. That memory only lasted half a second before Draco had him pinned against the back cushion and started riding him.

He usually had some remark about how much better he was at controlling everything, at  _fucking_ Harry but today he didn't say it. Today he took Harry's hands and moved them around his torso, directing one down to cup his length over the thong panties and his other hand to his chest. The blonde gripped at Harry's shoulders tightly, bouncing up and down his length, "Ah, Draco," Harry whispered with a soft grunt, grinding his palm against the blonde's hips. He knew he wasn't going to last long, Harry was far too turned on to last much longer. He was far too deep, Draco was coaxing him far too much and for once he felt embarrassed about something in their sex life.

His cheeks flushed with it, and instead of the curse-induced-moan that always started Draco's name that the blonde loved to hear Harry let out an embarrassed cry. "Fu-ck!" He yelped, his hands freezing and he looked down at the two of them so close together shamefully, "sorry." He added in a small voice.

Draco froze too with a deep frown on his face, Harry still buried deep in his ass. "Potter?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, his eyes still shut.

"For what?" Draco brushed his wild hair back, "look at me." Green eyes met gray, "you're really ruining the mood, Potter."

"Being so quick," Harry shook his head, "you just... looked so good, and the heels and you're so tight around me." He was still flushed, and bit at his bottom lip nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, hell," Draco chuckled, "that's the point Potter!" He bent his neck and gave the man a kiss,  _he's human after all_. Draco thought, realizing that excited him far more than he wanted to admit, "you should have told me just how much you love these stockings though..."

Harry groaned, helping Draco from his lap and slid down to his knees in front of him getting down to strip his other high heel that had gone forgotten for the moment. "You look amazing," Harry said quietly, rubbing his calf softly. He licked his lips glancing up towards the Slytherin while he leaned in before mouthing him over his panties.

"You like those, too, hm?"

"Yesh," Harry spoke, his mouth full of Draco's cock, his tongue sliding against the sheer material of the panties to lap at the leaked precum, "you're delicious Malfoy."

"Am I?" Draco reached down, running his fingers through Harry's hair, "tell me more."

Harry grinned up at him, hooking his fingers through the loop of his panties and giving them a slow tug down to pop his cock out of them. He buried his nose against the faint dusting of pubic hair the blonde had scattered over his pelvis, taking a deep breath of his ever present Draco smell. "You smell good too," it was warm, comfortable and he always smelled like his body wash. Even after a long day, it was almost as if he sweated the scent. Harry nuzzled against the faint white hair, his mouth leaving a hot open kiss at the base of his cock before he followed it up his length and placed that same wet kiss to the head.

He swallowed him, dragging him into his mouth and using his tongue to lap at the underside of his heavy length. Draco hissed out softly, lifting his hips and filling his mouth with a small thrust. Harry was greedy, pushing him down into his throat only pulling him out for a breath and doing it again. Draco held him in place, his hand in his hair hard and heavy while he pushed up into his mouth again, and again.

"Merlin, you feel so good." Draco moaned, his breathing came out in a breathy gasp when Harry cupped his sac with one hand giving his balls a small knead before his hand and mouth switched positions. Harry pumped his hand up and down Draco's length quickly, sucking his sac into his mouth with a sloppy, wet slurp, "Potter!" Draco yelled at him, his hand came slamming down hard on the couch and gripped it tightly, one last hip thrust into Harry's hand and a thick rope of cum came spurting out and over Harry's face who moved quickly to catch the second rope with his mouth swallowing it the moment it coated his tongue.

He only let Draco go when he finally fell back against the couch, and grabbed his wand giving them both a quick cleaning charm. "Thank you," Draco muttered, reaching down for Harry who had kicked his jeans off and quickly crawled up the couch. He curled around Draco who held him tightly, brushing his long cool fingers through his hair, "maybe you should work late every day."

"You'd dump me if I did that," Harry murmured tiredly, "sorry I haven't been giving you enough attention lately."

"I forgive you when you do things like that," Draco grinned to himself, "don't be going to sleep, Potter, I want dinner."

"You wore me out, baby," Harry hushed at him, flipping the two around so he was on his back and Draco was on his chest, "give me a few minutes?"

"I don't see how, I did all the work."

Harry scoffed quietly, "is that so?"

"Five minutes, that's all," Draco decided, quickly tucking himself inside of his panties and stretched out against Harry's chest his own eyes drifting shut, he was only vaguely aware of Harry saying a quiet  _accio_ for a blanket that covered the two of them.

**Draco woke when he h** eard soft conversation, or what he figured was soft conversation but found was just Harry talking to himself. He was pacing in front of his desk slowly, reading something from a file, part of him felt a little bad he had taken up his time knowing full well tonight was going to be a late night. Harry had been considerate enough to prepare him for it, he started preparing him for it Sunday night.  _Draco, this Thursday I have to work late. I have a few cases I need to go over and get reports done on_. Draco knew, but he was a selfish man and he didn't want to share Harry with anyone or anything. Especially his work.

Harry paused in his pacing and frowned deeply down at the folder in his hand, before laying it on the desk. He stretched his arms above his head, then rubbed his stomach slowly, "Draco'll want Chinese takeout." He said to himself quietly, glancing over when Draco propped up with a stretch of his own.

"You know me so well," he grinned, holding out his hand.

Harry walked towards him, taking his hand within his own and giving it a squeeze, "I do know you pretty well."

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you were tired," Harry sat on the edge of the coffee table, "I have a few more things to finish up here, but if you want we can go out, so you don't have to be stranded here?"

"My, my Potter," Draco ran a hand over his sheer cropped top, "who knew you were so adventurous."

"I have a change of clothing somewhere in here, Malfoy, you are more than welcome to wear."

Draco hummed, "I could stay with you, if you wanted, until you finish?"

"No," Harry shook his head as he stood and headed over to a small trunk that was tucked away in the back of his office, "you'll distract me more than you'll help."

"I can be very helpful!" Draco fussed, a little offended, "I can be more helpful than JJ ever is."

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked as he dug through his trunk producing a pair of pants and a button up to follow.

"Well, no," Draco sat up properly, and rested a leg against the coffee table slipping his stockings off, "I'm just saying, I can be helpful."

"Not in here," Harry joined him, "alright, these should fit you if they are still too big I have a belt in there as well."

"Going somewhere?"

"Just going to run down to Ron's office and drop those papers off, give you some privacy."

Draco smirked watching the man all but run from the room and he got up. Draco picked up the dark jeans, they were faded black jeans that had obviously seen better days, and stepped into them. Part of him wondered as they slid into place if they used to be Michael's. Not sure why Harry would keep them at his office, but it was all he could think about as they did fit him almost perfectly. They were far too small for Harry, and the shirt was as well. He was unable to tuck it in but it clung to his body in a fitted manner.

_Surely he wouldn't..._ He thought, folding the stockings up and walking over to the trunk taking a chance. He glanced down into it a little nervous before reaching inside. It was half full of clothing, and he grabbed a pair of the socks when a few items tucked away at the bottom caught his attention.

He noticed a Mokeskin pouch and grabbed it, opening it and looking down inside. He knew he wouldn't see anything in there or be able to pull anything out but he was curious. It was a rare bag, and  _of course_ Harry Potter would have one. Lying next to it was a broken piece of mirror that Draco picked up and peered into, only his face reflected back to him. There was a stack of parchments bundled together that Draco could tell were letters and lastly a photo album. Draco chose the photo album and sat down on the ground propping it open.

His breath caught in his throat at the very first picture just inside the cover. It was unmistakably Harry's parents. The two were spinning around in front of the fountain at Hogwarts, dancing.

"Ready Mal-..." Harry paused at the doorway, seeing the blonde on the ground next to the open trunk and he eased his way into the room, "what're'ya doin'?"

"Getting socks," Draco said, sitting up straight and looking over his shoulder, "I found this."

"Oh," Harry crouched down behind him, "I haven't looked at this in years."

"Not since you've been back?"

"I forget about it sometimes."

"Hard to imagine with it tucked away," Draco rolled his eyes and flipped the page, "look at young Harry..." He trailed his finger over the photograph of Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"Young Harry," he mused reaching forward to point at Hermione, "look at young Hermione."

Draco chuckled quietly, scanning the other pictures on the page most of them were clearly taken at school and only a few showcased Harry himself, "is that Teddy?!"

"Yeah," Harry's smile was sad as looked down at the blue haired baby with his mother and father, "look how much he's grown." The next was one with Harry and the child, neither looking at the camera and before Harry said it Draco knew, "that's enough of this..."

"I want to see," the blonde spoke up, pushing his hand away and turning the page. It was like a stab in the heart, but he didn't show it, instead he stared down at the page filled with pictures of him and Michael. Harry grew stiff next to him, but Draco kept his composure, he took a moment looking at each one. The two of them were out on dates, and many showcased them with Ron and Hermione, or them with Neville and Hannah but none of them showcased the same wide smile that Harry had reflected on Michael's face. It just wasn't there.

"What was it?" Draco finally asked, his fingers sprawled across the photo and one laid over Michael's face, so only Harry showed. "He didn't even smile with you."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing himself to his feet, "let's go get dinner."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to talk about this, Malfoy."

"You never do," Draco slammed the photo album shut, his back to Harry, "you never want to talk about any of it, nothing. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do for you."

"Nothing," Harry sighed, he was turned and facing him, "there isn't anything you need to do, I'm fine. This is fine, you and I are fine so just drop it."

"Then tell me what was it that drug you to him, Potter!" Draco turned around now, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Harry. "I don't get what you're trying to protect me from!"

"I've already told you this a million times before, Draco, just drop it."

"If you spout off some bogus line about it being because he didn't treat you like Harry Potter, again, I'll lose my mind." Harry sighed, crossing his arms against his chest, waiting, "it's not that great being you, Potter, is it? I've been around you long enough now to know. They either love you or hate you and it really just depends on what you did the day before. He wasn't the only person in the whole world that could give a flying fuck about  _who_ you are."

Harry waited, patiently, he had a feeling Draco didn't know he was crying because he hadn't reached up to wipe his eyes. He was just red faced, and yelling with the tears streaming down his cheek. "You could have dated a Muggle, or spent five seconds longer in a room with people to find someone better for you but you settled for him! Some piece of shit arsehole that treated you bad and couldn't even fucking smile in a picture with you. So, tell me what the hell it was! Right now!" Draco's voice echoed around the room, it was loud and he sobbed the yell before furiously wiping his face off.

"I don't mean it like that," Harry said, taking the few steps towards Draco, "he asked me to dinner one night after training and I said yes." He wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, pulling him close, "he was nice, Malfoy, okay? He was attractive, I liked him, and the next day he brought me coffee and said he had a good time and he wanted to do it again. I could tell you how many times I've been asked out, Draco... twice."

The blonde was wrapped around him, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he cried into his shoulder. Harry just rubbed his back, cradling him close, "so when I say he didn't treat me like... y'know -  _me_. I mean it, I was just Harry. Even Hermione still freaks out over shit in my life, remember the dinner party? When I said I had a headache... You're the only other person that doesn't do that to me."

"I don't want to be anything like him, Potter."

"You're not, baby." Harry whispered, kissing his temple, "no one is quite like you Malfoy."

"I like glass windows so I don't feel trapped," Draco said after a moment. Harry glanced at him in confusion, "you asked me why I surround myself with windows and glass, a while ago. That's why."

Harry grinned, taking him by his cheeks, "you don't have to ever feel like that again."

"You don't either," Draco whispered laying his forehead against Harry's, "you owe me dinner, Potter, you made me cry."

"Mm," Harry kissed his cheek softly, "how about we go home, Draco. I'll cook you whatever you want."

"Home?" Draco pulled back to look at his desk,  _he said home again_ , the reports still laid there untouched, "you have work to do Harry?"

"It'll be there tomorrow, or the day after," he shrugged a shoulder, "it's just work, I have more important things in my life."

"Am I one of those?" Draco asked, despite the fact he really figured he shouldn't.

Harry, tired of waiting, grabbed him closer and scooped him off the ground then he reached for both of their wands on the couch side table, "you are the most important." He answered disapparating the two right out of his office.

* * *

**"I told you we were** fine!" Draco huffed at the Gryffindor to his left as they looked around the steadily growing bar. Neville and Draco were first to show at the bar, the bar Draco had said, for at least ten minutes before he finally agreed to leave the warehouse, wouldn't be swimming with their Ministry working counterparts yet.

"They'll be here soon," Neville rolled his eyes throwing his hand in a wave at his own girlfriend, "look Hannah is here."

"Mm," Draco rolled his eyes and followed Neville across the bar to the long table Hannah was pushing to another, "this a common thing?"

"Used to be," Neville said, "right after school we did this nearly every weekend, once Harry met Michael it kinda slowed down."

"Oh, right," Draco nodded his understanding before wrapping his arms around Hannah when she smiled her wide smile at him. "Hey Hannah."

"Draco," she smiled giving him a warm hug, "Neville annoying you today?"

"She must be able to tell by my face," Draco said dryly, giving Neville a playful look, "you get this look often?"

Hannah laughed, hitting at his chest, "c'mon boys let's get good seats here so we're not the ones yelling around the table." She ushered them to sit, kissing Neville, before taking the seat on Draco's immediate left. The three in the middle of the tables.

"Hannah, Longbottom said I could ask you a few questions." Draco started once they were seated, "and I have a list."

"Oh, come on Malfoy." Neville groaned leaning into the table, "would you just drop it?"

"Let me lay a scenario out for you, love," he continued as if Neville hadn't spoke up, "let's say you have a small kitchenette set up for your dishes, because you enjoy drinking tea and having a warm lunch..." he paused, "those biscuits you sent were lovely by the way. Now, would you just keep piling your dishes in there or wash them after you use them?"

"Oh," Hannah grinned before reaching out for Neville's hand, "yeah, no, Nev doesn't clean up after himself."

"Yeah, I've learned. How do you get him to do any household chores?" He asked, giving half a glance up when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder hearing the other's join around the table.

"Blowjobs," Hannah smirked, "not sure that'd work for you though..."

"Well," Draco started clearly not about to let the jab go unanswered, "I am qui-."

"Malfoy," Harry interrupted him with a head shake, "no."

"I  _am_ good!" He demanded, "Harry thinks I am the absolute greatest at them." He added proudly with a wide smile on his lips.

Hannah laughed about to respond, but Hermione was the one that spoke up first, "I don't want to hear about it." She said giving a pointed look at Ron who was laughing as he fell into a chair next to her and Dean.

Harry gave Draco a pointed look of his own, "I think that's enough Malfoy."

"Oh c'mon," Blaise chimed in, "we all know what blowjobs are Potter, get over it."

"Yeah, Potter, get over it." Draco said with grin as he looked over at Harry, "we all know what they are."

"You seem awful proud of yourself," Harry settled on, edging his chair closer to Draco. He was sitting almost sideways on his own chair with his arm thrown over the back of Draco's, his right leg spread open as he moved to encase the man.

"Mm," Draco hummed softly and leaned towards him, giving Harry a small kiss on the lips. "I'll have water."

"And?"

"..nothing, just that."

Harry rolled his eyes, "oh, as in, 'go get it for me, babe?'"

"Ah, thanks for the offer, Potter." Draco patted his leg and Harry heaved himself up to his feet, shaking his head as he walked away.

Pansy hurried around the table as soon as Harry got up and slid into his abandoned seat, "Drakey," she gushed, "what are we doing?"

"Looks like enjoying a night out with people," he said glancing around the table taking a moment to see who was in attendance to something Harry had sold to him just the night before as,  _we're closing a pub down, Draco! It'll be fun_. Draco didn't think it seemed like it was too much fun. Not really the group of people he would have picked, save Neville and Blaise - and Harry, of course.

He probably wouldn't have invited Pansy, because he knew she would be doing the annoying shit she was doing right them. Complaining. And Hermione, as much as he adored her, she was still Hermione Granger and had more than a few disapproving looks in her arsenal to hand out. Ron, Dean and Seamus were okay enough for fillers, but they weren't his ideal companions for the type of night he had a feeling he was in store for. Harry had been talking about this for nearly two weeks, since it was canceled last week ( _Eh. That jab_ ), he was excited for it and while Draco wasn't swimming in the excitement he was more than willing to be here for Harry though he wasn't about to go around screaming that.

"I hate these people," Pansy huffed and slipped an unlit cigarette between her lips, Draco glanced over watching as she ducked her head slightly and lit it before holding it between her index and middle finger and blowing out a small stream of smoke, "Drake."

"I  _heard_ you," he answered and felt a glass press to his shoulder, glancing up to see Harry standing behind him now and handing him his drink.

"I'm not moving," Pansy said glancing up at him with a small look, Harry chuckled and stayed standing behind Draco before looking around the table. Seamus was sliding in next to Dean and Ron giving them their own drinks, while Blaise was handing one to Pansy before taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Alright, boys...and gals," Dean placed his pint on the table, "new people get to pick the game." He said holding up the cards before he started shuffling them.

"What do you all usually play?"

"Poker, Bullshit or Asshole."

"Asshole." Draco said decidedly looking across the table, "that's what I want to play."

"Oh no," Pansy groaned, getting out of her seat stalking off towards the bar, "I'm out."

Harry eased over to his original seat, Ron spoke up, "what was that about?"

"She thinks Draco cheats."

"I'm just lucky," he waved his hand at Blaise, before squaring up in his chair and scooting closer, "let's play, Thomas."

"Oh dear," Hermione chuckled, watching Dean start dealing the cards out.

**The table was four** games in and Draco was the reigning King, Seamus on his second turn as asshole, "last hand I need a break," Hermione suggested around a small hiccup. Seamus and Dean were a little tipsy, Neville and Blaise were heading towards drunk but no one was near as gone as Harry Potter. Who was the butt of all drink demands, Draco soon learned, and the ever dutiful savior did every single one. Draco had lost count of the shots and pints he had drained over the past two hours but he knew it was quite a few based on the fact that as soon as Hermione asked for a break he was clamoring to his feet and grabbing at Draco's hand.

"Let's dance, baby," he wiggled giving him a small tug.

Draco chuckled, "are you sure?"

"I am sure," Harry gave some type of move that involved his hips before he started shimmying backwards towards the dance floor.

"Oh Merlin," Draco chuckled getting to his feet and catching him as he started to fall.

"Look at that," Hannah stared after them, leaning into her hand, "they're cute."

"Look how happy Harry is," Ron agreed with a nod, "haven't seen him like that in a long time."

Hermione tutted, brushing her fingers through her hair, "look at Harry  _dancing_..."

"He's not too good at it," Seamus smirked with a head shake, "but it has been a long while."

Blaise glanced over at the four across from him, "Potter wasn't like this with his ex?"

"Oh no," Seamus spoke up, shaking his head, "he and his ex were kinda secluded."

Blaise frowned, "leave it to Draco..."

"Whatcha mean?"

"He's always been like that," he shrugged, "he just kinda picks people up." Blaise smiled fondly of his best friend, "well, you remember him with Charlie? Huh, Weasley?"

Neville's eyebrows shot up, "wait, Draco and Charlie dated?"

"For a short while," Ron nodded, "I think Malfoy missed home and Charlie wasn't ever going to give up his career? Or something, I can't remember the story."

"I think Malfoy's opened the door for Harry, so I can't say I'm mad they didn't work out."

"Whatcha mean?" Hermione asked, looking around Ron and Dean to the grinning Seamus.

"Well, let's just say he's given Harry a new perspective on life."

"...on life?"

"Yeah, Harry sees it differently now."

Dean groaned, rolling his eyes, "would you stop?"

"What's going on?"

"He's mad I helped Harry get ready for something they were doing last Thursday."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "wait, what?"

"We had dinner with them last Thursday?" Hermione spoke up, "what are you talking about?"

"Wait... that was for a dinner party?!" Seamus howled, his face bright with the laughter.

"Seamus  _stop_!" Dean demanded, giving him a head shake but it was too late Seamus was all grins and giggles.

"Those kinky fucks!"

"What are you on about, mate?" Neville spoke up now dancing around the conversation, something told him from the look in Seamus' eyes it wasn't something they should have been talking about.

"Harry wore a cock ring to your dinner!"

" _What_?!" Was echoed around the table and it was enough for a commotion to gather Draco and Harry's attention who abandoned their dancing after a shared look and a glance over. Draco was more than supporting Harry as the two headed back, he was practically carrying the man to his seat.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, helping his drunk Harry into the chair.

Seamus got on his feet, and headed around to them. He bent down peering at Harry's crotch, "I think we're safe tonight boys."

"The  _fuck_?" Harry looked down in confusion and Draco stared at Seamus with a less than an amused look on his face, "what are you doing?"

"Just checking you don't have any extra equipment tonight, Harry."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "you talking about last week?" He looked around the table, "wait, did you tell everyone?" Not that their looks didn't already clarify that, "Potter won't like that."

"Tell everyone?" Harry was still lost and he reached down between his legs, cupping himself, "what are you talking about?"

"Stop touching yourself," Draco took his wrist, "and drop it." He added to Seamus seriously. The humor of Seamus' excitement was lost the moment Draco looked at him, "we're not doing this."

"I'm just saying," Seamus shrugged standing up again, "he shouldn't have involved me if you two didn't want anyone to know."

"Hey, c'mon guys," Neville got up giving the two of them a push back as he placed himself between them, "let's cool off."

"He came to you as a friend, Finnigan."

"We're just drunk and saying stupid shit," Neville tried, putting his hands on Draco's chest, "c'mon mate, chill off."

"I'm fine," Draco growled, brushing Neville away, "just keep your mouth shut, Finnigan."

"I haven't said anything," Seamus rolled his eyes and started back around the table to Dean, "the only thing I was even going to say about any of it, was just that... I touched Potter's cock."

Draco shoved Neville out of the way and shot across the small distance between them, his hands were in fists until he grabbed Seamus by the collar of his shirt and jerked him close. He was faster than anyone had thought, or they were all just too tipsy to follow, Seamus and his carefree smirk wavered slightly the moment Draco had him pulled up against his chest. "I said to shut up." It was silent around them, the air stiff. Draco's voice was so low no one else could hear him, aside from Dean and that was only because he was right next to them. Seamus sucked a deep breath in, in shock his eyes growing wide and he would tell anyone that asked he saw a deep darkness reflected in Draco Malfoy's silver eyes.

"Alright, Malfoy," Dean spoke up, his dark arm jutted out between the two of them and he grabbed at Seamus; as if to pull him into safety.

"Keep a leash on him," Draco sneered dropping his hands.

Seamus smirked, as if he suddenly felt safe with Dean so close, "what's that Malfoy? A threat?"

"Try me." The blonde hadn't even turned away when Seamus asked, he narrowed his eyes at the auburn-haired man before him not even relaxing when he felt Harry's hand on his arm.

"'Ey! Malfoy, what's going on?"

The rest of the table was staring at the four, Pansy even joining them again when she saw the outburst. Seamus shared a look with Draco before scoffing, "whatever."

"Malfoy? What's going on?" Harry was growing impatient and that meant his grip was getting tighter around Draco's arm and he was whining.

Draco took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and collecting himself before he threw a smile in place and looked at Harry properly, "I'll tell ya Potter," he started, "you're a bit drunk and it's late, we should go, huh?"

"I don't wanna go yet," Harry frowned, looking over at his friends, before back to Draco, "but I guess..." The other six were still staring and silent, Dean finally ushering Seamus away and Ron spoke up first.

"Harry, mate, it's late we're all gonna head out."

"Oh," Harry nodded, letting Draco wrap an arm around his torso, "okay then we can go."

"Want help getting him home, Draco?" Neville asked suddenly, he had seen that look on Draco's face before, only one time, the day Harry went missing.

"Sure," Draco grabbed his traveling cloak from the back of his chair, and threw it over his shoulder while supporting Harry who was leaning into him rather obliviously, "sorry I ruined the fun," he said just glancing at the others then he turned and started carting Harry to the door.

**"You alright, mate**?" Neville asked, perched on the arm of the couch, watching Draco walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, a little tired..." Draco sighed falling into a small armchair before giving a nod towards the couch, watching Neville take the offered seat, "you?"

"Of course," Neville chuckled with a shrug.

Draco leaned back into the plush seat, lifting his hips slightly and untucked his sweater, "I didn't even want to go tonight."

"Are you glad you did?" Draco shrugged keeping quiet, "it made him happy," Neville offered, "that's the most I've seen Harry smile in a long time."

"Yeah, well," the blonde closed his eyes with a deep frown on his face, "I'm  _Malfoy_ all over again now, I shouldn't hav-."

"Hey, Seamus is an arse, Draco." Neville interrupted him quickly, waving his hand, "honestly, an arse, but he'd have Harry's back in a moment's notice and yours too. You're with him, yeah? Seamus' just a dick."

"Harry's going to be pissed."

"He probably won't remember, I'll make sure to have them keep it to themselves."

"It's fine, it won't be the first time he's been mad at me," Draco chuckled tiredly, "y'know, Longbottom, you told me he doesn't drink that much but lately...?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "yeah this is different, maybe he's just letting loose? He doing it here too?"

"No, but every time we meet up with people he has a drink. You think I should be worried?"

"Didn't know you had it in you," Neville snorted before shaking his head no, "I think he's okay, Malfoy, you could always bring it up to him but he did just lose someone close to him."

"You ever think I'm just a placeholder?" Draco asked without thinking, and only because he could hear the thought floating in Neville's head,  _rebound_.

"I-uh..." his eyes grew wide and he stared across the living room, "I-I don't know Malfoy."

Draco chuckled quietly and ran his fingers through his long hair, feeling it twist through his knuckles softly. "Couldn't blame him anyway, Longbottom."

"He brought Ted around, that's a big step," Neville said quickly, "it probably just feels like it because of the way it falls."

"Sure, yeah," Draco smiled across the room, with a shrug, "it's just fun, we decided that at the beginning."

"'Just for fun' doesn't get bent outta shape when they hear someone else... touched their not boyfriend."

It was quiet again, Draco thinking it over for a moment then he shifted forward, "I think I'm gonna head on to bed, Longbottom, you're welcome to stay... I can get you a blanket? It's not safe to apparate when you've been drinking."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we have a spare bed," Draco pushed up to his feet, "first down on the right and the bathroom is first door on the left, right across the hallway."

"Hey. You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah," he answered while he stepped out of his shoes, bending to pick them up and head down the hallway. "Uh," Draco said quietly, his back to Neville as he stopped at the entrance of the hallway, "thank you."

Draco eased the bedroom door open, Harry just where Neville laid him down - sprawled across the bed. Draco sighed softly, his heart gave a stutter as he watched the man sleep for a moment, he put his shoes just inside the closet and then headed over to take care of Harry. After pulling his shoes off and his glasses, he made quick work to unbutton his shirt and slip it off one arm. He had to adjust him over on his other side to get the other arm and get him laid out again before he covered him with the sheet.

Harry's hand came out wrapping around Draco, "Malfoy?" He asked before pulling him hard against his chest and onto the bed. The air in Draco's lungs came rushing out in shock, and Harry's hand brushed through his messy long blonde hair, "coming to bed?"

"I need to change," Draco said, once he caught his breath, "go on back to sleep, love."

"I want cuddles, you're not going anywhere."

Draco chuckled softly, shifting so he was propped up better, his own hand tracing the chain of Harry's necklace as he watched him, "let me change first and I'll give you cuddles."

"No, I'll fall back asleep," Harry muttered clearly fighting to stay awake then. He blinked his eyes a few time, "so give them to me now."

"And I'm the demanding one," Draco rolled his eyes, but stayed put. Harry nuzzled up against him, his cheek rubbing hard against Draco's chest. The blonde brushed his hair back, pulling his fingers through the mess and started taming it as the two laid there in silence. He was halfway through untangling Harry's bangs when the man spoke up again.

"Ron's going to propose to Hermione."

"Oh?"

"I thought he was going to do it tonight, but he didn't."

"In the middle of a bar?" Draco scoffed, "probably for the best, Potter, that's not a very good place to get engaged." He twisted the section of hair softly, tucking it behind his ear.

Harry chuckled quietly, giving Draco's neck a kiss, "what's a good place?"

"Some place important to them, obviously," Draco moved his fingers over to the next section of Harry's hair taking his time to pull his fingers through the messy left half of his bangs, "like Hogwarts." He added dryly.

Harry snorted moving to look at Draco, "Hogwarts?"

"It was just an example, like where they met."

Harry hummed, snuggling back in, "we smell like cigarette smoke."

"We smell like a pub," Draco agreed, "I want to shower, will you let me up now?"

"I could shower with you?"

"I don't think so, not tonight, Potter."

Harry huffed in annoyance, "why not?"

"Because you're absolutely trashed and I am not your mother," Draco gave his hair a hard tug, "let me up."

"Fine," he whined but rolled over to his back before groaning, "I'm going to be hungover tomorrow."

"I'm aware," Draco got up, before Harry could grab him again, and made his way across the room to his closet, "Neville is in the guest room, so be quiet when you wake up."

"Why?"

"Because you're 14 some odd stones of muscle and I can't bloody well carry you."

Harry chuckled from the bed, trying to unfasten his jeans, "could you help me undress?"

"Are you trying to hit on me, Potter?" Draco looked down at him from the end of the bed, holding his pajamas over one arm. "I know what happens, I lean over and help you and you pin me down and I don't fight it all that much and I end up getting both of us off before finally getting to shower and by then it'll be two in the morning and you'll be waking me up at 8 being all, 'I made breakfast, baby'."

Harry giggled loudly, "you have quite the imagination."

"It's almost like we've done this before," Draco said and pointed his wand at Harry, within a moment the Gryffindor was completely naked and Draco was safe from his reach, "now get some sleep Potter and I'll be in, in a moment."

Harry, still giggling, laid back down grabbing the sheet and covering himself up, "you tease."

Draco smiled, shutting and locking himself in the bathroom.

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

Draco and Neville experiment with potions, Harry goes on a long case and Hermione will probably say;  _yes!_


	9. Their Careers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Is this going too slow? For y'all? I don't know. I am just really enjoying writing this. I just don't want to make you all feel like I'm going way too slow or something? UGH. Idk lemme know? ~ kiz
> 
> Warnings: In-depth mention of Harry's past case. (I don't want to give out spoilers so I'll just leave it at that.) Domestic problems.
> 
> DracoxHarry. Let's pretend I disclaimed this.

**"What is that smell?!" H** arry asked, running from the bathroom and down the hallway. He was sopping wet, dripping water all around and had a towel barely wrapped around his waist.

Draco glanced up from the table, which Harry soon found had been turned into a work station, "we're experimenting." He answered, dragging his eyes up and down Harry's body, "last night I told you we had guest."

"I thought you were dying or something," Harry grimaced covering his nose and grabbing for Draco's wand on the table to clear the air and only then did he relax - just slightly, adjusting the towel before joining Draco at the table. He glanced over the tabletop, seeing it completely littered with ingredients, parchment and brewed bottled potions.

Draco hummed, giving Harry an eye roll. "Go get dressed," he snapped his fingers before Harry could sit completely.

Harry ignored Draco, though, and sat himself across from where he was standing, "where's Neville?"

"Getting lunch and Hannah." Draco glanced up at the clock hanging just over Harry's head. "It  _is_  past one, Potter, did you sleep well? Did you drink the hangover cure?"

"Yes, I did. I slept very well," Harry grinned leaning into his hand, watching as Draco scribbled across a fresh roll of parchment. "And you?"

"Fine," he lied, though Harry didn't know he was lying. Harry slept sound and quiet, for the first time since Draco had started sharing a bed with him. It was almost unnerving, Draco was used to the jolts, whines, complaints, random yelling and trashing about from Harry. Last night? Him being completely still and sleeping so much was unnerving.

"Good," Harry smiled when their eyes met, "oh? What's wrong Malfoy?"

"Nothing," Draco shrugged, "you just seem different today."

"Do I?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"I'll knock you out more often if this is the end result," Draco said, trying to lighten his own mood.

Harry snorted with a head shake, and the serious feeling in the room was dispelled, "c'mere Malfoy," he shifted back from the table just a bit, holding his hand out for the blonde who eventually moved around the table and joined him.

Draco sat on his lap, and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, " _mm_ , good morning, Draco."

"Afternoon," he corrected him quietly, leaning into the kiss Harry laid on his cheek. He had reached up to play with his hair, stopping when he remembered it was wet, "you're going to catch a cold!" He scolded and grabbed his wand making quick work to dry Harry's hair, and just as soon as it was he ran his fingers through the messy, already tangled mess, "need to take better care of yourself." The blonde added, looking down his nose at the Gryffindor.

"Tell me about last night?"

"What about it?"

"Did you have fun?" Harry's eyes were shut, his face relaxed as Draco played with his hair. He felt him untangling the shaggy, messy locks twisting some of the pieces back like he always did and after a pause and a quick  _pop!_ from the soft music Draco had playing, Harry had a feeling that he had  _accio'd_ those small hair clips he liked to use on his hair as well.

"It was fine," Draco said after a moment, his mind and hands focused on Harry's locks. "Did you?"

"I don't remember much after the second hand of the game," Harry shrugged, "we danced, I think?"

"Not much," Draco snorted, "a short bit before we were called back to the table."

"We were called back?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember, "why?"

"They were talking about you," Draco spoke quietly, before finally meeting Harry's gaze, "alright, all done. You look better than usual and I'm to thank for that."

Harry laughed softly, rolling his eyes, "it feels weird," his hand shot up tracing over his forehead and froze on the scar centered over his left eye, his fingers trailed over the raised skin.

Draco followed the movement carefully, his own eyes tracing the scar, "it shows your eyes off."

"Not that they don't stand out enough," Harry frowned, letting out a quiet sigh.

"They'll never rival mine," Draco continued, trying to change the mood - yet again, "so rest assured, Potter, I'll always be the most attractive between the two of us."

"I'm well aware," Harry smirked, his hand dropped from his forehead and wrapped around Draco's waist, "I do remember you telling me Neville was here and you teasing me."

"I have never teased you," Draco gasped, his eyes shining playfully.

"Mm, is that so?"

"Harry, love, you must be talking about your other boyfriend."

"Oh, right, JJ." Harry nodded, giving Draco an eye roll, "almost forgot about him."

"Potter!" The blonde yelped, "you're lucky I know you're kidding."

"Am I?"

"Aren't you?"

The Gryffindor was laughing, the two barely hearing Neville and Hannah walking into their flat and only the glimpse of her blonde hair alerted the two of them they were there, then Neville calling out, "we've been knocking!" He was saying and peeked into the dinning room as well, "so.. here we are?"

Draco reached out covering Harry's mouth with his hand and giving him a glare, "we  _couldn't_ hear it," he sneered, "hi, Hannah, dear."

"Hi Draco," she was smiling and making herself comfortable at the bar top, having turned the stool around to face the two while Neville laid the food on the bar top, "I made sure we got exactly what you like, that girl knows you two quite well."

"Oh, yes, it's my favorite place." Draco spoke fondly, letting his hand drop from Harry's mouth.

Harry, finally having stopped laughing, kept his hands around Draco's waist, "hey Nev," he said to his friend, "thanks for helping me into bed last night."

"Oh well, you know, I'd do anything for you," Neville gave his eyes a flutter, "next time I'll curl up and hold you."

"It'd be more affection then I ever get from Draco." Harry winked, catching Draco's hand as he made to hit his chest.

"Hell, it'd be more affection then I get from Neville," Hannah chimed in giving Neville a dry look.

Neville chuckled, shaking his head, "sorry you're not Harry Potter, what do you want from me?"

"Ah, yes," Harry chortled giving Draco's palm a nip before dropping his wrist, "probably for the best Hannah."

Draco cupped his cheek, stroking his cheek bone, "we don't need either of you annoying men, Hannah and I can leave anytime we want. Do well to remember."

Hannah nodded in agreement, "what'd they do with out us though?"

Neville wrapped his arms around her chest, kissing her cheek, "I'd go absolutely crazy, so you're not going anywhere."

"Since you asked so nicely," she smiled, giving him a proper kiss, "alright boys, I'm hungry, c'mon." She added, turning to face the bar top.

Draco pushed himself to his feet, "go get dressed Potter, or you're not eating with us." Harry groaned, but headed down the hallway once he got up. Draco was grabbing drinks from the icebox for everyone, and plates, "I didn't tell him about the Seamus thing, by the way, he didn't remember so I just kinda left it alone."

"I don't imagine too many people will bring it up," Hannah shrugged, "though, Ron...?"

"He'll manage," Draco shrugged, "I hope anyway, guess we'll know Monday."

Neville slid onto the bar stool next to Hannah, "he feel okay today?"

"Top notch," Draco shrugged, glancing up when he heard the bedroom door opening and quickly changed the subject, "so, anyway, we'll have to do something different with that last potion it gave a horrible smell." Neville, having took a big whiff, looked at Draco in question when he couldn't find it. "Potter banished the smell," he chuckled softly and held a plate out for Harry, "he thought someone was decomposing."

"Aw, thanks baby," Harry took the plate, sitting next to Hannah, "it was terrible smelling, by the way, what's it for anyway?"

Neville shook his head, shutting his eyes as he sighed, "nothing."

"Uh oh," Hannah chuckled, looking over at Draco in question.

"We're going to have our own self-care brand," Draco said proudly, "skin care, hair care, nail care..." He trailed off with a shrug, "promote health and beauty care."

"Oh?" She asked looking at Neville in question, "you didn't tell me about that!"

"It's still in the works, for one," he muttered, "and I'm still not 100 percent sold on it."

"Luckily, for me anyway, he doesn't have to be 100% invested since he only owns half the company."

"I think it's a good idea," Harry said after a moment, "you should see Draco at night, he always has something going on and look at him... he's beautiful."

Draco gave him a look, in shock, "uh...?"

"He's been trying to sell me on skin care since the first day, to be honest," Neville nodded, shrugging, "I don't really care all that much. He's the brains behind the potions." Draco, still a little shocked about Harry's impromptu compliment, only nodded.

**"Would you ho** ld still!?" Harry demanded from Draco glaring at the  _actually_ freaking out blonde. He was pacing back and forth, his arms waving dramatically as he screamed insult after insult at Neville and Harry both.

"You daft twats!" He had yelled most recently, and when Harry tried approaching again he pointed his wand at the man, "if you come a step closer, Scarhead, you'll wish you hadn't."

"He gets more violent the madder he is," Neville commented, leaning his arms against the chair he was admittedly ready to duck behind.

"He's gotten quite good at wandless stinging jinxes," Harry muttered, hands up and frozen, "I piss him off a lot."

"Draco, honey," Hannah was saying approaching him anyway, "we have to get that off of you."

Draco tensed when she reached for him, his eyes cutting to her with a hard glare, "this is their fault!" He was roaring and Hannah reached out taking her wand from him, "this is all their fault. They didn't listen to me!"

"They never do," she was agreeing in a soft tone, and without warning she raised a cold rag to his face wiping the lime green face mask off.

It was about five minutes ago when Draco complained it was stinging, and "it usually doesn't sting what did you two idiots do...?", that he wiped a bit of the green, gooey, skin care mask that had splattered on Harry's arm off and in its wake left a dark purple mark.

They all knew why he hadn't immediately taken it off of his face, because as long as it was on his face then his face was still hidden, he has a very fair complexion there was no saying what color his skin was going to be if Harry's darker skin turned a dark shade of purple.

"Oh no." Neville said quietly, his hand flying to his mouth, and Draco sent one of those wandless stinging jinxes Harry had warned him about right at Neville. Who dropped down behind the chair to hide from another that was sure to follow rubbing his side with a loud yelp.

Draco's eyes met Harry's who was doing everything in his power to stay passive, "where is the list of the potion ingredients?" He asked through gritted teeth. Now that he was semi-calm, or at least calmer than before Hannah started soothing his stinging face, he was able to think a bit.

Harry didn't want to say it, because he knew he might actually be killed so instead he started backing away, "Malfoy, it  _is_  illegal to use Unforgivable Curses." Harry was saying, hands up as he backed out of the room, "and I  _am_ Head Auror so it would only be my duty to take you in."

"Where is the list, Potter?" Draco asked evenly, his anger was at a new level. A new level of calm that was absolutely terrifying.

"I will make this up to you," Harry was out of the dining room they had claimed as a work space, "I promise. I love you."

"The bloody list, Potter."

"Draco, honey, I think he's trying to say he doesn't have one," Hannah was rubbing Draco's arms, "let's get you sat down."

"I know what he's trying to say but I want to  _hear_  him say it."

"It won't make you feel better," Neville chimed in, glancing up from his hiding spot, "I'll send a message to 'Mione she'll know what to do."

"No!" Draco yelled, "no one else will ever know about this!"

"Hermione will be able to help!" He protested, pulling his wand out sending the message via patronus anyway.

Draco screeched out a yell that was far too loud to belong to him and shot across the table, "you little shit!" He growled aiming right for Neville who was running from the room and found himself locking the door of the room he was hiding in. "Oh real bloody mature, running from me!" Draco yelled through the door, "locking the door? You fucking pussy!"

"Draco," Harry frowned, still standing quite a ways back, "calm down. I can remember most of the ingredients and you'll be able to figure it out. We'll practice on my arm, yeah?"

"Of course we fucking will," he snapped, took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. When the door sounded with a quick knock the two heard Hannah hurrying to it and Draco stomped down the hallway, "we're fighting." He said to Harry in passing before turning into the dinning room.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione muttered, shaking your head, "where's the list of ingredients?" She asked, slipping her cloak off and looking over the objects all over the table, "Hannah said Harry and Neville made this one?"

"They did, and the last time I let them. Ever." Draco grumbled, slamming himself down into his seat, all traces of his normal Malfoy poise were gone. This was just Draco in every bit of anger Harry had ever seen him. He was scared, if he was honest, absolutely terrified. " _Potter_!" Draco snapped, "get your arse in here!"

Harry swallowed roughly, edging into the room slowly. He knew Draco had a right to be mad, of course he did, Harry would be mad too if Draco came in all willy nilly and fucked around with something he was clearly passionate about. Harry shouldn't have done that, he should have been more thoughtful and he wasn't. He acted like an arse and he knew he deserved to be treated like one but the only thought going through his mind was  _Michael._

_No wonder Michael was always so mad at me._ He thought as he slowly approached the table, and raised one shaky hand to point to a small scratch of parchment. They had started a list but after three ingredients they stopped, Draco looked at him immediately. He first noticed the shake of his arm and instinctively honed into his thoughts, he reached for Harry's arm and the whole room froze. Harry was looking at the table expecting the worse and after Draco gave Hermione and Hannah a small (apologetic) look the two turned and left heading down the hallway, to get Neville.

"Potter," he started slowly and gave his arm a small pull so Harry would look at him, "I'm sorry." Draco had been so mad he had forgotten  _not_ to get mad, he knew better but he didn't stop himself.  _Shit._

Harry stared, shaking his head, "no, I should be sorry."

"Sure, we're both sorry," Draco brushed it away and pulled himself to his feet. "Just, calm down, alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not," Draco brought his hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, "it's alright, I'm still here yelling at you." Harry nodded, leaning into his touch and shutting his eyes as he relaxed, "bubotuber pus, wasn't it?" Draco asked after a moment, dropping his hand and picking up the vial, "you two didn't dilute it enough." He sat the vial back down and called for, "Hermione!"

She was by his side immediately, "it's obviously bubotuber pus." Then she was moving around the table grabbing up something long and white, "it'll be easy to combat." She muttered, grabbing for something else that she started chopping up.

The Slytherin watched her making herself comfortable, pulling Harry into the seat he had just vacated. "Longbottom, I'm sorry," Draco said as soon as Neville and Hannah joined them again.

"I've heard worse," Neville laughed with a shrug, "probably form you, even. Your face makes up for it though, so..-"

"Neville," Hannah groaned slapping his shoulder, "shut up!"

"Oh c'mon, it's  _Malfoy_." Neville groaned, giving her butt a small pat of his own.

"Yeah and Malfoy had you running and hiding in his bedroom."

Draco sat himself on Harry's lap, grabbing something off the table that he started rolling the juice out of, "too be fair," Neville said quietly, "his face was all purple with anger."

Draco chuckled, bright pinkish purple face and all, before pointing his knife at Neville, "watch it Longbottom, you have to work with me."

_I wish I could be like them,_ Harry thought, watching Draco and Neville joking with one another when not even ten minutes ago they were practically about to fight.  _I wish I could let things go._ Draco leaned back against Harry's chest and grabbed his hand, bringing it around his waist to rest on his thigh, "next time you use bubotuber pus, which is a great addition for facial care. Good thinking Potter," he said giving him his praise, "you'll want to dilute it considerably more, think of proportions you use and cut it in half, if not more. It's better to not have enough of that then too much, as you can see."

_Why isn't he still mad?_ Harry sighed, nodding his head while he listened,  _how can he just... not be mad? I fucked things up._

"Easy fixes," Draco answered the thought subtly, downing the mixture Hermione and he just concocted and two seconds later his alabaster skin was perfect and shiny. Draco reached up, running fingers over his smooth face, "I clearly overreacted," he added, and the other three knew it wasn't for them to hear so they pretended they hadn't, "am I forgiven?" He glanced over his shoulder as he asked, meeting Harry's eyes.

"Of course," he whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Thank Merlin, I was almost worried about it," he offered an eye roll, dipping his finger into the left over concoction. He lifted Harry's arm slightly, and ran his wet finger over the mark on it, "I don't know how it wasn't absolutely killing you, my face was stinging so bad."

_Oh,_ Harry tilted his head,  _the pain was what made him act like that?_

"Figured it was," Hannah answered that one, "I could feel it just when I was running my fingers over your face."

"We should note this," Hermione had pulled up a chair, "a blessing in disguise," she was saying and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, setting to work.

"We should get a drink," Neville got himself to his feet, "what do you drink, Malfoy?"

"Whisky," he answered before turning on Harry's lap and looking at him, "I've already apologized, twice, you're not getting another."

"It's not that," Harry whispered, shaking his head, "just.. I'm so sorry Draco."

"Look, my face hurt and I was irritated and I clearly overreacted," he sighed, "there you got another, but that's it."

Harry smiled after a moment, leaning in to kiss Draco, "are we still fighting?"

"I don't think so," Draco shook his head, kissing him back, "we're brewing potions with Hermione, now."

"She might brew you under the table," Harry said, eyes closed as he held Draco, "she's pretty good."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, watching Harry closely before kissing his temple, "you okay, Potter? You sure?"

"A little hungry, how about I cook us all dinner?"

"I'd like that," Draco shifted so Harry could get up, "send Blaise a patronus he'll throw a fit if he finds out we had people over and he wasn't here."

"Oh, Ron too," Hermione called as Harry walked away and already turned back to the potion she, Neville and Draco were going to do next.

Hannah joined Harry in the kitchen, eyeing him. She didn't know what to say, he was leaning on the counter top in silence. "H-Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm going to, just thinking about dinner," he jolted up quickly nearly whacking his head on the cabinet.

"I don't think he meant it," she reached out and ran her hand down his back.

"No, it's okay," he smiled, "hey, you any good at cooking? I'm the only one that does around here."

"Sure," she dropped her hand and pulled the icebox open, "whatcha thinking?" Harry sent the patronus messages to Blaise, Ron and even Pansy before peeking into the icebox with her.

* * *

**Draco was stan** ding on the lift, about to head down to the ground floor of the Ministry when Harry and his assistant climbed on. Harry barely glanced up, said a quick, "excuse us," before he turned back to the file he was looking at, continuing on with his conversation. JJ, taking notes, didn't even look up at all. Draco was three seconds away from throwing a fit when he heard his name come out of Potter's mouth and swallowed his annoyance to listen.

"Drake's gonna be pissed," Harry muttered, shaking his head and sighing.  _Since when does he call me **Drake**?_

"He'll understand," Joe lowered the notepad he had been writing on and reached out giving Harry's arm a small pat,  _I fucking knew it_ , "it's your career, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a small nod, shrugging the other's hand off after a moment, "schedule a meeting with Ron as soon as he gets back from his rounds. Tell Jen to have my uniform cleaned, and I'll need to figure out who to take with me..."

Draco wanted to speak up, but as the lift came to a halt on the ground floor he stayed quiet. Silent. It was only after JJ, giving a quick conformation he understood, stepped off that he moved. His hand reached out quickly, wrapping around Harry's wrist.

Harry whipped around, wand out and pointed at Draco the two staring at each other in shock, "oh Christ!" Harry sighed, dropping his wand immediately, "don't do that to me, Malfoy!"

"You're going somewhere?"

"Wh-what?" Harry gaped at him in shock, then as if he suddenly realized it had been Draco on the lift and not some random person his face paled considerably.

"You're leaving?" Draco asked again, his voice strained. Harry just stared, he hadn't wanted to go before hand. He hadn't wanted to take the case the moment it was handed to him by Hermione but, he had to. Order of the Minister. Order of the Minister and well that _was_ his job. Harry realized it wasn't because of the case, normally he would have been bursting at the seams - hell, he was itching for a case like this almost the second he got back on his two year stint but now as he stared at Draco he realized just why he wasn't wanting to go. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question this time around, it was a statement.

Draco fought down his anger, doing his best to stay composed.  _He's not ready._  Harry looked like a deer caught by a light, his eyes were wide and he shivered when Draco sighed loudly, "I'll have to make sure your uniform is properly cleaned, I know how incompetent that secretary of yours is." Draco said after a moment, his voice even and soft. He dropped his hold on Harry's wrist sliding his fingers down Harry's palm, "lunchtime, Potter, c'mon." His fingers slipped between Harry's, pulling him just a bit closer so he could give him a kiss. It was a brief kiss, but enough to pull Harry out of his stupor.

"Malfoy," the man whispered, leaning back in for another kiss, "I just got the case... today, about an hour ago, I - uh, it was from the Minister. I don't have a choice."

"Hey," he chuckled, shaking his head, "JJ is right, it's  _your_   _career_ ," Draco was smiling but Harry knew it wasn't a real one - he knew because he had been watching the real smile for some time now. "Good on you by the way, brushing his hand off," Draco added with a smirk and gave his hand a squeeze, "he's a bit handsy, I told you."

"Malfoy...?"

"I know, I know, it's your choice." Draco forced his smile again, stepping away from the corner of the lift and giving Harry a tug so he'd follow.

"Malfoy?"

Draco heard him, sure, but he didn't respond. He couldn't. He knew if he did he'd lose it.  _He's not ready yet, didn't Hermione know that!? I'm the one that has to hear his dreams, hear his screams... I'm the one that has to hear him yell for Michael at 2 in the morning._

_Harry's not ready yet._

"Malfoy." Harry tried again, he was slowing the two down considerably and to a stop, "damn it Draco look at me!" He demanded not caring that the few passing people turned to stare at them, Draco didn't either.

He was staring straight ahead, straight backed and rigid, "I don't want to do this, Potter." He said quietly, Harry moved around to stand in front of him.

"Talk to me, Malfoy!"

"I'm fine Potter," Draco spoke up, finally meeting his eyes, "it's your job, yeah? You have to do these things sometimes."

"You're a lot of things, Draco, but a liar isn't one of them."

"Stop," Draco shook his head, "I'm not doing this, and I'm sure as hell not doing to in the middle of the hallway at the Ministry."

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry pulled him close, and Draco allowed him, "we'll talk about this at home then?" He slid his arm around Malfoy's sharp, boney shoulders, directing the two towards the on-site cafeteria.

_Home,_ Draco repeated the word to himself and took in a deep breath to calm down,  _he's just not ready yet._

"What do you want today?" Draco asked after a moment, standing in the middle of the busy cafeteria.

"Something delicious," Harry kissed his cheek, "you."

"Potter," Draco grunted with an eye roll, "that's not how you solve disagreements."

"I'm not tr-..."

Draco turned to him, pushing his hand away, "Potter," he shook his head before walking over to the hot table leaving Harry in the middle of the room, alone.

**Harry**   **looked up from hi** s desk, not that he was doing any work, he had been staring at the same folder for the past two hours he realized when the knock on his office door demanded his attention. He could hear JJ form the side desk get up and walk towards it. Harry sat his quill down, the ink blotted on the page where he had frozen while writing his report, the words:  _dragon trader_  took his attention over and the only thing he could think about was Draco.

"Mr. Weasley," JJ was saying, stepping back to invite Ron into the room.

Harry glanced over seeing his friend hovering at the door, before stepping in, "hey Ron," Harry greeted about to get to his feet but Ron threw himself into the plush chair across from Harry's desk, kicking his legs out before he could. He watched JJ walk back to his desk, grab something then he turned around handing Ron the case folder.

"You sending me out?"

"No, Herm-" Harry paused, clearing his throat, "the Minister is sending me out on a case. So, I was going to ask who you thought I should take with me?"

"Oh," Ron opened the folder, "we could go, be like old times?" He was smiling as he asked, looking up at Harry with a wide grin, "what'cha say 'Arry?"

"I?" Harry chuckled, running his hands through his messy hair and when his fingers caught on a tangled strand he wished Draco was there to soothe it. He had grown used to that by now, he missed it. "I wish I had thought about that, you sure you want to go?"

"It can't be that long of a case," Ron was reading the file now, "nothing more than a few days." He looked down at his wristwatch, "we'll be back by Friday."

Harry dropped his hand, shrugging, "sure, I'll get Dean and give 'em a rundown of the office but Joe will be here with him."

"At this rate JJ could probably run the damn office," Ron snickered, "ain't that right Jones?"

JJ glanced over with a small smile, "wouldn't be the same without Mr. Potter."

Harry was giving Ron a dry look, rolling his eyes when his assistant said that, "Joe go get Dean."

"Yes, sir," he was on his feet quickly and just as quick out of the office.

"I could see why Malfoy doesn't like him."

Harry sighed, "sure, anyway, you and me huh?"

"You okay, mate?"

"Fine, why?"

"Just making sure..." Ron trailed off with a shrug, leaning forward and resting his arms across Harry's desk, "you think you're ready for a case?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Harry..." Ron frowned, his eyes scanning over Harry's face, "last time you were out in the field you...  _lost_ someone. Did they sign off on you yet?"

"Killed someone," Harry corrected, his face hard and serious, "you know, I think about that every day, I hear it every day around here I don't need you to remind me too. If you don't want to go then don't."

"I-" Ron cut off when the office door opened again and Dean was stepping through, "I was just asking." He said quietly, and sat back again letting Harry talk to Dean.

_**This is the longest Mon** day of my life,_ Harry groaned when another knock on his office door gathered his attention. He looked down at the ink blotted page, throwing his quill across his desk as JJ hurried across the room to get the door. Harry would be lying if he didn't say he was beyond surprised to find Pansy Parkinson standing on the other side of the door. She had two tall Styrofoam cups in hand, taking a drink from the one in her right.

"Pansy?" Joe asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder at Harry who was doing his best to not pay attention.

"Hey JJ," Harry could imagine the smile she was wearing, it always looked more like a smug grin if he was honest. Like she was better than everyone that ever crossed her line of sight, "actually hear for Potts, so..."

"U-uh," the younger boy nodded quickly, jerking the door open widely and letting her in. Harry stayed focused on his report, he didn't want to deal with it and it was only when he saw a manicured hand in front of his face placing one of those cups down that he sat back. He looked up at her, shifting back slightly, "may I sit?"

"Please," he nodded to the chair, watching as she pulled it just a tad closer. Then she was seated, crossing her legs and smoothing her dark purple dress, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You should be ever grateful you get graced by the visit," she grinned, that smug grin Harry always saw on her face.  _She's just like Draco._ Pansy, using a dark red painted finger, lifted her bangs and pushed it behind her ear, "I heard you tend to drink just straight coffee."

"Mm," Harry hummed, picking up the cup and taking a sip through the plastic mouth piece. It was a little warm but he didn't let it show.

"You're very trusting," she noted with a chuckle, watching him.

"Trying to kill me, Parkinson, I don't think Draco would like that all too much." Harry sat the cup down and crossed his hands on his desk, staring at her, "what do you want?"

"Your manners went quickly," she was dragging this out, baiting him, he knew this and it was working, she knew that.

Harry glanced over at JJ, who was doing his best to not stare, then back to Pansy, "you two dating?" That was the thing about Parkinson and himself, they didn't like each other they could be uncouth and the other wouldn't give a second thought because it didn't change the way they saw one another.

Pansy rolled her head over to look at JJ, then back to Harry with a shrug, "why.. jealous?"

"Terribly." He saw JJ flushing, and sighed, "just noticed he called you Pansy rather than Miss Parkinson. He's usually pretty formal."

"Mm," she was smiling, a real smile and Harry was shocked to see it, "I don't think we've had such a civil conversation before."

"You're usually doing your best to tear me down," he said quietly, "anyway, what's going on?"

"Drakey stopped by after his lunch with you," she started and Harry's eyes grew wide,  _oh no_ , "yeah, I'd have that look on my face too, Potter, if I were you." Harry couldn't talk, he was too scared what she was going to say. His mind could only think the worst,  _she's here to break up with me for him._ He cringed at the thought,  _I really did it this time._ Pansy leaned forward and put her own coffee cup on the edge of Harry's desk, "so, you have to go, hm?"

"Why do you care?"

"I get paid to," she rolled her eyes as she said the words, "look, we've been busy and your case popped up finally. I opted to take it for Draco's sake."

"I think that's like... against some..thing?" He stuttered over the words, his face shading as he realized just what this was. A follow up with the in-house mindhealers.

"Well, I have a paper here," she grabbed something from her pocket and with a tap of her wand it turned into a full folder. She opened it, riffled through, and pulled out a paper filled with fine print, "it's a privacy policy," she explained handing it to Harry, "I won't be allowed to talk about your case with anyone that isn't in your chart which," she met his eyes as if begging him to not make her say it. Harry stared back, daring her too. He knew she would, she would always rise to the occasion it's just who she was. "Isn't anyone, since your partner is dead." He also knew she said that much harsher than she needed, it was payback for making her say it.

"I know you, Parkinson," he sighed, clearly unfazed, "you talk about whatever with whoever."

"That's not true, I talk about things with Draco and Blaise, but I have never disclosed personal information I have learned during a meeting with anyone. I'd have been sacked by now," she explained, "I'm honestly not near as bad as you make me sound." Harry and her shared a look, "Pott- Harry, you can't go out in the field again unless I sign off, alright?"

"Hermione's already given me the case."

"That's because the Minister is under the impression you're  _alright_ so she was a little ahead of the game." Pansy sighed, "we would have had someone in here Friday, but, well we had that case with the Curse Breakers and we had to act immediately in that circumstance."

"Are you going to sign off on me, or does it matter what I say?"

"If I feel you're ready, yes."

"Draco doesn't, hm?" He asked, and Pansy stared back impassively clearly not about to share that information. Harry sighed and signed the paper passing it back, "whatever, let's go."

"Joe, dear, as much as I love you staring at me I'll have to ask you to leave." Pansy was getting to her feet and Harry watched as she made herself comfortable in his office. She lit the fireplace, drew the drapes that lined his windows, even dimmed the overhead lights before grabbing the door and ushering Joe through. "Jenifer, love," she started in that same soft speaking tone Harry had a hard time putting with her, "no one allowed in until I leave, alright?"

"Sure, Miss Parkinson."

Harry stared at the door in shock, shaking his head,  _she hates Draco but likes Pansy?_

"Joining me?" Pansy was sitting in the plush armchair, and Harry got to his feet grabbing his coffee and her own drink to take to her. "I find this is much more relaxing, getting people comfortable to talk."

"Oh," Harry sat himself down on the couch, "you know Jen?"

"Sure, she's been with the company a long time, she's seen a few things."

"Right," Harry frowned at the thought, "I never thought of that."

"Most don't." Pansy was silent after she said that, and leaned back into the chair making herself comfortable while watching Harry.

He realized, after a few moments, he was supposed to be the one talking. After taking a deep breath he glanced away from her to the fire place, "what, uh, do I need to do?"

"Talk," she was smiling and Harry realized this was her  _work_ face, her  _patient care_ face _._ She was smiling, her voice was soft, not at all like the girl that walked in just moments ago, "about anything you want, we'll go from there."

"Sure," he pushed his hand through his hair and instantly his thoughts went to Draco, "he was mad at me today." He said quietly, "he doesn't like me to know when he is, for some reason, I think he thinks I can't take it."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "he's always so careful with me, like I'm broken. Like the other day when we were brewing potions..." He looked at her, "before you got there, there was a fight. He was so mad and just as quick as he got mad he stopped and apologized. He doesn't think I can handle it."

"You think that is how you carry yourself or something else?"

"How I carry myself?" He scoffed, "no one else treats me like that, just him." He looked at her, and she stared back, "Michael was like that too, maybe I just pick the guys that want a fixer-upper."

"What does Draco do that reminds you of Michael?"

"They're different people," Harry answered with a head shake, "totally different, like Draco goes to bars and invites people over, and we're always doing something together, and he loves Teddy... Michael didn't do those things. Hell, Draco even holds my hand in public. Michael wouldn't." Pansy nodded as if telling Harry to go on, but he wasn't looking at her so he didn't see it. "It's how they look at me, Draco watches over me like I'm about to fall apart at any time and Michael did the same. They're always so careful with me, like a doll. Broken Harry Potter," he muttered, shaking his head, "I hate it, I'm an adult y'know? They should know that. I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

Pansy cleared her throat when Harry screamed, he looked over immediately, flushing as if he remembered who he was talking to, "have you tried telling him?"

"No, it'd hurt his feelings."

"Why do you think he does it?"

Harry closed his eyes, shrugging, "I don't know, must be something about me."

Pansy knew, of course, she knew because Draco told her. Multiple times,  _the way he dreams, the things he says._ That's what he always went back to. "Do you think you take care of yourself, Harry?"

"I..." He trailed off with a frown, his eyes still shut as he relaxed back against the couch, "I, uh, well I try to - yeah."

Pansy watched him closely, she could feel the change in the atmosphere and found herself unsure what to say exactly. "Wh-."

"I could have coped with Michael's death better," Harry spoke over her, "I didn't handle that well at all. I threw myself at Draco like a leech, it's not fair to him, maybe that's why I'm broken." Pansy stayed absolutely silent, she barely moved. She had a feeling Harry wasn't too candid often, he was pretty good at talking around situations and she knew from conversations Draco and her had the man didn't often offer actual conversation with his problems. "He's so easy to get addicted to," Harry said, Pansy noting the use of the word, "he's bloody perfect, Draco Malfoy. He pushes me to be better, to try new things, to want to be more then...  _me._ "

It was quiet, Pansy just waiting and Harry just sitting there. He was pulling at a string on his jeans as he sat there, "I didn't go home for a while, I stayed here and then with Teddy and 'Dromeda." He glanced over at Pansy, "and then Draco... I've been living with him, practically, and when I'm not there I'm here again."

"Where are you mostly now?" She asked, as if she didn't know, that was the job though.

"There, with him." He shared a look with her, "it's home."

"What would you have done differently, coping with Michael's death?"

"Me being a murderer or him dying?"

"Is it the same thing to you, or different?"

Harry hadn't ever been asked that before, typically it was seen as different by everyone else. No one seemed to remember he lost his partner, someone he had even considered marrying. Something he was familiar with, but as he thought about the sadness of it he realized it  _was_  different. To himself at least, "different," he spoke up quietly, "I murdered him but I... I lost someone too."

"Yes, you did, lose someone," she clarified, "what does that feel like?"

"I lost a friend," he chose the word purposefully, "he was a good friend, a shit boyfriend, but he was familiar. He was what I had."

"...and the other?"

"Being a murderer?"

"No," Pansy shifted forward, leaning her elbows against her knees, "you didn't murder anyone, you defended yourself and saved your  _own_  life. That's different."

"Not to me."

Pansy frowned deeply, "Potte-Harry, I need you to focus on this, okay?" He nodded, his face paling as he listened.  _This is it,_ he thought,  _this will be what decides everything I can do from now on._ "Take me back to that day."

He didn't want to, at all, he had only talked about it one night with Draco and that was it. Even during his off-site mindhealing treatments, where he was quickly cleared so they could get through the trial - or almost trial, they declared him safe and sound, defending himself during what was a stressful time.

"I need to know you can do this." She said, looking right at him, "I need you to do this Harry."

"I don't want to."

"Harry, listen to me." She swallowed roughly, audibly, her eyes hard as they found his. His swimming with tears, "I need you to do this, okay, take me back."

"It..." he trailed off, blowing out a rough breath, "I see it every night." He whispered, his eyes shutting again, "it was dark in the cave, it was cold and damp and we were lost. I don't know how long that cave was but we roamed around it for ages trying to get out, only to find the exit was right under our noses." He grimaced as he said it, "they had it charmed, so no one would be able to get out if they broke in. A never ending maze. Michael broke first," his voice was quiet, but it was the only thing Pansy could hear in the otherwise quiet room. "He was losing it, we were hungry and fighting. God, all we did was fight. He kept telling me how much he hated me, y'know, he was thinking about breaking up with me. I was too much work for him, he didn't think it was going to work out."

He shuddered at the memory and Pansy frowned to herself, wrapping her arms around her chest as if she could feel the darkness herself. "I've lived with an evil man tucked inside my head," Harry whispered, "I'd rather live through that again then have to hear Michael say those things to me. When they came back and we attacked, we were so weak. I'd never felt like that before, and I never want to again. I felt empty, powerless, I couldn't do a simple stunner to defend myself, I didn't know how we were going to get out of that alive."

"Michael was running his mouth about who I was, like he thought that I would save the day. Like maybe my name would get us out alive or I would have some type of unspoken power." Harry scoffed, "he never treated me like that before, I was always  _just_  Harry to him nothing else." A tear streaked down Harry's face and the man hurried to wipe it away, his eyes opening but he wasn't focused on the room he was replaying it in his head all over again.

"We could only go if we dueled, and only one person would make it out. I tried to tell him it wasn't real, it was... It was a lie, they weren't going to ever let us get out alive. He knew that too, but he was desperate. He was so close to me I could hear his breathing," Harry reached out, "I could have touched him, but he was too quick for that. He raised his wand and I heard the spell leave his lips before I saw the green. I wasn't sure I would have even been able to combat it." He dropped his hand, sagging into the seat, "but I did, I'd never said it before and once I started I couldn't stop."

"How many were killed?"

"9, including Michael. When I finally stopped it was because the man I was pointing my wand out, a child - he wasn't older than 16, he grabbed my wrist and begged me not to."

Pansy shifted to her feet, the sound of her heels on the wooden floor made Harry look over and when he did he saw her approaching. He was frozen as she knelt down in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. The moment she held him he let out a quiet sob, it shook through his body and everything he was keeping back came roaring out of him right there in her arms. In Pansy Parkinson's arms, "you're not a murderer, Harry Potter, you defended yourself. You saved your life, don't you see that?" She was asking, rocking him slowly and close, "you have to let that go."

Harry grabbed at her tightly, his hands hard against her back and his fingers were wrapped around her arms trying to feel anything beside the darkness that was haunting his mind. Pansy ran her fingers through his hair, sliding back to her backside and letting the grown man crawl into her lap. He was small, tiny, it was almost as if he was a child the way he was crying and part of her wondered if she should have silenced the room before the session. She hadn't figured this would have happened, she hadn't any idea just what he had been hiding.

She knew Draco knew, though, he had to. Someone as skilled as he was at legilimency there was no way he wouldn't have been able to see this, he knew and that was why he sent her. "Draco loves you very much," she decided on, pulling her fingers through his tangles, "he's absolutely smitten and that means he'll do anything and everything it takes to keep you safe."

Harry couldn't talk, no matter how hard he tried, all his unstable emotions were let loose the moment she hugged him and they weren't going away anytime soon it seemed.

"Whether it be marching in here and telling your staff off, or fighting Seamus in the middle of a bar," she sighed softly, "or knocking down every door in the Ministry until the Minister herself escorts him out." Harry let out a loud groan, sucking up a sob and trying to talk but she didn't let him. "So I'm here to evaluate you, Harry, because he says you're not ready and that's not because you're broken but that's because you're human." She whispered, "and human's make mistakes they need help every now and then."

Pansy looked down at him, Harry was wiping his eyes on his sleeves but as soon as one batch of tears dried up another was working its way through his body, "I think this is probably the biggest break through you've ever had?" She asked, and he nodded, "I'm not going to hold you back, I think you're able to handle it but I want you to be safe and I'll see you as soon as you get back - am I clear?"

"Y-yes," he whispered, collecting himself just enough, the two of them stayed wrapped around each other.

"As soon as your two boot-clad feet hit Ministry ground you come straight to my office, clear?" He nodded again, "you're stronger than you think you are, Harry," she added, shutting her eyes as she laid her cheek against the unruly hair she had spent the past few minutes attempting to tame - only to have no luck. "You can make it through anything, and that means this case and whatever is waiting for you at home."

"Home," he whispered pulling back just enough to look at his watch, "we're supposed to leave tonight."

"Then I suggest you get out of here for a few hours and go see Draco."

"Y-yeah," he moved carefully out of her hold, before bending and pulling her from the ground to give her a hug of his own. It was quiet again, the both of them just held fast. "Thank you, Pansy," he whispered against her ear and she felt him press his lips to her cheek before he turned and walked away without a look back, muttering a self-cleansing charm quietly and then he was gone.

* * *

**Harry eased the fr** ont door open, finding the flat silent, warm and empty.  _I missed this_ , he thought as he silently shut and locked the door, it was well into Saturday morning and by now he hadn't seen Draco since lunch on Monday. He had looked, looked until he got the patronus from Ron that they needed to leave, Harry had pushed the time frame as much as he could. So, he did the only thing he could think of - wrote a quick note.

Well, it wasn't all that quick, it was everything he had been thinking he was going to say when he saw him. The typical 'I love you's' and 'I'm sorry's" the words that were better to say in person but Harry fucked that up. He fucked that up when he made his stupid comment at lunch on Monday and Draco had gone. He didn't want to be found, so he wasn't. Harry laid his suitcase on the divan, and stripped his traveling cloak before his shoes. He would have been back a few hours earlier if he hadn't had to see Pansy, who was waiting in his office. No matter how much he wanted to look over the cases piled on his desk after she let him leave, he refrained. It was four and a half-days of work, really five days of work since he didn't do much at all on Monday, but he had something more important at home.

If he even had that, anymore. He needed to find out, Ron had to have tired of hearing about Draco by now but he never said anything. He had just let it go, he let Harry talk and complain and worry without much of a complaint of his own. Harry moved silently down the hallway, taking a deep breath and pushing the door open just barely to peek in. Draco, pale frame and all, was stretched across the bed half naked and curled up with one of Harry's pillows tucked under his head.

Harry noticed one of his button-ups were wrapped around the blonde as well, not much else though, he stared down at the man before him feeling his heart give a heave at the sight. It was everything he thought it would be, someone loving him enough to care he was gone. Someone caring enough to miss him. Someone wrapped around his pillow and tucked into his shirt because they loved him. Harry grabbed the chair across the room, pulling it towards the bed before he fell back into it. He couldn't wake him, not now, not after seeing him like this. So, instead, he watched him sleep. Silent, sleeping, perfect Draco. Who was snoring softly, though he would swear he never did that, his chest rising and falling slowly and a peaceful look on his face.

_I could never lose this,_ Harry thought rubbing his fingers over his stubble lined jaw,  _I could never let this go, not now._ He ran his fingers up his cheek and through his damp hair - they had to take a shower at the Ministry, before leaning into his fist watching as Draco shifted on the bed. His snore stopped and he raised up glancing out across the bed, his alabaster skin practically glowed in the moonlight. He grabbed at the bed next to him, a quiet sigh escaping his lips, "Harry," he whispered softly and laid back down burying his face against Harry's pillow.

"I'm okay," Harry whispered back and Draco shot right back up, staring across the bed at him, "hey..."

"Potter!" Draco scrambled to his knees, hurrying across the bed and right at Harry who had just barely enough time to catch him. His lips crashed hard against him, his fingers tugging on his locks pulling Harry right into the kiss.

Harry held him, wrapping his hands around Draco's bare waist, "I missed you," he whispered softly against his shoulder.

Draco nuzzled his cheek with his lips, and down his neck, "you're okay?"

"I am okay," Harry chuckled, tilting his neck, "poor Ron though."

"What? What happened?"

"I talked about you so much I'm sure they'll avoid us for a while," Harry chuckled with a small blush, rolling his eyes at himself, "I was scared I wouldn't have a home to come back to."

"I should throw you out, right now," Draco muttered, nipping at his neck, "but you're far too cute to do something like that."

"Yeah, that's all, mm?"

"That's absolutely all," his voice was quiet and he trailed his nose against Harry's stubble.

"I'll shave tomorrow," Harry answered, feeling Draco do it again.

"I kind of like it," he whispered and rubbed his own clean shaved cheek against the hair before pulling back to look, "it's pretty hot."

"Mm, maybe I'll leave it on," Harry smiled, leaning towards him and pressing their lips together again. Draco kissed him softly, his mouth sliding open against Harry's and his tongue soon found it's way against the other's to deepen the kiss. His fingers were pulling on the soft, damp locks feeling Harry beneath him as if he never had before. Harry was all response, more then he had been ever before. His hands were hard against Draco's body, the two chest to chest for the time being. But before he knew it he was following Draco onto the bed. When they finally pulled back, Draco was laying against Harry's chest while Harry rubbed his back.

"Did you hear, Ron proposed before you left on Monday?" Draco asked after a quiet moment, glancing up at Harry.

"I did, it was in the middle of the Department of Mysteries."

"Why? What's that mean to them?"

"We fought Death Eaters there during our 6th Year, and he said that was when he realized he couldn't live without her."

"I told you," Draco smiled, "always someplace with sentiment is better than a bar."

Harry smiled rolling his eyes, "I'm exhausted, Draco."

"Me too," he whispered, "can I tell you how hot you are tomorrow?"

Harry hummed, bending his head to kiss Draco again - this one softer, quicker, "I'll allow a rain check." The blonde smiled, grabbing the covers and tucking the both of them under it, "I slept like shit without you."

"Yeah," Draco nodded, he had actually slept really well but he wouldn't say that. It had been quiet and comfortable. Harry was abrupt and loud when he slept but it wasn't the same. Harry was warm, and always too close, and his hair tickled Draco's arms when he snuggled him in his sleep, and his heavy legs were like blankets to keep Draco safe. His lips were always so soft in the morning when they woke him up, he was Draco's life. "Me too."

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

Where  _have_  Draco and Harry gone? (This isn't 'Where's Waldo?'!), also, who is tall, dark, and handsome over in the corner..?

_Guys, this started out as a joke fic. Like it was literally going to be about Draco and Harry doing the deed over the course of like five chapters. Now I'm 9 chapters in and already got like 2 or 3 more planned. At least. Just, thank you all so so sososos much. ~ kiz_


	10. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I mean I'm a Pansy fan. What else could I do with her? *Grin* A million thanks to HB, she not only spent time while she was sick and busy with work/life to edit this for me (all mistakes are my own~) she also talked me off the cliff I was about to throw my laptop down after finishing this chapter last week. So many thanks, bby, I love you. [Happy, happy birthday! Can't wait to see you this weekend!] 
> 
> Warnings: What's better, making love or shagging? *shrugs*
> 
> DracoxHarry. If I owned any part of this story, I could only imagine our two favorite boys would have done this all much, much sooner.

**Draco glanced**  around the already over packed party with a quiet grumble, "of course he's late."

Neville snorted, "you could sit with Hannah and I until he gets here?"

"Fine," he brushed a hand through his white-blonde hair, "I need a drink first, there is far too much red hair around here."

Neville lead the way to the bar pointing out a seat that Draco quickly sat in, "what do you want Malfoy, I'll buy the first one to calm your annoying ass down."

"I am not annoying," Draco warned, giving him a look, "I'll take a whisky."

"Two," Neville said to the bartender, "didn't you date a Weasely?"

Draco looked over at Neville, giving him a small laugh, "well. Ye-."

"The hot one," a new voice interrupted, "the one with the scars, tattoos, piercings and the dangerous unreasonable job." Draco froze, his eyes going wide and he stared at Neville as if the world was coming to an end. "Don't tell me you've forgotten," he slipped his arm around Draco's shoulders and the blonde could feel him pressed against his side, "I figured I was unforgettable."

Draco took a small breath pulling a practiced look on his face and turned just slightly, "Charles."

"Draco."

"Neville." Neville added with a wide grin, and the other two looked at him. He chuckled, "right, I'm going to find my girlfriend before someone talks her into badgering me for one of these rings..." He stood and left, taking his drink with him.

Draco picked up the whiskey that was left, knocking it back quickly. Charlie kept his arm around his shoulders, "you look amazing."

"Of course I do," he sat back just a bit straighter, rolling his shoulder to get Charlie's arm off him, "nice of you to notice."

"How could I not?"

"Well, I suppose I am the only  _dragon_ around." Draco's voice gave a hard twinge, and they both knew what it was in reference to.

Charlie cleared his throat and picked up his ale taking a drink of it, "well, that is close to true."

Draco sighed quietly, he wished he hadn't said it now but it was too late. So instead he snapped his fingers ordering himself another whisky. "How have you been, Charles?"

"Well," the man slid into the seat next to Draco, his arm over the back of his stool and his hand pressed to Draco's slender, bony shoulder, "and yourself? You look happy."

"I am happy," he smirked over to the man, reaching a hand out to brush back a bit of his long wispy bangs, "I am very happy."

"Here at home?"

"Here at..." Draco trailed off, looking around the cluttered and packed Weasley back field, "your home, Charles, not mine."

"Ah, I know how much you hate shabby 'ole places like this."

Draco chuckled, "I wasn't going to say anything about your family home."

"That'd be a first." Charlie smirked, his eyes falling shut and leaned into his fingertips, "I miss you sometimes Draco."

"I'm designed to be missed," Draco dropped his hand quickly and took a gulp of his whisky, finishing it. "How are your dragons anyway?"

"Ornery as ever. You know 'em..." Charlie glanced around, he had been leaning closer and didn't notice until Draco subtly pulled back with his drink, finishing it quickly.

Time suddenly stood still. Draco knew the moment Harry Potter walked in. He felt it. Every hair on his body rose, it was like a surge of electricity pumped into him. He looked to the tent entrance immediately. Harry was standing there looking late and ruffled with his hands in his leather jacket pockets, tight dark jeans with his button up tucked in and a tie around his neck. His hair an unreasonable mess and his newest trademark look of the well maintained 5 o'clock shadow he had been sporting all week, made Draco shiver. It was just the way he loved him.

Charlie was oblivious to it though, and instead he grabbed Draco's shoulder and his attention. "You don't seem as happy to see me as I am to see you."

"Of course I am happy to see you," Draco sniffed, noticing just how close they were again and placed a hand on his chest giving him a push back. "Space, though, is great."

"Space." Charlie sat back and finished his beer, "let me buy you another drink and I'll do my best to get rid of the space." Draco chuckled, shaking his head before he ran his fingers through his hair so it fell down around his shoulders, framing his face. He looked back at Harry who had finally noticed him and was giving him a look that let Draco know he was in for it. Charlie followed his look, "oh, Harry Potter. I've only met him a few times," Charlie said quietly, "leave it to Ron to be his best mate."

"Mm," the blonde nodded with his answer, finding it a little odd to hear Harry being called out by his full name.

Charlie drug his hand up and down the backside of Draco's arm, "have you been around Harry Potter much, since you and Hermione are such good friends?"

Draco laughed quietly, looking over his shoulder again. He felt Harry was closer and sure enough he was, close enough to hear. His smile spread across his face letting Draco know he had heard what Charlie asked, "yeah, I know hi-."

"Of course you do, you're  _Draco_ ," Charlie rolled his eyes as he interrupted the man and his hand gripped at Draco's arm softly as if he was staking a claim because of the way Harry was staring at the blonde. The older man had a confident smile when he met Harry's eyes, and he quickly got to his feet, "Harry," he offered his hand, "Charlie Weasley."

"I remember," he answered, taking the hand and giving it a shake. "I think we met right before the war?"

"Yeah, of course," Charlie dropped his hold, "and this is Draco Malfoy."

Harry had a smile in his eyes as he met Draco's, "of course, Mr. Malfoy," he took his hand as well giving it a shake, "pleasure."

Draco raised an eyebrow, studying the man before him. Harry was calm, calmer than Draco had ever thought he would be in any circumstance like this. Hell, he had a minor freak out when he thought JJ was flirting with him, how was he not losing his mind right then? It made Draco nervous.

Charlie turned back to the bartender, "would you like a drink, Harry? I'm buying."

He leaned towards the bar top putting himself between Draco and Charlie, "yeah, I'll take a pint."

Charlie looked at him a moment, taking a step back to give him a bit more space, "sure, two beers and a whisky?" He asked the barkeep, glancing over at Harry after he ordered to find he was still staring at him, "Ron was looking for you."

"Yeah? Work ran late."

"Ah, perks of saving the world." Charlie chuckled quietly, picking up his beer and taking a sip.

"You know I can see I clearly interrupted something," Harry glanced over at Draco, who was remaining silent for the first time in his life. "I'll let you two get back to...whatever this was." He picked up his beer, laid a note on the table and turned to his left, "uh, save a dance for me, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded, dumbstruck, but Harry was gone and didn't even see.

**Draco**   **escaped**  the clutches of Charlie and his shoulder grabbing hand when Mr. Weasley came by to grab him for pictures ignoring the promised, 'I'll be back'. He was looking for Harry, he was worried. He hadn't seen him around for some time and part of him had the feeling he was just gone. Draco needed to find him to explain whatever it was that made Harry act weird.

_Probably the way I wasn't talking! Or how I was nervous... has he ever seen me nervous_? Draco rolled his eyes, giving his hair a smoothing hand. He turned around a few times more, his eyes scanning the faces but none of them were Harry's,  _fucking Potter._

An arm wrapped around Draco's waist suddenly and the man froze in annoyance thinking it was Charlie again, the body pressed hard against the curve of his back, "time for that dance, Mr. Malfoy?" He let out the breath he had been holding and leaned back into Harry's chest.

"We both know you can't dance, Potter."

"Mm," Harry's lips smoothed across the curve of his neck, up to his hairline and then his ear giving his lobe a small nibble. "I'm not all that bad..."

"Harry, I'm sorry about the Charlie th-."

Potter turned the blonde around in a quick gesture, knocking the air out of his lungs in surprise, "shut up about Charlie."

"Is this like the Seamus situation?" Draco smirked, watching his eyes twinkle with a flare of anger the moment he asked.

Harry's hand held tighter to his waist and Draco was unable to move, "why do you insist on bringing up other men while you're pressed against me?"

"Why do you insist on teasing me?"

"Teasing you?"

"You know how much I love being called Mister Malfoy," Draco tried to get out of his hold, giving him a small push, "get off." He added in a hushed voice.

"Is that a no to dancing, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry changed the subject, walking Draco out of the tent and away from the guests. The blonde looked over Harry's shoulder to see if they were noticed, and the only person he saw looking at them was Mrs. Weasley who quickly turned away as soon as their eyes met. Harry walked the two to a darker and more secluded part of the field, Draco could tell it was closer to the house from the way it was set up and when he looked around, he found they were standing in a small garden.

"Potter it's your best mate's engagement party."

"I've told them congratulations so many times in the past week they don't want to hear it from me anymore."

"What are we doing?" Draco hissed out, gripping at Harry's hand, but before he could get a good hold on it he felt his wrist being enclosed within a tight grip from Harry's other.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie we were dating?"

"Are we?"

Harry hummed, and Draco felt his back press into the house while Harry leaned hard against his front. "Are we?" Harry repeated the question as he pinned the wrist of Draco's he was holding against the house above their heads, "what was it we said? Not interested in anyone else?" His lips were sucking at Draco's jaw, the short stubble on his cheek brushed against the soft skin, and only when the blonde let out a quiet whimper did Harry pull away, "is Charlie a someone you are interested in?"

"No, Potter." Draco shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, "cut it out, we're at a party."

Harry snorted, loosening his hold so he could run his fingers over Draco's side. The man was pinned against the house by the weight of Harry's body, "I did offer a dance, you rejected it." Draco blew out a rough breath when Harry brushed his fingers down the front of his trousers, he felt the zipper giving way and then the button, "I was thinking about you all day, Malfoy," he whispered, stroking him slowly, "you being gone last night was disappointing. I don't like those nights."

"I know," he struggled to keep a steady voice, almost moaning when he felt the cool night air brush against his thighs as his pants fell down.

Harry kissed him softly, shutting his eyes when Draco's teeth tugged on his bottom lip after he tilted his head back, "I just can't wait."

"You don't want to wait," Draco corrected him, arching his hips to fill Harry's hand faster, as he was moving so slow, "self-control is something you lack."

"Says the man fucking my fist right now."

"Get on your knees and I'll fuck your mouth instead."

"Is that a demand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco didn't bother holding back his moan at the question, "it isn't a request, if that is what you're asking."

"I don't think I've lost the upper hand, yet." Harry teased, still stroking him, keeping the both of them planted.

"Oh, Potter," Draco cooed, his voice softening just slightly and he let his back rest against the side of the house, "make me feel good, baby," he breathed out against his lips, finishing with a quick kiss, "get down on your knees for me?" Harry shuddered, and let go of his wrist before doing just that. He sunk down and the knees of his jeans made themselves acquainted with the dirt. Draco knew any which way to get what he wanted from Potter, and how to take over anything, anytime. He knew what did it for the man. It was his job to know, so he did, and sometimes he used it to his advantage.

It didn't really take much, though, for Harry to want to please Draco. It was his intention after all. He looked up at the blonde, smiling before he leaned in towards Draco's hips and his head ducked down wrapping his lips around Draco's length. It'd been a little while since he had tasted Draco, and he was more than greedy with the way he swallowed him whole. Draco gasped, a hard grunt escaping his lips, "fuck Potter!"

Harry rocked back, letting him fall from his mouth with a sloppy, wet, smack, "you're a little loud for someone that was scolding me about us being at a party."

Draco glared down at him, gripped his hair and pulled him closer, "stop talking Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry's breath danced over the head of his cock, then his lips gave it a small kiss. Draco bucked forward keeping his grip in Harry's hair tight and he held him still as he filled his mouth. Harry's hands were gripping at his thighs, pulling him back in the moment he pulled out, his nose brushed against the faint dusting of light blonde pubic hair. He felt, when his lips pressed to the base of Draco's length, the man's cock twitch. A hard pulse and without warning his tongue was coated in the thick cum. He swallowed, with Draco still in his mouth, almost simultaneously giving him another hard suck and lapping at the underside of his softening cock.

"Potter," Draco growled, giving his hair a hard pull and jerking him off, "stop."

"No," Harry licked his lips glanced down and after making sure the ground was fairly clear - save the dirt, he gave Draco a hard pull forward by his thighs and knocked him off balance, catching him against his chest. "More."

"You prat!" Draco yelped in annoyance, slapping at his chest, "I'm going to kill you." Harry smirked up at him laying himself back, keeping Draco pressed to his chest and off the ground. "We have a party to get back to, Potter." Draco tried pushing at his pecs to stand.

Harry pulled him right back down, "are you being selfish, Draco?"

He snorted, giving Harry's crotch a grind with his arse, "are you talking about this guy?" A small laugh escaped Harry's lips, watching the way the moonlight danced over Draco's pale face and white-blonde hair, he could see every part of him in it. He was smiling, a real smile and had a bright blush on his cheeks, "answer me."

"Yes, I am," he bucked his hips up, "I want you, right now, Draco."

Draco's heart gave a stutter, his hands fisting in Harry's shirt and without a word he shifted to his knees over Harry's waist. He could barely feel the ground beneath him, only protected by his still bundled trousers, and quickly unfastened Harry's own pants. He reached behind himself blindly feeling Harry's thick, heavy, hard length. He gave him a slow stroke, muttered a lube charm to spread over him and one for himself and while holding Harry in place he pushed down around him. Harry let out a quiet cry, his head falling back against the ground.

"Shh, Potter," Draco reached up covering his mouth once he was in, and then he was moving up and down his length. His own cock dangling between the both of them, rubbing against Harry's button up each time he rocked his hips down against him.

Harry was moaning into Draco's hand, his own hands grabbing at Draco's hips helping him move and then Draco heard it. Harry's name.

" _Harry?!"_  
  
It was yelled out quite a distance away, and Draco looked down at the brunette to see if he heard it as well. He didn't seem to, his eyes were rolled back, his breath coming out in hot burst against Draco's hand and his hips were gyrating upwards into Draco's arse. He was lost to the world, he was all Draco's. Just how Draco liked him. Nothing else existed, at least right then, it was just the two of them. Harry sat up, brushing his hand away and pressed their mouths together with a hard kiss.

Draco, doing mostly all of the work - like always, took over and ground himself down so Harry was fully inside of him, "Potter," he breathed out, pressing his lips to Harry's ear.

"Mm?" Harry heard him, but nothing else. Not the fact his name was still being called back at the tent.

"Hurry up, baby, we have to get back."

"More," Harry begged, biting Draco's shoulder. The stubble on his cheek brushed against Draco's neck, making him shiver.

He smiled to himself, lifting his hips and pushing back down that same deep and fully covered distance, "come on, baby." Harry's head fell back with a quiet whimper, he loved when Draco called him that. "Go ahead," the man was whispering, his hands cradling Harry's head, fingers tangled in this hair while he rocked up against his length, only thinking at the last moment to pull Harry's head against his shoulder and cover his mouth when he felt him cumming.

His moan was barely muffled by Draco's skin, and Draco wondered if someone had heard but figured they hadn't when his name was called out again. Harry's lips were hot and quickly making their way along Draco's throat, up his neck and across his jaw, then the blonde felt them rolling over, his back hitting the dirt before he realized just what was happening.

"Oh, no." He snapped, pushing at Harry's chest.

"More," Harry whispered against his lips, once wasn't enough. Not right now. He needed to know this was exactly what Draco wanted. Right then and there.

"Potter," Draco warned, grabbing his tie for his attention.

He didn't tell Charlie we were together... Was the only thing he could think, why wouldn't he tell Charlie?

"Potter!" Draco snapped at him in a harsh voice, finally gathering his full attention, "your friends are looking for you, we need to get back."

Harry blinked in question, before raising his head and hearing his name called out, "...no."

"Yes," Draco gave him another shove, this time knocking him off balance enough to make Harry slide out. Draco didn't waste any time. He jumped up, grabbed his wand and said a quick cleansing charm, "always time for more later, Potter," Draco was saying urging Harry to get up. But Harry wasn't, instead he pulled his jeans up and sat back looking up at him, "Potter, come on...?"

_He doesn't want anyone to know we're together..._ Harry looked down at the ground, where they had just laid before running his hand over his lips,  _he doesn't want anyone to know.  
_  
Draco heard the thought, because Harry wasn't moving and he needed to know what triggered this times sudden uncooperative mood.  _Oh Merlin._  He sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he had messed up but they just didn't have the time right then. They needed to get back to the party, to his friends, this would just embarrass Harry more than anything. He couldn't help but think back to the bar, thanking whoever was up above that Harry had been too drunk to remember and everyone else had the decency to keep their traps shut about it. But something like this was far worse than Harry wearing a cock ring through a dinner party. Draco crouched down and reached out for Harry's chin, his fingers sliding over the soft stubble with a slight grip making Harry look at him, "Potter, right here." He gathered his attention, "get up, we have a party to get back to and you owe me a dance."

Harry stared at him silently.

"I will carry you if I have to." Draco added, not quite sure if he'd be able to but he knew a spell or two to make Harry lighter, he figured he'd manage.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie?"

"Because I'm an idiot," he sighed immediately, "but if you get up and walk me back up there I'll make sure they all know, if you want."

"I don't give a damn about all of them." Harry jerked his chin away and pushed himself to feet, "I care about the fact you didn't tell your  _ex_  we were together."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Michael did that shit," Harry snapped at him, "for someone that doesn't want to be like him, Malfoy, you do a pretty damn good job at it." He turned and stomped off back towards the party, leaving Draco to stare after him dumbstruck. The blonde sucked in a breath as Harry walked away and after a moment to collect himself he hurried after him.

Draco eased into the tent unnoticed, they weren't looking for him. Only Harry, after all. He watched as the man was pulled to the front of the gathered party. Ron giving some heart-touching speech about his best mate and hopefully best man. Draco didn't bother clapping along, or joining in the drink-raised-toast when Harry accepted, instead he just watched.

Pansy had spotted Draco come in alone and made her way over, leaving JJ at the table they were sitting at, "you don't look okay..." She said by way of greeting, standing right in front of him.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head as if he were cracking his neck, "You can leave."

"What's wrong, Drakey?" Draco ignored her, they were fighting. "Fine," she shrugged before slipping a cigarette between her lips, "did you hear what Potter did?" She asked, blowing a stream of smoke up into the air.

"Hm?"

"Today, at work?" Draco didn't answer, just looked around her, "told JJ that if he ever hurt me... well, that's pretty much how it ended, Joseph said it was left open. He's bloody terrified, he wouldn't dance with me until you both disappeared."

"Mm," Draco hummed, shaking his head.

"Y'know I get paid to notice things about people Draco, what's wrong?"

"You also get paid to be a responsible Mind Healer and not send unstable people back out in the field." Draco answered with a glare, "Hannah wants a dance," he added stepping around Pansy and over to the girl sweeping her away.

He spun Hannah, Hermione and even Mrs. Weasley around the dance floor, being the best at dancing, aside from Blaise, it was only expected he was a hit and it kept him out of Charlie's reach, though the redhead's eyes were glued to his body. He felt the stares but kept from looking at him, the only person he cared about wasn't even looking at him. Harry was deep into a conversation with Mr. Weasley, some man in a long white robe that he didn't know, and a few other men Draco had seen around the Ministry. He wasn't looking at Draco - at all.

Hermione, hanging on to Draco with a laugh while the two moved together to a fast paced song, leaned in, "you should just go talk to him?"

"He's mad."

"He'll get over it," she smiled, "I know him pretty well, he wouldn't be mad if he didn't care."

"Mm," Draco figured that was true, sure, but she didn't know. Unless Harry had told her and if he had she was giving him some pretty poor advice so he figured he hadn't. "Yeah, sure," he pressed his lips to her temple, "Hermione, so many congratulations to you and Weasley."

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled widely, "thank you for coming."

"I'll see you soon," he promised, making his way over to the table, he took the long way so he could avoid Charlie.

_If he wants a show, he'll get a show._  Draco didn't figure it was the best way to handle things, but at this point it had been started and he wasn't one to back down.  _How could he think I was hiding this?! Hell just two weeks ago I wore high heels and a thong all day for the man! So what, I didn't tell_ _ **one**_   _person..._  Draco sighed, he knew why it was a big deal because of who it was he hadn't told. Because everywhere and with everyone else it was obvious they were together. Even with his friends he blew them off twice and that was just when they were still hooking up. Harry hadn't stayed the night more than once back then but this time... well, Draco fucked up.

"Potter," he said, standing behind him, laying his hand on his shoulder.

Harry jerked his head up, whipping around to look at Draco, "what?"

"I was wondering if you were ready to leave?" Draco asked, eyes hard.

"I..." Harry cleared his throat and brushed his hand away, "in the middle of something, here, actually."

"Oh it's okay, Harry, you need to go? Go ah-." One of the Ministry men started, but Harry interrupted him.

"- so, I'll just see you later."

Draco's jaw set in a hard line, his teeth grinding together visibly, "I'll wait." He added stiffly, feeling the table grow tense but he kept his eyes on Harry. Only Harry.

"Just excuse me a moment," Harry got up, grabbed Draco by the arm and carted him away from the table towards the outskirts of the wide party tent, Draco followed in silence. "Go away," Harry said as soon as he turned to face him.

"No."

"This doesn't make up for it, Malfoy, so stop."

Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "I'll wait."

"You're not listening to me."

"I am, this doesn't make up for it. Okay, fine, I'm still waiting."

"I don't want you to."

Draco pretended that didn't bother him, and instead shrugged, "that's fine, not the first time I've heard that."

"I'd believe it," Harry answered, his voice rising slightly. Draco glared at him, silently, they were gathering some attention and no matter how much Draco wanted to yell at everyone to bugger off, he didn't. He stared at Harry in silence. "So, go away."

"Not without you."

"We could do this all damn night," Harry sighed, throwing his hands up.

"This is an engagement party, Potter," Draco said, leaning towards him, "lower your voice."

"Do you honestly think I care?" Harry laughed dryly, "not the first time they've all talked about me."

"This isn't about you, Potter, this is for your friends. Stop acting like a prat."

"Me? Acting like a prat?" Harry scoffed, "that's rich coming from you."

"Okay, fine, I get it. I'm a dick, and I said the wrong thing and whatever else it is. Forgive me for making a mistake, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "just go away, Malfoy, no one wants you here."

Draco sucked in a deep breath, his mouth falling open as the words ran through his mind, "Lucifer."

Harry pivoted around him, leaning in. "Leave," he whispered and headed past him back to the table. Draco brushed his hair back letting out a long sigh,  _if he wants a show he'll get it,_  took a deep breath and sunk into the nearest chair to wait.

" **What's**   **with**  Draco?" Charlie asked from where the remaining party was gathered it was all of their closest friends left, save Draco who was at the same table he had sat to wait at. The blonde was hunched over and very clearly asleep.

"He's waiting," Potter answered before anyone else could, his arms crossed against his chest.

"On what?" Charlie glanced around, noticing the way Hermione and Ron shared a look before turning away and the other few couples doing the same. "Is he okay?"

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes, "he's just being a brat." He muttered clearly annoyed, "I should just leave him here."

" _Harry_!" Hermione scolded slapping him hard against his arm, "stop being mean."

"I'm not being mean," he rubbed his arm where she slapped him, and sighed looking away.

"What's he on about?"

Neville looks at Charlie and leaned towards him, "Harry and him are dating," he said softly, quietly, "Harry's being a dick though, typically," he added in a light-hearted tone, "and told Malfoy to leave. Malfoy's being stubborn and waiting."

"Dating?!" Charlie whispered and looked up at Harry immediately, "you're dating Malfoy?"

Harry smirked giving a nod, "yeah."

"Oh Merlin," he groaned loudly, "I'm so sorry Harry," Charlie started, "I didn't know..."

"What?" The table was quiet and looked between the two, Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked at Charlie in shock, "what do you mean?"

"I was being a jerk, I didn't even give him a chance to explain. He tried, he started to but I thought he was just playing hard to get and, uh... I'm so sorry, mate."

Harry leaned forward, dropping his arms from his chest coming to his feet, "excuse me?"

Ron got up and reached out for him, "Harry calm down..." he said quickly.

"I'm sorry, man," Charlie started to push back but Harry stayed still once he came to his full height.

He looked at Pansy who gave a nod and a smile before he turned back to the table, "I'm sorry guys I gotta go," he said quietly looking over at Ron and Hermione, "congratulations, again."

Ron chuckled, shaking his head, "you better go apologize for being a dick."

"Piss off," Harry answered, heading over to Draco.

His cheek was pressed to his arms, folded up over his sports jacket with that quiet snore falling from his lips. Harry stared down at him a moment, thinking back to less than a week ago when he got back from his first extended case. Draco fast asleep in their bed,  _how could I risk losing this?_  He thought with a frown before reaching out and sliding his hand over Draco's cheek.

The blonde swiped at his hand, "not now Potter." He grumbled turning his face slightly, three seconds later that light snore started again. Soft, quiet, and sweet. There wasn't a single thing sweet about snoring but Harry couldn't think of a better way to describe Draco's.

"Draco," he whispered, kissing his cheek, "let's get you home." He said trailing his finger over his jawline. Draco's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes opening slowly and he took in his surroundings. Harry smiled, "come on, love, let's get you to bed."

Harry offered his arms when Draco stayed still, still adjusting to his surroundings and after a moment he scooted over in the chair and laid his cheek against Harry's hip shutting his eyes again. "Do you hate me?"

"Never in a million years, Draco Malfoy." Potter ran his hand over his soft hair, "do you hate me?"

"No," Draco whispered, eyes closed tightly, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Harry answered him and moved slowly to crouch down, "I'm gonna get you up, Malfoy," he added and with a small grunt he scooped Malfoy into his arms, grabbed his jacket from the table and laid it over him before heading towards the walkway. "alright baby, next stop home."

He opted for apparating and they landed in the middle of their bedroom. Harry sat Draco on the edge of the bed as soon as they surfaced, who lolled backwards stretching out on the comforter with a long, tired sigh.

"Still with me Malfoy?" Harry smiled to himself, he had more to say, so much more but he'd wait. Using his wand he got the man undressed leaving him in his boxers only and slid him up to his pillow before pulling the covers tight around him. Then he crawled over to his side to hurry under the covers once he was naked. Wrapping Draco tight in his arms and pulling him close. The man didn't make a sound, just laid his head back on Harry's shoulder breathing hard. Harry nuzzled against his neck with a soft kiss, "I love you Draco," he whispered softly, "sleep well."

* * *

**Draco lifted** the blankets back up, crawling under them again and right up against Harry. "Mmm?" Harry glanced down having woken up when he felt Draco wrap round him, "good morning." He whispered softly, kissing his temple.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Did you shower?" Harry asked quietly, brushing his nose against his hairline and taking a deep breath.

"I felt dirty," Draco chuckled quietly glancing up.

"The garden?"

"I'm not very much a fan of rolling in the dirt or sleeping on tables."

Harry frowned and pulled Draco closer, "I'm sorry..."

Draco tilted his head back, giving Harry a small look, "oh, shut up, Potter."

"No, I'm serious." He caught Draco's chin, kissing him softly, "I was a dick."

"I mean it," he sighed, shaking his head. "Stop talking about it."

Harry studied his face, "okay," he offered a small smile before letting out a quiet laugh. "We're different..."

"What?"

"Us," Harry lifted his shoulder, "this is different. Usually it's all arguments and makeup sex." Draco shifted, his eyebrow raised and he smirked at him. "I know, I know..." Harry groaned.

"What do you know?"

"We can have makeup  _sex_ ," he answered, speaking as if he were Malfoy, putting that small little drawl on the word  _sex_  - the one that Draco often used when he was trying to make Harry flustered.

Draco snorted leaning forward and he pressed their lips together with a kiss, "I do  _not_  sound like that."

"Yes  _you_ do." Harry answered with the same voice, "'call me sir and give me a blowjob! Right now!'"

Draco, rolling his eyes, shook his head, "I have never said that in my life."

Harry smirked, "oh, you haven't, hm?" He laid Draco back against his pillow, hovering over him, "what was it you said last night? Oh, that's right... 'want to make me feel good, baby?'"

Draco flushed, his eyes growing wide, "stop it, Harry."

Harry grinned flicking his tongue out along his bottom lip, "are you blushing, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco gave him a glare and flipped the two over, making quick work to press Harry on his back and he rested on his chest, "shut up, Potter." Draco pressed their lips together with a kiss before Harry could answer.

It was long, slow, and soft. It filled every one of Harry's senses. All he could taste was Draco, all he could feel was Draco's soft body against his hands, all he could smell was Draco's body wash when he buried his face against his neck, all he could hear was the way Draco's breath was coming out in a hot burst and all he could see was the blonde laying against him. Harry and Draco had never done this before, this was different.

It was a kiss that was never ending, each time their lips parted to kiss another part of their bodies it was as if it was only a pause. Harry's lips kept finding Draco's, and Draco's kept searching for Harry's.

This was different, this was real.

"Draco," Harry whispered against his lips, his eyes open waiting for Draco to look at him.

Finally he did, his head tilting back while his hands roamed down Harry's bared chest, "yes?"

"I...w-want you."

"I know, Potter, working on it," he snapped, and for some reason the mood didn't diffuse.

Harry chuckled quietly, "I mean I want you to uh, well," he shifted with a tickle when Draco's hand tweaked a nipple and sucked in a deep breath, "to take me..." He rushed to say, glancing away. He wasn't quite sure how to ask for it, he never had before, one night weeks ago when Draco had teased him while he was drunk, he hadn't asked for it, but this was different. This was all the more Harry had been craving.

Draco paused, dropping his hand, "what?"

"Please."

"Potter...?"

"I mean, well," Harry let out a slow breath and grabbed at Draco's hands, pulling them up to his lips.

"You've never done that before," Draco whispered at him, watching Harry kiss each of his digits.

"Yeah, but," he started proudly, pushing the nerves away for a second, "I practiced."

" _What_?"

"I mean on my own!" Harry hurried to explain, meeting his look.

"Potter," Draco shook his head, "we'll see." Harry nodded, kissing his fingers again before wrapping his lips around his index finger with a soft suckle.

Draco mimicked his mouth as he watched, feeling a pull in his groin, Harry wrapped his tongue around the digit before dragging it out of his mouth. Draco's mouth pressed to Harry's as soon as it was free pressing his hands back on his body and that saliva coated finger brushed over his nipple.

Harry shivered, moaning into Draco's mouth. He wrapped both of his arms around Draco's waist, pulling the man onto his lap sitting himself up. Draco slid against his thighs and bucked himself up against Harry's bare chest, over his muscles, he looked down between them, "why are you so bloody perfect?" He growled, watching his cock slide against Harry's cut abs.

Harry groaned at the question, Draco knew he wasn't a huge fan of him saying things like that but he wasn't thinking about that right then. He was just thinking  _Harry_. All Harry. Harry who wanted him, Harry who wanted to feel him in every way possible, that was all he could think about. Draco reached down between them, the head of his cock sliding over Harry's abs, wrapping his hand around Harry's own length and stroking him just as he rocked his hips forward against his body. He moved his hand and hips in sync and before he knew it he was the one on edge. Which wasn't the intention, he needed Harry to be the one ready to blow. Draco let out a shudder of a breath finally looking away from where their bodies were touching, his slick precum made the defined marks of Harry's chest glisten.

Potter looked down between them then back up to Draco with a small smile, "it's okay...?"

Draco  _tsk-_ ed in annoyance, his hand cinching the head of Harry's length before letting go of him. "Lay down," he demanded giving Harry's shoulder a small push, who quickly laid back and his head rested against Draco's pillow, he could barely make out the blonde taking himself down his legs with the blanket leaving the both of them naked and exposed. He became painfully aware of the difference between Draco and himself in a way he had never noticed before. This was the first time in his life anyone had ever had him in this position with a stream of sunlight pouring in from the window showing off every part of his body.

Harry was hairier than Draco. While Draco preferred to be smooth and hairless, legs included, Harry had just never thought about it. Draco didn't often go down on him, and now that he was the one staring down between his legs he felt insecure. If Draco minded, Harry noted, he didn't say anything.  _And he would have..._  He thought darkly, before jumping and looking back down.

Draco was on his knees between Harry's legs, back arched and a cat-like smile on his lips as he slid his tongue up the length of Harry's cock. "Your attention, please, Potter." He whispered, and held up a bottle of a lube, "I need you to relax."

"I am!" Harry said as he watched Draco squeeze a small amount of lube on two fingers. A much smaller amount than Harry ever used, he noted before feeling those two fingers slide between his arse and circle his opening. This was completely different than when he had done it himself, Harry had been clumsy and rough bent over at an awkward angle trying to figure out how to fuck himself.

He had lied to Draco, he didn't get further than his own index finger because he couldn't get comfortable. But, Harry wanted this. More than anything, he wanted to feel Draco everywhere. He wanted to be Draco's.  _He's much better at this then I am_ , Harry thought, his eyes on the ceiling as he relaxed and felt just what he was doing. He felt like an alien, he needed something normal,  _wait.. doesn't he usually do something for me? Like talking?!_ Harry grew tense again, trying to think of literally anything to say.

Draco bit Harry's left thigh hard, harder than needed, "Potter," he whispered at the man, "pay attention."

"To wha- _attt_!?" He yelped as Draco pushed one of his fingers in, filling Harry with one quick thrust of his hand.

"Me," he winked up at the man, moving his hand slowly to pump his finger in and out of his arse a few times and on the fourth thrust his middle joined and the two slid in. Harry was flushed, his breath came out in a rush and his butt clenching around Draco's fingers. He felt the two digits wiggle before sliding the rest of the way in, "relax Harry," Draco whispered softly his voice caressing him while his mouth, heavy and breathy, spoke over his cock. Harry felt him reach for his hand, he wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled it down between the two of them.

"M-Malfoy?"

"Draco," he smiled at him, a real wide smile, looking absolutely stunning. "Touch yourself for me, baby?" Harry swallowed nervously, the remark he had about Draco using  _that_ tone fell from his mind the moment he thought it. They had never done that in front of each other, except one time their very first night and that had been Draco. Sexy Draco with his smirk and whore-like moaning each time Harry called him a slut. Harry's hand gave a small shake, and he wrapped his fingers around his own length sliding his fist up and down himself slowly, awkwardly. Draco smiled at Harry, his teeth tugging at his own bottom lip, "mm, look at you."

Harry nodded dumbly, jumping forward when he felt Draco's fingers reach deep inside to his prostate. A rather sinful moan came hurdling out of his lips and Harry squeezed himself tightly giving his cock a long, slow pull.

"Did you like that?" Draco asked, aiming for it again, his fingers curved brushing it again softly.

"Fuck!" Harry breathed out, his own hand moving faster as he stroked his hard throbbing length.

"Shh, shh," Draco had a smile on his face, his eyes still studying Harry's face. All he wanted was to watch Harry lose his mind, that was his favorite, "we can do it just like this, this time Potter it's okay."

"No." He answered in a hushed tone, "more."

_Here he goes demanding_ _ **more**_ _again..._ he thought but nodded his understanding and pulled his fingers out of Harry's arse then he grabbed Harry's hand from himself making him stop. Harry watched as, what he would call, two expert hands set to work. The bottle of lube was in view again and he watched Draco pour it right over the head of his cock. It dribbled down the side of his length before he slipped two fingers up to catch it and those same two fingers spread it around his length and then he brushed them over Harry's arsehole again.

Draco leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss before he grabbed a pillow, "lift up for me," he coaxed and slid the pillow under his hips when he moved. Harry was still, following every command he was given, captivated by everything he was doing. "Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" He murmured, and Harry felt his legs being pushed open before his left was lifted just slightly. His knee being bent slowly, carefully, "hey," Draco cradled his thigh softly, his fingers wrapped around the muscles just past the knee, "no safe word tonight, Harry," he said once he had his attention.

Harry could feel him pressed against his opening, the head of his cock sliding over him. He looked at Draco sucking in a deep breath in anticipation, he wanted this more than anything. He wanted to feel Draco inside of him. He needed this.

"Just say stop if you need me to." Draco was saying, his lips pressed against Harry's cheek, then nose and then his lips.

_I've never made him feel this way before, I've never made him feel this type of love before..._ Harry reached up wrapping his hand through Draco's hair, keeping him captive and Draco pushed in slowly. Harry gasped loudly against his mouth at the feeling it was ten times more intense then Draco's fingers, it was everything he thought it would be. A little sore, he'd admit, but the more he relaxed the more he realized how good it felt. He had never felt anything quite like it in his life.

Draco broke the kiss resting their foreheads together, his hips moving slowly and it wasn't until his pelvis rested against Harry's lifted, curved, perfect arse that he stopped moving and gave him a small smile, "you okay, baby?"

"Stop talking, Draco." Harry grunted, kissing him and giving his ass a small shake as if to make his point.

"Someone's rather demanding," Draco mused, but pulled himself out just slightly, "you're unbelievably tight, Potter." He whispered before jerking forward, filling him with a quick thrust. Harry moaned loudly, "I think you like this," he added in a husky voice, doing it again just to hear that moan. Harry's head fell back against the bed, his eyes closing and he let his right leg fall off the mattress, spreading himself open and wide. It felt good, too good, Harry was gone. Draco smirked filling him again, just to hear the man moan the way he was. That unadulterated, real, raw sound that rang through the bedroom each time Draco filled him. The blonde pressed his palms against Harry's chest, sliding them down around his hips and he pulled Harry up to meet him.

"A-ah Draco," he whispered reaching for his hands, "Draco." He breathed out again, softly, begging.

Draco glanced down at him, "mmhm?"

"It feels so good," he said through a crackly voice, his eyes shut and Draco could feel him rotating his own hips.

"Look at you," he teased, bending and giving his neck a small kiss. Harry whimpered, tilting his head. He wanted more, he wanted everything. Draco rocked himself forward up into Harry. He scraped his teeth across his jaw softly, flicking his tongue out and continued down his throat. Sinking his teeth into the tight, strained skin that connected Harry's neck and shoulder, his name yelped from Harry's lips the moment he gave his skin a hard suck. "Won't you show me how good you feel, Potter?"

"Y-yes," he groaned at Draco, his breath coming out heavy and rushed. Harry felt his whole body shaking beneath Draco's hands. The man had knitted his fingers through Harry's thick hair, forcing his neck back again for another bite and suck on his skin, and he aimed that thrust back in again. It was quick and hard and Harry cried out loudly, Draco's name falling from his lips just the way Draco liked to hear it when he came. Hard and fast, his semen coated his own chest and those rock hard abs Draco couldn't get enough. The blonde released his neck, and his arse with one last quick jerk of his hips.

Harry whined, grabbing for his waist and holding Draco close, "more?" He begged, turning his head to meet him - he hadn't even realized Draco had finished he was so out of it, his bright green eyes were glazed over in lust when they found Draco's.

"Merlin, Potter," Draco laughed tiredly, reaching down between the both of them to move his sensitive cock. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just want all of you." He kept Draco pressed to his chest, kissing his shoulder, "more of you."

"You've had all of me," Draco smirked, offering a playful wink up at the man, "You came without touching yourself, I think you like being fucked quite a bit..." he added quietly, brushing Harry's messy hair behind his ear.

"That felt ten times more amazing then anytime we've ever had sex before." He answered truthfully, "you're so... good at it."

Draco offered a quiet hum, twisting a lock of the dark hair around a finger and tucking it back behind his ear, "let me up, Potter."

"No," Harry wrapped his right leg around Draco's keeping him hostage. "You were so demanding it was kinda hot."

"I  _do_  wear it well," Draco grinned trailing his finger through his stubble playfully, "I'll do it anytime you'd like, Harry James Potter."

"Right now?"

"You need to shower," Draco corrected him with a nibble on his chin, the both of them quiet for a moment. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Are we okay?"

"Yes," Harry glanced up towards him, meeting his eyes with a wink, "we'd be even bett-.."

Draco reached down and slapped his hand over his mouth hard and quick, "if you say it I'm going to gag you." Harry's eyes fluttered, and his cock gave a twitch between the both of them. "No," Draco warned when he rocked forward sliding against Draco's hip, "shower, Potter, you are rather dirty right now."

"I'mnotdirty," he answered from behind his hand, shifting his hips upwards again.

"Yes, you are," Draco dropped his hand, grabbed his wand from the bedside table and muttered a cleansing charm for the both of them. Harry's a little different than usual, it would have helped clean  _all_ of him, caused the Gryffindor to jolt forward before grimacing at Draco, "I was being nice."

"Don't do that, it felt weird!" He whined, the mood ruined - for now. Finally dropping his leg and arm, "let me up."

"Manners Potter."

"Now. I have to go shower," he scowled, shoving at Draco's hips.

Who chuckled quietly, "say please."

"I am stronger than you, Malfoy."

"Try me." He waved his wand in front of Harry's face, "who's quicker?"

"Me, even on your best day."

"I doubt that, baby," Draco was laughing, not even realizing he let the pet name slip. One he typically only used when the two were shagging. He didn't do it very often and it was rare enough to make Harry's heart stutter. "I'm pretty quick."

"Please let me up Draco," he whispered the question, rubbing his cheek against Draco's, hearing the soft scritching noise his hair made against the smooth soft skin.

"Since you asked so nicely," Draco rolled to the side, pressing his knees against Harry's side and giving him a push until he got up, "I'm getting more sleep." He added, jerking the sheet that was laying over the side of the bed up and over himself, "so be quiet."

Harry smiled and bent to give him a soft kiss on his cheek, "did I tire you out, Draco Malfoy?" He murmured brushing the white-blonde hair out of his face.

"Yes, you've been very sexually demanding lately and I need rest." Draco pouted, snuggling against Harry's pillow, "and, of course, I  _always_  have to do all of the work."

"You demand to do all the work," Harry stood up straight and aimed a smack at his backside.

"You just said it was hot," Draco gave his bottom a wiggle under the covers and before Harry could give him another smack he felt a foot press to his thigh with a push, "now go away, I'm sleeping."

Harry grabbed his ankle softly, rubbing his thumb over the topside of his foot, "would you like me to make you breakfast when I'm done?"

"No," Draco peeked an eye open, glancing over his shoulder, "I'd like for you to come hold me when you're done."

"Yes sir," Harry smiled and dropped his ankle to the bed, "I'll be right back," he added shutting the bathroom door behind himself.

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

These boys are about to have a talk they should have a while ago, Teddy stays the night and one of them will most definitely spoil him rotten.

_Don't hate Draco. He can't help he's damaged - it's really my fault at this point._


	11. Heal, Change... Paint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Happy Holidays, guys! This chapter was so fun to write. Emotional Draco, Needy Harry being put in his place (my favorite thing to do with him honestly), Dad-esque moments! These two are so in love and they don't even know it, idiots. Someone help them out! Also, JJ is literally all of us. *DIES*
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, because why not.
> 
> DracoxHarry. Disclaimed.

" **Draco**   **still**  not talking to you?" Harry asked the moment he walked into Pansy's office, sitting himself down on the office chair.

"No," she frowned, "he's just worried about you and thinks I made a bad choice."

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Harry muttered with a tired sigh, crossing his arms against his chest, "he's so insufferable."

"Have you told him?" Pansy asked, still moving a few things around her desk.

"Telling Draco anything typically involves him rolling his eyes and dismissing it."

Pansy sat the folder down on the desk, looking at Harry seriously, "you two need to talk, Harry. Did you talk about him and Charlie at the party?"

"I tried, he just told me to shut up."

"What happened with that anyway?"

"Well, you heard Charlie's part..." Harry frowned, "he said he didn't even give Draco a chance, but we both know Draco, Pansy. If he had wanted to say it that bad then he would have." She tilted her head, listening, "I told him he was like Michael..." Harry added with a frown, shaking his head, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, Harry," Pansy frowned deeply, "what was it he did that made you make that comparison?"

"I felt like he was hiding us."

"Draco's never hid you."

"I know, but he didn't tell Charlie and he should have!" Harry groaned loudly, leaning back into his chair with a grunt, "he really should have."

"Why didn't he?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't talk about it."

"You two had the whole weekend..." She lifted an eyebrow, "did you really try?"

"Of course I did!" Harry snapped, glaring across her desk, "whatever, what do  _we_  need to talk about today?"

"I don't have a set agenda for you, Harry, you know this." She opened his folder, and glanced down, "look, we're almost done okay? I gave you field clearance last week, I just need to do follow ups when you get back from your cases. So, now, you're good to go... The question is, what do you want to talk about today?" He shrugged, scratching his nails down his stubble coated cheek and across his jaw. "Okay, Draco? Or Michael?"

"He's not like Michael," Harry said after a moment, "at all."

"I know," she nodded, "so why do you always look for the comparisons?"

He shrugged a shoulder, shaking his head, "I don't know."

"Are you expecting him to be worse than he is? Are you wanting him to?"

"No, I want this to work out." Harry frowned as he said it, "I'm just scared it isn't going to, he hides so much from me all the time. I don't know what to do with that."

"Harry," she cleared her throat, "you need to  _talk_  to Draco."

"He won't!" Harry groaned again, clearly annoyed, "unless you have some magical way for the man to sit down and talk about  _us,_ then I can't get him to. He'll talk about anything else in the world."

"Do you two have plans tonight?" She asked quietly, Harry shook his head, "go home at lunch and ask him to come in tonight, Harry I won't sign off on you completely not until you are okay. And you're not, you don't have a healthy outlet so I can't safely allow you to go out alone. If you want to be completely free - so we don't even have to talk at all, I need you to come in here telling me you are okay, that you have a healthy life to fall back on and you're not telling me that at all."

"You think Drake and I are unhealthy?"

"No, but I do think aspects of your relationship are very unhealthy." She said with a point at the man, "so here is what I can do, offer you both to come in this evening I have an opening at 3:30, if you don't have anything going on and can get Draco to come in later this afternoon it will help you and him."

"With you?"

"I am the one on your case, I can pull someone else in to lead and I'll just take notes, if you'd both feel more comfortable with that but yes I will be there."

Harry nodded, "maybe having two would be better, I'll talk to him." He added, pushing up to his feet, "thanks?"

"Go," she smiled, waving him off.

**Harry** landed in the back of the warehouse, the fireplace shooting him out a little harder than he expected making him stumble into the table. He got up brushing his coat off, looking around to see who was around. "Harry?" Neville asked with a wave, glancing over from the plants he was looking at. "What's up, mate?"

"Hey Nev," Harry smiled, heading over to him, "whatcha doin'?"

"My job," he chuckled, expanding his arms in front of him, "all mine."

Harry stopped walking when he got next to him, grinning, "where's Drake?"

"The office," Neville pointed, "I'll be a while out here," he said subtly, grabbing a leaf and adding it to his basket.

"Oh," Harry chuckled quietly, before holding up a brown sack of fast food, "I got you a burger." He shrugged, setting it on a cleared off spot, before he walked into the office pushing the door shut behind him. He glanced over at the workbench where he saw Draco tucked into an old, worn maroon jumper that was very clearly Harry's with the  _7_  in the middle and  _Potter_  across the shoulders. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and it hung just off Draco's skin - not as form fitting as most of his normal clothing. "Hey?"

Draco jumped, glancing over his shoulder, "Potter? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, got a minute?" He asked, even though he knew he didn't. Draco had told him that morning he wouldn't be joining Harry for lunch because it was his and Neville's brewing day, but Harry asked anyway giving Draco a grin. "And I brought you lunch, I know you're busy today."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, putting a stasis on the potion before he turned around, "okay?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"What?" Draco walked around the table, joining Harry, he crossed his arms leaning back against the table top.

"What time  _can_  you leave tonight?"

"I don't know," Draco lifted a shoulder, "I told you this morning tonight was going to be late and long."

Harry frowned, "well I just need you to come by work, I need you to be part of my counselling session so I can get complete clearance."

Draco faltered, his eyes narrowing, "no."

"Why not?"

He was glaring and made a wave with his hand, "you're fine, you don't need me."

"I do, Draco, they won't give it to me until I can prove I have someone to turn to when I am in need."

"You talk about us?"

Harry sighed, "of course I talk about us, Malfoy, we're fucking dating."

Draco glared, his hands in fist and tucked under his arms. He was visibly shaking with anger as he stared at Harry, "what time?"

"3:15?" Harry relaxed after he asked, shaking a chill from his spine, "so, you'll come?"

"Only if I can finish my list." He answered, rolling his eyes and tilting his head, "but if I don't show up you don't get to be mad at me, Potter."

"I won't, I know you're busy today. I just," Harry paused, sighing quietly, "I need you, Draco, so please try."

The blonde dropped his arms, frowning, "I'll try, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry moved to give him a kiss, and sat the food bag on the table.

"Now, go away," Draco pointed at the door, "I'm trying to work." Harry smiled when the blonde turned away and hurried through the door.

**The**   **first**  thing Harry noticed was that Draco had changed, and he was a little disappointed. He liked seeing  _his_ Draco wearing  _his_  clothing, but he'd make due. The man was picking a piece of lent off his navy blue button up that was tucked into a pair of khakis, and smoothing his tie as he waited with a coffee in his other hand.

Jen had informed Harry, Draco was there less than 30 seconds ago but Malfoy was already wearing an impatient expression.

"Taking all day, Potter?" He greeted the man and his mouth fell open in shock. The stubble lining Harry's jaw Draco had grown to love was gone, he stepped towards Harry studying him, "why?"

"We took department pictures after I got back from lunch," Harry explained, rubbing his hand against his bare cheek, "I didn't know you liked it  _that_ much," he smirked leaning towards Draco, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I don't care, it's your face." Draco rolled his eyes and stood straight, "come on." He added, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him a half step closer before starting down the hallway. "Why aren't you wearing a tie?" Draco asked next without looking at Harry, following it up with a sip from his coffee.

"I was changing when Jen told me you were here."

"Changing?" Draco glanced over at that his eyes skimming Harry's body, freezing on his legs, very obviously checking them out, "you wore your Auror uniform?"

"We all did," Harry pulled the lever for the lift once Draco was inside with him, and the two hurdled up, paused and took off at a much slower pace towards the left. "I didn't get to finish changing because I didn't want to leave you waiting in the hallway, but it's okay it's just Pans."

Draco would have tensed at the mention of his friend, if he hadn't been trying not to care so damn hard. He didn't want to do this already, adding Pansy on top of it only made him more annoyed. He just wanted to go back to his potions, which  _no_  he didn't get through the list because stupid Potter and his stupid eyes and his stupid  _please Draco..._ Made him show up.

Harry came to a stop, smiling at the guy behind the reception desk. Draco didn't realize he had dropped their hands until he leaned towards him, "hey Sven, we're here to see Pansy."

"You and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded back at Draco, "need us to wait?"

Sven checked his watched and nodded, "yeah, give her about ten minutes more."

"Thanks," he stood back up and turned to Draco, who had heard the conversation and sat himself in a chair with a scowl plastered across his face.

"What are you having today?" Harry asked, sitting next to him and laying his arm over the back of Draco's chair. He sat close enough to Draco their thighs were touching, and his side was pressed hard against his.

"Caramel Machiatto," Draco answered, offering a sip to Harry, "would you like some?"

"Uh," Harry took the cup and a drink, grimacing the moment he took a sip, "ugh."

"You're such a bloody child," Draco snorted, taking the cup back.

"There's a smile," Harry whispered, kissing his temple and giving his shoulder a squeeze, "did you get all your potions done?"

"Yes," Draco lied, relaxing into Harry's side a bit, "all good."

"Oh? Good!" He said excitedly, "you can go shopping with me then."

"Shopping?"

"I need to get a few things, some shirts for work mine are wearing thin and we need a couple things 'round the flat."

Draco smiled to himself, keeping his eyes on his cup.  _I'm a healthy outlet for him,_ he thought taking another drink,  _why would they need to verify this? Unless Harry doesn't think I am?_ Draco glanced over, his eyes scanning over Harry as the thought sunk in watching Harry reaching for him.

"Draco?" Harry nudged him from his thoughts, and he realized the man was on his feet. "This is Trevor Glassman, another Mind Healer here in the Ministry."

"Hm?" He got to his feet, offering his hand, "hi, Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," the healer said with a wide grin, "I think Pansy is expecting us, let's go."

"Expecting  _us_?" Draco asked, following the two into her office. Pansy was smiling from her desk, standing behind it with a folder in hand.

"Hey," she greeted them, "come on in and take a seat," with her arm swept out to show a more cozy part of her office she made a move to step over as well following Harry who plopped down on the plush couch, laying his leg across the cushion. "Trevor is going to be joining us, I figured it would be easier to have someone else but it is  _both_ of yours choice..."

"I don't think we need  _another_ person," Draco said immediately, still standing near the door with a glare on his face.

"Harry?" Pansy asked, looking over at the man.

Harry glanced at Draco and then Trevor, "I mean I don't know, it might be easier since y'know you're mad at Pansy right now." He said to Draco in a quiet voice, watching the blonde stiffen. "But we'll be fine," he added hurriedly, he already knew Draco didn't want to do this and he wanted to make this as easy as it could be. He wanted the relationship he had when he was tucked away with Malfoy in his flat, everywhere, and if this was one step closer to that then he'd be fine with just Pansy and Draco.

"Are you sure?"

"You heard him," Draco answered instead, finishing his hot drink as he walked closer to the three before tossing the empty cup in the bin, "you can go."

"Draco," Harry rolled his eyes and shifted forward grabbing his wrist, "stop being a prat and sit down." Draco sat, watching Pansy walking the other Healer to the door and then the three of them were alone. Draco, with his eyes glued to Pansy, slid his fingers through Harry's holding his hand.

"Well, hello," Pansy gave a small look at Draco, took a deep breath and sat down on her chair, "I am glad you both could make it."

"Yeah," Harry was nodding, Draco just stared across the room at Pansy with a blank expression. No one held a grudge quite like a Malfoy. He watched Pansy open her folder and glance down at it, Harry was talking again he realized as he focused on their surroundings a little better. "Draco was busy with work but he finished up and got to be here," he had explained, squeezing their hands.

"Good," she met his look with a warm smile, "well how would you like to start this?"

Draco didn't answer, he realized the question wasn't directed at him. None of this was, it was all for Harry he was reminded time and time again since he showed up at the Ministry at 3:15. "Uh..." Harry was nervous, and lifted a shoulder, "whatever you think?" He said and Draco shifted in his seat to look at the man to his left.

_This is **him**  not thinking I'm good enough, _Draco thought growing a little angry,  _are you fucking kidding me?!_

"What's this about, Potter?" He interrupted their conversation, pulling his hand from Harry's.

Pansy fell quiet, watching them, this  _was_  the point. Granted she would have much rather Draco not be so mad but this was what they wanted and needed to see. Can Harry handle being out there in the real world, saving lives? Does he have the support he needs to be that person?

Harry frowned down at their hands, "like I told you, it's about making sure I have a healthy outlet and support system."

Pansy had seen them together, many times, she was one of Draco's best friends but this... She never saw this. This was something that was reserved for the privacy of their home. It wasn't the first time she had ever gotten a personal look into people's lives. It was her job.

"What do you think?"

"U-uh..."

"What did you say to make," Draco paused, pointed at Pansy and then looked back at Harry, " _them_ think you didn't?"

"Okay, Malfoy, calm down. That's not what I meant!"

"Tell me," he glared, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tight. He watched Harry let out a slow breath, and push his fingers through his messy, unreasonable hair - that nervous trait he had learned to look for. Draco sighed inwardly, remembering himself almost as quickly as he got upset, "I just want to understand," he said with a much softer tone, pushing his anger away.

Pansy lifted an eyebrow while she watched,  _there it is._ She noted, her pen scribbled quickly across the paper in the folder,  _he doesn't allow himself to be mad around Harry._

Potter looked over at Pansy then at Draco, "well, that right there." He said slowly, "you don't get mad at me."

Draco snorted, "sure I do." He rolled his eyes, "what do we need to talk about anyway?"

Pansy frowned, her pen on the paper,  _dismissing when Harry tries to talk about them._ Harry was far more attune than she had ever thought he was in his life. She watched Harry shrug, shutting down and she knew it was time to take over whether it made Draco mad or not. "Harry," she said softly, "may I?" Draco audibly sighed, giving her a small look.

"Draco, Harry has expressed on multiple occasions with me that you dismiss his apologies, or concerns about your relationship and that you treat him like a child, you don't express yourself properly with him and you won't tell him when he makes you upset or mad."

"He knows," Draco answered through clenched teeth.

"Well, you should be able to express why you don't tell him those things openly and honestly."

"I do."

"Draco, I just watched you..." She made a gesture at the couch, "shut him down for wanting to talk about  _you_  hiding your anger."

Draco cleared his throat, "I don't want to have an argument in public and most certainly with you."

"Okay," she shook her head, clearly not believing him, "what about this weekend?"

"What about this weekend?"

"Charlie."

The name hung in the air for a few minutes, neither Harry nor Draco looked at each other and Pansy waited patiently letting it sit there.

"Stay out of my relationship, Parkinson." Draco snapped, finally.

"Harry," Pansy said quietly, ignoring Draco's anger - she was used to it, looking at him, "would you like to explain?"

"I..." He glanced at Draco timidly, "you didn't let me apologize for overreacting." He whispered, "you told me to shut up, and then we never talked about it."

"I don't need to talk about it, it's nothing."

"Draco you clearly have feelings for him still?" Harry asked, his voice quiet.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an annoyed breath, "look at me." He demanded and Harry did immediately, "I don't have feelings for Charles."

"I know bu-."

"I did," Draco interrupted him, "it was shocking to see him, sure, but all night I could only think about you even when you were being a dick and made me sit there the whole damn night waiting on  _you_  to grow up and treat me with respect." He took a slow breath, "I could have handled the situation with him better, I could have spoken up but like I told you when you wanted to argue there in front of everyone,  _where were we_? I didn't want to have that conversation in public, where we were celebrating out friends' engagement. That was not the place."

Harry fell quiet, his eyes wide as he listened to Draco.

"I don't raise my voice at you, and I don't get mad at you because when I do you clam up. The first time we ever had an argument you disappeared for  _hours_  and I spent the latter half of 12 of them searching for you, and that wasn't even  _our_  argument that was about something someone else said to you. What was it? Two weeks ago? The weekend we brewed potions with Neville? Do you remember the panic attack you had because I was upset, rightfully so mind you. I don't get to express myself because every time I do you lose your shit and start comparing me to Michael."

Harry blinked in shock, his mouth falling open slightly, Pansy too. She stared at the two of them,  _he knows Har- oh, he's a_ _legilimen._

"I'm not Michael, Potter, I have never hit you or raised my hand or pushed you around. I don't make you stay at home doing nothing, I don't treat you bad, I don't deserve those comparisons but you give them to me anyway, even when I'm not upset." Draco couldn't stop now that he was going and he wasn't sure he even wanted to stop. "You compare me to him more when we're just having a good time then you do when I'm upset, so it's not just that and you know it. I'm not him, Potter, at all."

"Draco, I..." Harry fell quiet, at a loss of words.

The blonde shifted, the whole room was silent, and he glanced at Pansy before Harry again, "I'm not perfect, I get it, but when I don't express myself it's to protect you, you want me to start being more honest and forthcoming I can do that. But I don't want to do that and risk losing us."

Pansy cleared her throat interjecting, "Harry," she asked, "what do you want to say?"

He nodded slowly, "you won't lose me."

Draco, unconvinced, nodded, "sure."

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, reaching for his hand.

"There isn't anything to apologize for," Draco took his hand, "I'm not upset you do it, I've done it before as well. We all do, that's what happens when you start to move on."

"You compare me to Charlie?"

"No, I've compared Charlie to  _you_ ," he shook his head, "we didn't work out and it was great - what we had, but it wasn't meant to last. It was short and sweet and it ended really well and it was perfect, I wanted it from everyone in my life and when I didn't get it I pushed them away but you..." Draco chuckled, a small smile on his lips, "you came into my life, Harry, and I didn't even think about what Charlie would have been like. I could only think of you, and how much better you are."

Harry felt his heart catch in his throat, his eyes growing wide, "D-Draco..."

"I love you, Harry, you know this. I say it often." He shifted forward slightly, "if I didn't I wouldn't be mad at one of my best mates for letting you back into the field when you weren't ready, and I wouldn't be here doing this stupid meeting with her when I have plenty of my own work to do - that I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow to finish because you want to go shopping tonight. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't put my life on hold for you." He stopped talking long enough to reach into the pocket of his traveling cloak, pulling out two things. One was the folded picture he picked up off of Harry's stairs the night he had found him at his house in Godric's Hollow and the other was a picture from the night they went out with all their friends at the pub.

He turned them to Harry, showing him both of them, "that's  _us_." Draco said pointing at their picture, Harry was standing behind Draco bent over the back of his chair with his arms around the blonde kissing his cheek, both of the men laughing. Draco's eyes were shinning as he looked at Harry and Harry was all grins and kisses as he nuzzled up against the man.

The other picture was Harry with that wide smile and his head falling back with laughter, and Michael with that annoyed expression on his face as the shot was taken.

Pansy leaned back, shutting the folder on her lap, "Draco, would you excuse us for a moment?" She asked, standing up and holding her arm out towards the door. He got to his feet quietly, following her to the door, "I'll have him out in a moment."

"Sure," he looked back at the silent Harry who was staring down at the pictures and then back to Pansy, "this is what he wanted, right?"

"He'll be okay, Drake," she said softly with a nod, "Sven," she added to her secretary, "please show Mr. Malfoy the waiting room."

"Yes, ma'am."

Pansy turned back to Harry, letting the door shut behind herself with a click and looked at Harry, "...Harry?"

"I'm okay," he looked up, clearing his throat and reaching across the small distance once she was back with him to hand her the pictures. "I'm glad he told me."

"Good," she took the pictures, smiling down at them, "you look much healthier now."

He chuckled quietly, "we're going to be okay."

"Of course you are," she smiled, "I think the both of you have learned a significant lesson from this."

"Me too," he shifted forward, getting to his feet and gave her a warm hug, "thank you."

"Harry, if I can just say one thing more?"

"Sure."

She rubbed his back before stepping back, "Draco's a good guy, he cares for you very much so don't shut him out when he's the type of honest you're asking him to be."

"I won't," Harry gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "give him a few more days and he'll go back to loving you, Pansy."

"I'm not worried, we've held out grudges before..."

"I seem to remember being the butt of one of those." He snickered pulling the door open, Pansy following him out, "trying to set him up with 'dream guy'."

Pansy hummed, tilting her head, "might have been a good choice."

Harry groaned as Draco approached, fielding his curious look, "she still thinks you deserve the GQ cover model."

Draco rolled his eyes rather exaggeratedly, "is that so?"

"Clearly she's never seen me with my shirt off."

Draco snorted, "clearly you've never seen  _you_ with your shirt off."

"Grr," Harry nipped playfully.

"Alright, boys, I have a report to write up, I'll see you  _both_ on Thursday."

"Blaise's house," Draco said suddenly, "did he tell you?"

"Yeah got himself a date," she grinned, shaking her head, "can I bring mine?"

"If he wasn't my assistant, sure," Harry shook his head, "he'll have to work late."

"Harry!" She fussed with a scowl, "don't do that to me."

"Date someone that doesn't work for me."

"Oh, be nice Potter." Draco nudged him, "bring him Pansy, it'll be fine." She grinned happily before stepping back into her office with a wave.

"It's your fault they're dating," Harry grumbled as they started down the hallway, "I need to change real quick."

"I know," Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, stepping onto the lift with him, "these pants look very nice on you Potter."

"I know," he smirked giving his hips a wiggle as they shot down to his floor, "I'm cute like that."

"You're something," Draco agreed leading them off the lift, and to Harry's office, where they stepped in.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know you were here!" JJ said with a quick glance, "how are you?"

"Well," Draco took a seat on the top of Harry's desk, scooting back so his legs dangled over and he picked up something from the desk reading it over. It was a report for a case, he noticed, glancing down at what Harry had written.

"Draco," Harry said from across the room, shaking his head when Draco glanced up, before stripping his pants. Draco lifted an eyebrow, laying the report on Harry's desk, and watching him with a very amused expression.

"My, my Potter," he drawled, "pretty bold of you." JJ was staring down at his desk with a red face, "poor Joe, you're making him blush."

"No,  _you're_  making him blush," Harry answered, sliding his jeans up his legs and meeting Draco's eyes defiantly, "we've changed in front of each other before, we can handle that."

Draco hummed, flicking his tongue out across his lips, "I had no idea you were so open here at work."

Harry rolled his eyes, walking across the room as he tucked his shirt into his jeans and stopped just in front of Draco, "leave him alone, Malfoy."

"Is that a demand, Mr. Potter?" Harry smirked, fastening his jeans button before he  _accio'd_  his tie to him and slipped it around his neck. Draco brushed his hands away, starting to get it tied for him, "Joe," Draco said calling for the younger man's attention.

"Yes sir?"

"Since you're with Pansy now, you're invited to our weekly dinners. We meet every Thursday at someone's house, and the fourth Thursday we go out to a restaurant. This week we're meeting at Blaise's just so you know."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Malfoy."

Harry was narrowing his eyes at Draco with a quiet sigh, "c'mon Malfoy." He added stepping back and grabbing his jacket from the coat rack, leaving Draco to get off his desk.

"I'd like my picture back, Potter," he said once he got down, holding his hand out.

Harry reached out laying the one of them in his hand, keeping the picture of Michael in his hold, "I think we should get rid of the other one."

"Me too, here." Draco grabbed the trash bin from besides Harry's desk and made for Harry to throw it in. When he did he sat it on the ground, pointing his wand at the metal bin, " _incendio_." Harry stared down as the few papers started burning the picture following, his body shaking laugh and wide smile being swallowed up in the flames.

Draco took Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze, "you know what I'm thinking, Harry Potter?"

"What?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, scooting the bin towards his desk with his foot.

"We should go get Teddy, I haven't seen him in two weeks and I need one of those hugs."

"That sounds lovely," he glanced down at his watch, "we'll head over there now." He looked at the silent JJ, "see you tomorrow Joe."

JJ glanced up smiling at the two, "bye, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

**Harry held the do** or to the restaurant open, Draco and Teddy walking hand-and-hand, leading the way through. "What are you going to have tonight, Teddy?" Draco asked, bending just slightly so he could hear his answer.

"Chicken nuggets!" The 6 year old said with a smile, squeezing Draco's hand, "you too?"

"No, I don't think so," he stood up straight when he heard Harry tell him they had a table and the three headed to it together, Teddy took a seat demanding Draco sit next to him.

Harry sat across from the two, ordering drinks for the table. "So you're having chicken nuggets, Ted?"

"Yeah!"

Draco smiled while petting his hair, it had been blonde since he gave him his first hug matching Draco's in color perfectly. He then glanced up at Harry, "what are you having, Potter?"

"Mm, I don't know." Harry tilted his head, reading over the menu, "steak, we haven't had that in a long while."

"That does sound good." Draco decided with a nod.

"Can I stay this weekend?" Teddy asked, tugging at Draco's long hair.

"Sure," Draco answered immediately, "you can always stay, love."

Harry rolled his eyes, "you two, honestly." He stripped his jacket and laid it over the back of his chair, before loosening his tie and sitting back comfortably.

"We can go star seeing," Draco said quietly to Teddy, throwing a wink at Harry, "we'll build our own tent one night and lay out under the stars."

"Yeah!" He giggled excitedly, "that'll be fun."

"Good," Draco bent to kiss his forehead, "and we can cook breakfast together, hm? Remember what I taught you?"

"Oh! Can we wall paint too, Dray?"

Harry laughed quietly, and Draco grinned, "yes, love, you read my mind."

**"You've**   **spoiled**  him to no end." Harry said as soon as they stepped out of 12 Grimmuald Place.

"I've spoiled him, hm?" Draco shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets, "he's rightfully earned it."

"Has he?"

"Yes, of course," Draco looked over with a playful laugh on his face, "just by having  _you_  as a god father."

Harry reached out grabbing Draco by the elbow and jerking him back into his chest, "is that so?"

"Oh yes, you're dreadful Potter."

Harry pretended to be hurt giving Draco a small look, "I'm far from dreadful."

"Not near as far as you think." Draco took a step back, putting some space between the both of them. Harry didn't let go though, "oh Potter," the blonde said with a smile, "you are such a sensitive man."

"I'm not," Harry closed the distance again, his fingers tightening just slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring you."

"What do you mean?" Draco glanced away, feeling a little uncomfortable at the proximity and the way Harry was staring at him.

"You just look absolutely perfect," he reached up with his free hand brushing a strand of his hair back, "the way you're smiling..."

Draco chuckled and took his arm back, "quite enough Potter, we should get home." Though he didn't turn away, he stayed standing right there in front of him in the cool wind, staring back. "Harry," he asked after a moment, "are you okay?"

"I am," he shrugged both of his shoulders and looked down, finally breaking his eye contact, "let's get home."

"Are you upset about what happened today..?"

"No," he smiled and met his gaze again, "relieved."

"Why?"

"I just," Harry paused to run a hand through his hair, "know, now, how to be better."

"That's not what that was about..." Draco frowned, reaching out for the other man.

"I know, but I know what to fix now. I didn't before."

"I don't want you to change, Harry," Draco took his hand giving it a soft squeeze.

"I shouldn't have nervous breakdowns and panic attacks when things go awry in my life, Malfoy." Harry answered with a light chuckle, "but, I have you to help me - don't I?"

"You always have."

"I know that now," Harry bit his bottom lip to hide his sigh, "you've never been  _him_ , but I was too... I don't know the word."

"Scared?" Draco offered when Harry looked at him.

"Exactly, scared. Who knew you could be terrified of happiness?"

Draco smiled softly leaning forward he pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, "are you saying I make you happy, Potter?"

"Strange enough."

"Oh good," Draco's smile shifted to a smirk, "I thought you had gone completely sappy on me. Almost left you standing here."

"I figured," Harry laughed and gave him a proper kiss, "let's get home, then, so I can shag you and forget all this cute stuff."

"That's an offer I'm willing to accept," Draco gave his eyebrows a playful wiggle, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, "hold on, love, don't get sick on me." Was the only warning he gave before apparating the two of them home.

* * *

**Harry stared int** o the flat in shock, he had been called away that morning before either Draco or Teddy woke and coming home around noon he would have thought a murder had taken place.

There were stripes of bright red paint everywhere he looked in the front room. The furniture was pushed down the hallway untouched, but the walls and carpet were splattered with paint everywhere. Draco was the only exception, and was currently getting his legs painted a dark green color by a giggling Teddy. They had been listening to music, it seemed, as it was playing and Teddy was just in his underwear with blue paint all over his own body.

Draco was wearing the same long sleeved shirt he had slept in, and shorts as well. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun that Harry never saw enough of if he was honest, and he was as close as he would ever get to being naked in front of the boy. "Look who is here," he said with a wide smile, nodding towards Harry.

Teddy jerked around grinning, "Harry! We're painting!"

"I see that..." He gave another look around at the mess, "what in the world?"

"Teddy wanted to redecorate." Draco shrugged, "come on, Potter, lose the shirt."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, watching Teddy press his hands into the green paint bucket before slapping them down against Draco's legs. "help me Harry!"

"Draco you really shouldn't let him do this to your flat." Harry was saying, his eyes still wide as he looked around.

"I have more potions than most mothers do, Potter, and I know more cleaning spells then the average Witch- we're fine." Draco was smiling, "and if it doesn't come out I'll buy a new rug, next time in black."

"Malfoy..."

Draco winked at Harry, "get your shirt off Potter," he said interrupting him and giving his head a small jerk, "we're painting."

Teddy was waving the paint brush in his left hand up and down Draco's legs as Harry stripped his shoes and button up, sitting with them after a moment. "Dray won't let me paint his chest," Teddy was complaining, "but I can do yours Harry?"

"Sure," Harry laid his arms next to him, waiting.

"What color is Harry?"

Draco hummed, tilting his head, "purple, you think?"

"Oh yeah!" Teddy was on his feet running over to the side of the room where they laid the colors, finding the purple one.

"Where did you have those?"

"We went out this morning after breakfast to get them."

"Malfoy," Harry shook his head, "you have to stop spoiling him like that."

"You're only a child once, Potter. You and I know that more than most..." his lips turned down at the thought, "he deserves the world, he's going to get it."

Harry wanted to argue but instead he watched Teddy running back towards the two of them with his wide smile and chatting happily at  _Dray_ about how he picked the right color and Harry watched Draco reach out and help him hold the paint and he saw it. Draco had his sleeves pushed up. And that big, black, ugly dark mark had one tiny hand print on it in the dark green color he had smeared all over his legs. Harry reached out for his arm, turning it over and looking down at the mark quietly.

"That's Dray's dark." Teddy said to Harry, rather studiously.

"Is it?"

"Uh-huh." Teddy nodded, "he said that was where all the bad went in him, right Dray?"

"Yes, that's it love." Draco met Harry's eyes timidly, "sorry, he saw it and I had to come up with something." He said quickly taking his arm back, "I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's okay," Harry cradled his arm softly, "it's fine, don't apologize."

Draco nodded, catching Teddy with his free arm and pulling him on this lap, "okay, Ted, let's give Harry a good paint job."

"Yeah!" He dunked his hands in the purple paint and reached out towards Harry running them over his chest. "Do you have dark too Harry?"

"I do," he sat back again and let Teddy paint his chest.

He felt those two little hands grab at his arm, "no?"

"Up here," Harry smiled and brushed his bangs back, "see it?"

Teddy moved from Draco's lap to Harry's and peered at his forehead before reaching out and pressing his hand to his forehead, "all gone." He said proudly, back to painting the tops of Harry's arms now.

"Thank you, Ted," Harry dropped his bangs and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, little guy."

"Don't be sappy!" He fussed wiggling away to get more paint.

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned looking back at Draco, who was snickering behind his hand, "don't teach him to be like that, Malfoy."

"It's not my fault you're a sap, Potter." Draco answered and pushed himself off the ground, "Ted, what do you want for lunch?"

The 6 year old only gave Draco a small look before shouting, "pizza!" And grabbing the dirt brush to dip in the paint bucket and spread of Harry's back.

"We're going to have a little artist," Draco smiled down at the two of them fondly, "do you want pizza, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "as if you'd let me pick."

"I was letting you think I would," Draco answered as he walked away, "I'll get a menu."

Harry chuckled quietly, glancing down when he felt Teddy tug on his necklace, "what's this?"

"It was  _my_ godfather's," Harry said, watching Teddy rub his paint soaked hands along the chain and smearing the dark purple paint.

"Do I get one?"

"If you go to Hogwarts, you'll have something." Harry nodded, "5 years now and you'll be riding the train."

"Does Dray have a necklace?"

"No, his House had rings."

"I want a ring!"

"Then you'll have to be a Slytherin," Harry smiled, brushing the bright blonde hair back. It was strange to see the normally sandy brown hair be bright blonde, but it was no secret just how much Teddy admired Draco.

"Grandma said they were bad." He dropped his hands to his lap and looked up at Harry in question, "why would I be that?"

Harry frowned, his eyes shooting across the room finding Draco hand't made his way back in yet so he spoke quickly, quietly, "Ted," he started, "the House doesn't make the Wizard or Witch, okay? You can be anything you want, no matter where you are. Is your Dray a bad guy?"

"No!"

"Exactly, and he was a Slytherin. Huh?" Harry smiled, cupping Teddy's chin, "you can be anything you want, Teddy, where you are in school doesn't matter. Your father and I were Gryffindor's, your mother was a Hufflepuff, and very many helpful and smart people come from Ravenclaw - like Luna, remember her?" Teddy nodded his understanding. "So you can be anything you want, no matter where you sleep."

"I wanna be just like Dray!" Teddy said excitedly, and wiggled out of Harry's hold.

"I bet you can accomplish that," Harry smiled, leaning back on his hands as Teddy got to his feet and stood before him proudly with a rather serious expression on his face. Harry watched in amusement as a very tiny Draco seemed to appear before him beside the height. Teddy's eyes turned dark gray, his facial features sharp and distinct and he gave Harry a very serious look.

"Potter." He quipped before a very wide grin spread across his face and he took off squealing around the room, when Harry grabbed for him.

"What are you two doing?" Draco asked, peeking into the room before letting out a quiet laugh and shaking his head.

"I'm like Dray!" Teddy said, running for the man and hiding behind his legs. His normal facial features were back in place after running around and losing his concentration.

Draco bent and picked him up with a bit of a heave, "you're a lug, Ted." He said holding his foot out to stop Harry who was still on his knees, having been chasing the boy.

"That's cheating!" Harry huffed and grabbed Draco by the ankle.

"If you knock me over, Potter, we're going to be fighting."

"Yeah,  _Potter_!"

Harry shook his head, "this is your fault, Malfoy," he said when he got to his feet giving Draco a quick kiss before plucking Teddy from his arms.

"I've just ordered the pizza," Draco smiled, "let's clean up and then we'll be ready to eat."

Harry put Teddy on the ground, seeing him run over to get the paint cans. "Can you really clean this up, Draco?"

"Sure," Draco had his wand off an end table the music cut and he was giving it a swish; muttering a few spells under his breath that Harry couldn't make out. He watched as the room before him was righted and cleaned within a matter of moments, "no harm done, Potter."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, pulling the man back against his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder, "no harm done." He watched Teddy taking careful steps back to them. Teddy was giggling about something, jumping around the floor, "he needs to shower." Harry whispered softly, "we all do."

"Oh, let it be Potter," Draco turned to give him a quick kiss, "we'll shower after we eat."

Harry chuckled, "you're so different with him." Draco tensed,  _we just seriously had this conversation this week._ He thought in annoyance, starting to pull Harry's hands from his waist. "Than you are with me." Harry continued, his arms tightening and his eyes following Teddy who was running down the hallway.

"You're not a cute 6 year old boy," Draco answered dryly.

"I am a cute boy, then?"

"You're not a boy, either," Draco turned within his hold, "you're an adult."

Harry grinned, giving him a kiss, "I am cute, though. You didn't deny that."

"You stopped being cute when we were... about 14."

"Oh yeah, that's why you're with me because I'm  _not_  cute."

"You're handsome now," Draco brushed his hair back from his face, hearing the door, "go get plates and I'll get the pizza."

"Yes sir," Harry answered giving him a chaste kiss before he let him go, Draco winked with a smirk turning to the door.

**Harry laid Teddy**  on his bed in the guest room, the three of them had been star gazing when he fell asleep. He had only allowed Draco to give him a washcloth bath - he just had too much he wanted to do with the two of them, and not enough time. By the time they made it outside to stargaze, they had painted the living room, eaten pizza, watched a short movie, went to the park, stopped at a pet store to pet the puppies on the walk back, cooked dinner, ate too much ice cream (which Harry had to go get) and went lightning bug catching.

He made sure the boy was covered up and tucked in with his stuffed animals, brushing his hair back softly before shutting the door a crack and heading down the hallway. He could hear the shower running when he walked into the bedroom and found the bathroom door open just a crack, a habit he soon learned Draco had when Teddy was in the house, he never closed a door. Every door was open just enough so he could hear if Teddy needed him, or so Teddy could easily get through.

Harry nudged the bathroom door open, "Draco?"

"I still feel like I have paint all over, I'll be quick." He answered quickly, pushing the curtain back, "Teddy still asleep?"

"He was worn out."

"I'm worn out," Draco groaned, pushing the curtain closed again. Harry unfastened his jeans, and slid them down his legs, stepping out before he pulled his t-shirt over his head and made to join Draco in the shower. "I don't need help showering, Potter."

"I do," Harry smiled and ducked in, "it's on my back."

Draco rolled his eyes but allowed him to join him, stretching his head back to get his hair wet. Harry ran a warm hand over the curve of Draco's body with the way he arched his back, before his hand rested on his hip.

Draco lowered his head and pulled away from the water, "Harry James Potter."

"That's my name..." Draco snorted and his front was clad against Harry's when the man jerked him forward, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"You told Teddy I was a good person today."

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did, you were only ten steps away."

"Mm," Harry leaned forward and kissed him on the shoulder, "you are a good person."

"Am I?"

"The best," Harry trailed his lips up the crook of his neck and pressed the both of them into the shower wall, "absolute best."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head, "there is a child down the hallway."

"It's a turn off when you keep bringing him up."

"So stop," Draco said with a small push.

"I'll do all the work and you just have to be quiet," Harry reached out and turned the water off, not sure if either of them really had cleaned off, he picked Draco up in his arms holding him as he jerked the curtains back and carried him out of the bathroom. Their lips connected the whole time, Harry didn't want to let him talk because he knew it would be a ten minute conversation about how they shouldn't until the two of them were so worked up they couldn't handle it anymore and Draco would end up fucking him senseless in some form or another.

Draco finally grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair hard enough to make him pull back with a growl, "you've never done any of the work, Potter, why would you start now?"

"Because I love you," Harry gave him a wide grin, and nuzzled himself into his neck, nipping at the pale skin, "and because I found I have a hard time focusing when you're shagging me."

"That is true," Draco mused, feeling the bed against his back and Harry hovered over him.  _I might get away with this,_ the raven haired male thought, stretching the two of them out on the comforter. He laid over Draco, his legs encasing his thighs and pressed him down against the bed. "Potter," Draco breathed out, his head tilting back when he felt Harry nipping at his throat, he knew there was about to be a mark from the way he was sucking on his pale skin. "Stop  _that_."

Harry hummed, his mouth detaching from Draco's neck with a sloppy pop, "why?"

"I hate those marks."

"I know, but I love them."

"Because you're a jealous, possessive asshole."

Harry snorted and nudged at Draco's chin, "is that so?"

Draco wrapped his hand around his throat, and pushed himself up against Harry, "let me up Potter, I want to get dressed."

"Just to make me undress you again?"

"No," he answered with an eye roll, "we're going to bed."

"Ah, Draco, don't do that to me."

"It's your fault, Potter."

Harry pouted, pressing himself against his thigh, "Draco," he spoke softly, his voice low and Draco turned his eyes to him.

"What?"

"I want you," he whispered the words in that low, hushed voice, his eyes boring into Draco's.

Draco wanted to pretend his heart hadn't sped up at the words, he wanted to pretend he didn't care when he heard it but he couldn't. It was something sweet, it was something Harry said practically anytime the two were in this circumstance but it always felt like the very first time Draco had ever heard it from him. The very first time, every time Harry said it.

It was the way he looked at him, his desire flashed across his eyes, his cheeks were flushed with it, his breath was hard and heavy as it spilled from his lips, his hands hard as they grabbed at Draco's body because Harry didn't want any space between the two of them. He just wanted Draco, more, he always wanted more.

"Oh, baby," Draco pushed his hands through Harry's hair softly, smoothing it through his fingers. He rocked up against him and Harry shuddered right against his body with a hiss. Draco reached down between the both of them wrapping his hand around his length and giving it a soft pull.

"Ah-hh." Harry groaned loudly, shutting his eyes bucking his hips into Draco's fist. "I wanted to make you feel good," he whined, biting his lip hard.

"Shh," Draco whispered covering his mouth with his free hand. He wouldn't ever tell Harry that he lived for watching him get off, that was all he ever wanted in his life. Was to watch Harry get off. Draco stroked his hard length, covering his mouth to keep him as quiet as he could, feeling Harry lose himself just like that. He jerked his hips forward each time Draco pulled his hand back and with heavy pants he wasn't focused on anything other than Draco's hand between his legs. "Hurry up, baby." Draco whispered, feeling Harry groan in response, he mouthed at his neck dragging his tongue to trace the shape of his Adam's apple.

Draco heard Harry moan into his hand before his head fell to the side resting hard against his shoulder, his hips rocked forward sliding himself against Draco's flat stomach with his cum coating the warm skin. "Draco," he breathed out, meeting him for a kiss.

"Potter," Draco answered, rubbing his shoulder, "feel better?"

"No," he slid himself off the bed, bending down to his knees. He had his hands around Draco's thighs and slid him towards him, "I told you I wanted to make you feel good." He said with a nip on Draco's thigh, who sat himself up.

"Harry, don't," he put a finger under his chin, "I'll give you all the attention you want tomorrow, when Ted leaves."

"Draco," Harry flashed his eyes to up to him, "would you stop bringing  _him_ up!"

"Would you stop trying to shag me when he's down the hallway."

"What are you going to do when we have children, huh? Are we never going to shag again when they come along?"

Draco's eyes grew wide, staring down at Harry in question who seemed to have just realized what he said.

"When we have children?" Draco repeated the phrase slowly, "Potter, what are you talking about?"

"It's just a saying, people say it all the time." Harry said dismissively, rocking back to his butt.

"No they  _don't._ "

They were quiet for some time, the words hanging in the air,  _when we have children._ It was all either of them could think about.

"You want to have... children... with me, Harry?"

Harry groaned in annoyance, getting up off the ground and walking over to the dresser, "whatever, Malfoy." Draco grabbed his wand and had Harry in a binding charm within moments, the man flopped over to his side, "what the fuck!?"

"We're talking about  _our_ children, Potter, don't you 'whatever' me." Draco answered, on his feet and peering down at Harry, "and no, that will be different, we'll be used to them."

Harry huffed, "let me out of this!"

"Stop screaming, Potter." Draco answered dropping down next to him, "do you really think about that stuff?"

"Sometimes," he growled out his irritation practically radiating off of him, "now let me out of this shit."

Draco waved his wand releasing him and Harry jolted up within moments, clearly not liking the fact he was immobile, and he figured he would have been yelling and carrying on with Draco if the man hadn't been all grins and smiles when he looked at him again. His wand laid forgotten on the floor and he was smiling up at Harry, "we could have a little guy running around painting our house every day, Harry."

"No doubt you'd be spoiling him senseless."

Draco smiled, his eyes bright with happiness, "I never thought I'd have children."

"Why not, adoption is a thing?"

"Yeah, but I'm...  _me._ "

"A good person," Harry whispered, reaching his hand out, "that needs to go clean off his stomach."

Draco took his hand, pulling himself off the ground, "you mean it, right, Harry?"

"A million times over," Harry answered and gave his cheek a kiss, "now who's being sappy, eh?"

"Oh, you twat." Draco rolled his eyes and swatted at him before stepping into the bathroom.

Harry smiled after him, rubbing his arm,  _I want it all with you, Draco._

"Me too," Draco answered, peering through the bathroom door with a smirk and washcloth in hand.

* * *

**And on The Next Episode...**

Let's give these two boys a good 'ole fashioned date night. Now that they're actually dating, gosh you'd think they're still 'testing the waters'. Draco and Hermione go shopping while Harry and Ron are away at a weekend seminar and Harry? Well, he's going to bring Draco a surprise!


	12. Thursday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This is the Thursday before Teddy came over, I had a huge portion of this written but I felt like it would drag out Chapter 11 (WAY TOO MUCH), it's literally a 6,000 word smut filler, but I really like the scene, it helps show the flow of their relationship so I really wanted this to be posted for you all. Shout out to HB for the amazing edits, and the amazing-ness that is her. I absolute love my girl. Also to Tiger, this babe dedicated a whole chapter of their amazing fic to me because I threatened them and if that isn't love I don't know what is. *Shrugs*
> 
> Warnings: xxx.
> 
> DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is part of his series, all rights remain with J.K. Rowling and Scholastic and Disney? Or whoever has the rights. Not me. Harry'd still be a bloody emotional brat if I did, though, that wouldn't change.

" **Stop**  tugging on my damn arm Potter," Draco snapped, jerking his hand out of Harry's hold, "Merlin you'd think you'd never been in public before."

Harry looked over his shoulder with a glare, and reached out rapping on the door, "all part of my master plan to piss you off so I can get out of this shit show sooner."

"In that case," Draco smirked, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, "we'll be the last to leave."

"I am not kid-." Harry didn't get to finish his threat because the door was pulled open by Blaise, cutting him off.

"Hey! Harry, Draco!" He said excitedly and reached out grabbing both of them round their shoulders, "please, save me." He said much quieter before letting his arms drop and ushering them through the door where they found Pansy sitting on a chair with a sour expression and a flushed and quiet JJ.

"What's going on?" Draco asked quietly, stripping his jacket and handing it to Blaise who was just shaking his head.

"Pansy," Harry said after a moment, looking between the two, "you okay?"

"Not everything is a problem,  _Potter_ ," the girl snapped before lighting a cigarette and looking away.

JJ shifted uncomfortably, "hey Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter."

"Joe," Draco was saying, making his way over to the two and taking JJ's hand when the man got to his feet, "honestly call me Draco, especially around here."

"Of course," JJ was nodding, "Draco."

"Whatcha do to her?" He asked with a point at his friend, who sighed in annoyance at the question and got up claiming she was going to start drinking.

JJ shrugged, "I'm not quite sure."

"Oh," Draco snorted, "Potter does that sometimes, just gets suddenly moody..." he trailed off looking at the man still at the door by Blaise, "just before we came in he was all attitude."

"I don't quite remember it  _that_  way, Draco," Harry muttered and shook his head, feeling Blaise slip his arm around his shoulder.

"Tell me, Potter," Pansy said walking back into the room, "got an extra  _thing_  with you tonight?"

Harry quirked a brow, fighting the blush down that was threatening to grace his cheeks and would have if Blaise hadn't groaned and gathered the attention from him, "let's cook Harry, leave the  _girls_ to do their things." Harry was more than eager to get out of the room and away from Pansy and Draco's glaring contest. Draco hadn't quite forgiven her and something he knew from his limited time around the girl she often resorted to petty arguments when she was pissed off or uncomfortable - Draco was similar in a sense.

"What happened with them?" Harry asked once Blaise led him a bit down the hallway to the kitchen.

He shrugged with a sigh, "I told her my date couldn't make it, and she got a little annoyed. Joe and I ignored her because, well y'know, it's  _Pansy_ , and we were chatting about something around the Ministry and I guess he said the wrong thing because she got upset and started her classic mutters."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "what around the Ministry?"

"Who is taking Ron's spot, when he steps down."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "he's not supposed to talk about that stuff."

"I brought it up," Blaise said hurriedly, "don't be mad at him."

"I'm not," Harry decided to say and quickly changed the subject, "so, what's for dinner?"

"It's in the oven already, I was just trying to get out of there." He said honestly, opening his ice box, "beer?"

"Sure," Harry took the offered drink and leaned back against the counter, "why did your date cancel?"

"She got called in to work," he frowned, opening his own, "she works as a Healer at Mungo's."

"Oh, nice," Harry grinned, "I'm glad you found someone, Drake was getting antsy about it."

"What was he saying?"

"Oh, just worried. He was all, 'Blaise has never been single this long. Somethings wrong!'" Harry shrugged, looking up when he heard someone approaching and found the man of the conversation joining them, "speak of the Devil."

Draco posed with a wink, walking over to Harry immediately, "what about me?"

Blaise smiled as he watched the two of them. Harry took a drink of his beer finishing it, "just how much of a prat you are."

"Ah," Draco smirked, "nothing new then," he rested his arm over Harry's shoulder, his front pressed to Harry's side, "those two are something else."

"Still fighting?" Blaise asked, bending over to check the oven.

"No, Pansy was being all, 'I'm sorry.' And he was being all, 'it's okay, baby.'" Draco rolled his eyes, "bloody saps."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, "some people enjoy that."

"I know Potter, there are people like you and people like me," he huffed as he leaned against Harry's side.

Harry snaked his arm around his waist, "your secrets safe with me, Draco Malfoy," he promised with an exaggerated wink, "Blaise was just telling me his girlfriend works at Mungo's as a Healer." He added as he held the blonde close.

"Really? That where she is tonight?"

"Yeah," Blaise frowned as he stood back up, "but she's nice, I hope you all can meet her next week."

"Sure," Draco grinned at his friend, a real genuine grin, "anything has to be better than JJ and Pansy."

"Which, mind you, you invited." Harry hissed, shaking his head in disgust, "that boy is a bloody nuisance."

"Why else would I invite him?" Draco laughed quietly, "the longer he's around the better I look."

"Draco almost always has a personal agenda," Blaise was saying as he grabbed another beer for himself and Potter.

Harry shifted forward to grab it, "thanks," he said quickly, "you say that as if I don't know my own boyfriend."

Blaise laughed again, shrugging, "just to remind you."

"Where is the adult drinks?" Draco asked while rolling his eyes before he eased himself out of Harry's hold, "I need a whisky."

Blaise grabbed him a small tumbler, sliding it across the counter, then he nodded to a far cabinet, "there."

"Thank you," Draco headed over to it, and pulled it open finding his drink of choice before pouring himself a small glass, "how much longer for dinner? I'm starved I didn't get lunch today."

"Not too much longer," Blaise was pulling the dish from the oven, "chicken and rice," he added before Draco could ask.

"Ah, it's my favorite," Draco nodded his approval and took a long drink, leaning into the counter.

"Why didn't you have lunch today, Malfoy?"

"Neville and I got busy," he shrugged, pouring himself another drink before putting the bottle back up, "he's been busy, lately. The two of us really, oh speaking of," he looked at Blaise, "what do we think about inviting him and Hannah to start joining us?"

Harry smiled to himself,  _I absolutely love him_ , he thought shaking his head and letting out a quiet happy sigh.

The thought filled Draco's mind and he glanced over at Harry, quiet on the sentiment. Blaise gathered his attention again when he spoke up, "absolutely, they seem like a lot of fun. Not to mention you get along real well with Neville, and that's hard to find honestly." He smirked over at his friend, "oh, how much longer are you planning on being mad at Pans?"

"Why?" Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, scowling at Blaise when he asked.

"We  _are_  going on a trip in about a month, Malfoy," Blaise said, "and I need to know which one of you to talk out of this."

Draco waved his hand, "we'll both be there. I'm over it now honestly, just can't tell her yet."

"Oh Merlin, Draco," Harry scoffed shaking his head.

"We haven't had a good row lately," he finished his drink and sat the glass down on the counter, "anyway, we'll be fine for the trip." He added without looking at Harry. He had forgotten about the trip, if he was honest, so he hadn't told Harry just yet. But it was coming up, as Blaise just reminded him. He wasn't sure how that was going to go over if he was honest, a little nervous now that he realized just how much he should have been talking to Harry about it. Granted it was only a five night, four day trip for Blaise's birthday he knew Harry would be upset about it.

_But he doesn't want me to treat him like... **before** , he doesn't want me to coddle him. _Draco gave a stretch and grabbed the plates from the other cabinet, "I'll put these on the table," he suggested.  _He has to be okay with this. This is what he wanted._

**Draco star** ed at Harry in amusement, his boyfriend was telling some elaborate story whilst talking with Blaise's girlfriend who had made it just before dinner was served. Overly apologetic that she was still in her stark white uniform from work, that Harry was quick to wave off with a, "don't worry about it, we're just happy you're real." Draco didn't imagine he was going to like her when she turned red in the face and stared at Harry in absolute 'awe' whispering his name. Clearly Blaise hadn't told her who he was friends with, and she hadn't given the boy-who-lived much time alone the whole night. Harry was polite enough to shrug it off, he usually did anytime things like that happened. And now it seemed they were headed towards making friends.

Blaise had a smaller house than Draco. With Pansy and JJ taking the couch and Pansy making clear she wasn't going to be allowing either of them to move once they were seated after dinner and Draco in one of the arm chairs leaving only one other seat open Harry took the floor. He sat himself down next to Draco's legs, leaning back on one of his legs, his head laid back on his knee so Draco could play with his hair.

Noel, Blaise's girlfriend, took her own seat down next to Harry and was excitedly listening to him talk about some case he had worked on years ago when he joined the 'Auror Squad'. From the sound of it Draco assumed it was quite literally his first case, and only focused in on the story better when Harry shifted forward, making his hand fall from his hair.

"...so, me and my mate, Ron, we go charging into the room and honestly we were both pissing our pants." He chuckled, "we weren't sure what we were going to do. We just went running in, I can still see the look on his face," Harry turned to her giving her a dumbfounded look, "how he usually looks anyway." He said when she laughed. "And this guy is standing here, holding this sword," he stretched his arms out to show the size of the blade, "and said something about, 'take one more step and I'll attack you!' And Ron just starts laughing, I mean he's laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes."

Harry had a wide smile on his lips, shaking his head, "I grew up in a Muggle family, y'know, the majority of my time in the wizarding world was from 11 to 17, I was 18. I used to think, and I still do honestly, about the Muggle weapons. I mean sure I have my wand and it's great but I see someone swinging a sword I'm most surely going to hit the ground and I did. I dropped down flat on my stomach, covering my head," Harry demonstrated with his hands over the back of his head, "and Ron goes, 'get up Harry!' before he  _stupefied_  the guy."

Noel was giggling, "welcome to the field, eh?"

"It was something," Harry shook his head and leaned back against Draco's legs again, "Ron likes to start all our new recruits off with that story."

"How's that go over?"

Harry shrugged, taking a drink of his beer, "they all enjoy a laugh, Ron is a much better story teller than I am so he really draws them in."

JJ spoke up at that, "that he does."

"Yeah," Harry smiled letting his head fall back in Draco's lap, "he's a good deputy."

"He's your best mate?"

"Most days."

"They're a lot of fun to have around the office," JJ said, his arm around Pansy's shoulder giving her a squeeze.

Noel looked over with a smile, "we don't have anything too exciting like that."

"Oh right, you just save people's lives." Blaise threw her a wink and a grin, "a little more exciting then Potter and his gang."

"Hey now," Harry snorted, "it's not a gang, they hate me most days. More like the Minister's Gang."

"Yeah Hermione would like that," Draco looked down at Harry and gave a lock of his hair a soft tug.

Harry closed his eyes clearly enjoying the hair tug, Draco smiled to himself watching as he stretched his head towards his hand. Blaise was talking about something he heard about the curse breakers department needing help, gathering everyone's attention with it and Draco gave Harry's hair a harder pull making him open his eyes. He smiled down at him when those two green eyes flashed to his. 'Ready?' He mouthed the words to Harry, who smiled softly with a faint pink dusting on his cheeks. "Are you a bit drunk, Potter?" He asked aloud, quiet, no one commented if they heard.

"Tipsy," Harry answered and sat up, holding up his almost empty beer bottle, "I think I owe Blaise a case."

Draco let out quiet  _tsk_ as he watched Harry get to his knees and then up to his feet, swaying just a bit as he found his footing. "I've most surely drank my fill on your beers," Blaise said, smiling up at Harry. "Remember the last dinner party? You and I both drank quite a bit."

"Why do you all always talk about that," Harry said, grabbing at his belt buckle as if he was going to cup himself before he stopped.

"It was a funny night, Potter," Pansy spoke up with a chuckle, "we all saw a new side of you."

"Oh, like hell."

"It was really the weekend after," Pansy added after a moment, lifting a shoulder, "whatever, we all learned just how kinky you two are."

" _Parkinson_ ," Blaise hissed, shaking his head at his friend, "drop it."

Harry looked at Draco in question, who sighed, "it was nothing, honestly, Seamus was just teasing you that night at the pub."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned, his face turning red with a dark blush, "he told them?"

"How did Finnigan know, anyway?" Pansy asked, shifting against JJ who chuckled awkwardly and she looked at him in question, "what?"

"Uh," he shook his head, looking away, "nothing."

Harry knew this would either end in Pansy getting upset at Joe for not telling her or she would keep pressing him for information until he got upset. "He helped me," he spoke up to let Joe off the hook, "it was no big deal."

"How did you know that?" She asked next, giving Joe a hard look.

"I walked in on them in the bathroom," he muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Lay off, Pansy," Draco snapped and raised himself to his own feet, "go get your jacket, Harry." He said with a point to the door, "thank you for having us over, Blaise, it was lovely."

Blaise got up from his seat, "thanks for coming," he reached down helping Noel off the ground, "and Harry, thanks for helping clean up."

"I'm used to it, Draco's a right slave driver at home."

"I'd believe it." Blaise grinned, winking, "treat you like a house elf?"

"Oh you know it, got my own pillow case outfit."

Draco couldn't hide the smile that spread across his lips, "now that is a sight, Potter, don't tease me." Harry chuckled quietly, turning away to pull his jacket on.

"You two," Blaise shook his head, "what are you doing this weekend?"

"We are going to have Teddy, we both took tomorrow off so we could get him as soon as school is out."

"Oh, that will be fun!"

"We're looking forward to it, I have a fun filled weekend planned for the three of us," Draco said while slipping his arms into his jacket that Harry was holding out for him, "Noel it was nice to meet you, next time I'll just send my boyfriend on his lonesome." He said it like a joke but Harry knew it wasn't one, the way his jaw set gave way it was jealously.

The girl laughed softly, "oh uh," she muttered and smoothed her uniform, "nice to meet you as well Draco."

Blaise had Harry in a hug but before he could be passed off to Noel, Draco his arm around his waist and pulled back against his chest, "you all be safe tonight," Harry said with a point at JJ, "I mean it, Joe."

"Of course, Mr. Potter." JJ was on his feet and taking his hand before Draco's, "have a good weekend, and I'll see you Monday."

Harry hummed, winking at Pansy who blew him a kiss, "Draco's place next Thursday, I think?"

"I'll even cook this time," Draco was saying as he pushed Harry towards the door.

"I'll be on standby," Harry joked, dodging the smack Draco aimed at his arm and hurried through the door with one last  _good-bye_  called before Draco shut the door and grabbed Harry, apparating the two of them with a loud pop and no warning.

Harry stumbled forward as soon as they landed glaring at Draco, "the hell?!"

"Honey, we're home." Draco pushed their door open and had the two of them through it quickly, Harry still a little miffed at the sudden apparating rubbed his stomach and stepped out of his shoes leaving them by the door. Draco watched him, leaning back against the door after locking it, "Potter," he asked after a moment gathering the man's attention.

"Mmhm?"

"Come here," Draco hung his coat on the coat rack before offering his hand. Harry stepped closer and reached out taking his outstretched hand, Draco pulled him close. The two of them were chest to chest with that quick pull, and he wrapped his left arm around Harry's mid-back giving the both of them a small sway.

"What are you doing?"

"Being romantic," Draco answered, humming some soft tune while spinning the two around the open living room slowly.

Harry shook his head, "you're something else, Draco Malfoy."

"Hush," Draco whispered looking at Harry as he said it, the break of his humming didn't slow him down. They danced around the moonlit house, Draco spinning the two of them through the open living room and into the dinning room stopping before they would run into the wall of windows, turning the two back the other way swaying in place.

"You have such a nice voice."

"It's a hum, Potter," Draco answered quietly, he had Harry's cheek pressed to his shoulder and both of his arms around his waist.

"It's nice."

Draco nudged his temple with his nose and pressed his lips to his forehead, "I love you."

"You  _are_  being romantic," Harry whispered curiously, looking up at him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Draco closed his eyes, humming the same tune quietly as he held Harry close.

The Gryffindor didn't believe it for one minute and planted his feet firmly jolting the both of them to a stop, "were you jealous tonight?"

"About what?"

"Noel and I making friends?"

"She was rather into you," Draco smiled as he answered, brushing Harry's hair back, "but no, I don't think you have a thing for women. Correct me if I am wrong, of course?"

"I could have a thing for women."

"You like my cock way too much, Potter."

"Oh, there he is," Harry chuckled, dropping his arms and leaning back, though Draco held him close. "It scares me when you get emotional and sentimental."

"Why?"

"I get scared something is wrong, like you're dying or about to break up with me."

Draco scoffed, "fit as a fiddle and you're not going anywhere, Harry." The last part of his promise was spoken a little rough, his voice sounded husky and low. Harry tilted his head back feeling the cool glass being pressed to his back, unaware Draco had walked them backwards. "At all, all mine."

"All yours?" Harry asked softly, feeling Draco slide his hands against his torso pushing his coat off of his arms and to the ground.

"Mine," He had him pressed hard against the cool glass of the windows and his hands skimmed over the buttons of his chest undoing each one until his shirt was on its way down with his jacket. "Mine," he said again sprawling his fingers over Harry's rather  _perfect_ chest, "all mine."

Harry squirmed with a blush, glancing down at Draco's pale hand against his tone, cut stomach. His knees wobbled when Draco bent down in front of him, pressing his lips to the tops of his hip bones. Draco was unfastening his belt, then his jeans and making quick work to push his pants down while his tongue reacquainted itself with his body. He drug his tongue down the length of the v-cut muscle that trailed along his hips down his pelvis. He could taste the saltiness of Harry's sweat but he didn't care, it was good. It was different than their usual spic-and-span sex they had. He could feel the man's length twitch in anticipation and wrapped his lips around the thick head with a suck, his mouth pushing down to the base of his cock and his tongue sliding the length.

He smelled like Harry, every bit of him did. Draco brushed his nose against the pubes that encased his pelvis and he wrapped his hands around his thighs, pulling himself closer as he felt him out. Harry groaned loudly, laying back against the window. Draco didn't do this to him often, only a few times but Harry wasn't thinking about that right then. All he could think about was how amazing it felt, how amazing Draco felt wrapped around his length bobbing his head up and down his shaft and how he wanted more when he pulled back. He didn't leave that sloppy trail that Harry was so found of as if he would lose his way back to Draco's dick when he was pulled off. Instead Draco turned Harry around and pressed his front against the glass.

"D-Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco ran one of his hands over Harry's curved ass, cupping it beneath his palm before his lips followed.

Harry was embarrassed at the thought, he wanted to go clean himself. He figured he really should before Draco did what he had a feeling he was about to. He hadn't ever had this before and he didn't want this to be weird, Draco always had himself clean and perfect  _down there_. Draco nipped his right arse cheek softly, using the palm of his hand to push them apart and was leaning in when Harry jerked forward. Every part of his front landed against the ice-cold glass making him yelp. "Wait!"

"What?" Draco sat back in question, "you didn't like it last time?"

"I did."

"Then?" Draco looked up at him, watching Harry turn to face him, "what's wrong? Would you prefer the bedroom or...?" Draco was at a loss of words. He didn't know what else it would be, "is it a problem if I do this?"

"No, just," Harry looked down at him, that was weird in and of itself if he was honest. He didn't like this position, he didn't like Draco down on his knees in front of him at all. Harry was uncomfortable and it was really showing, he let out a rushed sigh, "just, I just..."

"Not in the mood?" Draco suggested, he was trying his hardest to not delve in his mind anymore. He knew he needed to stop doing that. So he kept out of it and got to his feet, "it's okay if you're not." He said after a moment, watching Harry grow even more nervous, his hand diving into that messy hair and giving it one of those nervous pulls. "Calm down, Potter, honestly."

"I just thought we might uh, I don't know, take a shower?"

"What?"

"Shower? Clean up?"

Draco blinked at him in silence, his eyes wide when he focused again, "okay?"

Harry ran his hand across the stubble that was growing back and gave a nervous look at Draco, "I don't know, sorry?"

"For what?" Draco scoffed, shaking his head, "it's okay if you're not in the mood, it was a long day and you have had a bit to drink..." Draco rocked forward to his toes and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go to bed," he said before bending and pulling Harry's shirt and coat off the ground.

Harry sighed watching Draco heading out of the dinning room, quick to drag his jeans up his legs and hurry after him, "Malfoy it's not... _that_ , I'm always in the mood." He started following him into the bedroom, "I just felt uh," he glanced away when Draco turned around to look at him, "dirty." He whispered the word so softly that Draco couldn't even hear him. So he did push into his mind, smiling to himself when he caught up to the thoughts.

_Oh._

"You're not all that dirty I don't imagine," Draco smirked, grabbing Harry and pulling him close. He cupped his chin and made him look at him head on. "You took a shower at work anyway, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded through his blush, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Merlin, you're so sexy, Draco."

The blonde winked, "my specialty."

Harry groaned, sliding his hands along his body and grabbing at the buckle of his skin-tight dark purple jeans he was wearing that offset the cream color of his knit sweater. Draco was freed from the confines of his jeans and then Harry was jerking his sweater up and over his head with his undershirt following as well.

"Thank you," Draco whispered softly, once he was undressed. "Not tonight, Potter," he added when Harry reached down between the two, "I want you on the bed, on your knees."

"I want you  _now_ , Draco," Harry whined.

"On your knees," Draco answered with a point and a hard look.

" _Now_ ," Harry protested but fell to the bed anyway, crawling up on it and that was a sight Draco found far hotter than he thought he would. Harry Potter crawling, part of him wanted to stretch this out and make him crawl across the damn room just to see it again. His cock twitched at the thought but when Harry looked back to whine at him again he knew tonight was not the night to press his luck. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and whispered a spell under his breath that had Harry lubed and ready for him with a small flick of his wrist.

The Gryffindor grunted in shock, jolting forward, "fuck Draco!"

"You want me now, get over it," Draco answered with a chuckle, behind him quickly. He wrapped his hand around his length and gave himself a long stroke, directing it up to Harry's arse and pressing the head of his cock against his opening. "You're so tight, Potter." He had said the same thing last time, Harry would note and part of him hoped it would never change. He would be sure to take absolute care of himself so his Draco always said that.

"Can we play a game tonight, Potter?" Draco whispered, pushing into his opening slowly.

Harry arched his back, his legs spread open so his arse was low enough Draco didn't have to strain himself, "what?" He breathed out his question, fluttering his eyes shut as he asked what Draco wanted from him. His body was tensed and ready to let lose, that was all he wanted.

"Be quiet tonight, Potter," Draco whispered and brushed his fingers over Harry's lips, "don't say a word."

"That'll be hard."

"I know," Draco laughed, buried deep inside of Harry and laying over his back, "if you make a noise I won't get you off."

"That's mean."

"Want to play, hm?" Draco whispered, kissing his neck. Harry arched back, rocking his hips to try and get some friction from Draco who only pushed down on him back, one hand on his upper back and the other on his lower. Harry laid down on his torso and Draco nudged his legs further apart, "answer me, baby."

"Yes." Harry said the moment Draco called him baby, biting his bottom lip to hide his gasp when Draco bucked his hips forward filling him roughly.

It was harder than he thought it would be, to be quiet. All he wanted was to yell out some obscene word and moan out Draco's name. It was in his throat, it was begging to escape but he didn't he kept quiet. His teeth dug into his bottom lip keeping himself quiet, his eyes tightly shut and when Draco pushed into him roughly and sent him jerking forward Harry breathed out heavily from his nose in a grunt.

"What's that, baby?" Draco asked, knotting his fingers in Harry's hair and pulling his head back, "don't you like it?"

Harry whined letting his neck tilt back. He pressed his palms to the bed and pushed himself back to meet Draco, hoping that was answer enough. "Am I not going fast enough for you, Potter?" Draco whispered, nipping his shoulder, "cat got your tongue?" Harry's hand gripped at the bedding, his fingers digging in while Draco's hand came down hard on his ass.

Harry's teeth tore at the skin on the back of his lip before his mouth popped open, "D-Draco!" He yelled at the man behind him, jerking his head around to get a good look, ignoring the way Draco pulled his hair, "that's not fair!"

Draco almost looked apologetic, "I didn't know you were  _that_  into spanking..."

"I didn't either!" Harry screamed, still thrown off, and looked down his back where Draco's body met his own and with a quite voice he added, "do it again."

Draco would have laughed if he wasn't so scared of Harry attacking him, so he stifled it, raised his hand and gave him another hard swat. "Quiet now, Potter, I'll let that one slip."

Harry growled out something under his breath, bouncing back on his palms to quite literally fuck himself with Draco's dick, only briefly remembering the few times Draco threatened him when he teased the blonde just about the same way Draco was teasing him. Harry knew his own movements weren't going to last long at all, Draco was quickly taking back over.

He used his hand to pull Harry's leg out from under him and made the brunette slide down to his front pressing him hard into the bed while straddling his thighs and arse. He spread Harry's muscular ass apart, pushed himself right in and fucked him. Hard. Harry let out a gasp and all was lost. His body was contorted almost as if he was trying to get back on his knees but Draco wasn't letting him get up. He held him down and filled him, with each thrust of his hips Harry was crying out some sound and it wasn't until he started saying coherent words that Draco knew he was about to cum.

"F-fuck Draco!" He breathed out, his hand grabbing for the wrist the blonde had in his hair and he pulled on it. "Fuck, yes."

"You're making noise, Potter," Draco said from above him, letting his fingers slip between Harry's own. "You're not going to finish tonight."

"I'm so close!" Harry demanded, squeezing his hand. "You feel too good."

"I know, baby," Draco slowed himself down again, rocking forward slowly before he pulled out and stroked his length, "but what did I say?"

"No, no," Harry whined quietly, shuddering when he felt the head of Draco's length brush over his arse, "I don't like the rules."

"You agreed to them," Draco whispered, still caressing himself, his thighs tensing and pressed the head of his cock against Harry's arse, his cum spraying out over him. "A-ahh," he hissed quietly, "fuck Potter."

Harry blushed at the tone Draco greeted him with when he felt the hot cum being sprayed on his backside, "I'll make it up to you," he tried to wiggle out from under him but Draco didn't move, "oh, please?"

"No, I don't think so." He answered, stroking his hair, "I think you'll just have to suffer." Harry rutted against the bedding beneath him, breathing heavily with it and Draco smacked his ass again, "I said  _no_."

Harry whined, pushing hard against the bed to flip the two of them around but it was no use. The way they were set up Draco easily pushed him back down and into place.

"Next time," Harry spat angrily, "I'm making a rule for you!"

Draco stroked his hair, "what's that?"

"I'm not telling you yet!"

"So, haughty." The blonde cooed, and climbed off of his back lying next to him on his side, "you agreed, baby."

"I thought I could do it!" Harry answered, turning to glare at him.

"I know, I know," Draco whispered, and kissed his forehead, "it'll teach you a lesson."

"And what is that," Harry was still very obviously turned on but he refrained from acting on it, "Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco," the man whispered, reaching out to cup his cheek, "that I'm always right."

Harry snorted, and scooted closer, "whatever."

"You're such a child when you don't get your way, Potter."

"Piss off."

"Look at you," Draco was grinning and running his thumb over Harry's cheek, "it's kinda hot." Harry narrowed his eyes and brushed his hand away before he hurried to his feet and into the bathroom, slamming the door without a word. "I'm going to be disappointed if you go in there and get yourself off," Draco called through the door tucking his hands behind his head, waiting.

"I'm not a child!" Harry answered, finally, and opened the door sticking only his head out.

"If you insist," Draco watched him with a smirk, "you're acting like one."

"No, you are," Harry glared.

Draco rolled his eyes, "hurry up and get cleaned up, I'm tired."

"I'm not going to bed with you," Harry snapped and slammed the door shut again.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm bloody well sure."

_It's so much easier not having to hide everything,_ he thought getting up off the bed and going to the closet to get his pajamas, glancing over when he heard the door open and Harry stood there in the doorway staring at him, "what are you doing instead of sleeping with me tonight, Potter?"

"You usually would have apologized and caved," Harry said quietly, crossing his arms against his chest. Draco stared at him quietly, watching him as he pulled the pajama pants up his legs. The waist rested low on his hips where he tied the strings.

"Does that mean you're sleeping with me?"

Harry chuckled quietly, nodding before he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back, "we're almost like a normal couple."

"We are," Draco agreed, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind and rubbing his bared chest, "that's what happens when you do normal things together."

"I like it," Harry answered, turning around in Draco's hold and hugging him back, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Not giving in."

Draco smiled, kissing his neck, "well, baby, you wanted all of me..."

Harry snorted quietly, "why didn't you tell me about your trip?"

"I forgot," he said honestly, "it's only an extended weekend, won't be much. I am sure you could come if you wanted... Blaise does like you?"

Harry smiled and gave him a quick kiss, dropping his arms and turning to the bed crawling up on it, "it's okay, you all will have fun and you don't need me to do that."

Draco frowned at his back, before sliding up next to him, "just think it over. Please?"

Harry nodded, hooking his arm around Draco and pulling him close. "Harry," Draco said once he got tucked in against him, "I do love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

"Even when I don't give in and apologize?"

"Even  _more_  when you don't give in and apologize." Harry kissed his forehead, rubbing his hand down his back.


	13. Surprise...?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 'Ey. I mean honestly how darn cute are these two?! I'm so, so, so glad they worked through their problems (send Pansy flowers, muh guys.) Shout out of the year to my amazing editor, HB - girl held me down, you don't even understand. And she edited three stories before I even got this one to her. And wow, she doesn't even realize just how amazing she is (I mean she got this back to me within three hours!) And, also to literally one of my most favorite people to talk to - ever. Ms. Lydia, you already know how much I adore you, hun. Thank you, times a freaking million. Oh and I can't forget Tiger, they gave me my new head cannon of Draco smelling like lavender bc he's so extra he has to bathe in scented oils and I'm in extra love with Draco when he's extra, as you ALL know. ~ kiz
> 
> Warnings: Feet play/kink/fetish.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or the works, if I did I honestly think I would have a whole book dedicated to how perfect everything about Draco Malfoy is and probably write it from Harry's POV.

**Harry would be a lia** r if he said he wasn't nervous. He was nervous, all types of nervous. This was their first date since  _before_  he moved in, and he wasn't sure he could live up to all the expectations he was putting on himself. He was waiting at the door of the restaurant Draco had picked out the other day, he even made sure to show up early and pick out the most perfect table.

Their last date had been at a Muggle place and started a whirlwind of a relationship though neither of them wanted to admit that - back then.

Harry pulled out all the stops for this one, though. He had things planned that would blow Draco's mind - or at least he hoped they would. He was wearing a dark red, fitted button up  _with_ an undershirt and a pair of fitted black slacks with a tie to match even a sports jacket as well. In his hand he was holding a bouquet of crimson red roses and he had even attempted to tame his hair some. It fell well placed around his forehead, but mostly it felt plain weird. Draco was approaching, he could see the white blonde hair in the distance and he took another nervous breath, popping a breath mint and stepping out onto the sidewalk with the roses behind his back.

"Sorry about that, Potter," Draco said once he got close enough, "Longbottom blew up half the shop with the wrong bloody spell."

"Oh," Harry nodded quickly, "that's okay, I haven't been waiting long."

Draco paused, his eyes narrowed as he took in the man before him, "did you comb your hair?"

"Do you like it?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, scrutinizing eyes dragging down Harry's well-dressed frame.  _No,_ he thought but figured now was not the time for being honest and brash, instead he reached out and smoothed Harry's tie with a small, soft smile, "you look very handsome, Potter."

Harry let out a long sigh, "thank you," he whispered after a moment and pulled the roses from behind his back, "I got you flowers."

"Oh, Merlin," Draco chuckled, taking the large bouquet and bringing it to his nose with a deep breath, "thank you. I didn't bring anything, I didn't... realize it was an occasion?"

"That's fine," Harry shook his head, feeling absolutely stupid now,  _I shouldn't have made a big deal out of this!_ He thought while reaching for the door, "it's nothing, you're right. C'mon on then, I have a table waiting." Draco stepped through the door taking his coat off once he was inside and laying it over his arm. "I remembered you said you didn't like being by windows," Harry was saying, leading Draco through the lobby with his arm around his waist, "so I made sure to get us a table in the middle of the restaurant."

"Harry," Draco whispered quietly, meeting his eyes when they stopped at the table, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," he laughed rather forcibly, not his usual too loud, body shaking laugh that Draco loved hearing, "just date  _ni-_ ght!"

Draco couldn't help himself, he needed to know. He wasn't the type to forget much at all - to be honest he really figured it would be the other way around.  _I_ _f this jackass is planning to propose tonight I'll kill him._ Draco was not ready for that.  _They_  were not ready for that. So, he pushed into Harry's mind finding what he was looking for.  _Oh! Hell! I'm such a prat!_ He thought, sifting through Harry's mind before he grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket pulling him in to give him a hard, passionate kiss, "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Draco," he whispered with a flushed face. "Is this too much? Am I too much?"

"No, this is perfect," Draco smiled and laid the flowers on the table, "I love it all, though I do like you more when you are yourself." He smiled and reached out to mess up Harry's hair, before unbuttoning the sports jacket and sliding it off the man, "almost there," he promised when he met Harry's nervous look and loosened the tie just slightly, "perfect Potter."

"Careful there you'll get my ego going."

"Is that all?" Draco smirked with a wink, then he nodded at the chair, "show me a date, Potter, or else I'm leaving you."

"You got it, baby," Harry grabbed the chair waiting for Draco to sit down, "I have things set up, if they're too much you let me know."

"It'll be perfect," Draco smiled once Harry sat across from him, and looked up seeing a waiter approaching with a tray. "Oh? You planned the meal?"

"Not exactly," Harry chuckled, waiting to explain until the serving dishes were placed down in front of them. "I know you, you've most surely had a late lunch so you're not too terribly hungry so," Harry gave a nod and the waiter pulled the covers off to show two completely different plates. Harry's was a steak and pasta dish while Draco's was a decadent chocolate cake drizzled in cherry sauce. "You have dessert."

Draco's unprecedented smile was bright and he looked right at Harry, shaking his head with a quiet laugh, "it's almost like you know me, Potter."

"Oh, just a little bit," Harry relaxed remarkably at Draco's happiness, and reached forward grabbing his silverware.

**Harry took it a** s an accomplishment dinner was successful, but that didn't change the fact he was getting nervous once again. Harry had, perhaps, gone over the top with his date but he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted Draco to have the time of his life.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as Harry got him into his coat, he had vanished Harry's pesky sports jacket when they got up. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's waist and pulled him against his side giving his cheek a kiss, before moving towards his lips, "no," Draco laughed jerking his chin back.

"I think I deserve one!" Harry faux whined, puckering his lips up dramatically. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand, giving Harry a quick mouth cleaning charm. The Gryffindor started in shock, "you wanker!"

"You wanted a kiss," Draco shrugged, pressing his lips to Harry's softly, "there you go."

Harry scoffed and moved his arm around Draco's upper back, "let's go, Malfoy."

"Pettish Potter," Draco whispered under his breath but Harry heard him and rolled his eyes.

"Would you shut up?" Harry laughed, pushing the door open and leading the two down the street.

"Are we walking?"

"It's only a ways up here."

"I don't like surprises, you know that."

Harry kissed Draco's cheek, giving his arm a small squeeze, "you'll like this one, just calm down." Draco fell quiet, Harry had yet to bring a surprise into his life that he didn't like. This was bound to be no exception. When they came to a stop it was in front of a small building with no wording around it, Draco glanced at Harry in question. "Calm down," Harry smirked, dropping his arm and pulling the door open.

"If this is one of those backwards, weird, sex shops I will be thoroughly impressed and maybe a little disturbed I have corrupted you so much."

"Get in!" Harry laughed waving him through the door.

Draco stepped in, falling quiet as he looked around. He was surrounded by a room painted mint green with small wooden shelves lining the wall. And on those shelves were pots full of greenery, pot after pot of herbs, plants, flowers... More than his own warehouse, "Harry?" Draco asked in shock, turning to see a smiling Harry Potter, "what is this?"

"This is a botany shop, apparently that is a thing." He shrugged, glancing around quickly, "a little different then a greenhouse, as you can see." Harry didn't quite understand the difference, aside from the obvious set up, "not to say they don't have one, out back." He added with a point behind Draco, causing the blonde to glance into what he perceived to be never ending heaven. "So, Draco," Harry continued, grabbing for his hand, "here is the pl-."

Draco shut him up with a hard, quick kiss, wrapping both of his arms around Harry tightly. His mouth hot and urgent against the man, he slid his tongue between his lips, letting it dance over his teeth before his own teeth scrapped at his bottom lip, "baby," Draco whispered pressing their foreheads together, "what is going on?"

Harry smiled, and tilted his head back, "we're trying to have a date, Draco Malfoy, now if you'd shut up and let me tell you what we're going to do we could get on with it."

"I love the idea," Draco muttered, pulling him back in, "but, Potter, I want you right bloody now."

"Stop ruining my date, Draco," Harry chuckled, shaking his head, giving his hand a squeeze, "and let me tell you what we are doing."

"Fine," Draco followed Harry through the shop, towards the back where the man had pointed. He spotted a few other people browsing the section and he realized this was a planned something.

"We're going to be setting up a tiny inside garden, I know it's a little cheesy," Harry shrugged and stopped the two at a work table, "we build it, we decorate it, we pick the ones we want, and plant them to take home."

Draco smiled, the word  _home_  coming from Harry's lips always made his heart stutter. "Let's do it," he dropped Harry's hand peering down at the workbench in question, "what are we building?"

Harry looked around the table, pointing at a few of the kits, "whatever we want."

Draco glanced at the three different options, "hexagonal one, it can sit on our table."

Harry nodded and picked it up, "let's do this."

**Harry and Dra** co were now the proud parents of an Asparagus Fern and Mint mini garden, and a few purchases of what Harry would have thought were just pictures from a textbook, but Draco was quick to inform him they were art and that he already knew where he was putting them. It was all the same to Potter, he didn't give a care.

Though he was hanging them as soon as they were home with Draco standing over his shoulder, telling him he was doing it wrong.

"To the left, Potter." Draco sighed, "do you know which way left is?" He reached out and grabbed Harry's left wrist, "this one."

"Do you want to do it yourself?" Harry looked over his shoulder, wand in hand for the nail spell.

"To. The. Left." Draco whispered, and nudged Harry down the wall before he raised his hand for him with the picture, "here."

Harry glanced back at the wall and with a quick flick of his wand he had the picture in place, "good?"

Draco stepped back, looking at the four frames he had placed over the dining room wall, "yes, it looks good."

He stowed his wand, "thank Merlin," he muttered, stripping his coat, "I am tired."

"Why? Are you okay?"

Harry pulled the door of the closet open and put his coat up, "just tired," he turned back to Draco and nodded to the coffee table, "that's for you too, Draco."

The man turned around in question and found a plain brown gift bag on the table, "Harry Potter..."

"Mm?" He stood with his arms crossed, watching Draco pull the bag apart and peer into it.

"You're too much," he whispered, glancing up at Harry with a small smile, "do we get to watch this now?"

"Yes, I'm going to change." He nodded down the hallway, "you set it up." Draco watched him walking away, pulling the new movie he had been talking about for nearly two weeks from the bag, and the box of chocolates he loved so much but never bought himself. He put them on the coffee table before setting up the movie like Harry suggested. Harry who was walking down the hallway with a blanket in his arms and only a pair of sweat pants on. Harry who was taking his breath away.

Draco stood straight at the sight, Harry and his re-messed up hair, Harry and his baggy sweat pants and shirtless chest, Harry and that smile with the lifted eyebrow as he asked if Draco was okay. Just Harry. He caught Draco the moment the blonde went to him, scooping him up in his arms.

"I love you," the blonde answered with a hard kiss, "so damn much, Harry Potter."

"I love you too," he chuckled, smiling against his lips walking the both of them towards the couch. He put the blonde down and settled into his seat, quickly covering Draco up with the blanket and pulling his legs into his lap. Just how he knew he liked. Harry took his time untying Draco's shoes, and once they were off he started giving the man a foot rub, the movie playing in the background. He was clearly much more interested in the movie than Draco was, and when he laughed loudly at some joke that was made he glanced over at Draco when he didn't even hear a chuckle from the blonde, finding him staring. "Draco?" He asked, dropping his hands, "do you not like it?"

Draco blinked out of his trance, chuckling quietly, "I was just watching you."

Harry grabbed the remote and paused the movie, looking back at Draco once he put it down, "what's wrong with you? Is it about the warehouse? I didn't even ask about that, I'm sorry...?"

"No, no," Draco sat up, dragging his legs from Harry's lap, "I'm absolutely fine." He moved across the couch, and settled in against Harry giving his cheek a kiss, "absolutely perfect."

Harry stifled a yawn, hooking his arm around Draco's waist, "what did happen at the warehouse?"

"Neville spoke too quickly while trying to kill a snake," Draco frowned, "he still gets jumpy around them after the war, y'know?" Harry hummed, "anyway, ended up blowing up half the warehouse."

"Oh Merlin," Harry shook his head, "did you get it all fixed?"

"I salvaged as many of the plants I could with him, and he was going to work on rebuilding it because I told him I was late to our date." Draco sighed, "I'm going in early tomorrow so I can survey the land around our warehouse, before we start the building, to get rid of all the snakes."

"You're going to kill them?"

"No, I'll capture them and take them to the zoo or a wildlife sanctuary."

"That's sweet of you," Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "need help?"

"I'm not going in  _that_  early," Draco looked over with wide eyes, "so you'll be heading to work yourself."

"No, I have the conference tomorrow, we're not leaving until after noon."

"Oh, yeah," he frowned with a pout, "the whole weekend, right?"

"I'll probably be home Saturday afternoon." Harry smiled, brushing Draco's hair back, "not going to miss me, hm?"

"No," Draco rolled his eyes and snuggled in closer to Harry, "I'll be able to have the whole bed to myself."

"Every time I leave you say that and every time I come home you're curled up in a ball with my pillow tucked against you."

Draco huffed, turning to glare, "well, it's not because I miss you, you prat!"

"Mmmhm," Harry rubbed his hand down Draco's back, and pulled him closer so he was straddling his lap, "well, I'll miss you." He started, rubbing his hands up Draco's chest over the dark green sweater he was wearing. He could feel Draco's body tense beneath his hands, "it's always long nights when you're not with me," Harry whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on Draco's collarbone, "and a lot cooler," he chuckled, nipping his soft skin. His hands slid under Draco's sweater and under his t-shirt, feeling the cool skin. His thumbs working their way over his nipples, earning a sucked in breath from Draco.

Draco rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, nails digging in just slightly, "I thought you were tired?"

"I am," Harry answered, speaking against his throat, "but you're not," he nudged his chin with his nose, making Draco tilt his neck back.

"You spoil me," Draco spoke quietly, thinking back to everything that Harry did for him today. Desert, showing up properly dressed, the botany shop  _and_  a movie he wasn't even watching...

Harry smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around Draco's hips and rocking against him, "yes, yes, this is clearly only for you."

"I know it is," he ran his fingers through the messy hair with a small laugh, "you'd never be self-indulgent, Potter."

"Of course not, it'd really ruin the image you have of me."

Draco sat back with a wide smirk, "I don't think a single thing in the world can ruin this image, Harry." He licked his lips rather exaggeratedly but it still made Harry blush. Draco grabbed the ends of his sweater and pulled it over his head, with this undershirt, leaving him as shirtless as Harry was. He dropped the shirt on the ground and reached out, stroking Harry's warm cheek, "what's wrong?" He asked quietly catching Harry's frown, his eyes seemingly distant.

"N-nothing," he whispered and tilted his head back against the couch, it wasn't that something was  _wrong,_ he just had other plans for the night. Or an additional plan for the night.

"On second thought, Potter, I'm tired too," Draco said after a moment, "take me to bed?"

Harry stared at him in question and Draco leaned forward pressing his chest and cheek against Harry's body. The both of them were silent, resting there a moment until Harry got to his feet, with a bit of grunt, holding Draco against his body. He was putting on some weight, Harry would note with a small grin, though he'd never tell Draco that. Besides Harry liked the way his ass filled his pants now, just perfect in those skin tight pants he was prone to wearing. Even now. Harry let his hand rub over the filled rump, giving it a small squeeze.

He laid Draco on the bed, sitting next to him, "I have something for you." He was saying, unbuttoning Draco's dark blue, dress jeans and peeled them down his legs throwing them across the room, "it's... well, if you want it?" He asked, grabbing at his chest and Draco followed his hands watching him grab at the necklace that hung between his collarbones and stopped between his pecs. He watched Harry  _accio_  his pants from the same pile he had just thrown his pants in and pulled out a small box. "I thought it was going to be more romantic," Harry chuckled quietly, clearing his throat, "I thought I was going to say this thing and you were going to get all sentimental and  _maybe_ even blush..." Harry let out one of those nervous laughs from the beginning of the night, "but I didn't know ho-."

"Shut up," Draco cut him off after a moment, and shifted to sit up crossing his legs under him, "just get to the point, you're ruining the romance."

"Uh, well," Harry smiled and held out the box, popping it open, "so, this one is mine.. f-from school."

Draco reached out, his finger sliding over the top of the charm. It was a shield, the Gryffindor shield with the lion, and on the back with  _H. P._ engraved into the silver plate. "Going to ask me, then?"

Harry snorted, "would you like to wear my necklace Malfoy?"

"I can't believe I'm about to put something Gryffindor on me. Permanently."

Harry's heart stuttered, "yeah, I really ruined the romance, huh?" he muttered, hiding his own satisfied smile at Draco's acceptance and rested the box on his lap, pulling the necklace out, "how long would you like the chain?"

"To here," he pointed at the base of his throat that was dipped in because of his overly pronounced collarbones. Harry leaned forward, and put the chain around Draco's neck, clasping it together, "thank you," Draco whispered once it fell into place, giving Harry a quick kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for everything," the blonde added and reached up, fingering the charm softly before he grabbed Harry's quidditch sweater off the pillow to his right it always rested on and slipped it on, "let's get some sleep, we have snakes to capture tomorrow morning."

"Mm," Harry crawled over to lay down next to him, pulling him against his chest the moment he laid back letting his arm wrap around his mid section, noxing the lights once they were both comfortable, "good night, Draco."

"Night baby," Draco answered, his fingers wrapped around the necklace, rubbing his thumb over the silver with a secret smile.

Harry laid quiet, he could feel Draco's arm tensing and relaxing each time his thumb brushed over the top of the plate and after a few minutes of the annoying jitter he peeked his eyes open and stared down at Draco. From their pose he could see the blonde smiling in the moonlight, his eyes shut as he rubbed the necklace, "it's not going anywhere, Malfoy, stop messing with it."

Draco dropped his hand immediately, and elbowed Harry hard in the side, "stupid prat!" He muttered, rolling forward so his chest was pressed to the mattress.

Harry chuckled, laying back again, "I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"Piss off, Potter."

**Draco was po** sed at the kitchen bar counter, leaning an elbow on the counter lazily with his focus on The Prophet.

"Good morning handsome," Harry whispered wrapping his arms around Draco's midsection, pressing himself against his back.

"Mm," Draco hummed in response, tilting his head to the side just slightly when Harry kissed his neck.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm reading," Draco gave a nod, "I think you're career is about to get much more interesting."

Harry blinked at Draco in question, turning his eyes to the article,  _Dark Forces Rising_ read the article header. "I'm sure it's just a ploy, they do this sometimes."

"Harry," Draco shook his head, clearing his throat and laying  _The Prophet_  on the counter, "there's a reason they're coming back."

"No," Harry kissed his cheek, "we haven't seen any attack in weeks, my job is rather boring lately. Just how you like it."

"There is a reason," Draco whispered, shutting his eyes with a small shudder, "I lived in their world for 17 years, Harry."

Harry frowned and dropped his hands, "hey, we have snakes to wrangle, babe, let's get dressed." Draco was quiet and let out a strained hiss of his breath, he picked the mug off the counter and took a long drink of the hot coffee then he looked back at The Prophet, turning the page and skimming the words. "Draco," Harry nudged him, "it's going to be okay,  _I'm_  going to be okay." Draco didn't bother looking at him, just kept his eyes trained on the page pretending to read, "I'll go get us a bath drawn."

"I'm not going to wrestle snakes while I smell like lavender." Draco spoke up, turning the page again.

"I highly doubt you'll be wrestling any snakes, baby," Harry called to his back walking away, "you've never been one for manual labor."

Draco laughed shortly, grabbing his wand and sending a stinging jinx at Harry's backside, "watch yourself."

"That's a criminal offense, Malfoy!" Harry gave him a playful glare, having stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to face the blonde.

Draco snorted, "I  _am_ the original renegade, Potter."

Harry smirked, "don't make me wait too long."

"I'll make you wait as long as I want," Draco muttered, scanning the last page of  _The Prophet_  for the recent Quidditch scores.

"I'm not deaf," Harry's voice drifted from the hallway, leading away, Draco smiled to himself laying his wand back on the table and when he heard the bath water start he turned back to the front of the paper. His smile slipped from his face when he heard Harry call for him again, "Malfoy!"

"Coming," Draco answered, tearing the article from the paper and heading down the hallway, he pulled his bedside drawer open with a quick glance to make sure the bathroom door was shut and tucked the article inside next to a few other items, Harry had his Mokeskin bag of secrets Draco had a small lock box in his drawer.

**Harry heard Nev** ille before he saw him, and he quickly moved the box of no less than ten knocked out snakes behind his back, "Hey Harry!"

"Hey Nev!" Harry called, holding up his hand, "hold on, mate."

"Oh, got a present for me?"

Draco laughed looking over from where he was supervising - Harry had been right about Draco not helping too much, "in a form," he answered, heading towards the man.

"What's he got?" Neville asked, taking his hand before giving him a coffee.

Harry sealed the box with a few tiny air holes and sat it down, heading over to the other two, "just cleaning up a few of the outside critters." Draco explained, "Potter's gonna take them out to the wildlife sanctuary when he leaves."

"And, speaking of leaving," Harry glanced at his watch, "I have to get going, I'm supposed to meet with Pansy before I go."

Neville gave a small smile, taking a drink of his hot coffee, "well, thanks Harry."

"Draco's idea," Harry returned the smile, wrapping his hand around Draco's wrist and tugging him close, "give me a kiss."

Draco scowled, pressing his lips to Harry's cheek, "go away."

"That's not a real kiss."

Draco's eyes drifted to Neville, who had turned to leave them be, then he looked back at Harry, "you're a child."

"I won't see you for a while." Harry pouted, giving Draco a hard kiss.

"Good riddance," Draco whispered against his lips, his eyes shutting, "I'm going out with Hermione tomorrow, so if you're home in the afternoon I don't know when we'll be back."

"You better get something cute."

Draco laughed, peeking at Harry and giving him another quick kiss, "thank you for taking those snakes."

"Sure you don't want to keep one?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "the only animal in my life I want would be tiny forever and caged."

"One of those was a baby!"

"They grow," Draco shook his head, "stop trying to get me to keep an animal, Potter!"

"Fine, fine." Harry smiled and dropped his arms, "I'll see you tomorrow night," he said with a wave, heading to get the box.

* * *

**Ron and Harry we** re a few drinks in at the afternoon bar, the seminar had ended a few hours ago and they were making the choice whether they wanted to buy the new magically manufactured uniforms or stick with what they had, they both were wearing each of the new sets. Everyone had been asked to try them on to get a feel for how it felt and worked.

"Hey, that's one of ours," Harry pointed at the Ministry owl that was zooming towards the two of them.

"Malfoy yelling at you?"

"Probably," Harry chuckled, plucking the letter from the owl and opening it, "oh, the Minister wants us to check out this place when we're done."

"Wanna head out now?"

"Sure, we'll be able to test these out too," he said rubbing the pocket over his left breast, it was supposed to have something enchanted in it to weather the temperature and keep the wearer comfortable during long stakeouts and missions. They were about to find out if it was better or not.

**They got to the loca** tion less than ten minutes later, there was only one guard, it seemed, standing outside of the building. It looked like a rundown factory of some sort, "should we call for backup?"

"Let's scan the area," Harry suggested giving the building a point, Ron apparated behind the deteriorating building about five seconds later he peeked around the side wall and gave Harry a thumbs up and head shake letting him know, no one was around. The only person it seemed to be there was the guy at the front which Harry was approaching now.

"Hey, man," he said first turning towards Harry.

"Hey," he nodded towards the building, "whatcha got here?"

"You here for the trade?"

Harry glanced around slowly before nodding, "yeah, the trade."

"Where's yours?"

"Around back," Harry lied, "got him tied up."

"Oh, right," the guard opened the door and Harry found on the other side cages full of animals, and boxes he figured were full of supply. He knew with one look inside the abandoned factory that this was a black market trade based on the Hippogriff in the back and the baby dragon to the left.

Harry sighed, once the door was closed, he pulled his wand out and pointed at the guy, "I was really rooting for you," he said quietly, throwing a body binding jinx on the man and pushing him over, "all clear Ron!" Ron came in the back, with two wide eyes, "we might call for that back up crew now."

"Already did," Ron said, peering into a few of the cages, "this is seventh one this month."

"I hate black market cases," Harry muttered, looking around, "so much paper work and all these animals," he sighed, "did you send a patronus to Luna, too?"

"I did," Ron smiled, "I might have done this a time before. Why?"

"I need to know if this little guy is illegal," Harry pointed at the clear, glass tank he was staring into.

**Hermione arched a** n eyebrow and smirked, "I had a feeling..."

"About what?"

"You and Harry," she said with a soft laugh and small shrug, fingering the lacy material of the teddy nearest her.

"As much as I don't care for Weasley..." he turned holding up a bright pink outfit, "with your skin and hair... you'd stop his little heart."

Hermione rolled her eyes, swatting at his hands, "no way!"

"Why not," Draco stepped around her, holding the outfit in front of her and nudging her towards the mirror, he rested his chin on her shoulder with a grin, "look at this."

"Draco," she whispered with a red face, "don't  _do_  that."

He grinned and laid it over his arm, "fine, help me pick something out."

"Are you serious?"

"Very," he stopped at the stockings and scanned over the options, "Harry likes my legs a lot," he said quietly, lost in thought, "I'd really like something other than black."

"Red?"

"If I have to, bright red makes me looked flushed because of my skin tone." He held up a pair of knee highs with lace ruffles at the top, "and, white nearly blends in."

"Dark blue?" Hermione asked holding up a one-piece with intricate workings from the lace, the sides empty and the waist slanted and tight.

Draco looked over with a wide smile, "that is pretty!" He grabbed it from her hand turning to the mirror holding it up against his body, "what do you think?"

"It's sexy," she whispered, stepping up next to him and taking the pink ensemble he was still holding, pressing it to her body as well. "We look amazing."

"We do." Draco agreed, "you need heels, beautiful," he said dropping his arm and taking her by the hand, leading her over to the shoes.

**It was closer t** o 6:30 when Draco got home, his black bags in hand and a new picture for the flat he had thought was hilarious and only hoped Harry did as well. He knew his boyfriend had a sense of a humor, he just hoped it carried over to the intimate side of their life.

No one was home when he got back and something told him Harry had been held up, he knew it was going to happen. It always did. He sighed softly and shoved the door close, hanging to picture on the center of the dividing wall that separated the dining room and den then he headed to the bedroom.

He figured he'd put the outfit on, try it all on and make sure it was exactly enough before he threw it at Harry. He wanted to  _feel_  Harry when he got back, not that he minded taking care of his Harry but every now and then, he sure liked being on the receiving end.

He started with a quick shaving spell, one that rid his practically hairless body of any that might have grown back since just this morning after his shower. Then after moisturizing, he pulled his hair into a high pony tail, a little messier than he liked to wear it but it was something he wanted to try. His hair had grown longer than he had ever let it before since Harry moved in. The man liked it long, it was probably one of his favorite things about Draco and Draco knew he really needed to start working with it more or he'd need to trim it. It reminded him too much of his father's hair when he just tied it back.

So, after he gave it a few waves and just a touch of staying spray he pulled it up in a high, messy pony tail. Draco opened the bags, pulling out all the items he had bought. Hermione and he had picked out a few outfits each, but tonight he wanted the dark blue number they had first looked at.

Once he was in the one-piece and tucked away, he pulled the lacy, ruffled knee highs up his legs and followed with the matching garter belt, hooking the four lace straps in the way they were supposed to sit.

"Draco?!" Harry's voice drifted down the hallway.

"Be right there!" Draco yelped excitedly, grabbing his new robe for some cover, it was white and silky and made his creamy skin shine. He pulled it on, tying the middle strap to the side loosely, before taking the rest of the items and quickly hiding them in the closet. "Did you like the new picture I got?" Draco asked stepping into the hallway with a quick peer down, checking to see if he was there.

"You got more art?" Harry asked, Draco could tell from how he sounded he was in the dining room and hurried down the hallway to the wall.

"It  _is_ a form of art," Draco chuckled, passively peering at the calligraphy styled painting of three words while fingering Harry's necklace. "Come look at it."

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Draco in shock with his eyes wide open.

"Harry!" Draco answered in a mocking voice, smiling coyly.

He stepped into view, quickly closing the distance to the man, "look at you."

_Look at me?!_ Draco thought, keeping composed as he openly viewed Harry in the tight Aurors uniform, one he had never seen him in before. "What are  _you_  wearing Potter?"

Harry chuckled, "just the new uniform," he said dismissively, hooking his fingers around the belt Draco tied, "do I get to see what you're wearing, baby?"

"Look at our new picture first."

Harry glanced over at the wall not all that interested and read the words lazily, "live... laugh... lo-  _oh!_ " He laughed abruptly, that body shaking laugh that filled the house, the word  _lube_ hanging in the air with it.

"Like it?"

"Yes," Harry was giggling, reading it again, "I can't believe you put this in our living room."

"It's too funny to hide," Draco answered, leaning against Harry's side for a moment, giving him a quick kiss, "now to show you the real work of art."

"I need to clean up," Harry whispered, kissing his neck, "we had another black market trading case, involved animals."

Draco frowned, his arousal diminishing the moment Harry started talking about work, "oh." Harry's lips were attached to his throat, leaving small red marks in their wake as he kissed his way around to his shoulder, "what happened...?"

"Hm?" Harry pulled back just slightly, nuzzling his scruffy cheek against Draco's with a small scritching noise.

"The case?"

"Draco," Harry rocked back, "don't talk about my work, c'mon..."

"You brought it up," Draco shrugged, pulling the robe tighter, and his hands migrated back to the necklace, "so, I'm just asking."

"I..." Harry sighed and stepped back, "uh, we got an owl from the Minister and she asked us to check out a place before we came home, it turned out to be a holding place for animals and supplies. They only had one guard there so it wasn't much of a fight by any means and after we got the appropriate teams there, I wrote a quick starting report and came home."

"Only one person?" Draco whispered with a deep frown, "that's not normal."

"I'm sure the others were just out having lunch or something," Harry shrugged, "it was early afternoon."

"Potter," the blonde shook his head but Harry grabbed him closer and gave him a kiss before he could continue.

"Shh," Harry demanded once he pulled back, "stop talking about my job."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and leaned into him, "reminds me of all tho-."

"Malfoy," Harry laughed, picking him up. His hand wrapped around Draco's thighs and gave him a hard squeeze once he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, "don't do this tonight."

"Fine," he grumbled, and gave a small grind against Harry's erection, "that is a very, very fitted outfit, Potter." He added, his free hand sliding down against Harry's fitted chest. "Much more form fitting than your current work attire."

"Supposed to be easier to move in," Harry answered with a heavy, labored breath, backing Draco into the archway.

"Let's test that out," Draco chuckled, tilting his head to the left before a loud squeal came from his lips, "what the  _fuck_  is that?!"

Harry dropped Draco in shock, turning around for whatever it was before his eyes fell on the small clear cage that he had put on the dining room table, "oh!" He laughed, stopping short when he heard Draco grumble from the ground. "O-oh! Sorry," he hurried and bent to try and help him off the ground.

"Get off of me," Draco shoved at him and pulled himself up, "and answer me!"

"Okay, calm down," Harry said in a rush, peering into the glass house, "this is a Crocodile Skink."

"What?" Draco was bending over and peering into the cage as well, "why is it here?"

"Well," Harry smiled, laying his hand on Draco's mid back, "he's ours."

"No."

"You said something small and caged!"

"No."

"Draco," Harry fussed, "he won't get any bigger than 10 inches, and that's pushing it."

"Are  _you_  hearing me?"

"Are you hearing  _me_?" Harry retorted, and Draco whipped around with a glare. The two of them sharing a hard look, "I'm not budging, Draco."

"What?"

"I'm not budging," Harry repeated, "just, listen?" He asked after another hard stare, "he's small, he's caged and he doesn't like to be handled. Honestly, I'm not just saying that. You see this set up?" Harry ran his hand along the bottom of the glass wall, "he'll hide under here a lot they generally only come out at dusk and dawn, and to eat. He's a display animal."

"Why do you want us to have an animal so bad?"

Harry frowned, "I'd rather a dog," he said, "but you said something small and caged, this is small and caged."

Harry watched Draco, who was bent down again and staring right at the little red-eyed animal, "he looks like a tiny dragon." Potter sucked in a deep breath, waiting, "I'm not taking care of it."

"Okay, I will."

"He's not much, hm?" Draco muttered, tapping on the glass with a fingernail and the small skink went off running and burrowing under the leaves.

Harry grinned, "thank you, Draco." He grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled him back against his body, holding him tightly, "you're the best."

"I know," Draco backed against Harry, "I'm not doing anything in here," he said when Harry started kissing him again. "Not with that thing watching us."

Harry laughed, turning him around and pressing his front to the dividing wall, "is that so?"

"Potter, I'm serious!" Draco laughed feeling Harry's hand working its way down his body.

"Just last week we were pressed against the window, weren't we?"

"It was dark," Draco whispered, pressing his backside against Harry's hips and giving it a small grind. Harry's hands worked their way between his legs and felt his thighs then down his legs; he could feel Harry drop behind him.

"Spread your legs, Malfoy." Harry demanded, "hands on the wall."

Draco looked over his shoulder in shock, he didn't hear Harry be like that often. He remembered each time he did, he was usually pissed off and he instantly thought to read his mind and see if there was something he had done to upset him but he stopped himself from his go-to method and pressed his palms to the wall.

Harry's mouth was hot against the back of his thighs, giving him a small bite while his hand rubbed up Draco's calf and over his heel, "don't move." He added when the man squirmed, "be good."

"Harry," Draco breathed out quietly, his cock aching and restrained against the stomach of his one-piece.

"Shhh," Harry cradled his foot, picking it off the ground and bending his knee. He pressed his lips the sole of Draco's stocking covered foot, using his thumb to trace the arch. Draco looked over his shoulder and down his body, watching Harry knelt on the ground behind him, kissing his feet. Just what he wanted, he was spoiled like that. Their eyes met, and Harry winked, giving his heel a kiss, "you're perfect, Draco Malfoy."

Draco breathed out a laugh, taking Harry by the lips when he got back up off the ground. He cried out sharply, hitting the wall with a push from Harry, "put your hands back," the brunette whispered, covering Draco's pale hands with his own and pressing them hard against the wall, "don't move, Malfoy."

Draco felt Harry's hand in his hair, the back of the pony tail slid over the Harry's palm before he grabbed the end and wrapped it around his hand with a hard pull, making the blonde tilt back, "you're listening very well, Draco."

"I should get a prize for that," Draco breathed out, arching his lower back and he felt Harry press hard against him.

He chuckled and kissed his temple, "do you think so?"

"Please, Harry?"

Harry started to loosen his hold on his hair, but stopped when he heard the small chuckle come from Draco, "that's not working tonight, Malfoy." He breathed out, "don't talk."

"You like whe-." Draco was shut up when he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Not tonight," he nipped his ear, "I told you I was going to make the rules for you for once, Draco."

"No-talking?"

"No," Harry unclasped his hand, making a quiet hushing sound when Draco opened his mouth, "I just want you to listen."

"Okay," Draco nodded, giving his arse another grind against Harry's hips.

"So, be quiet, baby." He gave him a kiss, and using his wand he  _accio_ 'd a bottle of lube to him as well, catching it before he dropped his hand. He cupped Draco's arse, finding it was an outfit without any covering the crotch and arse, "you are such a slut," Harry growled nearly ripping the white robe from his body and laying it on the table top. He put a dollop of lube on his finger, slicking it up Draco's arse.

Draco whined, pressing his palms against the wall and pushing himself back against Harry's hand, sighing the moment he felt his fingers slip in between him.  _A-ahhhh._  It had been a while, ever since Harry discovered just how much he loved being fucked they fell into that role and it seemed Harry had maybe learned a few things from Draco. Like, to really take his time when he stretched Draco and to tease him, granted Draco was usually to blame. He was impatient, just like now with two of Harry's fingers inside of him and filling him he just wanted his dick. Right then.

"More," he breathed out, dropping his hands from the wall, "let me?" He asked, grabbing for Harry to pull him closer. But, Draco was met with a binding spell on his wrists. " _Potter_!"

"You moved," Harry answered, his wand in his left hand and his right hand still slowly stretching him.

"Let me go!"

"You know the word," Harry taunted, just like his beautiful, sexy,  _slutty_ , blonde did all the time.

"You prat," Draco growled, Harry held him up pushing a third finger in. Draco groaned, shutting his eyes, "you're not  _that_  big," he replied in anger, in embarrassment.

Harry chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes, they both knew how big he was. "You'll be able to take me like a pro then," he answered before turning the two to the dining table and laying Draco over the side so he was against the robe, his cock sliding over the material he could feel himself caressed through the lace and fought to hide his arousal.

"You can't admire me like this," Draco tried turning his head away from the cage. As much as he didn't want to do it in the middle of the dining room with the stupid, nasty skink right next to them in it's glass cage... he  _did_  want to. He wanted Harry, everywhere and all over. And he did know the word, he could say it anytime he wanted, he just liked complaining.

"Sure I can," Harry pulled his hand back, getting a bit more of the lube on his hand while working the bottom half of his own outfit halfway down his thighs. He wrapped his hand around his cock with a slow stroke, "and I'll admire you afterwards."

"Don't think you'll last long, then?" Draco growled, his cheek sliding against his silk robe.

Harry pressed himself between Draco's arse, sliding between both of his arse cheeks and giving him a small grind, "you sure are mouthy today,  _Malfoy_."

"You have my arms in binding!"

"I'm about to have your mouth bound," Harry answered, thrusting up against Draco the head of his cock teased his entrance each time he slid up and down the crease. Draco tried to pry his wrist apart, whining when they stayed, "you look so beautiful right now."

"Oh, piss off."

"You do," Harry bit his bottom lip to hide his laugh, "this set is stunning," he stroked his hand down the pale back and scratched his fingers over him lightly, "I'm glad you picked something out." Draco hummed loudly, straining to see, "hush, baby," Harry shook his head, "I really should have you gagged, then I wouldn't have to listen to you telling me you hate everything I do." He took his shaft in hand, and directed himself into Draco's arse with a hard thrust. "If I didn't like  _that_  sound so much," he moaned in return to Draco's loud groan that came roaring out the moment Harry  _finally_  fucked him, gasping when the man clenched hard around his shaft.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out, his whole body red and flushed, "are you bloody kidding me?!"

Harry wanted to laugh but he didn't dare, he knew better, he knew a million times over to not laugh because he didn't think any binding spell in the world would hold Draco back if he had and he'd be dead. Harry leaned forward, his chest pressed to Draco's back and he gave him a kiss on the shoulder, "you're so gorgeous," he cooed, wedging his hand between Draco and the table, rubbing down his chest until he got to his length. Cum coated the lace but he didn't dwell, instead he caressed him with his hand and Draco whined. It was an embarrassed noise but Harry didn't bother with it, he just rocked into Draco until his cock was completely inside of him down to the base with a satisfied groan.

"Hurry up." Draco muttered mortified with his face hidden in the robe, but Harry didn't have plans to do that.

"Don't do this," Harry whispered, kissing his neck. He pumped into him a few times more, his thighs tensing each time, "talk to me, baby?"

"Oh, I can talk now?" Draco grumbled and Harry chuckled to himself.

He grabbed his wand, getting rid of the wrist binds and as soon as his hands were free Draco pressed them to the table, with a stretch, arching him back and pushing his arse against Harry who groaned, "yeah," Harry whispered, his hands on his hips. Draco bounced back on Harry's cock until he thrust up into him with a heavy moan and shoved him hard into the table his cum came out hard and fast, filling him.

Harry reached for Draco the moment he finished, pulling his small frame up against himself and holding him in his arms, "let me go!"

"No," Harry sagged back against the wall a moment then he turned, pulling himself from Draco's arse, and walked both of them to the living room, sitting on the couch. He pressed Draco into the cushion and laid over him so he wouldn't run away, "why are you so huffy right now?"

"I'm not." Draco turned his head slightly, his hand grabbing at the necklace and rubbing the top with his thumb, it was a nervous trait he had developed within a day of wearing Harry's necklace.

"You are," Harry whispered, giving him a soft kiss. He nuzzled up against his cheek, feeling his stubble slide against the soft skin. His mouth was working down Draco's body, kissing each part of him he could touch and when he got down his stomach he looked up at the man with a smile and lapped his tongue up the cum coated lace.

Draco's cock twitched against his tongue, "Harry."

"Mm?" He sucked it off the flowery design, moving lower with his hands still rubbing his thighs.

Draco arched up off the couch and Harry held him, his mouth wrapped around his shaft with a suck, and his hands caressing his arse, while his fingers teased the hole he just fucked, "don't do that." Draco whispered, still embarrassed, but Harry was going to. They both knew it, and he did, he pushed his finger right in and Draco nearly flew off of the couch.

"Yeah?" Harry mumbled around his length with one more hard suck. Draco was a mess, his breathing was heavy, his hands came down hard in Harry's hair tugging at the messy locks. He wanted more and he tried to direct his mouth to continue its warm, wet assault. Harry's finger went deep to that spot inside of Draco, who moaned lost in the feeling. His leg seemed to have a mind of its own, working between Harry's carefully, using his covered foot to rub the underside of his cock, his toes nudging his balls, "don't tease me," Harry growled, rutting up against Draco's foot.

"Why do you like them so much?"

"They're perfect," Harry whispered, taking his free hand down and wrapping it around a calf, caressing it softly, "and these stockings..." Harry closed his eyes with a soft groan.

Draco felt his finger reach far inside with a wet wiggle, he wanted to be grossed out but he wasn't and he couldn't even pretend he was. His breath came out in a heavy huff, filled with the lust he was feeling. He looked down at Harry, giving his locks a small tug and licked his lips nervously. "Show me?"

"What?"

"Y'know," He flexed his toes, glancing down between the both of them, "just how much you love them?"

Harry stared at him a quick moment, judging the seriousness in his eyes and wasted no time pulling his hand from Draco's arse and sitting back on his knees. He grabbed both of Draco's feet with both hands, giving them warm and welcomed rubs.

His thumbs traced the curves of both feet, and over the pads of his toes, before he brought the two of them to his mouth and peppered his toes with kisses, "these stockings, Draco," Harry whispered with a head shake, " _beautiful_."

"You like those?" Harry nodded and dropped both of Draco's feet to his throbbing, hard cock, pressing the underside of his foot to the top side of his shaft. "Take your shirt off?"

Harry paused, doing just that. He stripped the skin tight Aurors outfit over his head and threw it to the ground, "better?"

"Mmhm," he wiggled his toes, "show me more." He knew he was being more demanding than usual but he couldn't help it, the look in Harry's eyes when he watched him doing this. When he watched him in this lingerie was addicting, Draco wanted as much as Harry would give him.

Harry let out a slow breath and reached down cupping himself without meeting Draco's eyes. Draco knew if he didn't press the boundaries Harry never would, so he did just that. He bent his left knee and pressed that foot to Harry's thigh, sliding it up his hip to the lower part of his cut stomach. Harry looked down, watching, his free hand following the trail. Draco slid down to the base of his shaft adding a small amount of pressure and Harry bucked up instantly, dropping his hand.

He swallowed roughly, all those taunts from Draco earlier came roaring back into his mind,  _not going to last long Potter?_ No. No he wasn't. Draco, using both feet now, stroked Harry's length slowly and Harry gasped out. "Do you like that, baby?" Draco asked, watching Harry's eyes shut for a moment and he thrust up into the small opening. "Show me how much," he added snapping his fingers to get Harry's attention, "me."

Harry chuckled and rubbed his shins, directing him up and down his length with a shudder each time Draco's toe brushed over the head of his cock. "A-ahh Draco," he groaned, thrusting his hips up a few more times before cumming hard over the black stocking covered feet and sagging back on his knees. "Sorry," he said, leaning heavily into the back of the couch.

"You made a mess on my pretty stockings, Potter."

Harry snorted, "you helped, Malfoy."

The blonde grinned and tilted his head, " _Draco_ ," he coaxed and stretched out slowly.

"Draco," Harry answered, "give me a second, I'm all wore out." He added with a nod towards the man's hips.

He looked down and then to Harry with an eye roll, "I'm fine."

"Mmm," Harry held his hand out, and Draco took it, being pulled to Harry who laid back and shifted the two, "you  _are_ fine."

Draco rested against him, propping himself up slightly to look at him, "how was the thing?"

"Boring, next time I'll bring you when I have to go to one of those seminars. We have a whole week coming up in a few months."

"I'm not going to that," Draco frowned, "I'll be bored and I hate being bored."

Harry stared up at him, falling quiet for a moment thinking of how to get Draco to come with him, "it's in America, I doubt you'll be bored."

"I won't be able to 'enjoy'... America with  _you,_ Potter. I don't know anything about their culture."

"And I do?"

"You're adaptable," Draco said proudly, stroking his cheek, "you're good at those things."

Harry kissed his hand, then laid back again, "I have to give a speech one of the days."

"About what?"

"Our handling of the... well, the past."

"You mean the present." Draco gave him a sour look and a sour tone.

"No, it's not the present," he countered firmly and rubbed his back, "I'll compromise with you, how about that?"

"I don't compromise."

Harry smiled, pinching him softly, "you will this time."

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" Draco retorted, pushing his hand away and moving to straddle Harry's midsection so he was more comfortable.

"Besides my cock..-," - _charming_ , Draco interrupted, but Harry spoke over him, "I'll go with you to Blaise's birthday weekend."

That stopped Draco short, he had been asking (practically begging) Harry to change his mind for the past two weeks, since dinner that night. "Really?"

" _If_  you're willing to compromise."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "don't get used to it."

"I'm getting my way a lot lately, Malfoy." Harry laughed, rubbing his thigh, "you'll spoil me as much as I've spoiled you, if you're not careful."

"Ha, ha," he snarked but glanced over his shoulder to the glass cage on the kitchen table for a moment.

"Don't worry I won't abuse it," Harry promised, pushing himself up. Draco slid down to his lap at the movement and turned to him quickly, "so, we have a deal Draco?"

Draco nodded, "fine, we have a deal." Harry caught him by the chin and gave him a long kiss, his tongue dancing over the others, "I can still taste myself on your tongue," Draco breathed out against Harry's lips when he pulled back. Harry smiled, taking Draco's hips and rubbing up against his arse. "You're a bloody teenager," Draco growled, "how can you be hard again?"

Harry nipped his jawline, "you're sexy, it's not my fault."

"That mentality is how victims are made, Potter."

Harry laughed, that body shaking loud laugh Draco loved, and scooped him up with a small heave, "let's get you cleaned up." He said heading down the hallway to their bedroom.

"It's pointless," Draco answered, reaching down behind Harry and giving his arse a swat, "we're just going to get dirty again."

Harry smiled and nuzzled his nose against Draco's, "I'll get dirty this time then, your highness."

"You always do like it when I boss you around."

Harry sat him on the counter and gave an exaggerated bow before stripping his pants off completely, "at your service."

* * *

**And On The Next Episode...**

We might just learn what is it with all of these animal cases? Can Draco relax long enough to let Harry do his job and are he and Neville finally ready to break ground with Leaves and Me- I mean, L and M? *Grin*


	14. Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Neville is a really protective guy, like, it's just who he is. *Shrugs* Beta love: HB, thank you! You're amazing! (Any and all mistakes are my own~)
> 
> Warnings: Domestic Drarry (I do not write enough of that!), bad language, flashbacks and uh... mention of death (as a person, mostly).
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own noooooothing, well a car, but other than that, nada. ~

 

* * *

**Draco shifted in the stiff back** ed chair, the leather giving a restrained noise as he moved and he gave Harry a look, "I hate your chairs."

" _My_  chairs?" The man laughed with an eye roll, "you picked them out, Malfoy."

"For looks," he frowned and pushed himself to his feet, "it's your damn office, you should have told me no!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Harry sighed, getting up and pushing his plush chair around the desk while grabbing the one Draco had just been sitting in and changing them out, "there, problem solved."

"Mm," the blonde hummed softly, taking the seat with a relaxed sigh, "are we going to eat or are you going to be staring at those bloody reports?"

"I'm almost done," Harry answered, his pen in hand again as he finished reviewing the last part, "just my signature," he muttered, frowning slightly at the end of the report.

"What's that face for?"

"Just a case gone wrong," Harry answered, sidetracked, and he shook his head with a heavy sigh, "seven of the animals died."

"What animals?"

"Ron came across another warehouse, holding animals for trade."

Draco looked at Harry in question, "like you and him went to last weekend?"

"Yeah," Harry blinked and looked at Draco, having caught his tone, "it's okay, we haven't had that many. I just hate to see them die."

"Not that many?" Malfoy shook his head, crossing his arms against his chest and leaned back into the chair, "you've got to be bloody kidding me."

"We haven't!"

"Only every other case you happen upon is somehow related lately."

"Okay, Malfoy, you're really reading into this..." Harry smirked and signed his cramped signature along the bottom of the paper. "It's nothing."

Draco leaned forward grabbing the lid of the container he had brought their lunch in, "what does Pansy say?"

"You care for her opinion now?"

"I care for your safety, Potter." Draco snapped, putting it on the top of the desk with a loud slap, "don't you dare patronize me for caring."

The chair from the corner of the room scrapped against the floor and Harry glanced over seeing JJ coming to his feet, "I'm going to take my lunch, Mr. Potter," he said quickly and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, "would you like me to drop that off?"

"Sure, yeah," Harry gave a stiff nod, enclosing the signed report in an envelope and passing it to Joe, "thank you."

"Of course," he gave a quick nod and turned to the door, leaving as soon as he could.

"You really need to watch the things you bring up in front of the people that work for me, Draco."

"Oh, piss," he growled, "I don't give a damn about them."

"I do," Harry said quietly watching the red of Draco's anger color his cheeks, "it's fine, I'm going to be okay out there, Malfoy, I've been doing it for a second."

Draco narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "whatever, Potter."

"Can we eat lunch now?"

"If you want," Draco pushed one of the nicely packaged containers towards Harry. He watched Harry's hand wrap around the black, plastic container and pull it towards himself, his eyes trailing up his arm until he met Harry's with a serious look.

"I took the time off for Blaise's birthday weekend," Harry said once their eyes met.

Draco didn't give a damn about Blaise or his birthday. "How many is it, Potter?"

"Just a handful, it's nothing Malfoy honestly." Harry brushed it away and gave him a small smile, "just a bunch of animals you don't even like."

He tried to relax, he knew it was a pointless argument because he had been trying to have it for their whole relationship. He was tired of the argument, because if it wasn't Harry not being ready to be back out in the field it was about what was in the field. It was tiring to always try and be the voice of reason with someone as reckless as the Gryffindor he was head-over-heels for, it was tiring trying to save a person who didn't want to be saved.

"Eat," Draco said after a moment, peering down at his own option suddenly wanting something much more rewarding than his chicken salad.

Harry picked up his silverware, throwing his tie over his shoulder before he scooted the small chair closer, "I don't think it's all that bad."

Draco wasn't listening as he stared at Harry, his thoughts were preoccupied on all the things Potter wasn't thinking about with the cases. Like;  _why they were happening? Why animals? Why are so many of the animals dying? What was the relation they weren't seei-?_ "Malfoy," Harry whispered, leaning forward and pressing his fingers to Draco's arm.

"Hm?" He pulled back, leaning against the chair and focusing on Harry properly.

The raven haired man sighed and pulled himself to his feet, making his way around his desk. He took the chair by the arms, leaning down to talk to Draco, "why are you so worried?"

"Because, you stupid prat, I love you."

"I love you too," Harry smiled, "but listen to me when I tell you things are fine."

He hummed, tilting his head to the side, "I hear you," he finally answered, reaching out to put the tie back in place, "I think I'm going to go, I have to pick up the dry cleaning still. Are you going to be there tonight?"

"Draco," Harry whispered, leaning forward he pressed their foreheads together, "where else would I be?"

Draco had a few places he wanted to spout off but instead he just nodded and gave Harry a small, forced smile, "right."

"You do the sap thing pretty well," Harry joked, pressing their lips together.

Draco's forced smile stayed in place, "I've learned from the best, I suppose." He answered halfheartedly and gave Harry's side a small pat, "let me up, Potter."

"You're still upset," he frowned, "don't leave me like this, you know I hate it."

"You wanted normal," Draco answered, "sometimes you leave upset, that's all there is to it. Please don't be late tonight it means a lot to me."

"I'll be first in line."

Draco eased out from his grasp, stepping around him and towards the door, "I'll see you later then." Harry looked up towards the door, frowning to himself when Draco left without another word. It was almost like he could feel it, but he didn't want to. It wasn't  _normal_ , it was pain.

" **Alright**   **there** , Malfoy?" Ron asked with a grin, "shop looks amazing Neville seems pretty excited."

"Thank you," Draco returned the smile, glancing around, "he's happy it's all finally squared away. It feels like we've been trying to do this for ages."

Ron chuckled, "well it's a Longbottom dealing with plants and a Malfoy selling potions. You two will be a hit."

Draco met his look, and smoothed a hand down his jacket before he put his hands into the pockets, "we all have our talents." He said quietly, his finger sliding over the picture of Harry and himself.  _Where is he?_

Ron smirked, "and Parkinson throwing a party... you mean?"

"She is a little over the top," Draco laughed, "always has been."

"I didn't know there was such a thing as Grand Opening Parties." He shrugged, looking towards the door to find Hermione coming in.

"Didn't you talk to her about throwing your engagement announcement? Or something?"

"I had, 'Mione didn't want one. She wants a Jack and Jill party though, so I'll be enlisting her services for that."

Draco snorted, "I wouldn't do that, she'll embarrass our beloved Minister."

"I'm not the Minister with my friends," Hermione said, only catching the tail end of their conversation, "but, what about me?"

"We're not talking about you, Hermione Granger," Draco quipped while accepting her hug, "we're talking about the Minister, you're our friend right now."

She laughed and gave an eye roll, "where's Harry?"

"Probably working," Draco answered softly, before offering a shrug, "would you like a tour, late comer?"

"Yes," she grabbed his arm after giving Ron a quick kiss.

**"I'm**   **looking forward**  to Monday," Neville leaned back in his chair with a tipsy and happy smile, they had opened a case (or two) after they closed the shop doors. Hannah, perched on his lap, grinned while running her fingers through his hair.

Ron was sitting across from them on the couch with Hermione on his own lap, "who would have thought five years ago we'd all be figured out and ready to go?"

Hermione laughed loudly, while gripping the glass of wine she was taking a drink from, "I had no idea I'd be where I am now..."

Pansy smiled, her arm wrapped around JJ's waist, "I'll be honest, I was expecting more of myself."

Blaise shrugged, "I'm content," he glanced at Draco next meeting his eyes, "you?"

Draco was lying across the small kitchenette counter, more than a little tipsy, and lifted his head to finish another glass of fire whisky, "I didn't figure I'd be co-owner of a business with Longbottom," they laughed but Draco wasn't done. He held up his hand silencing them, "or having wasted almost five years studying and being an attorney, or being wrapped around Potter..."

Neville sucked in a deep breath, thinking back to only a few months ago when he helped Draco get Harry home after their group outing.  _Do you ever think I'm just a placeholder?_ He didn't want to think that at all, but he had. He couldn't deny it. Neville had since the first time they started working together and Draco dropped everything when Harry walked away after what he was told was their 'first fight'. The night Harry went missing for almost 12 hours and ended up being at his own house.

Neville liked Malfoy, he didn't want to think that he was a 'placeholder' at all. Malfoy deserved Harry's full and undivided attention, just like Draco gave him. He gave Harry every bit of everything he had no matter how much he didn't get in return.

_No_ , Neville couldn't discredit the small things Harry did for him. The over the top date night, spoiling him endlessly and taking care of most everything the man needed but the way Neville saw it... Draco could have anyone for that. He is Draco Malfoy, after all, young, fit and well off with a legacy to live up to.  _Who couldn't he have?_

Harry might take care of him, sure, but he wasn't there. He hadn't even sent an owl or made a short appearance to their... to Draco's big night. The grand opening of his shop, and it wasn't the first time Harry hadn't been there for Draco. Neville could list off quite a few... he saw it all the time, he saw what their relationship was. He was becoming fast friends with Draco, once they got over the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor stigma they had entertained through school.

Harry was only breaking the superficial workings of it, while Draco was fully invested and deeply intertwined with the man.

Neville gave Hannah's leg a tap and got her off his lap before heading over to Draco, "hey, you okay mate?" He whispered softly, bending towards him.

Draco blinked slowly, trying to mask the tears that filled his eyes and he nodded with a jerk before grabbing the bottle from next to him, popping the top, and taking a big drink. A good amount spilled on his chin, but he didn't care. He just gulped it until the tears disappeared and the burn didn't bother him.

"Maybe we stop drinking?" Neville suggested after a moment reaching for the bottle.

"Maybe you mind your own business!"

"I probably should," he agreed and grabbed the base of the bottle, "but you're my friend."

"Oh piss off," Draco jerked his hand back, "you wouldn't have anything to do with me if I wasn't fucking your Golden Boy!" He grumbled, the alcohol sloshing over the top of the opening.

"C'mon Malfoy," Blaise got up but Neville gave him a quick head shake as if to say he was okay.

"Yeah, probably not, but I'm here now." Neville held fast to the bottle, "let's get you up, I know we got a sobering brew somewhere around here."

"I don't want it," Draco yelled and jerked his hand away again, more of the whisky spilling over himself, "leave me alone!"

Neville dropped the bottle and leaned in just a tad closer, "don't do this Malfoy, this is a good night for us. This is our night, okay?" Draco shoved him away and sat up so quick he got dizzy and fell forward right onto Neville who hadn't enough time to catch him and the two went tumbling to the ground.

" _Oi_ ," Harry's voice called, walking into the warehouse where everyone was, "making a move, Neville?"

Hermione glanced up, shaking her head at him with a small frown and Harry took a moment to read the room. Everyone else was staring at Draco who hadn't made to move since he landed on Neville.

Neville tried to sit up, reaching out for Draco, "hey, he's here, Malfoy. Lets get up." He said quietly but they  _all_  heard them. They  _all_  watched Draco shake his head, they  _all_  watched him just roll over off of Neville and lay with his back against the ground.

"What's goin' on?" Harry asked, reaching out for Neville to help him but he just ignored his hand and got himself up without a word. "Alright...?"

"Let's go, Hannah." Once off the ground and to his feet he grabbed for Hannah's jacket and held it open for her, avoiding Harry as best he could.

"Nev?"

Blaise, still on his feet, reached out for Harry's shoulder with a clasp, "Drake's pretty drunk."

"I gathered," Harry rolled his eyes, glancing over at Draco, "what happened?"

" _What happened?_ " Neville scoffed, whipping around and glaring at Harry, "you, you bloody prat!"

"I..?"

"Where the fuck were you, Harry?"

"I had to finish up a few things at work."

"He's here," Neville pointed at JJ, who was holding Pansy close, "Ron's here. Seamus and Dean stopped by... how the hell could you be the only one that had to work late out of everyone else that fucking  _works_  for you?!"

"Perks of the job," Harry answered dryly.

Neville shook his head, "he deserves better, Potter." He pointed at Harry, taking a step closer, "It's his night, you arse, this is his big night. This is what he built and you weren't here!" Harry glanced at Draco. He was still on the ground, one of his arms thrown over his eyes and he laid unmoving. "Shame on you." Neville growled, shaking his head when Harry gave him a rough push, "maybe Michael was right."

"Hey!" Ron got up at that and put himself between the both of them, "alright, let's cool off mate."

"Fuck it," Neville waved his hand, turning to grab Hannah, "thanks for coming out guys, we appreciated it."

Hermione got up after a moment, reaching for Ron's hand, "Draco we're going to get out of here. Congratulations again, babe," she frowned as she looked over and the blonde didn't bother answering.

Pansy and JJ followed them out without saying anything, leaving Blaise and Harry. "Need help getting him home?"

"Oh, no," Harry shook his head, looking at Blaise properly, "I got it, thanks though."

"I put some of the leftovers in their small ice box, we'll see ya guys later." He looked over at Draco, pausing a moment before saying a quick  _accio_  for his jacket and heading out.

Harry sighed, watching the door slam shut and then he turned to Draco. He sunk down next to him, reaching out to rub his palm against his thigh, "Draco?" He didn't respond in any way. "I'm sorry, baby." Harry tried quietly, "please say something?" When he didn't Harry grabbed his wrist to pull his arm back so he could see his face. Draco was staring up at the ceiling of the warehouse now, blinking slowly, "please...?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he had a few things to yell at the stupid prat but he couldn't. He didn't dare bring himself to open his mouth in fear he'd say something he didn't mean.

Harry leant towards him, brushing his fingers up his arm, "at least let me get you off the floor," he whispered, "you're going to be mad about that when you sober up."

"I'm mad about it now."

Harry sighed audibly, relaxing just slightly. He hurried to his knees and grabbed Draco off the ground, standing with him, "home?"

"I don't feel like apparating."

"Okay," Harry picked Draco up, who remained passive, and carried him to the couch, "we'll sit here for a while."

Once they were on the couch Draco stretched out of his lap and across the entire couch, his legs resting on the arm with his head in Harry's lap. They were doing their best to avoid all of it, the entire conversation, but it was there. They could feel it.  _It_  hanging over them like a dark cloud. Harry reached out timidly, brushing Draco's hair back and pulling the locks through his fingers subconsciously braiding a few pieces. Draco shut his eyes, keeping a passive expression in place and he soon found himself drifting off in Harry's lap.

**When Draco woke wi** th a long stretch he found he was in a bed and quickly looked around in shock. He didn't remember getting home or changed, for that matter, but he was in a pair of sleep pants and not a thread else.  _Potter._ He knew, no one else dressed like that in their house.

He felt uncomfortable with how naked he was, glancing down at himself. The sunlight streamed through the glass wall dancing across his pale skin. He traced a few of the scars with his fingers, letting out a shudder. He could remember everything about that day as if it was yesterday, and some days it felt like it had been.

It had been a cold, dark feeling, almost dying. He could feel the cold grasping hands of Death every now and then, if he let himself think about it, just like he was.

Draco hurried to his feet, the cool necklace sliding in place against his chest and he reached up to adjust it so the clasp was in the back before giving the charm a small rub with his thumb. It wasn't much past ten in the morning and Harry wasn't next to him. From the look of the bed he hadn't been there all night,  _where is he?_

Draco took the two small pills on the bedside table, and drank the small glass of water, before focusing better on his surroundings. He couldn't hear anything on the other side of the bedroom door, he couldn't smell breakfast either. He figured Harry was at work, again, or just gone. He sighed, making his way out of the room when he noticed something out of place.

The spare bedroom - Teddy's toy filled bedroom, was open. The door sat half closed and Harry was sprawled across the bed using the small blanket as a cover against his hips. Draco froze, staring into the room. They had never slept apart from each other before. This was new, this was different. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped in.

Harry jolted awake, his wand in hand within a moment and pointed right at Draco, who threw his hands up. "Malfoy! What the hell?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Draco snapped, dropping his arms. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was sleeping," Harry scowled, laying his arm back down and rolling to the side, "and I want more so shut up." He grumbled while shutting his eyes. Draco stared at him,  _wait is he mad at me?!_ He thought in anger, fisting his hands,  _how can he be mad at me? I didn't do **anything**  to him!_

Harry laid still for a moment, then he rolled back over towards Draco, "I've never seen you drunk before."

"Sure you have." Draco answered, "the first night we shagged."

"You had sobered up pretty good by the time we shagged," Harry answered with an eye roll, "I don't like you when you're drunk."

"Excuse me?"

"You're... soft," Harry whispered glancing away, "and different."

"I don't like you 95% of the time, Potter." The blonde spat with a glare. Harry laid back on the cramped bed, trying to stretch, "what  _did_  I say?"

He lifted a shoulder, "you're just really into me." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He had been thinking it but had hoped he hadn't said it aloud. He was far more into Harry than Harry was into him, he had thought it for months. Maybe this was his confirmation. "I can't keep up with you Malfoy," Harry sighed after a moment, his arm stretched out to grab for Draco. "One minute I'm too sappy," their fingers intertwined and Harry pulled Draco forward catching him against his chest and shifting him so they were smushed together on the small bed, "the other I'm not enough."

"You promised to be there."

"I did," Harry frowned.

"Where were you?"

"At work," he brushed the long, blonde hair back and nuzzled his cheek. "Didn't Hermione tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Draco frowned,  _maybe she's taking the 'Minister' and 'just friend' thing too far..._

"The owl we got..?" Harry shut his eyes, a hard stream of air pushing through his nostrils, "it's no excuse, but I had received a lead and second shift was coming in so I got them up-to-date and then another lead came in," Harry paused, "before you even start, I  _know_."

"Know what?" Draco pushed up slightly, his face tight with worry. He knew Harry was right there, pressed against him, but he couldn't help the way his heart gave a stutter. "What, Harry?"

"It was an odd group; two undocumented werewolves and an 'ex-' Death Eater." Draco wet his lips slowly, studying Harry's face. It felt familiar, the pain that crossed it, "she was supposed to tell you."

_Michael._ Draco thought when he heard the tone that followed. It was the same pain, same worry that followed that case.  _He's scared._

"What happened?" Harry pressed his lips to Draco's forehead, his nose brushing over the blonde's hair and taking a calming breath. He kept his eyes closed and his hold tight, "did someone get injured?"

"None of us."

"Who did? One of them?"

"No, uh," Harry's eyes stayed shut, his chin resting on the top of Draco's head. He was scared for Draco to see him like this, he was scared because he had been right. Harry wasn't ready to be back out in the field, he wasn't ready for a long, drawn out case like this. He was also right about the fact... all those animals meant something. Harry had been wrong, he hadn't been thinking properly. "Their idea was to move supplies through the animal's 'supplies' packages."

Draco jerked back in shock, his eyes wide.  _I bloody knew it!_

"Apparently a few shipments had been misplaced or mis-packaged or mislabeled... whatever it was and quite a few of the objects they were moving ended up in the wrong places, with the wrong people."

"What is the supplies for?"

"Who knows," Harry was avoiding his gaze.

"Potter," Draco gave him a small kiss, "I was hurt, and I still am, but I understand. You have a career that is demanding."

"You do too, Malfoy."

Draco bit his bottom lip, shaking his head, "you're saving the world. I'm just offering potions."

"And skincare," Harry muttered, kissing his cheek. Draco scowled and gave his side a pinch, "I'm not saving the world, anyway." He chuckled, rubbing the pinched skin.

"So, what's next?"

"I don't know, we'll try to figure it out. I'll give my deposition on Monday and I'll get our Aurors' on it."

"What are the things they are shipping, Potter?" It was no secret Draco would have a vast knowledge of dark artifacts - not because of his  _past_ but because it was something his family collected. Dark objects, that was where he came from.

"I didn't stick around long enough to do inventory  _or_ to question them, I came to you as soon as I could." Harry was laying back into the bed, rubbing Draco's side softly, "more sleep, Malfoy."

"I'll let you sleep," Draco chuckled, moving to get off but Harry held him tight, "I'm not going back to sleep, Potter."

"You're not getting up, Malfoy."

The blonde chuckled and gave a squirm, "sure about that?"

"Absolutely," Harry grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head, "we're staying right here."

Draco felt Harry grind against him before letting out a rushed laugh, "Potter, we're not doing this in Teddy's room."

"You are a mood ruiner in every fashion," Harry groaned nipping at his neck, Draco snorted and then the two were flush together on their own bed. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep his stomach at bay, "I hate when you do that!"

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, grabbing a fistful and giving him a small push, "I know."

"Want something, Draco?"

"I do," Draco arched his hips.

Harry kissed down his chest, his lips hot and leaving a searing trail from Draco's left peck to his hip. They weren't good at most things, but they were good at sex. "Tell me," Harry asked, looking up at Draco as he made his demand.

Draco's grip in his hair only tightened and with his free hand he grabbed the waistband of his sleep pants, pushing them down, "suck my cock, Potter." Harry smirked, pressing his lips to the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around his thick length with a hard suck, pushing his lips down around him. Draco moaned when he hit the back of Harry's throat, shutting his eyes at the feeling,  _he has the mouth of a God._ Draco always thought it, anytime Harry put his mouth to use on his body at least, most of the time he hated his mouth.  _Stupid prat, making promises he can't kee-..._

Harry pushed hard against his thigh, fighting back on the hold Draco had in his hair, "I can't breahDraco's hold. He broke free and rose up turning two wide, scared eyes to Draco in shock, "D-Draco?!"

Malfoy looked down at him, his face was red and he had saliva trailing from his lips with his hands pressed to this thighs, "sorry I...uh."

"The fuck was that?" Harry wiped his mouth and sat back, "no." He shook his head when Draco reached for him, and got up going to the bathroom. Draco laid frozen hearing the door lock behind him. It was silent for a long time before the shower turned on.

* * *

**"What is that?" Neville asked with a poi** nt at the flowers Draco had on his desk.

"Flowers, Longbottom," Draco answered glancing over with a quill in his hand, "why?"

Neville frowned and peered over his shoulder, "are they from Harry?"

" _To_  Potter."

"What?" Neville frowned deeply, shaking his head, "what are you talking about?"

Draco put the quill down and lifted one shoulder, "I don't know we had a fight. We haven't talked for three days."

"And you're sending  _him_  flowers?" Neville asked in disbelief.

Draco fought down his embarrassment, hiding it with a scowl, "stay out of my relationship, Longbottom."

"That's not a relationship, Malfoy." The Gryffindor stood tall, fighting back defiantly, "that's friends-with-benefits!"

"I'm telling you Longbottom," Draco pushed back from the desk and jerked around, "stay out of it!"

"Draco, mate, you ca-." He cut off when Draco whipped his wand out, the two of them glaring at each other.

"I'm warning you."

"It's not healthy, this isn't healthy!"

"Say one more word." Draco growled, his hand shaking.

Neville shook his head, "I don't care what you do to me, you need to hear it." He answered, his voice softer. They both of them looked over towards the door when it slid open, Draco quick to drop his wand as he saw Harry peering in.

"Interrupting?"

Draco stared at him, "no, uh," he cleared his throat and stepped around Neville and the desk, "just cleaning up for the day, I didn't know you were dropping by."

"How could you? You left before I even woke this morning," Harry answered as he stepped into the warehouse, "I tried the store doors but they were locked?"

Neville looked at this watch, "it is 7, Harry." He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair, "see you tomorrow Malfoy."

"Yeah," Draco followed him with his eyes, waiting until the door sounded.

"What was that?"

Draco shrugged, "just a disagreement."

"You guys okay?"

"We're fine," he nodded and offered a small smile, "what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was waiting at home, I haven't seen you much since Saturday..." He lifted an eyebrow, "you're especially good at avoiding people Malfoy."

"Oh." Draco tried to laugh but it didn't come out right, more like a dry, awkward gush, "well?"

"I wasn't sure if you were coming home tonight, thought I'd check here." He lifted a shoulder, "care to show me around, then?"

Draco sighed quietly, "Harry, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Harry whispered, "what's going on?"

The blonde shook his head and leaned back against one of the tables that was holding ingredients, crossing his arms against his chest, "I'm worried about you, and your job and this place..." He forced a hand through his hair, "he thinks we're unhealthy and it's just causing problems here."

"Are we?"

"I don't think so," Draco chuckled quietly, "I don't talk about us with him."

"Just what he has seen then?" Harry asked before sighing, "I'm sure we look unhealthy, we always have been that way though."

"When did we get so serious?"

Harry made his way to Draco, pulling him close with a hug, "do you remember that night you came looking for me?" Draco nodded, "When, I was at my house..."

"Yes?"

"And I told you I loved you?" Draco swallowed nervously, "that was when," he smiled, giving the blonde a kiss on his forehead, "I knew I'd never be happy without you in my life, whatever happens. Whether we're fighting or quiet or serious or silly or we don't see each other for days because of work and you're avoiding me... Whatever we are, I just want to be that with you."

Draco gave Harry a look, "you're doing it again."

"I know I am," the Gryffindor smirked, and grabbed his necklace that lay around Draco's neck pulling it from under his shirt. He gave the charm a small rub with his thumb, "why don't you talk to people about us?"

"Why do you?"

"I'm open," Harry shrugged, "I just didn't know... if it was something about me?"

"No, it's a me thing." Draco cleared his throat, prying Harry's hand off his necklace and tucking it back in place behind his shirt. "I'm a private person, it's none of his business."

"It might be when you two are at wand-point."

Draco traced Harry's bottom lip with his forefinger, "you want a tour of the shop, Potter?"

Harry nodded, realizing it was over. His allotted time for being 'sappy' was used up, "show me." He answered, taking Draco's hand.

"After you can take me to dinner." Draco added leading the way, Harry smiled to himself as he followed.  _Whatever you want, Malfoy._

**Harry knocked on** the door, giving Neville a small smile when the man pulled his front door open, "hey, Nev."

"Harry."

"Got a minute?" He glanced around the darkening sky, "I won't be long, I promise, I know it's getting late."

Neville sighed before he stepped back and let Harry in who was promptly being passed to Hannah in a hug, "Harry!"

"Hey Hannah, you look amazing. Sorry I missed you the other night."

"That's okay, I understand how it is with work," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "we just ate do you want anything?"

"No, no, Drake and I had dinner about ten minutes ago." He dropped his arms, "I had to step out and get ice cream," he said quietly, "it's his favorite midnight snack."

"Oh," Hannah looked between Harry and Neville before nodded, "right, well..." She paused, "should I leave or just go in the other room?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "we're fine, just -."

She smiled and stepped away before he could finish leaving them in the foyer. Harry glanced at Neville, "want a beer?" Neville asked after a moment.

"No, I can't stay long. Drake would be pissed I was here." He admitted, "look uh Draco isn't very open, not even with Pansy and Blaise."

"Okay?"

"What you see, between Draco and I... is only part of us. Okay?" Neville stared at Harry in shock, not that Harry was confronting him. It was Harry after all, the man didn't have much of filter. He was shocked that Harry was saying it despite the fact they both knew Draco  _would_ be pissed. "We fight big and we love big, but we're not what you think we are... And I want to clear this up because you're stressing Draco out with this bullshit."

Neville blinked a few times, trying to think of how to say what he wanted.

Harry laughed, "he won't even tell me what you and him said. Not even  _me,_ he likes to keep things between people, as is. So all I know is that he is stressed out and that you think we're unhealthy. That's it, you're not the first person of course. I had those meetings with Pansy, remember?" Neville nodded, "she said the same thing, Hermione says it too... hell, I'm sure my parents are sitting up there saying it. Truth of the matter is, you don't know what goes on in our house. Draco is... different with people around, he's not made like us to always be who we are. He has a mask he puts on in public, a mask he puts on in front of friends and then who he is when we're just alone. Hell, he even had a 'me' mask, I'm just now seeing  _him_."

Neville laughed quietly, "yeah, you're right..." Harry was, now that Neville thought about it.

"I don't want you thinking we're perfect, because we're not. I have my moments and he has his, but we're  _us_  and we're together."

"I get it, I overstepped."

Harry lifted a shoulder, "no, not really. I appreciate you being there for him and if that means you bash me every now and then, okay, but don't take it out on him. He doesn't need that."

Neville lifted an eyebrow at the way Harry worded his request, "everything okay, mate?"

"Yeah, he's worried. We've had a few questionable cases."

"Oh," Neville nodded before he pulled Harry into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Drake showed me around today it looks amazing."

"Yeah," Neville grinned proudly, "I'll admit I'm a little nervous with you all being gone half of next week."

Harry smirked, "well, not near as nervous as Draco will be when we are gone."

"I don't envy you for having to deal with that."

"I should get going before he raises hell," he said, checking his watch, "I'll see you all on Thursday, right?"

"At Pansy's this time?"

"Right, Pansy's," Harry nodded, "you should be able to meet Noel, this time."

"Oh, Blaise's girl..." Neville trailed off, "she likes you or something, Draco said?"

"He said the same thing about JJ and the man is clearly into Pansy."

Neville snorted, "I do remember that day."

"How couldn't you? He threw a fit for half a block." Harry shook his head and grabbed the door handle, "give Hannah a kiss for me, I'll see you all in a few days."

"Sure," Neville gave Harry another quick hug, "hey, if Draco's worried... I feel like I should say it, be careful out there Harry."

"Yeah, thanks, I will." Harry smiled and stepped out of the house, pulling the door closed behind him.  _Be careful out there._ He sucked in a deep breath at the thought as a sudden wave of emotion hit him. It made everything else seem stupid, pointless, all he wanted was to hug Draco and forget it all.  _I could lose him, I could lose all of this like..._  Harry didn't want to think it, but it was creeping up. It had been so long since he had even said the name, since he even allowed himself to feel it.  _Voldemort._ He didn't like the feeling so he danced around it, he had been there before. He had faced it before.

Harry apparated right there in the middle of the sidewalk, landing in the hallway, "Draco?" He called, the tears threatening to come out as he took off down the hallway towards their bedroom,  _"Draco?!"_

"Potter?" Malfoy was perched on the couch, startled, the book he had been reading laid forgotten on the floor as he started to his feet barely having enough time to catch Harry who came running at him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry held him tightly, almost too tight, burying his face against his neck and taking a deep breath as he clung to the taller man. Encasing him within his arms and holding him close, the tears were coming before he could try to stop them again. "He's dead." Harry whispered, "tell me he's gone."

"W-who?" Draco whispered, hating the fact  _Michael_ came up in his mind.

"Voldemort. Tell me he's gone."

_Voldemort... that's what he thinks this is?_ Draco swallowed nervously, feeling terrible he even thought it was something as shallow as his ex, stroking his hair, "of course he's gone, Harry, you did that. Remember?" Draco felt a coldness wrap around him; as if they were sinking into oblivion at the mere mention of his name, "you did that. We're safe." Harry clung to him, the tears nearly taking him over as he sobbed into his chest. Draco stroked his hair softly humming that one song Harry liked, swaying in time.

* * *

**And On The Next Episode...**

It'll be Blaise's birthday, and what's a birthday party without Italy, Draco trying to goad Pansy into an argument, cheap drinks and JJ dancing on a table top? Well, you only turn 23 once, Blaise.


	15. Just Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I'm disgusted at how domestic Draco and Harry are and if I don't get some angst soon I'm going to throw up! *Clears throat* Hello all! Don't mind me. I won't lie they are so stupid and corny but this is honestly such a filler chapter that gives love to some of the minor characters that we don't give enough love to and I've said this a million times before and I'll say it again: "JJ IS LITERALLY ALL OF US." Thank you, my amazing beta for being amazing and perfffffff. HB did it again. (Any and all mistakes are my own~)
> 
> Warnings: Erp. Slight bondage - like, very little you might not even consider it bondage but it is there so I'll be on the safe side.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I can't imagine why anyone would think I've ever made money off this but just encase...

 

**"Drakey!"** Pansy yelled with a glare and a wand point, "get that out of here!"

"I don't have an option," Draco shook his head, holding the glass cage while Harry tucked their bags in the train compartment. "He can't be home alone."

"He could," Harry chimed in, standing up straight, "but Malfoy doesn't want him to be."

Draco glowered, "he can't."

"Fine, fine," Harry plucked the cage from his grasp and made sure it was securely placed on the train seat.

"Pansy, put the wand down," Draco added dryly, waiting for Harry to sit down as well.

She stuffed her wand in her coat pocket, eyed the cage and gave JJ a small push, "you first, I don't want to be near that  _thing_."

Blaise peeked in the compartment door, waving a bottle of champagne, before his smile fell, "seriously I thought you two were done?"

"We were until he brought his  _pet._ "

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle from Blaise, "ah, it's chilled, do we have glasses?"

Blaise snorted and gave a backwards nod towards Noel, "she has the glasses."

"Can you open it?" Pansy snarked, arms crossed against her chest.

Harry laughed softly, regretting when Draco turned to him, "something funny, Potter?'

"Nope," he shook his head, fighting down his smile.

Blaise sighed, "can we please not argue today?"

Draco was too busy peeling the foil to answer. "What kind of pet is it?" Noel asked, making her way into the compartment and looking around.

"It's an alligator skink," Harry shifted in his seat to show her the cage, "he's under the tree bark." Noel leaned forward over Harry's legs to get a good look, peering at the cage, "you might be able to see his eyes?"

"I do," she answered with a grin, catching herself from falling by taking Harry's arm. "What's his name?"

Draco stared at the two. He didn't have the luxury of not caring like Blaise, who was sitting comfortably next to Pansy and JJ. He didn't want anyone touching  _his_ Harry, especially this girl. Draco fought down a growl, placing his thumb over the top of the cork while undoing the wire cage.

"He doesn't have one yet, Draco hasn't decided." Harry answered with a smile, turning towards the blonde. He felt the glare the moment their eyes met and looked down at his arm, pulling back slightly, "anyway, glasses?"

Noel smiled, standing straight and pulling them from her bag, "for everyone?"

Harry flushed, watching Draco ease the cork off with a twist of the bottle. "Sorry," he mouthed to the man, who merely poured himself a glass of champagne before handing the bottle off to Noel without a word. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist once he was seated, "Malfoy," he whispered, "did you know I'm kinda into dudes?"

"I might have." Draco sniffed, turning his chin up slightly.

"Did you know she's a girl?"

"Mm," he hummed, taking a sip, "who brought cheap champagne."

Harry chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, "you're a piece of work, Draco Malfoy."

"It's your fault."

"Don't you dare do that," Harry gasped, a little loudly, at least loud enough to draw Blaise's and Pansy's attention. Draco lifted a shoulder, finished his glass with a 'tsk' and put it down, "get up." Harry demanded with a small push.

"Excuse me?"

"Get the fuck up." He hissed under his breath before getting to his feet, "Blaise, watch the cage."

"Okay?"

"You guys alright?"

Harry whipped around with a look at Pansy, "you're not a mind-healer here, Parkinson!"

"Woah," she stared at him, leaning forward, "you have about five seconds to get yourself together, Potter."

"Sorry," he answered sheepishly, then looked back at Draco. "Get up, Malfoy."

"No, leave me alone." Draco said swatting at his arm when it reached out for him, letting out a squeal as he was jerked from the chair and right into Harry's arms. "Potter!"

"We'll be back," Harry said while jerking the door open and making his way out.

"Put me down, Potter!" Draco gave his shoulders a shove.

The train had only just taken off, Harry would note as he made his way down the corridor, and they had a little way to go. "You're acting like a brat," he told Draco, looking up and down the hallway before opening an empty compartment, and tucking them inside.

Harry bent putting Draco on his feet, prepared to dodge whatever anger filled outburst would follow but instead the blonde just stared at him as he stood back up. "What are you doing?" Draco asked brushing his hand down his sweater.

"Taking care of  _my_  problem, aren't I?"

Draco stared in question then looked around the compartment, "what... here?"

"Yeah, where else?" Harry lifted an eyebrow, looking around.

Draco glared, "we're not doing this on a train!"

"Sure we are in just a few moments," Harry was pulling his t-shirt off and over his head, it was one of his old school t-shirts that was almost too small but did a well enough job to show off his body and Draco allowed it.

"No we aren't!"

"You said it's my fault," Harry took a step closer and Draco jerked away quickly. The back of his legs hitting the seat behind him, "I'm offering the solution."

"Are you listening to me?" Draco glared at him, keeping his footing while Harry was now less than a breath away, "we're not doing this right here."

"Why not? I'm not dealing with you for hours on end with that attitude." He whispered softly, his breath brushing over Draco's lips.

"I'll watch my attitude."

"You never have before I don't know why you would now." Harry snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him close so they were touching, hip to hip. "I'll be quiet." He promised, giving his neck a kiss.

"If you would have managed time better this morning," Draco scowled, tilting his head to let Harry have at his neck.

Harry chuckled, "you are usually the one that manages time," he whispered, letting his tongue lick up against Draco's skin, "that's your fault."

"You told me to keep quiet,  _and_ I was in no position to break the rules."

Harry snorted, pulling back and giving him a look, "you never listen to me, Malfoy," he said with a cocked eyebrow, "I don't know why you decided to start today."

"It felt good," Draco answered breathily, Harry grabbed him by the hips and picked him up turning them around so he was sitting and Draco was on his lap. "Typical," the blonde answered, once in place.

"Hm?" Harry was only half paying attention, he was trying to figure out how to get Draco's sweater off and the man wasn't helping at all. Instead he was running his fingers through Harry's dark hair and giving it small pulls and tweaks.

Draco ground down against his lap, dropping his hands to unfasten his own jeans, "why are you taking so long?"

"I'm trying to get your bloody sweater off!" Harry hissed, finally getting the buttons undone, they were tight against Draco's shoulder, something he had ordered weeks ago in preparation for their trip because it was, 'the latest fashion and we're going to Italy, Potter!' He had been thoroughly disappointed Harry wouldn't allow him to buy him new clothing for the trip. Harry wouldn't know Draco had ordered some anyway and had them packed away. "I don't know why you need something with so many buttons on it."

"It's fashion, Potter," Draco sneered while swatting his hand away, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Harry, about to snark back, was shut up with a hard kiss. Draco had his hands between them grabbing at Harry's fly, freeing his erection and wrapping his fingers around him. He swallowed the moan Harry breathed out rocking his hips slowly, letting the head of his cock brush over Harry's, "don't toy with me right now, Malfoy," Harry grunted, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

"You told me not to listen to you," Draco answered, his free hand grabbing his wand which he used to suspend Harry's hands above his head the moment they reached for Draco, "so I'm not."

"Isn't that listening to me?" Harry whispered, his breath coming out in a pant, "listening to not listen?"

"Are  _you_ trying to play mind games with  _me?_ " Draco asked, dragging his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, before giving the lip a bite and suck. Harry moaned loudly, arching his hips and nearly bucking Draco off his lap, "you promised you'd be quiet." Draco said dryly.

"You're teasing me, Malfoy!"

"Draco," the blonde coaxed, grinding down against Harry. He dropped his hand and got to his feet, pulling his trousers down his legs. He took his time to fold them and put them on shelf for holding.

"Hurry up."

"And I had the attitude," Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry smirked, "you're getting your way, of course you've lost your attitude." Draco laughed softly, he couldn't disagree with that. He was getting his way, he liked to get his way. Harry squirmed watching Draco jerk his pants down just a bit more as well, then he was in place on his lap, "I can't get you prepared if my hands are up here."

"Are they going numb yet?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "let me go."

"You know the word," Draco answered, and when Harry opened his mouth to tell him off he slipped his fingers between his lips, "suck." He whispered and Harry did. Giving the long, slim fingers a hard suck while wrapping his tongue around them slowly.

As soon as his mouth was free he was whining again, "Draco, c'mon!"

"I could keep you here all day," Draco whispered, his hand disappearing behind himself, " _ahh_ ," he gasped rising up on his knees before he pushed down on his hand.

Harry groaned at the sight, "Merlin, look at you."

"Mmhm?" Draco asked, head tilted to the side with another grind of his hips, his fingers stretching himself.

"You're so bloody sexy," Harry whispered, tilting his hips, "c'mon baby."

Draco leaned forward, his lips brushing against Harry's, "ask me," he whispered softly, giving him a small kiss as his hair fell forward encasing their faces.

"Draco," Harry whined, "we're supposed to be quick!"

"No, you wanted to be quick," Draco shook his head, grabbing Harry's cock and guiding himself over his lap. "Not me."

"You're being greedy, Malfoy." Harry glared, gasping the moment he was pushed inside of Draco, who lost his own train of thought and pushed down around Harry's cock with a quiet groan of his own. "Fuck," Harry whispered, pulling on his invisible restraint roughly, "let my arms go."

"No," Draco answered and reached out, pressing his hand to Harry's eyes, "don't make me gag you." He added darkly, pushing up on his knees before sliding back down at that agonizingly slow pace.

"I get it, you're upset, I'll manage time better next time I want to play."

"Too late, Potter," Draco growled, giving a small swirl of his hips and Harry cursed quietly trying to shake his hand off, "you were a prat."

"You're making up for it," Harry spat and Draco gave his nipple a tweak, " _fuck_!"

"Quiet."

Draco rode him in synch with his gasp, each time he rose Harry drew in a deep breath and each time Draco lowered himself on his cock Harry let it out with a moan.  _I love that sound_ , Draco thought dragging his nails down his body, moving slowly up and down, teasing him.

"Draco, please," Harry whimpered, flinching when Draco scratched his skin.

Draco's heart stuttered leaning forward he gave him a quick kiss, "please what?"

"Faster."

"Am I not doing a good enough job, Potter?"

"More," his head fell back when Draco rocked forward, the head of his cock brushing over Harry's abs. "Oh god, yes."

"This what you want, baby?" Draco teased, flicking his thumb across his nipple. Harry let out a loud moan, and Draco didn't try to stop it. It was what he lived for.

That sound. The sound that made his stomach tense, that made his skin tingle, that made his cheeks flush.

That dirty moan that came roaring out of Harry, and he moved faster. Rocking Harry deep inside of him, clenching his arse around his length as his own orgasm took hold of him the moment Harry practically sang his name. That same voice thick with lust screaming, "Draaaake- _oh."_ Right against his shoulder when he tried, halfheartedly, to quiet him.

"Harry," he breathed out with a pant, stroking his hair back when he removed his hand. He knew, the moment their eyes met, that Harry James Potter wasn't done. He awoke the beast the man had buried when they were running late and JJ knocked on their flat door and interrupted them.

"No," he answered, not even having to read his mind, "we have been gone long enough."

"Let my hands go."

"No." Draco gave him a look, pressing both hands to his stomach and easing himself up. Harry shifted, bucking his hips and Draco slammed into his chest, "Potter!"

"Malfoy," he answered, "let them go."

Draco moved quickly off of Harry and to his feet. His heart beating faster than it had moments ago, and he liked it a little -  _maybe a lot_. He had his trousers in hand with a snatch from the shelf and started hopping into them, "stupid, tight pants." He grumbled watching Harry scoot forward. He was in a bit of a predicament. His wrist suspended above his head, with his arms stretched and his pants to his knees he was barely able to move.

Draco, finally in his tight dark jeans, grabbed his wand in hand, "Potter, if I let you go.. you have to leave me alone." He breathed out, his heart hammering in his chest.

Harry snorted, "the moment I'm free I'm grabbing you." He promised a serious look in his eye. Draco fought down his laugh, his back hitting the sliding compartment door, he opened it slightly gave a flick of his wand and took off.

He knew the feet pounding after him was Harry and he highly doubted the Gryffindor had done much more than jerk his pants up. He couldn't even remember where his shirt had gone. Draco was running down the compartment hallway, trying to remember where they had been sitting.

"Zabini!" He yelped, glancing back in his run when he heard Harry laugh.

He saw the man shirtless, pants barely buttoned running after him easily. Nowhere near as winded as Draco, who ran smack into Blaise.

"Malfoy. You o-?"

"Stop him!" He yelled with a laugh and a point, throwing Blaise behind him before he dove into the car and locked the door leaving Blaise outside with Harry.

"Draco are you okay?" Noel asked, glancing at the laughing, shirtless Harry.

JJ stared in shock, "oh no." He shook his head after a moment with a chuckle.

"Is that..." Pansy got up, peering at Harry through the door window, "Draco is that cum on Harry's chest?"

" _What_?!" Malfoy screeched, his voice high pitched as he tried to catch his breath, "uh..." he gave a nod, clutched over, "I think I'm having a heart attack." He whispered and put his hand on Joe's arm, "I can't breath."

Harry pounded on the door, "Pans let me in." He demanded watching Draco, and ripped the door open after she unlocked it. "Baby," he had his arms around Draco and had the man in his grasp, "take a slow breathe," he whispered, kissing his temple, "you should workout more."

"You should... workout... more..." Draco tried mocking him, though it came out breathy and incomplete.

Harry laughed softly and sat the two down next to Noel, "arms up." He demanded and Draco listened without hesitation. Harry pulled his sweater over his head, leaving him in just the undershirt, "next time I wanna get you naked I'll just chase you first." He commented lowly, though the other four heard him.

"Piss off," Draco snapped, sagging back against Harry's chest.

"What happened...?" Blaise questioned, once Draco relaxed against Harry.

Harry chuckled, brushing Draco's thoroughly fucked hair back, "we might have had a quickie, and I might have ended up tied up for a moment and I might have made a threat for when I got free."

Pansy smirked with a head shake, "Merlin you two, we're on a bloody train."

Harry laughed and gave her a wink, "we'll invite you next time."

Draco looked up instantly, right at Harry, judging whether it was a joke or a promise from his boyfriend. Once he decided it wasn't serious he took a calming breath and closed his eyes again.

"Think you'll live?" Harry asked, pressing his lips to Draco's ear, "I think you liked that far more than you want to admit."

"Shut up Potter," Draco hissed, crossing his arms against his midsection.

"Mm," Harry rubbed his bare arm and held him close, "I do."

Draco grinned to himself, and snuggled in closer, "go get your shirt."

Harry shifted Draco on his lap and held him tightly. He always could later, or just put a different one on. He didn't get moments like this often so he'd make due.

"Sorry about my friends," Blaise said after a second, giving Noel's shoulder a squeeze. She had been frozen and staring at the two next to her, and jumped at the touch, glancing over, "scared you too?" Blaise asked after a second.

"Uh." She cleared her throat, "o-okay." She muttered, glancing back at the two with a red face.

Draco opened his eyes at her tone, meeting her eyes before he looked down to follow where they were directed. They rested on his left arm,  _Death Eater_ , and Draco tensed.

"Sweater." He demanded, jolting forward and grabbing it from Harry's hold, throwing it over his head without a word more.

"Are you cooled down, Drakey?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Fine," he sneered, adjusting the buttons that went sideways across his shoulder.

"Drakey?"

"Fine!" He said again, and got to his feet before giving Harry's shoulder a shove, "get up."

"Malfoy..?"

"What's wrong Drak-?" Pansy started asking again, leaning forward with a high pitched voice.

Draco turned his eyes to her, "it's  _Draco_! And don't ask again." He demanded, folding his arms against his chest, looking back towards the window. JJ shifted in his chair glancing at Noel who was red faced and staring at her hands.

Harry was on his feet, using his wand to clean himself off before grabbing his small carry-on bag that would hold his jumper. He pulled it over his head and sat down next to Blaise, with a shrug, he figured it was just because he had shown a vulnerable side of himself in front of the others.

Pansy pouted lighting up a quick cigarette, the rest of the train ride was quiet.

**"Draco?" Harry whispered, pu** lling the man close. He had gone to bed as soon as they got to the hotel, not even joining them for dinner. He had only said he was exhausted from the excitement but Harry had known it was something else he just didn't know what.

It was quite a long morning, the six had set out to leave around ten and ended up getting off the train just after six, a Muggle train ride of 12 hours was cut down to 8 with their Wizarding train line.

Draco took the skink and their bags and left with just a quick kiss to Harry's cheek, claiming he had the weekend to make it up to Blaise, it was only Wednesday night.

Harry was back now, a little early, and Draco was fast asleep. He curled up behind him, frowning when he realized the man was in his full sleeping attire. He had stopped wearing long sleeves shirts all the time a while ago and Harry liked it that way.

He pressed kisses to his face and neck, waking him slowly from his sleep, whispering, "Draco," and "I love you's" until the blonde stirred.

He turned and buried himself against Harry, "what are you doing?"

"Checking on you," Harry stroked his back, kissing his neck. "Feel better?"

"I do right now," Draco whispered and gave his chest a kiss.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry offered after a moment, "you're so warm, Malfoy, let's get you comfortable?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm okay."

Harry frowned and turned so Draco was pressed into the mattress and he could look down at him, "what's wrong?"

"How can you not notice it?"

"What?"

" _It_?!" Draco waved his left arm.

"Oh," Harry lifted a shoulder, and reached out slowly taking the left sleeve of Draco's night shirt and rolling it up and over the mark. Draco shivered as Harry rubbed his fingers over it, "it's part of you Malfoy," he whispered and bent down giving it a kiss, "and I love you."

"She just kept staring at it."

"Who?" Harry gave his arm another kiss, and another, and another, pressing his lips all over the mark until finally Draco laughed and Harry met his look.

"Noel."

"She's probably never seen one before, she's younger and you can't fault curiosity."

"It was rude." Draco whispered quietly, watching Harry nuzzle his side.

"It was," he agreed, "we can get it taken care of, hm?"

"What?"

"The Mark," Harry smiled, moving his fingers over the buttons of Draco's silk nightshirt, easing it off his arms and tossing it to the floor, "get a Muggle tattoo, if you want?"

"Put something like that on my body?" Draco stared in shock.

"Just an option," Harry shrugged, "you could cover it with a big roaring lion." Draco scoffed, "or my name? Property of Harry James Potter."

"Get over yourself," Draco scowled and turned against the bed so he was on his side with Harry laying in front of him.

He laughed, wrapping an arm around Draco's side, "did you know you're just perfect?"

"I am," Draco agreed, quickly snuggling back against Harry's chest, "we have an early day tomorrow we should get some sleep."

Harry laid quiet a moment before speaking up, "Draco." The blonde hummed, "do you ever feel..." He trailed off and rubbed his hand over Draco's left arm, " _anything_?"

"What things?"

"I don't know just anything from it?"

Draco was glad Harry couldn't see the worry he was wearing at the question. After his melt down less than a week ago they hadn't talked about it. Draco wasn't avoiding it but he was giving Harry his time. He always revealed everything when he was ready.

"Pain? Or movement? I don't know what you felt before?"

"No," Draco spoke firmly and tilted his head towards Harry, nudging the hair away from his forehead before giving the scar a kiss, "do you?"

"Not for five years."

"It's just a mark, Harry."

"Yeah, of course," he grinned in the dark room and pulled the blanket up around Draco. "I'll be right back."

"What?"

"I've got to clean up it's been a long day."

Draco pressed his hand to the bed and pushed himself up slightly, eyeing the man, "it's going to be a long weekend."

"And for once JJ is not the most annoying person with us."

"Who is top of your list? Noel?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "I like her Malfoy, lay off." Draco grunted, and laid back down, "jealousy is rather unbecoming on you." Harry added as he walked away.

Draco mouthed at his back, huffing as he got comfortable, "Perfect Potter.  _Never_  jealous."

"I can hear you."

"Good!" Draco answered and rolled away from the bathroom light.

"I have been known to be a little envious and green-eyed myself..." Draco could only imagine the proud smirk Harry was wearing because of his joke as he sauntered back in, waiting until he was laid down next to him. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pressed himself hard against his back. "A little possessive."

Draco muttered, lacing their fingers together, "Possessive Potter, then."

"Put that over your Mark," Harry nibbled on his earlobe, "hm?" Draco elbowed him, and pressed against the bed comfortably, "good night  _Drakey_."

"Piss off."

"We're meeting them around noon to go sightseeing, Noel's never been here before."

"I don't give a damn."

"We are joining them, Malfoy." Harry whispered, "please?"

"Fine," Draco pressed his cheek to his pillow and sighed softly, "good night, baby." Harry gave his shoulder a kiss, before shutting his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

**"Forgot what you look like?"** Draco asked, eyebrow arched and curious as he eyed Harry staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Malfoy this top is ridiculous." Draco sighed and got up walking towards him, "honestly is this a woman's top?"

"Potter clothing is gender neutral. I have proven that time and time again..."

They paused as if they were thinking that over. Harry met Draco's eye with a blush, "well!" He huffed when Draco smirked, "I hate this!"

"It's a cute jumper," Draco tried to reason, giving the cashmere a brush of his finger, "and it feels nice."

Harry frowned, "I just want to change, I don't want to wear this."

"It's sexy," Draco pressed against him, backing Harry against the counter. He wrapped his arm around his waist, winked and within a flash they were apparated to the restaurant they had planned to meet at.

It was a fairly youthful place, had options for dinner along with a full service bar and music. Blaise liked it so they were going to it.

"Draco!" Harry growled, giving the black v-cut jumper a small pull.

"Sexy," Malfoy whispered, grabbed the door and pushed Harry in. Harry was in a full pout while following Draco across the building to Blaise's table, spotting Pansy and JJ at it already.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"I'm dating an arse." He complained while being ushered into the booth.

"Ah," she laughed quietly, "we ordered drinks."

"Good," Harry started before another frown, "what the fuck is this?"

"Wine."

"I hate everything about tonight."

"We're in Italy," Draco laughed, laying his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I want a beer," he said to the waiter passively and turned to Draco after he was given a nod, "glad I came?"

"I am." Draco answered, dragging his eyes over Harry's face, "especially because you're having a good time."

Harry was going to answer but his mouth fell open, staring past Draco. The blonde turned around seeing Blaise and Noel joining them, about to scold Harry for ignoring him when he saw it.

Noel was wearing the same sweater.

"Malfoy!" Harry stuttered, "are you bloody kidding me?!"

"To be fair," Draco started, "you wear it better."

"I wear it better?" Harry stared at him in shock.

"Are we fighting?" Draco asked with a teasing tone, picking up the wine glass and taking a drink before looking at Pansy with a grimace. His previous comment forgotten, "are you trying to kill me?"

Pansy groaned, "I told you," she said slipping a cigarette between her lips, "I bloody told you."

"What?"

"That you were going to complain about something!"

Blaise laughed, shaking his head, "could you two not for five minutes?"

"Did you try the wine she picked?" Draco said dryly, pausing when Harry's arm hit him in the side. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this damn sweater off!" Harry huffed, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the table top. Every person at the table was in a world of its own.

Blaise was annoyed with his friends, Harry was stripping, JJ was doing little to conceal his stare, Pansy was pouting around the smoke, and Draco was not only complaining about the wine but having a heart attack  _his_ Harry was stripping!

"What is happening!" Blaise laughed sharing a look with Pansy who just grinned.

Draco, red faced and gaping, "Harry James Potter!" He grabbed the  _blouse_  and held it up, "put your clothing back on!"

"No, I hate it." Harry relaxed into his seat, grabbing the wine glass and downing it with a gulp and a grimace.

Blaise, still laughing, chimed in, "Potter you're quite attractive."

"He works out everyday," JJ spoke up from beside Pansy, eyes trained to his boss.

Draco let out a low growl, "you have five seconds to put your shirt on Potter, or we're going home."

"Draco, it's itchy and a bloody girls blouse!"

"Put. It. On."

JJ held up a hand and grabbed his jacket, "here, Mr. Potter." He said quickly, offering it. "It might be a little tight but..-?"

"Perfect," Harry took the jacket, shifted and slipped it on, "here, happy Malfoy?" He asked, zipping it up. He could only get it halfway zipped but it calmed Draco so it was worth it.

The blonde wasn't  _happy_  but he'd make due, and after a look at the sweater he pulled his wand and vanished it form the table, "stupid brat." He grumbled, raising a hand for another drink.

Pansy let out a slow breath of smoke, "next time we do a weekend away it can't be longer than two days."

Harry smirked, it was new to him. Not them having their petty arguments but them seriously not getting along. He, Ron and 'Mione often had weeks away - especially right after school and they were just fine.

Blaise was the peacemaker between hot-headed Malfoy and honest, sassy Pansy. They were the same person in more than one way.

"I don't know how come he's so irritated," Harry said after a moment, smoothing Draco's ponytail, "we had a bubble bath and champagne filled afternoon."

"We're in Italy and that's what you two decide to do our only afternoon apart?" Noel laughed, shaking her head.

"That's all they ever do." Blaise answered, "it's their relationship mission."

"Once we shag everywhere we'll breakup." Harry laughed, giving his eyebrows a wiggle. "We have goals, plain and simple."

Draco, unamused, scoffed, "I spent summers here."

"What if Harry wanted to see something?"

"We did a lot of 'sightseeing' yesterday." Pansy tutted, giving Draco a look. "Yes, please  _mind-heal me right fucking now."_

Blaise cleared his throat and put his hand down on the table collecting their attentions, "let's not do this tonight. It's my birthday, c'mon guys." Four days was three too many, Pansy was right. And they still had tomorrow, the train ride back. But at this rate he figured Pansy and JJ would be apparating back.  _Or_ ,  _I_   _will_.

He knew that as much as Draco had 'forgiven' Pansy, he hadn't. He didn't think Harry was ready, and sometimes Blaise didn't either. He saw those days at the Ministry. Those breakdowns in the hallway no one talked about and Draco most surely didn't know about. Harry shouldn't have been back at work period.

They all knew it, Harry knew it too. But he was raised a soldier and a soldier he was. He wasn't given chances to say he wasn't ready because his whole childhood he had been conditioned to be ready.

Pansy gave Blaise a quick apology before finishing her wine.

Draco didn't bother, instead he got to his feet, "I'll buy a round." He paused, with a look at Pansy - it was as if they could all see him bite his tongue before he stormed off.

Harry sighed heavily, "he's on edge from the train ride, still." He said as soon as Draco walked away.

"You chasing him?"

"No," Harry glanced at Noel. She was flushed red and staring at her hands, "he just got uncomfortable and you know how he can be." He joked with Blaise, "I'll keep him happy the rest of the night, I promise."

"If you can..." Pansy snorted.

"I spend quite a bit of time with him, I know how." Harry winked playfully.

"Strange to see you be the one that is taking care of him," Blaise asked with an eyebrow arched.

"That's what you think," Harry grinned, pulling his fingers through his hair, seeing Draco approaching with a small tray in both hands.

"Okay, four pints, wine for Pansy, and whisky for me." He slid back into his seat, taking a drink.

**Draco was the only one**  close to sober almost two hours later, Harry had pulled him to dance at some point after another argument started. That one over a divan in Pansy's house, something Blaise had informed them in exasperation had happened years ago.

Draco was lost, though, and wrapped around Harry. Just where he wanted to be. He didn't mind a tipsy Potter, because tipsy Potter was delicious and as much as he pretended it bothered him - it didn't. He loved it. He was insatiable, possessive and never left his side.

Harry had his left arm around Draco's shoulders and one of his legs between Draco's, grinding against him partly in-time with the music, while Draco was grinning and petting his hair, "you're a mess."

"Your mess." Harry answered smartly, proud smirk in place.

"Yes." He gave his arse a swat, "Let me free, I need to use the loo."

Harry pouted, "I'll go with you."

"No." Draco untangled his leg and then his arm, "I'll be fine, be good and stay with Blaise and her," he said with a nod towards Blaise and Noel.

Harry stared after Draco, plopping down next to Blaise, "he's so beautiful."

"Yeah?" Blaise asked, glancing over, "you okay, Potter?"

"I think I'm close to drunk." He said before snapping his head up, "I'll buy you a drink! It's your birthday!" He was getting to his feet, hugging Blaise and pulling up too. A loud cheer erupting around the bar, "drinks for the whole bar!"

Blaise gave Noel a nervous look, grabbing for Harry, "hey mate quiet down, you're gonna make Malfoy mad."

"No, no," Harry shook his head, "it's my money, drinks for everyone!"

JJ wooed loudly, getting to his feet and joining the other two, "hell yeah!"

Harry threw his arm around Joe as well, leaning in close, "even you Joe."

"Thanks Harry," he grinned drunkenly, patting his back and whisking him away from Blaise towards the bar.

"What the hell?" Draco asked, as soon as Blaise turned around.

"He said it was fine because it is his money."

Draco rolled his eyes, "of course it's fine, I don't care about that. Last I heard from him," Draco checked his watch dramatically, "five hours ago he still disliked JJ quite a bit?"

"Drinks," Blaise shrugged, sitting and giving Noel a kiss.

"Wooooo!" Harry hollered and their group looked over to see him stripping the jacket and Joe standing on the bar top. Harry cupped his mouth with a catcall, before starting to climb up with him.

"Oh Merlin," Draco whispered, crossing his arms.

Blaise laughed loudly, turning to see the two dancing. If it could be called that, before Joe requested a song.

Pansy shook her head, "I think we should get them down."

Noel gave a point to the barkeep who didn't seem to mind too much, "we're okay."

Draco flinched when Harry stumbled into JJ, "he really can't dance."

"Not at all," Blaise agreed with a smile.

Joe, on the other hand could, he was moving in time with whatever song it was he asked for and had his hands on Harry's hips, trying to help the older man with little success. Harry wasn't coordinated enough, for one, and he was far too inebriated to even attempt to get better.

Swinging the jacket above his head he gave Draco a wink and a point, "that's my baby!"

Blaise laughed, giving Draco's side a pat. "Maybe we should get him down." He said unfolding his arms and headed over to the bar top, having to weave through the small bar goers that were feeding into their enthusiasm. He stopped right in front of Harry, reaching up for him, "come on down Potter."

"No!" Harry clapped his hands, completely out of sync, and gave a shimmy, "Joe and I are dancing!"

"I se-."

"Draco come on up," JJ grabbed for his arm, but Draco shook his head and stepped back. Harry gave a loud yelp, grabbing at JJ as he started slipping, just hardly righting themselves before they fell.

"Hey!" The barkeep called when Joe started grabbing at his own shirt, "they have to keep their clothes on."

Draco sighed, and pulled out his wand, "time to get down, boys."

"We're dancing." JJ whined, tugging at his t-shirt.

"On the floor," Draco suggested over the music and when they shot him down again, "this will hurt you far more than it will hurt me." He promised about to say the body freezing spell, but JJ jumped down before he could and grabbed Draco close. Starling the blonde as he spun him around. Harry, laughing, hurried to join and Draco was soon pressed between both Harry Potter and Joe Jones. "Parkinson," Draco demanded "come get your stupid pet!"

Pansy was watching with a shrug, ignoring Blaise when he told her to go. Joe turned around at the mention of the girl and a wide smile spread across his face before he was making his way over to her. Draco, holding Harry close, gave him a small look, "I told you to be good."

"I was."

"Stripping isn't good." Draco smirked, tracing Harry's cheek, those green eyes turned up to him. Looking at Draco that way he loved, that way that made his heart beat faster.

It always came down to this, whether they were sober or drunk or angry or in public... it always came to  _just_   _them_.

Harry looking at Draco like he was the sun and Draco clinging to Harry like the moon. They were sick with it. It was an obsession, the way they were together.

"Can we leave?" Harry breathed, looking smaller than ever tucked under Draco's chin.

"Whenever you want."

"Now."

Draco said a quick  _accio_  for the jacket Harry had been wearing, it had barely fit all night and he wasn't about to struggle with it so instead he handed it to Blaise as a goodbye.

"Happy Birthday Blaise!"

"I'll see you all in the morning," Blaise chuckled, throwing a wink at Harry who was grinning.

Draco was quick to pay the tab up to them leaving, he was sure most of the three hundred dollars was somehow related to Harry and the many rounds he proclaimed for the whole bar.

"Ready?" Draco asked, arm around Harry's waist - who had been 'dancing' again.

"Can I dance for you tonight?"

"You'll be going to bed, baby," Draco chuckled softly walking the two out the door. "We'll get a Muggle cab because you are in no way up for apparating."

"If it gets me to bed sooner with you..." Harry trailed off closing his eyes and Draco quickly pulled his attention.

"Hey!" He snapped, "stop, I will take care of us."

"Okay," Harry nodded, focusing on Draco.

"You really shouldn't have had that last shot, Potter."

"It was good!"

Draco hummed, and helped Harry into the cab before giving the hotel name. They weren't too far, but he wasn't about to risk apparating him nor was he walking him.

Harry, once inside the cab, relaxed into the seat and shut his eyes before jolting up straight with a yell, "my wand!"

"Potter!" Draco glared at him, "shut up."

Harry seemed to think about that a second before he licked his lips, "make me."

"I'm not playing your game, be quiet."

"Wand, wand, wand!" Harry said loudly, grinning. He wanted Draco to play his game, more than that he wanted Draco to shut him up. "Wand, wan-."

Malfoy slapped his hand over his mouth, shaking his head, after quickly meeting the driver's eyes in the mirror and glancing away. "Potter, be quiet." Harry licked the palm, wiggling his eyebrows. Draco scowled, "you're drunk. We are not playing this game tonight."

Harry pouted beneath his hand and tugged at his wrist, "why?"

"I am not interested in shagging you while you're like this."

"I'll sober up for you. I have a potion."

"Harry, for the love of Merlin, shut your stupid, pretty, mouth."

Harry studied Draco a moment, "he's a Muggle?" He whispered, or what he thought was a whisper but it was barely an indoor voice.

"You're a bloody idiot," Draco groaned, seeing them coming to a stop outside the hotel. He got Harry out quickly and then leaned back in. He gave the driver a good amount of money, along with a quick  _obliviate_ and hurried to back away.

Harry was grinning, staring dumbstruck at Draco before he was pulled towards their hotel and up to their room.

**Half-asleep and half-na** ked, Harry had been tasked with undressing and laying down while Draco cleaned up. That was it and he only got as far as his shoes before he slumped over.

"Oh, Potter," Draco chuckled, heaving him to a better position before unfastening his jeans.

"No!" Harry demanded with his eyes still shut, slapping at Draco's hand, "I'm taken."

"I know," Draco answered, shooing his hand away.

"No touching." Harry rolled away from him and scooted across the bed.

"Ok," he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up before easing in next to him.

"No! I have a boyfriend!" Harry gave a shove with his leg.

"Potter!" Draco swatted his side, "look at me."

"No touching." Harry whispered, "Drake won't like that." Draco stared at him in the moonlight fondly, with a wide smile. "I'm his."

"You are," Draco whispered, realizing he was as good as gone, barely hanging onto consciousness and this time it wasn't a nightmare that was keeping him from falling asleep. It was Draco, Draco and everything Harry was listing off about him.

Such as, his eyes, and hair and legs and feet -  _oh, Merlin his perfect feet_. The way he sounded when he laughed, and looked when he smiled, and smelled like lavender all the time and how Harry hated the smell but loved it now. How Draco was perfect and too good for him, but how he had him anyway. And how he'll never get rid of him, so he couldn't touch him. He couldn't do anything. He could only sleep.

It wasn't until Harry stopped talking and fell asleep that Draco finally moved. He snuggled up beside Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist giving his shoulder a kiss, "I love you," he whispered, rubbing his chest. His fingers wrapping around the necklace Harry wore before his other hand reached up to his own.

_I'm his._

He had always thought it was the other way around. Draco was Harry's. Harry didn't belong to anyone, he didn't want to and he didn't need to. Draco did, no matter how possessive he was over Harry, no matter how jealous and insecure he got at moments he was always Harry's. Everything about himself belonged to Harry Potter and had for a while now.

_I'm his._ Draco smiled again, and breathed out a quiet sigh at the feeling that flooded him. It was almost as if he knew those two words held much more meaning than a simple giving of his heart. It meant Michael was gone, he wasn't in Harry's mind anymore. Draco wasn't competing to be better than he had been, their future wasn't going to be plagued by those thoughts any longer. He wasn't a nightmare any longer, it was just Draco and Harry.

_He's_   _mine_.

**Harry woke to a pounding sound th** at wasn't his brain in his skull and peered around the bright, sun filled room to find it empty. Another knock before it went quiet, he could hear Draco talking and judged by the smell of his shampoo he had been up and showered.

He groaned and laid back, grabbing for his glasses from the bedside table and his wand. He shoved the glasses in place and gave his wand a small wave to pull the drapes.

"No you don't, Potter," Draco called, walking into view. Harry saw a tray in hand, "get up."

"My head hurts, be quiet."

Draco rolled his eyes, pausing to pull the drapes back open, and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I have breakfast and a pain potion for you." He explained, offering the potion before smoothing the comforter and putting the tray down between them. "Drink up."

"You're being bossier than usual," Harry grumbled, perching up on his arm to take the potion and down it. He laid back with a huff, waiting for the potion to work.

"No, you're just hungover."

Draco opened the tray lid and looked over the breakfast, it was the same breakfast they had ordered for the past four mornings but he scrutinized it anyway. Starting in on the same complaint he had all week, "they could have put warm butter on the toast."

"I know." Harry answered immediately, smiling to himself, "and there's too much juice in the orange."

Draco glanced over with a smirk, "whatever." He grabbed a piece of the fruit, "feeling better?"

"A little," Harry sat up slightly and grabbed a piece of toast. He folded it in half and tucked an egg and a few pieces of bacon inside the small pocket. Most of it bulged out but he was still going to take a bite and Draco was going to give him that look.

"Honestly."

Harry licked his lips with a wink, "want a bite?"

"No." Draco nursed his coffee, and shook his head.

"How's our little skink this morning, Draco?"

Malfoy glanced over at the table he was on, "he was very active this morning, went absolutely mad when I gave him the crickets."

"Did he?"

"I thought of a name for him too," Draco said proudly, putting his coffee down and picking up one of the plates before he leaned back against the headboard.

"What's that?"

"Spot."

Harry gave him a small look, "what?"

"It's a generic pet name."

"For a dog, Malfoy." Harry shook his head, laughing softly, "how very  _you_."

Draco grinned before taking the bite, "what else did you expect?"

Harry looked at the table, their little red-eyed skink was burrowed under the moss and pressed to the glass, "Spot."

"He loved it." The blonde said defensively.

"Whatever you want, baby." Harry leaned forward to give him a quick kiss, "I'm going to shower, I smell like a pub."

"You do," Draco agreed watching Harry get to his feet, "oh, hey, I'm going to run out before we leave. Everything is packed up, save Spot."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No," Draco put the plate down and hurried up, "I'll meet you at the train station. Don't be late."

Harry smiled, "okay, I get it. Too much me."

"Extremely, I usually have work to pawn you off on." Draco rolled his eyes, pulling Harry close.

"You could join me," Harry whispered, giving him a quick kiss, "you left me hanging last night."

"Did I?" Draco asked with a grin, giving his bottom lip a small nibble, "I recall last night quite differently."

"Mm," Harry moved to pick him up, but Draco was quick to step back. "Fine, leave me to my own devices."

"Don't be late, Potter." Draco commanded grabbing his traveling cloak. "The bags are beside Spot, don't forget them or him either."

"I have managed 24 years of my life, Malfoy."

Draco pulled his cloak on, "with a Hermione telling you what to do, I'm only fulfilling the role."

Harry laughed and with a blown kiss disappeared into the bathroom, Draco stared after him a moment before turning the opposite direction and heading out.

* * *

**And, On The Next Episode...**

Draco "Madcap" Malfoy makes a reappearance in regards to Harry's case which is not only a little questionable but maybe his methods are as well.

_[Which **his**? Who knows. *Grin*]_


	16. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: The way this started and went to get into the base of everything surrounding Harry and Draco ended up taking me a bit off the beaten path. So, as this is super long we're going to cut it here and legit PICK RIGHT UP AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IN THE NEXT ONE. Uhm, so, yeah. Shout out to my beta, Miss (or, Mrs, really.) HB! Thank you so much, babes.
> 
> Warnings: Smuttysmutsmutsmut.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own, I'll disclaim it. HP belongs to their rightful owners and not me.

" **Draco?"**

"You don't have to yell." He called back from the open bedroom door. He could hear Harry coming towards him, and glanced over when he let out a low whistle.

"I could get use to coming home to this."

"Mm," Draco had been in the middle of changing, and was getting a pair of jeans from the closet. "How was your day?"

"No," Harry dropped his briefcase at the door and stalked over.

"No,  _you_ ," Malfoy answered with a glare, "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Harry winked, matching his pace as he backed away.

"The shop was busy today," Draco said, stopping when his back hit the glass of the windows behind him. "We have a dinner."

"I'll be your dinner," Harry was only a breath away, and pressed his palm to the window when he leaned in. "What do you say?"

"Potter." He whispered, "it's Thursday."

Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco's wrist and lifted it to read the time off his watch. They only had a few minutes. "I don't want to go."

"It's Neville's first time, he's very excited."

" _I'm_  very excited." Harry retorted and pressed their hips together with a small grin, "give me attention baby?"

"I have created a monster." Draco laughed, the back of his bare thighs pressing against the glass.

Harry eased his hand beneath his sweater. One of Harry's. Dark maroon with a gold lion as an emblem on the left shoulder. "You most certainly have." He ran a finger over the cut of Draco's pronounced hip bone and across the waistband of his underwear.

"What ever will I do with you, Harry Potter?" He tossed his head back with a hearty laugh and. Draco cupped his chin, running his thumb along the curve of his stubble coated jaw. He looked so much older like this, he looked so much happier. "I love you."

Harry met his eyes, leaning against the hand he had pressed to the window, "do you?"

Draco gave him a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He tilted back pressing his lips against the stubble and down his cheek and across his jaw to his earlobe.

"Draco," Harry whimpered, his hand skimming over Draco's underwear, brushing down against his cock.

"I haven't even touched you yet." He muttered, and gave his earlobe a small nibble, tracing the curve with his tongue.

"Please." Harry stroked Draco over his boxers, gripping his length half-heartedly, his knees shaking when Draco kissed him just behind his ear. He caught himself with his hand pressed to the window.

" _Please_?" Draco breathed against his neck. "Hm?"

"Merlin, please. Yes. Please."

"Potter," Draco gave him a softer kiss, "we really do have plans. Neville is very anxious about having Pansy and Blaise over."

"Malfoy." Harry whined out in exasperation, his eyes flying open and Draco saw the fire dancing behind them. He was still stroking Draco, who despite how good it felt held to his words and stood passively, staring back. "Don't you want me?"

 _Of course I do._ Draco only arched an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly, "we must go, you can't be late to your best mate's dinner party."

"I can to!" Draco fought back his laugh, Harry gripped him roughly. "Don't you dare do this."

"Or what?"

"You're on probation."

"Of..." he blinked in question, looking at Harry, "of you?"

Harry glared, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes. Me."

"Think you can last, baby?" Draco dropped his voice just slightly, the lust he was feeling making its way out. He stepped forward, and Harry stood unflinching. "I nearly brought you to your knees with a kiss, Potter, I'll take my chances."

Harry chortled, "shut up."

"Get changed, if you're going to." Draco smirked, brushing against his chest as he eased his way out of his hold. "I'll grab the wine."

Harry grunted his answer, standing still until he heard the door shut behind him.  _Bloody hell!_ He growled, kicking the closet door shut.  _I'll get changed alright._

 **Harry walked out o** f the bedroom less than three minutes later wearing that tight fitted pair of jeans he hadn't since the night Malfoy picked him up from the club.

The ones that hung low on hips, the ones Draco dreamt about. Yeah,  _those ones._ Them and a dark blue button up, untucked and with the top button open Harry could have stopped traffic.

He waited at the door, keeping a smile from his face when Draco paused at the top of the living room, wine in hand. It was a momentary lapse but it was still one, and Harry marked it as a point.

"Pansy bringing dessert?" He asked, casually, pulling their front door open and pocketing his wand in his jacket.

"Last I heard."

"I hope it's not another bloody cheesecake."

Draco snickered, pulling it shut behind them and locking it, "me too."

"Maybe we should bring a backup?"

"That will only insult her."

Harry glanced over, his hand sliding around Draco's wrist, "and you care because..?"

"I don't want an argument at Neville's house. I told you he was nervous."

"He told you?"

"No," Draco adjusted their hands as they walked, slipping his fingers through Harry's and tugging him half a step back against his side. "I can read people."

"Mm," Harry glanced over under his lashes and away just as quick, "how very discerning of you, Draco."

Draco tilted his head back, glancing around and with a flash they were apparating to Neville's and Harry was shoving him away as soon as they landed. Stumbling slightly and glaring, "why do you do that!?"

"Because it bothers you."

Harry grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him close, their bodies hard against each other. "I'm going to make your night a living hell." He promised, Draco shivered involuntarily. The fire he loved to see was there in Harry's eyes and he knew he meant it.

Harry dropped his sleeve and turned away before Draco could say another word and pounded on the front door not bothering to wait longer than a few seconds before he opened it and stomped in leaving Draco to hastily follow.

Part of him was a little worried, if he was honest, Harry didn't tend to be so harsh. Ever.

"Hey guys!" Hannah's voice drifted to Draco who hurried inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Brought wine," Draco smiled, holding the bottle out towards her.

Harry was stripping his jacket, without a look back and making his way over towards JJ and Blaise.

"I'll pour us a glass," Hannah grinned, taking Draco by the wrist. Harry was laughing exaggeratedly at some joke JJ was telling, leaning against his shoulder, Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.  _It's going to be a long night._

 **They were quite a** few hands into some card game that no one was sure they were winning when Draco snapped.

Neville had been telling Harry about a Housemate of theirs, when the brunette brought up Cho Chang, they were supposedly expecting.  _Did he just fucking blush?_  Draco's eyes were trained to Harry closely, he wasn't even trying to bother him. It was just a genuine reaction, something based on the tease from Ron and Neville always happened when anyone brought up the Ravenclaw.

Harry, red faced, waved a hand hurriedly to drop the subject. Draco had enough and sat his glass loudly on the table, "I'm tired." He announced, all four couples and his boyfriend looked up at his announcement, as he got to his feet.

"I think the games almost done, Malfoy, wanna finish?" Ron spoke up, shifting forward.

"Exhausted." He hissed, pushing back from the table while giving Harry a pointed look.

Who looked around before scooting back, "well that's my cue."

Ron pouted, putting his cards down, "it's only 7:30 guys." Draco didn't say another word just left the room, leaving Hannah to hurry to her feet after him.

"He okay, Harry?"

"Search me." Harry finished his beer quickly, wrapping Hermione in a hug before Pansy. He was aiming for Noel when Draco looked in. "Hold your horses." Harry answered before Draco could complain and gave her a quick hug as well, "I'll see y'all later." He gave a wave and headed to the front room, Neville in his wake.

"Where'd you put your jacket?"

"Uh...?"

"I have it." Draco said from the foyer, Harry found him holding it out practically dancing from foot to foot while he waited. Hannah gave him a nervous look, before Harry.

"Hannah dinner was amazing thank you for having us." Harry promised giving her a tight hug, "I'll see you next week."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She gushed and nudged at her boyfriend. Neville frowned at Draco but remained quiet, shaking Harry's hand before shutting the door behind them

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked as soon as the door was closed, turning after Draco as he took off down the walkway.

Draco grumbled something unintelligible before turning on the spot, "are you walking?"

"Are we not walking together?"

"I'm apparating."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked softly, reaching out.

Draco jumped away from his outstretched hand, "I'll see you at home." Harry stared in shock at the place Malfoy had just been standing. His eyes wide as he was left alone in the middle of the sidewalk, walking slowly towards home. It wasn't too far a walk to Neville's and Hannah's, only a few blocks. Still he tended to enjoy walks like this with Draco,  _obviously not tonight._

 **When Harry got home** it was just after 8. He didn't have to holler to ensure Draco was there because he was sitting at the bar with his notes from work and the music playing.

He glanced over at Harry as soon as the door closed, arched eyebrow.

Harry took his time, Draco didn't have anywhere to run to now. It was just them, the furthest he could run was the bedroom and it wasn't like Harry couldn't get inside of it. He made his way over to the bar, stepping out of his shoes at the hallway and climbing up on one of the stools leaving an empty seat between them.

"What are you looking at?"

"Work." Draco laid his pen on the papers, glancing over.

"Mm." Harry met his gaze, then glanced at the papers.

"What?"

"Just waiting."

"For what?" Draco asked dryly, pulling a face.

"You." Harry shrugged softly, propping his head up to the side with his fist. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm not the one that acted like an ass all night Potter!"

"Honestly what did I do that was so damn bad?"

Draco's skin flushed with anger, and he narrowed his eyes, "you ignored me for more than half the night and you were getting  _very_  friendly with Joe! When you know what that does to me!"

Harry rolled his eyes, blowing out a hard breath. "I didn't ignore you Malfoy."

"Oh, yes you did!" Draco wanted to slam his fist on the bar, he wanted to kick Harry's chair out from under him, he wanted to whine and throw a fit but he couldn't. He couldn't give in to stupid Potter.

"If you say so," Harry said evenly, sitting up properly. "It's hard to ignore you, when you're the only thing I ever think about."

Draco sputtered a moment and looked away, his eyes falling back to his papers, "whatever, I have work to do and no time for you."

Harry froze, "what did you just say?"

Draco didn't answer. After a few quiet moments Harry got up, heading down the hallway. Draco dropped his pen again, turning towards the windows. He could see the reflection of Harry at the edge of the dining room. "Did you love her?"

"Who?"

"That Chang girl?"

Harry turned around, watching him. Draco didn't look, only peered at him through the reflection. "I was far too young, Malfoy."

He wanted to look but he couldn't. He was scared he'd see that blush again. "Why did it make you blush..?"

"I don't know, she was my first crush. They give me shit for how I handled it, I get embarrassed."

Harry stared at him in silence for a moment, "we all have that person, Malfoy."

Draco only hummed.

"Is that what this is about? Something from when I was 15?"

He looked up at Harry finally meeting his eyes, "you hurt my feelings tonight."

"I didn't ignore you." Harry crossed his arms against his chest. "I wasn't being overly friendly with JJ."

Draco shook his head, "you didn't touch me all night, you were half a step away, you talked  _around_  me..." He watched the man across the room arch his eyebrow.

"Anything else?"

"Harry," he said quietly, taken aback. "I..?"

"No? Then," Harry turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, "I'm going to shower."

Draco looked after him,  _what is his problem_? He thought, hearing both doors shut and something told him he wasn't welcomed. Not even in their playful way, but that he really wasn't welcomed. His hand rested on the counter, fingering at the pen a moment before he picked it up and set to work on the rest of the order.

 **When he h** eard the door again he had just finished feeding Spot and was bent over watching him eat up the crickets, the early dark of the sky shone in from the window and the skink slithered around the cage.

Harry grabbed a beer from the ice box, popping it open and taking a swig, "did you finish?"

"What?"

"Work?"

"Yes," Draco turned away, his hand tugging at the necklace Harry had given him.

"I might have a few late nights," he said, "tomorrow and Saturday."

"Oh."

"I told Andromeda we would have to change our plans with Ted."

Draco frowned, "are you sure? I could just spend the evening with him Fri-?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes..." Draco gave Harry a look, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "I understand."

_Only Teddy when he's around? O-Okay?_

Harry took another drink of his beer, letting the neck rest between his two long fingers. "Good." He grabbed  _The_   _Prophet_  without another word, pulling it close.

Draco teetered on the spot, watching Harry ignore him, "would you like to watch a movie? Maybe?"

"Not really."

Draco gave a glance towards the windows, then then clock to judge the time, "ice cream?"

"I think we have some in the freezer." Harry nodded back, slightly, without looking up.

Draco tugged on the hem of his shirt, "Harry..."  _please look at me._ Potter didn't though, instead he turned the page with less than a 'hm?'

He took another swig of his beer, the cold liquid sloshing when he lowered his hand. Draco edged closer. He hated he felt this way, he hated he cared as much as he had. He was never going to do this again, he had told himself after Charlie. Yet, here he was, getting destroyed.

Here he was watching Harry recoil because of what? Draco teased him before dinner? Because  _they_  didn't have enough time.  _Oh,_ Draco gulped remembering what he said about an hour ago. " _No time for you."_

"Harry," Draco reached out, putting a finger under his chin, "I'm sorry."

Harry blinked, staring at him passively.

"I didn't mean it."

"Oh right... of course."

"No! I didn't!" Draco whispered, cupping his cheek, "baby, please." Harry didn't jerk away but he didn't respond either. "Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean it," Draco breathed, desperate to express it. Desperate for Harry to believe him. "Please don't do this."

"I'm having a beer and reading  _The Prophet_ , what am I doing wrong now?"

Draco tensed, his hand dropping, he knew he had fucked up but this was too much. "Nothing," he hurried to say, though he could think of a million things he was doing wrong. He could give Harry a list but for some reason the words caught in his throat. He couldn't risk saying it now, it wasn't worth the fight. It wasn't worth damaging Harry all over again. All those steps they had taken towards a healthy relationship were quickly slipping away. He wasn't the type to bounce back.

He finished his beer, putting the empty bottle on the counter before turning back to the newspaper and reading over the article he was feigning interest in. Draco stood like a statue next to him, Harry could practically feel him dancing around the topic in his mind. He gave the newspaper a hard push across the counter, "why would you  _ever_ say that to me?"

"I was hurt."

"So you wanted to hurt me too?"

"Yes."

Harry shut his eyes with a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around the reasoning. "What do you want from me, Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"At all? Ever?" Harry lifted an eyebrow, studying him, "I can't figure you out. It's about twenty steps back every step forward."

"No, it's not." Draco rushed, "I just want you, Harry."

"Except when I what was it... 'ignore' you?"

"You were." Draco whispered, "you know what that does to me, and you did it on purpose!"

"It was not a malicious move, Malfoy." Harry answered dryly, giving him a small look.

"I know."

"What you said was." Harry continued in that same even, unnerving tone.

Draco swallowed roughly, looking away, "I didn't mean it how you took it."

"Didn't you?" He scoffed, "not having enough time for me. You knew exactly how I would take it."

"No, I didn't."

"You're not a fucking idiot, Draco."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, "excuse me?"

"You're not, at all. Everything about you is calculated in some form or another, you knew exactly what you were doing and you know what... you know exactly what you're doing right now."

Draco sneered, his guilt flashing away immediately, "what are you talking about?"

"You know." Harry growled, "I'm not letting you bloody do it to me this time!"

"What has gotten into you? Is this about earlier tonight? I fucking told you we were low on time because  _our_ friend was nervous and wanted us there on time!"

"He's  _our_ friend now, hm?" Harry picked at him.

"Is that what we are becoming?" Draco hissed, "this stupid back and forth?"

"You know good and well what this is about."

"Enlighten me."

"This is about the never ending argument we have seemed to have for the past what... five months?"

Draco stared with a mean look, "fucking say it." He demanded, "tell me."

"You tell me, Draco, what don't you have time for?" Harry gave him a pointed look, his hand raised jabbing a finger at Draco's chest. He stared blankly, wiping his response from his face. "Everything in my damn life. My career, my nightmares, my problems..."

"Oh, come on!" Draco yelled, cutting him off, "that wasn't what I fucking meant!"

"It was. Deep down, we both know it. It's all of  _me_  you don't have time for... _me._ "

"I would have told you to leave a long time ago if that was true."

"Then what was it?"

Draco blanched because he didn't know, he hadn't meant to say it at all. It had just slipped out, he hadn't meant for this to happen. He just wanted space, he just wanted to think because he was tired of the way Harry had teased him all night. He was tired of how he had treated him - when he knew, good and well, it wasn't like Harry had completely ignored him. Harry never ignored him, of course, he just... he just did all the things that he knew would drive Draco mad and Draco was a sore fucking loser.

"That's what I fucking thought."

"No," Draco grabbed his arm when he made to walk away, "no, it wasn't that. I meant for the games!"

"Yeah," Harry gave a short snort and an eye roll, "I'm sure."

Draco gave his arm a tight grip, pulling him back, "would you stop trying to run away!" He begged, feeling Harry jerk away. "Just, listen to me!"

"No, not this time."

"If you walk away from me Harry..." Draco stopped, the words hanging off his tongue. Hovering in the air as if he had spoken them, their eyes met. Draco's swimming in tears. "I'm not doing this again, Harry, please just listen to me."

Harry watched him grabbing at his own necklace that hung around that slender, pale neck. His thumb rubbing over the charm of his shield. His face fell, the words had hit him like a truck and Draco hadn't even said them but he felt them. They were in the look, they were in the air.

When Draco opened his mouth to talk Harry leaned in and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. He didn't want to hear anything else. He couldn't. He didn't want to know it, he didn't want Draco to tell him the truth for the first time in this whole, crazy relationship. He was scared he was going to finally get the truth he had been begging for.

Draco was finally going to tell him he was a mess, he was a disaster, his nightmares were childish, he was old enough he should be able to sleep without crying. His career was a mistake they didn't deserve him (which he had said before. More than once.) Harry knew this time it was going to be real and that it wasn't going to be the only thing he meant. He was scared Draco was going to tell him he loved him, more than anything, so he stayed because he didn't think he could live without Harry. Harry who continued to put himself in harm's way for people who didn't appreciate it. For people he had already given everything up for. That he was playing their hero, when he didn't need to. He was going to tell Harry he didn't need to be a hero anymore, it was time to just be a person. It was time to stop trying to save people who didn't deserve it. Himself included.

And that fight was going to be worse than this one, out of everyone in the world that deserved anything Draco was it. Harry would die to give it all to him, he would die to save him. So, he kissed him because it was better than hearing the truth.

Draco melted right into his touch, he clung to Harry's body. Wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer, giving him a hard kiss. Harry had his back against the counter with a hard press, only breaking to take a shallow breath in.

He kept his eyes closed so he didn't have to see the tears that had started, he could feel them on his cheek and that was already too much, "Draco," he whispered, nudging his nose with his own.

"Harry," Draco answered softly, scared.

They were close barely a breath of a space between them, breathing each other's air with hard, deep pants their lips connecting over and over again. Neither moving, they just clung together. Harry kissed him until the tears stopped, he kissed him until he felt it change, until it was almost normal.

Draco almost collapsed against the side of the counter, pulling Harry with him, "please." He begged, sliding his hand down Harry's chest, grabbing at his hips, "please."

Harry finally opened his eyes, looking down at Draco. He licked his lips nervously, pushing his fingers through the white, blonde hair softly, "why is this easier than talking?"

"We don't have to think about how much we love each other."

Harry groaned softly, pulling him back in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. He hovered over them, teasing him. Draco was grabbing at the sleep pants he had around his hips, slipping his hand beneath the warm material and wrapping his hand around his thick, length. "Malfoy," he gasped, bracing himself with his left hand against the edge of the counter.

"Shh," Draco whispered, giving him a stroke. Harry fell quiet at the command, his hand gripping the counter tightly, his mouth tracing the shape of Draco's jaw with hard breaths and soft kisses. He could have stripped the blonde but he couldn't think straight. Just how Draco liked him, lost in him. Lost and unable to function properly.

This was all he wanted he just wanted to take him to that place.

Harry finally grabbed at his wrist, seizing him at the base, "you?" He asked breathily, nibbling on his chin.

Draco wanted to brush it away but he didn't, instead he dropped his hand and let Harry have his way. He moved slower than Draco thought he would, he took his time getting his sweater off before tugging the button-up underneath free from its tuck. He focused to undo each button, before pushing it off his arms and down to the floor. Draco raised his arms for Harry to pull his undershirt off, arching his hips so he could unfasten his jeans. They dropped below the swell of his arse with a few pulls from Harry, who grabbed him in a soft hand.

Draco shut his eyes, hissing out in pleasure, "baby."

"Yeah?" Harry coaxed, he leaned heavily into his left hand, their chest brushing while his right hand stroked Draco's aching length, "this is what you wanted?"

"Yes," Draco nodded, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. Harry kissed his exposed shoulder softly. Draco's fingers tightened their grip around Harry's hips, "more." He pleaded quietly, Harry shifted his head and followed the curve of Draco's shoulder down his collar bone slightly. His front clad against Draco who gasped the moment his cock brushed against Harry's abs.

Potter looked down, watching Draco shiver. And using his hold on the length he gave the head of the cock a small rub over his abs smearing the precum.

"Harry," he breathed out, his nails digging into his skin. "Don't tease me anymore tonight, please." Harry smiled to himself, doing it again. Draco was weak, his legs shook and he fought to hold on, "oh, Merlin, please."

"Show me." Harry coaxed, covering the front side of his cock with his hand, letting the underside brush against his lower stomach. Draco didn't take much coaxing, he was ready to show Harry the moment he was told to.

After a few small thrust of his hips, sliding along Harry's cut stomach his cum coated those abs. " _Ahh_ " He whined, falling back to the counter. Harry moved to catch him. Holding him up with a grip on his thighs.

Harry smiled at him, "feel better, Draco?"

"You," he whispered, feeling the swell of Harry's cock against his arse. Draco searched for his wand, before holding his hand out for a simple  _accio_ and catching it, he muttered a spell that would get him ready for Harry so they didn't have to waste any more time. "I want you inside of me, Harry."

The man was a mess the moment he heard the words. He tilted Draco back against the counter, arched his hips for the thrust and after a quick probe to make sure he was taken care of Harry pushed in.

"Oh, fuck," Draco growled, his head falling back at how full he felt and he dropped his wand to the counter. Harry filled him slowly, rocking against him while holding his thighs. He was strong but a few thrusts in he needed more support. He needed to ensure safety, with half the mind to think he swiped at the counter knocking the paper and beer bottle to the ground with a crash, pulled out to put Draco on his feet and turn him around. He pressed his chest into the side and reentered.

"Ah, Draco," he hissed, "you're so tight!" He filled him as slow and carefully as he could, trying to take his time. Draco pushed back against him each time he pulled back, never letting him fully leave. Harry was heavy on his back, his thrust full and deep each time he filled him. Rocking against his arse a few times before pulling back, every time he was deep enough their balls touched.

Harry had a fistful of Draco's hair, and was rocking himself deep inside of him when he felt himself cumming. Fingers tight in his hair, with a hard yank Draco's head was tilted back and taking a kiss from Harry who swallowed his moan as he filled his arse full of his cum.

"No," Draco reached for his leg, "more, please, Harry." He whimpered with a look over his shoulder when Harry let his hair go.

Potter sagged just slightly, "I need a minute."

"Now," Draco rocked back against him, pulling his hips forwards and backwards, Harry tried to stay standing but each time Draco rocked his sensitive length his foot gave just slightly until finally they were both on the ground together, Harry half sitting against the wall and Draco riding him.

Harry wasn't completely gone yet and Draco needed it. He'd fuck him senseless if he had to, his knees rested against the floor, bouncing up and down Harry's cock, grinding his hips against him. "Look at me," he pleaded, holding his face, "please, Harry."

"Right here," Harry answered, gasping for air, "shit, Draco, calm down."

"Harry," he breathed out, their eyes locked, he could feel the man tensing and clenched his arse in anticipation.

"Oh, Draco," he muttered incoherently, his head rolling back and knocking into the wall painfully, but he didn't care about that. His legs tensed, his muscles tightened as he finally gave some effort and thrust up into Draco, holding him in place with a vice like grip on his hips, "fuck, baby," he moaned hot and heavy, filling the room with it.

Draco smiled in response, dragging his finger over his bottom lip, before ducking his head to give him a kiss. Harry sagged back against the wall, giving him a half assed kiss in return.

"Kiss me," Draco demanded, holding him by the chin. Harry peeled an eye open, trying to read Draco's face. He looked scared, he saw, and pulled back.

"Draco..?"

"No," he shook his head, "tomorrow."

"What..?"

"The fight. The conversation. Whatever you want, can we just do it tomorrow?"

Harry frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, "what's wrong, Malfoy?"

"Draco," was all he whispered, brushing their noses together.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

The blonde shut his eyes, sighing softly, "I don't want you to go."

"Go? Where?"

"Anywhere, Harry. Don't leave." Draco didn't meet his eyes as he asked, instead he stayed hidden curled up against Harry's chest.

Harry flinched when he moved, his cock sensitive and still buried inside of Draco's arse. "Malfoy, get up a second?"

"What?"

"My cock," he groaned, and Draco held him tighter apparating the two to the bedroom bed, before he got off him. Harry didn't let him get far and had him against his body with a quick cover with their blanket. "I'm not going anywhere, Draco."

"You are, aren't you though?"

"What do you mean?"

Draco shut his eyes, hiding against Harry's chest. The brunette was rubbing his fingertips up and down his back, kissing his hair as he waited. "One day you're not going to come home."

"I'll always come home, Draco." Draco shook his head, refusing to look up even after Harry gave his chin a nudge. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I liked it better in Italy," Draco whispered, "no work, no worries. Just us."

Harry frowned, giving Draco's hair another kiss, "I don't want to have this argument."

"Me either."

"So, let's forget it." Harry begged, holding him tightly. "You know my standpoint and I know yours."

"I'm not one for agreeing to disagree."

"I think for the sake of us, baby, you have to."

It was an honest, and scary thought. Finally Draco looked up, shifting slightly to sit up, "okay." He agreed, shivering at the feel of the nails Harry drug across the back of his hips.

Harry gave a soft grin, "we should have our disagreements like this more often." Draco forced a smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes and Harry noticed. "What else...?"

"I'm so sorry," Draco whispered, his voice so small it was hard to believe he spoke. "For everything I said."

Harry kissed him, grin still in place, "I am too, Draco. I'm sorry I hurt you today, you don't deserve that."

Malfoy took a shaky breath, calming himself, "you're all mine, Potter."

"I am." Harry smiled, a real one, and Draco finally relaxed.

"Going to give me a bath?"

" _You_ ," Harry scoffed, feeling the weight of their night dissipate, "how about me? You made a mess all over my chest."

"How about I make a mess all over your back, too? Hmm?"

Harry's cock twitched at the question, his eyes glossing over just slightly, "are you trying to best me at being greedy tonight, Draco?"

"I think I'm winning."

Harry hummed and pushed him back against the mattress, climbing over his legs with his lips to his body, "I don't think so," Harry promised, looking up at him while dragging his tongue down his slender frame, "I'm going to devour you tonight, Malfoy, until you beg me to stop."

Draco blinked in shock, his body growing hot at the thought. Harry was between his legs with his mouth now lapping at the leaking cum covered cock standing proudly before him. And he wasn't done, once his cock was polished Harry moved down his thigh. He gripped his legs tightly and flipped the blonde over, "no!" Draco yelped, trying to scrabble away the moment he was flipped.

"Yes," Harry answered, easily holding him down. He pressed his lips to his left arse cheek.

" _Harry_!"

"Draco," he growled, kissing all around his pale backside.

The blonde fought against his hold but it was no use, unless he screeched that safe word he wasn't getting up until Harry was done. Harry was far from done, he trailed his tongue down between Draco's arse teasing his twice-fucked hole with a small swirl.

"Harry, please, stop."

"Make me," Harry answered before he gave him a proper kiss. His tongue delved inside Draco, his hands pulled Draco back by the hips.

The blonde was a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. He groaned loudly, arching back just slightly when the shame coursed through his body.

Harry reached around stroking him while his tongue worked Draco's arsehole. He pulled the blonde closer to the edge, tasting himself from inside Draco and stroking his cock. Draco was a mess, he reached back, his hands in Harry's hair pushing him down as he rutted into his fist.

"Fuck, Harry," he was moaning, his eyes shut tight and tears spilling over from the pleasure of his orgasm. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt  _that_ good.

Harry jerked his head back, brushing Draco's hand away, "ever the slut, Draco Malfoy." He whispered against his back, Draco was a weak pile of bones sagging into the bed without a comeback. "Still need more?"

"Always," Draco stretched his legs, looking down at his stomach, "but I'd much rather clean up right now."

"Mm," Harry was close, scared to let go, he laid against his back and leaned forward for a kiss.

Draco rolled in his arms, right up against him taking the kiss and rubbing his throbbing, aching cock against Harry's hip with a hiss. "So sensitive," he gasped, slapping Harry's hand away.

"I'll call out tomorrow."

"Why?"

"And Neville can run the shop?"

"I thought you had late nights?"

Harry gave a small shrug, "Ron can cover or Dean."

"Potter?"

"We'll have a date day, just us."

"We can't have a 'date day' every time we fight."

"Sure we can," Harry whispered, kissing his cheek, "we can do whatever we want, Draco."

Malfoy pulled a small face, hiding just how thrilled he was at the idea. "Are you sure it won't mess up anything for you and your Aurors?"

"They managed being without me for nearly two years when I was undercover with Michael."

"How ever could they live without their fearless leader?" Draco snorted, brushing Harry's cheek softly.

Harry winked, "I imagine they'll be able to handle another day without me as well."

"I could only hope." Draco agreed, rubbing his back as he shifted in his hold. Their previous sex-crazed and anger filled passion had tapered off, and the space was instead filled with the calm after the storm.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Harry smirked, giving his hair a small pull, "let me get us cleaned up, hm?"

"A bath?" He asked with a grin, nuzzling into Harry's hold.

"If you'd like."

"I would. Candles and wine and you..."

Harry gave his arse a small swat, untangling himself from his hold, "I'll start the water, you get the wine?"

Draco gave a shy nod, watching Harry walk away and it was only after the door shut he let out a quiet breath. His chest ached with it as if he had been holding it for the past two hours. He sighed in exhaustion, getting to his feet and pulling the blanket off the bed to wrap around himself. He knew behind that door Harry was going to have the water too hot, and the lights dimmed and too many bubbles as he waited for Draco to join him. But he was there and he wasn't leaving. He wasn't leaving Draco tomorrow, either, and something told him he wouldn't be leaving him all weekend.

Because Draco begged him not to right there on their kitchen floor. Draco asked him to stay, and Harry would. He'd do anything for Draco.

* * *

 **Draco**   **was**   **perched**  on the edge of the bathroom counter,  _The Prophet_ in hand and a pink, scrub mask on his face with his hair in a high messy bun.

Harry had knocked on the door softly, barely waiting for an answer before he stepped in to use the loo. "That smells good." He said while drying his hands on the legs of his sweats.

"Thank you." Draco laid  _The Prophet_ down and looked over Harry. "I left a mark." He whispered with a frown, trailing a finger over the red marks on Harry's shoulder and chest.

"I'll live."

Draco smirked, "feel rested?"

"I do," Harry gave a stretch, leaning against the countertop with his hip. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was well past 11, "you?"

"Mm," Draco lifted a shoulder, "you kept me up late."

"Ah," Harry grinned, leaning forward to give Draco's shoulder a kiss. Malfoy wrapped his leg around his waist and pulled him close, "can we go out for breakfast?"

"If you'd like."

"I would, I'm starved." He closed his eyes, letting Draco twist and untangle the front messy curls, pinning them back, out of his face.

"Are you growing your hair like mine, Harry Potter?"

"No, I just need to get it trimmed."

"It is getting rather long," Draco trailed a finger over his stubble clad cheek, "need to trim your beard too."

"Demanding Draco," Harry whispered, enjoying the feeling of Draco pampering him.

"I could do it." Harry waited patiently, feeling Draco's magic zing across his face. He couldn't feel the difference but he assumed from Draco's appreciative nod he looked better. "I'll let a professional tackle your hair." He decided, "maybe today after breakfast?"

"Okay," Harry peeked an eye open, "how long do I have?"

"20 minutes and I'll be ready, why?"

"I have to drop by work and talk to Ron."

"Oh, right," Draco eased off the countertop, "give me about five and I'll be ready then."

"I'll wait then," Harry gave him a proper kiss, "I love you."

Draco grinned, turning the faucet on and getting his washcloth wet with warm water to clean the scrub mask off.

 **The ministry was one**  of Draco's least favorite places to be. It was filled with people that still looked at him as if he were scum, still disregarded him despite the fact he knew a lot about their lives. Being one of the best lawyers had earned him a name amongst these people and if there was one thing Wizards liked, it was law cases.

Harry was oblivious to it, though, much like he was oblivious the looks he received. Usually, half the place regarded him as a hero, the other half a martyr. Draco noticed there was something new in their looks today, they avoided Harry for the most part. People looked around him, took the long way and when they did have to pass they were staring at the ground or whatever they were holding in hand.

Harry didn't even see it. He didn't talk to anyone, his hand held fast to Draco's hand the man marched them through the Ministry as if he owned it.

 _What the fuck?_ Draco thought, glancing around as they waited at the lifts. Harry was talking about something but Draco didn't know what, instead he quickly dropped his hand, "I'm going to say hi to Blaise, meet down there when you're done?"

"Sure," Harry grinned, giving him a quick kiss before stepping on the lift.

Draco waited until it disappeared before he hurried down the long, open corridor. He took the stairs practically in a sprint, it was a short set, but he didn't care. He needed to see Blaise.

Draco came to stop at the office door on the bottom floor, took a shaky breath before he nudged it open and glanced around the small office. A tiny woman sat at the back desk with a startled smile. "Oh! Hello!"

"Zabini in?"

"He is!" She was quick to her feet, grabbing at Draco's wrist and pulling him towards her, "we don't get many visitors."

Draco hummed, glancing down at her hold on his wrist before subtly pulling it back and adjusting his jacket. She didn't bother knocking on his office door, instead threw it open, "Blaise!"

"Ye- Oh, Draco?"

Malfoy gave a nod.

"Come in," Blaise got to his feet, waving Draco into his office, "thank you." He added with a grin towards the small lady, "we'll be fine." He gave a subtle nod towards the door, and she quickly left. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"What's going on around here?"

"What do you mean?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "don't you dare do that shit Pansy does to me."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, waving his hand at a chair, "sit down and talk to me."

Draco leaned into the desk, his hands gripping it tightly, "about Harry."

"What about him? Draco, what happened? Is he okay?"

"Here at the stupid bloody Ministry!" He growled, "people were avoiding him!"

 _Oh._ Blaise swallowed nervously at the question, "it's nothing I know much about." He decided, going for honest.

"And what don't you know about?"

Blaise gave his wand a swish, pulling out the chair for Draco, "please, sit?" Draco huffed but fell into the chair and gave him a pointed look, "look, things that happen here I don't try to bring home."

"Okay... and what happens  _here_?"

"He's not doing very well, Draco." Blaise whispered,  _don't you know this?_

Draco glared, "yes I bloody well know it!" He snapped answering the thought, "sorry, I know, but I knew you were going to dance around it." He answered hurriedly when he felt Blaise counter his legilimency, "sorry."

Blaise gave a sigh, "look, he's just been..." he trailed off, not quite sure how he wanted to say it or what he wanted to say. Now, he suddenly knew how Pansy felt when she was questioned by Draco. It wasn't fair. He was friends with both, plus it wasn't like Harry Potter wasn't notorious for his rebellious and often out-of-hand responses and breakdowns. He could even remember in school the things he heard when Potter 'lost it. He was a hot-tempered and ill controlled man. "It's complicated, Draco, he's having a hard time with his staff, he's having a hard time with people around the office who don't fully understand that case and Hermione can't really go running around defending him because they're best mates and Harry won't file any complaints." Draco's face fell at the thought, "and whatever is going on with these cases lately, the animals? It's all over the place. It's really wearing on him."

 _That's because it's not about animals,_ Draco thought darkly, letting out a soft breath. "What's he doing?"

"It's just been a lot of breakdowns," Blaise said quietly, "that's why Ron keeps postponing his leaving, even though he really needs to go. If it wasn't for Jones and Weasley I'm not sure anything would get done up in that office, because Harry keeps taking cases so he can get out of there."

"Why didn't you all tell me!"

"What was I going to say, Draco? Your boyfriends losing his fucking mind, better do what you always do and control him."

Draco glared, "what did you just say?"

"You heard me." Blaise returned the look, "this isn't your choice Malfoy. Or even mine, or Pansy's! Potter should tell you when he's ready."

"He'll never tell me, because he wants me to think everything is okay. All the time."

"That's between you and him then, not me. So don't come barging into my office demanding answers for things that I don't have answers for." Blaise huffed, slamming his fist down on his desk. Draco jumped at the sudden noise, "get over it."

"Is he okay...?"

"He seems okay," Blaise lifted a shoulder, "his best days are Mondays and Tuesdays, his worst are Thursdays and Fridays."

"After a break," Draco mused, "he's taking today off, we both are."

"I figured, last night seemed rough?"

"We're fine," Draco gave his head a roll, stretching his neck as he gave his shoulders a roll. "Things are fine."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "whatever you say, Draco."

The blonde crossed his legs as he adjusted himself in the seat, he was uncomfortable and it was showing. "Blaise, I'm sorry I..."

"You should apologize to Pansy too."

"I know," he glanced over his shoulder when the door was thrown open, Harry standing there with two tall paper coffee cups in hand.

"Thank you," he smiled at the woman, letting her pull the door shut behind him. "Blaise." He grinned, "I wasn't sure what you drank, so I got you the same thing as Draco."

"And that is?" Draco asked dubiously.

"That chocolate espresso stuff?" Harry handed the one for Blaise to the man, "Mocha-cino?"

"Close," Draco got to his feet, taking the cup from Harry and a drink, "thank you."

"Mm, I'm starving," Harry said while laying his arm over Draco's shoulders, "feed me?"

Draco grinned, kissing his cheek, "where are we going?"

"Any place with food." Harry had Draco close, and smiled at Blaise, "want to join us for lunch?"

"Nah, Noel and I have plans today."

"Did she have fun last night?" Harry asked, letting Draco from his hold.

"She did, she really likes everyone." Blaise glanced at Draco as he said it, "even you, Malfoy."

"I'm very likeable."

"Are you?" Blaise mused with a smirk, "whatever your problem is with her I am sure you'll get over it." The blonde only hummed, Harry frowned. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Working," Harry answered, "I'm taking today off, tomorrow I'm coming in. Pansy and Joe are apparently taking a weekend holiday. So, it'll just be me up there and the weekend crew."

"Ah," Blaise nodded, "that will be nice, get some face time with the new guys?"

"Something like that," Harry shrugged, "trying to get Dean ready for the promotion. He's not sure he wants it now." He added quietly, lifting a shoulder, "Poor Ron is just ready to go."

"I am sure Dean will make his choice soon, if not there is always Finnigan or that girl..." Blaise frowned, "what's her name?"

"I'm not sure?" Harry lifted a shoulder in question, "we have quite a few gals."

"Well, no, the one that is always hanging around with...?" Blaise snapped his fingers, "oh, that's going to bother me." He frowned, "she was in your House at Hogwarts wasn't she?"

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "her sister was, you're thinking of Patil? Padma was Ravenclaw."

"We don't like her?"

"I've never considered her, honestly, not sure just how much I would like to work with her that closely though."

Blaise chuckled, shrugging, "well, thanks for the coffee Harry."

"Mm," he turned towards the door, seeing Draco was standing at it with a less than amused face. "He's so patient and understanding..." Harry started, "how'd I get so lucky?"

Blaise snorted, "have fun, be good."

"Impossible." Harry smirked with a wave, joining Draco at the door, "whenever you're ready, Your Highness."

"The door," Draco gave a pointed nod, taking a sip of his 'mocha-cino' and walking through with a quick and quiet 'thank you' to Blaise.

"What did you two talk about?" Harry asked, once they were up on the main floor and heading towards the doors.

"You." Draco stared straight ahead, unflinching as Harry walked beside him, "where  _are_ we going?"

"Are you hungry, Malfoy?"

"You wore me out and made me work up quite an appetite, last night."

Harry grinned proudly, and grabbed at Draco's waist pulling him back against his chest the moment they were through the doors, "did I?"

"You did, you were insatiable last night."

Harry gave him a kiss on the shoulder, despite the fact Draco hated it. He remembered it a little differently than Draco did. He remembered Malfoy being the insatiable one, their bath had lasted almost an hour and after a long conversation and finishing off the ice cream... which Draco ended up eating off of Harry... Well, neither wound up asleep until after two in the morning. "Let's just go to that place at the end of the block?"

"Alright," Draco nodded, it'd pass. Aside from being a Magi-restaurant but he didn't complain, he was just as hungry as Harry was.

"Still want Ted for the weekend?"

"If you want." Draco said easily, carefully. "I won't mind at all."

"Even tomorrow when I'm working all day?" Harry squeezed his waist, and Draco glanced over.

"That will be fine," Draco gave him a small smile, before finishing his drink. After last night he felt he was walking on eggshells with the Teddy situation, so he didn't want to push his luck.

"Good, he'll like having Draco time." Harry pointed out a trash bin, pausing to let Draco throw it away, "he enjoys you very much."

"I enjoy him very much." He dropped it in the bin before pulling his jacket tighter, "thank you."

"I'm sorry I was such an arse last night."

Draco cleared his throat, turning to Harry before they could walk again. He replayed the words in his mind of Harry threatening to take Teddy away. "I wasn't much better."

"We're a bit of a mess, aren't we?" Harry questioned quietly, stretching up to Draco for a kiss.

"You're my mess," Draco lifted a shoulder, hearing his stomach grumble he grinned, "I need food and now, Harry James Potter."

"Alright," Harry laughed and wrapped their hands together, carting Draco down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broys. We're 16 Chapters into this, and I tell you with a sad, sad, sad heart that this is coming to an end. As my beta keeps reminding me, as I fight to end this, "all things must end, Kylie." && I know, she's right. But, why this? Thank you all so much for the encouragement and sticking with me, all of my love. ~kiz


	17. The Couch In Potter's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: As promised, right where we left off. *Smiles* Shout out to HB, as always. Thank you, love, I adore you. [See bottom.]
> 
> Warnings: N/a.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own this and I'm not making money off of it, if I was Harry would have tripped and fallen into Draco's lap the first day and the rest would have been history.

 

**Harry stopped short at the sight befor** e him, Draco and Teddy curled up on the couch. A movie title screen was playing in the background on their hidden Muggle TV, from the looks of it something Teddy had picked out. Harry had been gone a lot longer than he had hoped to be, it was early Sunday morning just after 3 in the morning before he got out of St. Mungo's.

He moved over to the divan and pulled Teddy into his arms, cuddling the young boy close. Teddy grabbed his uniform, nuzzling against him. "Hey, baby," Harry whispered against his cheek, brushing his sandy brown hair back. He really did look strikingly like his father, Harry stared at him a moment finding it odd he always got as sentimental as he did with the young boy. "Let me take you to bed," he whispered softly, heading down the hallway.

Once Teddy was tucked into his bed with his two stuffed animals, the lion and snake he had gotten from the zoo the first weekend he met Draco, Harry gave him another soft kiss on the cheek and headed out.

Part of him wanted to clean up before he woke Draco, but he wouldn't because a greater part of him wanted to feel Draco's arms around his body, a greater part of him wanted to hear Draco tell him everything was okay. Instead, he shut the telly off and put it away, pulling the doors shut softly. Before kneeling down beside Draco, "Draco," he whispered, brushing his fingers through his hair, "wake up, love."

Draco's eyes fluttered open, giving Harry a small look as he blinked the sleep back, "mm?"

"Good morning," Harry grinned, sitting back just slightly, "let me take you to bed?"

"What's wrong with your face?" Draco asked sitting up quickly and grabbing his wand.

Harry flinched away from the bright light that suddenly flooded the room, and glanced down at his legs, "it's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't look like that." Draco whispered, reaching out to press a finger to Harry's cheek, "w-wha... What is this, Harry?"

"A burn, it's nothing."

Draco's eyes were wide, the worry he usually kept concealed flashed in them like gray mist and his mouth fell open as he sucked in a deep, wavering breath. "How did this happen?"

"I can't talk about an ongoing investigation, Draco, you know this."

Draco flinched, all of his control was gone. He couldn't keep a hand on any of it right then. "This is about those stupid, bloody animal cases that aren't about animals... isn't it?" Harry's silence spoke volumes and Draco glared, "I told you."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "come on, Malfoy."

"No," he snapped, before looking around, "wait, where's Teddy?"

"In his bed, I already put him in there."

Draco shook his head again, "what happened, Harry? Tell me."

"Draco, I really shouldn't talk about this... it's, uh, it's still ongoing."

"What do you mean it's  _still_ ongoing?" Draco stared at him in question,  _shouldn't? What is he talking about?_

Harry ran his hand through his hair, and got to his feet, "I'm going to cook breakfast, I haven't had a chance since lunch to eat. Would you like anything?"

"A bloody answer!" Draco demanded, following him into the open kitchen.

Harry didn't respond, instead, he opened the icebox and pulled out their breakfast items. He would cook for Draco, regardless. He was putting bacon in a pan and scrambling eggs, and burning toast when he turned around to find Draco looking at him expectantly, arms crossed, sitting at the breakfast bar.

Harry quickly turned away, trying his best to ignore the feeling. Draco rolled his eyes, "honestly."

"I can't talk about it."

"When has that  _ever_ stopped you!" Draco demanded, "you know I don't say anything."

"We just had a long drawn out fight Thursday night about my work."

"Because you should leave it," Draco said dryly, watching Harry pour two mugs of coffee. "Besides that," he continued, "what happened?"

"Draco, stop asking."

"I won't ask again," Draco warned, and Harry jerked around glaring at him, "don't test me."

Harry put the block up instantly, his  _occlumency_  was a little rusty but it did well enough to throw Draco off, "stop it, Malfoy!"

"Tell me," Draco demanded, backing off just slightly, though the mean look on his face didn't waver. He could just wait until Harry was asleep, not the first time he had to, but he wasn't patient. He wasn't even close to patient right then. His Harry had a scar spanning the width of his cheek and down his jaw and neck, it was a burn and something told Draco that this case wasn't  _ongoing_ anymore, something told him it was close to wrapping up. He just had that feeling, the way Harry was tensed, how late it was and really why else would he have been that close to a...  _What? What could ha-?_ Draco's eyes grew wide at the realization,  _dragon!_

He thought back to the day they burned the pictures of Michael and Harry, on Harry's desk had been a report. Draco had only been able to scan it briefly before he was scolded by Harry (and then distracted by him changing.)

It was about dragons. A few had been seen in the skies. Flying north, which was  _very_ odd, because dragons didn't fly north very often, well the few ice breathing dragons did, but those were rare and practically extinct and clearly, this was  _not_ an ice-breathing dragon. This was fire, real fire. He only knew a little about dragons, other than the fact he didn't like them, from his time with Charlie in Egypt.

They were loyal creatures, they were protective. If you can manage in whatever way to get them under control they would be loyal to you, and Draco had a feeling the reason these past five years were so quiet most certainly had to do with training dragons, rather than waiting for the 'right time' for whatever was to come.

Death Eaters and darkness, didn't wait for anyone, anything. Draco knew that all too well.

"How many were there?"

"I told you to stay out!" Harry yelled instantly, he was expecting it and he knew Draco hadn't been in his mind he was sure to figure something out, it wasn't like he was daft.

"How many were there, Harry?"

Potter braced himself against the counter with both hands as he stared at the dark gray marble, "four."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know," he looked over with a heavy sigh, letting out the breath that seemed to have been keeping him up. He sagged heavily, and Draco was behind him the moment he did, holding him in his arms.

"Four dragons, as well?"

"No, two." Harry leaned back against Draco, letting the blonde walk them out of the kitchen.

"Sit down," Draco said after a moment, putting Harry in a chair at the kitchen table. He turned around with his wand putting a stasis on their food and then sat on Harry's lap, he knew. He always knew what Harry needed.

Harry grabbed him immediately, holding him in his arms and against his chest. Draco sat uncomfortable and quiet, brushing at the back of Harry's head with soft fingers attempting to tame his untamable hair.

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's shoulder, taking slow breaths, "I was scared." He whispered after a moment, "the last time I felt fear like that I was dying."

"You're not going to die, Harry."

"I was scared I wouldn't see you again," Harry answered, "I was scared I wouldn't feel this again."

"I'm here."

"It was dark, Draco, so dark. The dragons were like guard dogs, they listened to two people in those masks - we only managed to catch one person, some guy named Nott?" Harry asked, before shrugging, "they were setting something up, Seamus figured out the location of the next delivery and when we got there it was just absolute chaos."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"One of the new recruits, he had a broken arm from when I threw him out of the way of the blast."

Draco pulled back to look down at Harry, "you're a mess, Potter." He whispered and cupped his good cheek, "the things you do for people..."

"I'd much rather it be me than him."

Malfoy chuckled softly, "I know, you're insane like that." He traced the curve of his jaw with his thumb, "what were they doing?"

"Only thing we can get out of Nott is that it was a ritual, and that was only because we found an enchanted pendant on him."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "wait..." He looked down at Harry in concern, "what do you mean by that? You still have him?"

"Well, I don't," Harry arched an eyebrow, "he's in holding."

"Potter!" Draco gasped, dropping his soothing hands, "that's  _illegal_! We disbanded Azkaban quite a few years ago."

"He's not at Azkaban, someone had a location."

"You're not allowed to do that." Draco was at a loss, here was his Harry Potter, his perfect, do-gooder, Harry Potter. So desperate for answers, for this all to end he was breaking rules. He was endangering his whole case. "Harry you have to turn him over to the proper authorities, you have to call Herm - uh, the Minister!"

"We will once we get some information out of him."

"No," Draco shook his head, "Harry, listen to me, you're going to ruin everything. You're going to ruin your case, your career, your reputation... What are you thinking?"

"It'll be his word against ours, there is no way he'll win that argument. A known Death Eater, practicing and doing whatever ritual it was... against ours? The Aurors?" Harry scoffed, "c'mon."

"That's not how it works, Harry. You know as well as I do, they send them to Mind Healers, and for criminals like him... they'll send him to St. Mungo's Mind Ward, and those Mind Healers are significantly better at  _legilimency_ than any of us." Draco was speaking quickly, getting up from Harry's lap, "and they'll uncover the truth, they'll... they'll get it straight from him, and when they do they'll get it straight from everyone else's minds." He grabbed at Harry's arm with a quick pull, "you have to send a  _Patronus_  to the Minister, the Unspeakables and the rest of your Auror's. What are you thinking?!"

Harry tugged his arm back from Draco's grip, "calm down, it's fine. No one is going to know."

Draco froze, his eyes growing wide and his hand fell from Harry's arm, "what?"

"No one is going to know."

"Where is he, Potter?"

"I don't know why you're suddenly taking such an interest in my cases, in my job, Draco."

"You're not thinking right," Draco whispered, his worry from everything that had happened over the past few months overflowing. From Harry's breakdowns, at work, and at home, from the stress of losing Michael, working so much when he wasn't ready... Everything Draco had kept to himself, all of the pain and worry Draco had been harboring for Harry was surfacing. All those late night nightmares, all those nights he held Harry without a word even though he was exhausted, all the time he listened to him talk and complained about his career when he knew it was exactly something he should leave. All those times he knew he deserved better, he thought about leaving but stayed because he didn't know what his life without Harry Potter was. Everything he kept buried deep down and away from Harry was threatening to break through and he didn't know how to stop it.

Draco was breaking just like Harry did all those times before. "You're not thinking right, Harry."

"I am," Harry shook his head, "it's different out there right now."

"Doesn't matter," Draco whispered, "Harry, it doesn't matter. You still have to carry yourself properly, you still have to do your job properly and you're not."

"I am," Harry snarked back, "this isn't your choice, Draco! This isn't theirs, either! This is mine!" He screamed, "we're going to get answers from Nott!" Draco jumped when he heard the door down the hallway open, his eyes wide as he stared at Harry who was red-faced and shaking, "I'm getting the answers, Malfoy," he sneered, "this is my choice."

"Shut your mouth," Draco swallowed roughly, stepping back from Harry, he scooped Teddy up the moment he saw the little boy who was looking startled and upset, "hey, baby boy." He whispered, cradling him and keeping him out of Harry's eyesight, he didn't want Teddy to see his godfather like that. "It's too early to be up, lovie."

"Harry?"

"He's tired," Draco forced his smile, carting him down the hallway, "get some more sleep and we'll see him in the afternoon."

Teddy snuggled against Draco's shoulder, "his present?"

"Later," Draco answered, moving to put Teddy down. He nuzzled him with his stuffed animals, pulling the covers up tight around him, "he'll love it, don't worry about that." Draco said when he saw Teddy's worried face, "we'll go out for breakfast," he added, "just get some more sleep in before we do that."

"Ok Dray," Teddy was smiling and holding his animals tightly, "stay?"

"Not right now," Draco whispered, and gave him another brief kiss, "get some sleep." He shut the door behind him, not latching it before he went back to find Harry. He had a feeling when Potter told him, it wasn't  _their_ choice either, he meant his Auror's.

Harry was standing in the same place Draco had left him, only he was pacing, forcing his hands through his hair over and over. Draco watched him for a moment, before announcing his presence by clearing his throat. He watched Harry whip around, freezing. "Ted okay?"

"He's already back asleep."

"I didn't mean to wake him."

Draco tilted his head, having a slightly better grip on his emotions. "Did you send a  _Patronus_  to anyone?"

"No, and I'm not going to."

Draco sucked in a deep breath, "finish breakfast up, you need to sleep." He tried to offer a slight smile, one that at least worked to put Harry at ease.  _I love him more than anything in the world, I love him enough to save him. I have to fix this._ "I'll remake the coffee." Harry grabbed his wand, joining him in the kitchen again.

**Draco wait** ed until Harry was asleep before he left, with Teddy. He was standing on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for Andromeda to answer the door, trying to stop Teddy from his fussing.

"D-Draco?"

"Andromeda," he gave a curt nod, "I'm sorry this is so sudden, I know we had planned on taking him to school tomorrow, but something has come up that is rather urgent and I need to take care of it."

"Of course," she took Teddy from Draco, "do you, uh, would you like to come in?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "thank you, though." He gave her a politely forced nod, stepping off the small stoop, "oh, 'Dromeda." He said with a pause, he didn't tend to call many people by a nickname, and it had honestly just slipped out. Strange enough feeling that she gave him a worried look, "if you see anything in  _The Prophet_ , you uh...well, just ignore it. Potter's going to be okay."

"Draco?"

"He'll be fine, I'll take care of him." The blonde was gone before she could say anything else, leaving her to take care of the fussing Teddy.

He was on Hermione and Ron's front step, his hand extended to knock and all he could think about was Harry. Saving Harry, helping Harry, dealing with Harry's absolute anger and possibly losing Harry; but it had to be done. Harry wasn't thinking straight, he was just so focused on... Well, Draco knew because after he had fallen asleep he did what he said he wouldn't. He had invaded Harry's thoughts to get his answers.

_Merlin, do I love him. I can do this._

"Weasley." He said as soon as the door was pulled open to bright red hair, "is Hermione home?"

"U-uh, yes?" Ron stepped back, welcoming him into their house.

Draco swallowed nervously, he was doing a poor job at trying to seem put together and as soon as Hermione peeked into the room with that wide smile and his name he shook his head, "uh,  _Minister_. I'm sorry to bother you at your house but this is urgent."

"Oh," her eyes fell on Ron, before nodding and opening a side room that turned out to be an office, "please, Draco."

"I know this should and could have been done much more professionally," Draco said after a moment, "but there is a part of Harry that has changed." Hermione stared at Draco nervously, watching him avoid her eyes, "they had a bust last night, Harry and a fellow Auror were injured during this by a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"There were two at the scene, Harry said they were playing as 'guard dogs'. He also said there were four people, attempting to perform some form of ritual. They could only capture one of the men."

"Capture?" Hermione arched an eyebrow, "I haven't heard about this? No one sent an owl or report or even a  _Patronus_."

"I know," Draco swallowed nervously, "Potter sure does know how to raise up people that will listen."

"What do you mean?"

"They can follow orders, his orders. Either that or they are so absolutely terrified of him they do... Potter has him in a location and he's keeping them until they can get answers." Draco felt his heartbreak the moment the words left his lips, he staggered just slightly and watched Hermione gasp, "he just wants to fix everything, Hermione." He whispered, his hands were in fists, "he wants to fix everything that happened to Michael, to the world he gave everything up for, he wants to make it all okay - again. He wants to mean something so bad he... He isn't okay, he's not thinking straight." Draco didn't know what to do with himself he was in shock he even said it, he was in shock he could...and deep inside he was fighting an inner battle to obliviate the Minister and find another way to save Harry or to just run right then and there. His window of opportunity was coming to a close.

"That's a pretty serious accusation, Draco."

"Ron didn't even know," Draco said quietly, and took a deep breath to compose himself, "I, uh, I'm not sure which Auror's were there."

"He knows about our new policy." Hermione said in a hushed voice, "I mean, Harry knows. He came up with some of them. Such as having the Unspeakable's there."

"I should really go," Draco said softly, "he's going to lose his mind, I mean... he's going to be livid."

Hermione reached out as he passed, giving him a one-armed hug, "he'll understand."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "yeah? Let's hope you're right." Draco didn't have high hopes for that, Harry wasn't known to be overly understanding. Draco knew that better than most.

"He really wasn't ready," she asked, her back to him when she heard the office door open.

"No, he wasn't."

* * *

**Neville looked ove** r across the warehouse where "fuck!" Was just screamed followed but Draco quickly climbing on top of the adjacent table and casting a fire extinguishing charm over his latest accident.

"Going for a record there, Malfoy?"

"Oh, piss off."

Neville frowned, watching the blonde climb down off the table. "What are you trying this time?"

"Dragon piss," he used his wand to clean his station and start over.

"Why don't you go home and take a break?" Neville suggested softly, it was Tuesday and the shop had been closed for the week - for reasons no one was talking about, but the whole Wizarding World knew. Harry Potter.

Neville came in Monday morning to check on the plants, after he got the owl from Draco and found the man pouring over books, upon books looking for the ingredient list for something he kept referring to as his, 'saving grace'.

It took Neville a good portion of the day to figure out his 'saving grace' was  _Panacea_ , and it was going to cure Harry, well once he made a few adjustments. Draco didn't want to offer him the exact  _Elixir of Life_ \- not that he even had the correct manuscript for that either, no one did apparently, it was practically as rare as finding  _Sal_   _Ammoniac_  lying around. He had a feeling he was going to have to go home, and he didn't want to do that. But he knew if he could just get his hands on the list... Draco would make it just the way Harry needed and everything would be okay.

They would be okay.

"I don't want a break, Longbottom, I want to make this stupid potion."

Neville reached out, picking up the bottle of  _Sal_   _Ammoniac_ , "I don't think you have enough left, Malfoy."

Draco stared at the bottle in question, doing a run down over the amounts he had been using. He had more, well the family did. But that was at  _home,_ and he didn't want to go back.

"I need Harry." He found himself saying as he laid his wand on the table.

"Have you talked to him?" Neville asked softly, he hadn't figured out what exactly had happened between them, but with the reports in  _The Prophet_ , he figured it had something to do with the fact Harry had been harboring a prisoner, Theodore Nott - who Draco had called a 'scumbag Slytherin' when Neville read the article out loud. He was then transferred to the Ministry for questioning, debriefing, and his trial. That morning the paper had said he was in St. Mungo's for an examination.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, had been put on an 'unreleased amount of time' probation and he had disappeared. He was just gone, Neville knew from talking with Ron and Hermione that they hadn't heard from him either.

Draco hadn't spoken with him, he hadn't heard anything from him since the argument that had turned into a rather heated fight Sunday afternoon when the Auror's showed up with the Minister to collect him for questioning.

Harry went in but as soon as the questions were done and he was released he fled. The last person to see him was some no-name reporter who had been camping The Ministry, late Sunday night and managed to catch a very grainy, distorted picture of him just before he apparated.

Draco still had the article open and on his workbench, the picture reset, over and over.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You could leave me alone." Draco answered, sinking onto the stool beside him and pulled his notes closer, "I'm trying to figure this out."

"Malfoy," Neville whispered, reaching out slowly he stopped before he touched the blonde and walked away letting him focus.

* * *

**Draco was officially out**  of options, he had been everywhere he knew to not only collect more  _Sal_   _Ammoniac_  but to collect the original recipe for  _Panacea_. He knew where he could get it, but he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't going home, he had left for a reason and that reason still hadn't be resolved. Nothing had if he was honest.

Now it was past ten o'clock on Thursday night and Draco had three days to get his shit together before he would have to go back into the real world and actually deal with it. With or without Harry. Not that Draco had apparated to places he might have thought Harry would run to...but he hadn't found him anywhere. Draco couldn't find him, the Auror's couldn't find him, he was just gone.

Pansy was standing at Draco's door as he approached, JJ and Blaise with her.

"What are you doing?" He asked in shock, stopping at the stairs.

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy had her arms around him in a tight hug and pulled him close. "Thank Merlin you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Neville said you went out looking for ingredients on Tuesday, and we hadn't heard from you since." She whispered, giving him another tight hug, "how are you?"

"I'm bloody fine, get off of me!" He snapped pushing her away.

"Mate," Blaise said quietly, "we brought dinner."

JJ gave half a nod and stepped back letting them talk around him. Draco opened his flat door, falling silent at the mess, "what the hell?"

"Did Potter do this?" Pansy yelled, pushing past Draco and into his flat, "what the fuck?" Joe hurried to grab her, holding her back and Blaise stood silently just behind Draco, letting the blonde walk into his house.

He took his time appraising the mess, it was poorly organized but he was quick to realize it was Harry's things. From the Ministry. A couple trunks and boxes sat in the middle of his living room, the two office chairs were stacked and pushed into the back corner, and that large dark leather couch was precariously placed half in the dining room and half in the living room.

"It's his office furniture," Draco said, "did they clean out the office today?"

JJ shook his head, "no, Mr. Malfoy, they didn't. No one has been in the office, aside from me."

"Oh," Draco looked around, "well, someone has." He stepped more into his house, looking down the hallway just to make sure there wasn't anyone there. None of the lights were one and the doors were closed.

"Who else has access to your flat?" Blaise spoke up quietly, putting the plate of food on the bar.

"Besides Harry and myself? No one, though I am sure any of the Ministry people could find their way in. That is their job."

"Did you find the ingredients you needed?"

"No, I'll have to go home," Draco stripped his jacket, "a drink?" He asked after a moment, walking into the kitchen and not bothering to see if anyone was following him. He needed a drink, whether they had one or not, and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Actually, Drakey, we'll let you take care of everything." Pansy said softly, watching her friend worriedly, "unless you need us to stay?"

"No, no," he shook his head, making himself another glass, "thank you for bringing dinner, it was very thoughtful."

"If you need anything Draco send us a  _Patronus_ ," Blaise gave him a one-armed hug, "honestly, mate."

"Absolutely," he nodded. JJ held the door open and gave Draco a quick bow of his head before he ushered Pansy through, and Blaise pulled it shut behind him. He sagged back in defeat, finishing his second glass while looking around at the furniture. This is not what he wanted to come back to, that was for sure, he would have taken Harry standing there better than all of his  _things_.

He was tired, he hadn't slept much the past week and staying in that hotel room last night was not his idea of safe and sound. He needed to take a long, hot bath and curl up in his own bed. One he was sure smelled like Harry Potter, one he was sure he didn't want to be in.

At least without that stupid, insufferable lion next to him.  _How could I have done this?_ He reached up at the thought, fingering the charm of his necklace before opening his suitcase on the black leather divan and pulling Spot from inside.

"Hey, buddy looks like it's just you and me again." He said quietly, putting him back in his spot next to the window on the small wooden table, "I know it's a mess, but I'll take care of it tomorrow, I'm a little tired."

Draco watched Spot put himself in hiding under the damp tree bark before he stood back up straight. He walked down the hallway, holding his necklace with a tight grip not even risking a glance in Teddy's room because he wasn't sure he could take it.

He wasn't sure he could handle any of this, but he was doing his best.

He'd be lying if he didn't think Harry was going to be just behind the door and fast asleep in bed like nothing was wrong - he was counting on it, but there was no one. The room was cool, dark and empty. The bed just the way he left it, freshly made and untouched.  _It was for the better. He needed help, he needed to know he was wrong..._

He was alone, Harry Potter was gone and he hadn't come back home like Draco thought he would. Like Draco had hoped he would.

His couch had, though, that stupid couch they spent too many hours huddled together on during late nights Harry worked, that stupid couch Harry had slept on for weeks until Draco finally convinced him to move into his house. That stupid couch that was sure to have a pair of Draco's stockings stuffed in a cushion...but, there was no Potter.

No Potter, only the couch from his office.

* * *

 

**And, on the final episode...**

Will Harry come home? Will Draco  _go_  home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, love bunnies. I just wanted to give a little update, I won't get too personal because it's not too important to most but I did just want to tell you all I was going to be going on hiatus. Not that this story won't be finished, it will, I had most of the last chapter finished before I was put in the hospital actually. So, it's just some adjustments that need to be made and finished. With that being said, I will try to get it out in May. But I will not make you all a promise I can not keep. I need to take a break from a few things to get my head on right. I do hope that doesn't discourage anyone of you from finishing the story, even if it is a little delayed. Thank you all so much for sticking around as long as you have and I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you all. ~kiz


	18. The Good, The Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: No beta. ~
> 
> Warnings: N/a.
> 
> Harry James Potter/Draco the last time, I don't own anything in or related to Harry Potter or his world. The characters aren't mine, nor are their attitudes. The only thing I can call mine is the way I wrote their interactions and their odd little AU I created for them, for you, for us.

_"I wanna run_   
_Chase the morning sun when I'm with you_   
_Give it all away_   
_Catching fire as the wind blows..."_

* * *

**Harry stared down at the letter in his h** and, it was sent via Ministry service, he didn't want to open it because he knew behind that scarlet red seal was going to be the decision whether he was going to be allowed back to work or asked to resign. He knew it was within reading distance and that decision was going to shape his whole life.

He gave up a lot of free time to become who he had, he had followed the right path. He had become Head Auror Potter just like he was supposed to. There was no other expectation for him, he was supposed to be this person and he fucked it up too. He messed it all up. He was given the opportunity, he was given the choice and this is what he had become.

Head Auror Harry Potter, no other choice was to be made. And, he met Michael, and he bought the house in Godric's Hollow, and he cared for Teddy and he stayed on the right path. He fought down the constant nagging that he was living on borrowed time, he fought down the feeling that he had made this choice because he was supposed to and he became that person.

Until he stumbled upon Draco Malfoy because he fucked up. He killed someone, and he wasn't supposed to do that. Especially the person he bought the house for, especially the person he was supposed to marry. It was expected, wasn't it? He had spent the majority of five years with him. That was the next step - to take the next step. He had reached all of their expectations, but just like Draco said those expectations were going to continue to change and they had. He had missed it because he was living his life the way he wanted. He missed the cues and then he pushed too far.

It was only expected, he figured, that he be treated and reprimanded like anyone else would have been... especially with his best mate as the Minister, even though he is Harry Potter. He wasn't any better than anyone else, he chose to act like he was for whatever his reason was.

Harry tore the envelope open, and there in that familiar dark, perfect, loopy writing laid the results. He was either'the-boy-who-lived' or he was 'just Harry', he couldn't remember when he lost sight of that but something told him it was years ago. It was sometime when he started building his life with a person that wasn't right for him, it was back when he made those choices to live up to any and all expectations set for him - he had given his life for them, after all, he was there's, right?

* * *

 **Draco shot up sudden** ly awake. He jerked this wand off the table and with a quick and silent,  _lumos_  a bright light filled the room. He instinctively reached for Harry, belatedly remembering he wasn't there after the sting of the coldness met his hand.

Another shuffle met Draco's ears and he pushed the throb of his heart away, getting to his feet silently. He crept to the door, running a list of defensive spells through his mind suddenly wishing he had checked the wards before he went to bed.

_If the Ministry had to break them to come in..._

Draco sucked in a deep breath and opened the bedroom door,  _nox-_ ing his wand before he stepped out into the dark hallway. He heard the large couch shift, being drug across the ground by a dark figure.

"Potter?!"

The man jumped and jerked around, "oh, I didn't know you were home?"

 _Home?_ "Didn't kno-..? What?"

"Neville told me you up and left Monday?"

Draco dropped his wand in shock, "I... I-  _I_  up and left!" He demanded in anger.

Harry stared back quietly, "I came back, I missed you." He whispered, before lifting his shoulder, "I just needed time."

"Time?" Draco snorted, "are you bloody kidding me? You're such a prat!"

"I am," Harry agreed, catching Draco's slap with his hand, "I'm the worst."

"You bloody well are, Potter!"

Harry pulled him close when Draco shoved at his chest, "I'm inconsiderate? Unstable?" Draco growled, sneering down at the man as he jerked away, "miserable? Intolerant? Irresponsible?"

"Stop!" Draco demanded, finally breaking free of his hold to fix him with a glare.

"Grotesque?"

"Potter, stop it!"

"...Pathetic?" Harry whispered, dropping his arms and looking at Draco head on, "Pathetic Potter?"

"Harry," Draco answered in the same tone, shaking his head. "You're not pathetic, just stop."

"I ran away."

"You always do."

"I tortured a man."

"Y-yes?"

"I didn't even say good-bye."

Draco stared in silence, taking a deep breath.

"Something inside of me wasn't right... I wanted to be the hero so bad, I forgot how." Harry looked away, taking a step back, "they needed me, they always will. This darkness will never leave our world." He shook his head, "but, I don't care."

"Harry," Draco started, reaching out timidly.

Potter eyed his hand before reaching up to take it, "the only thing I care about is... you, Draco. Just you."

"I'm a big boy, Potter, I think I'll manage."

Harry gave him a soft, forced smile, "are you making me leave?"

Draco looked around his flat, before his eyes fell back to Harry, "I think it would be for the best." He answered, squeezing his hand as he watched Harry start to pull back from his grasp, "if we both did."

"What?"

"This place is too small for us to have a future in."

Harry laughed, short and sudden, "now whose the prat?"

"I believe I deserved that one." Draco lifted a shoulder, pulling Harry towards him and wrapping him in a tight hug, "you scared me, half-to-death Potter."

"Who knew you'd care so much about an ornament?"

"Who else will look as good as you do taking up all my bloody space?"

Harry smirked, "I am a high commodity, Malfoy."

Draco met his smile, facing him head-on. Then he leaned forward giving Harry a slow, long kiss.

 **Harry laid curled around Dra** co in the middle of the living room, his bare arm clutched hard to Draco's bare torso.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno," Harry whispered against his shoulder, his eyes shut as he held him. He could feel Draco shift, a tingle of the blonde's magic brushed over his body when he heard Draco cast a time charm.

"Past two in the afternoon," Draco said, shifting to lay his wand back down.

"Merlin," Harry muttered, "we slept a long time."

"You slept like a bloody baby, I didn't realize how much time had passed," Draco answered softly, running his fingertips over Harry's forearm.

Harry chuckled, "that's a first, huh?"

"Close to it."

"I think I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Draco answered, blowing out a rough breath. Their kiss had ended in a rather passionate, disheveled fuck that left them naked and sprawled on the den floor with half a shared blanket. "Where did you go?"

Harry rolled back, laying flat on his back, "you're quite predictable."

Draco turned to face him, taking all of the covers as he rolled over. In the morning light, he could see the scar that covered most of Potter's left cheek, a nasty burn that had been hastily healed. He could also see the way it extended down to his left shoulder and half of his left arm.  _If only he had gone to the hospital, it wouldn't be this bad._

His thoughts headed towards  _Panacea_ , again, he was sure he had figured out just how to alter the ingredients so it wouldn't an everlasting elixir, he needed those notes. Not to mention the  _Sal Ammonic_ he needed.

"Potter, will you do me a favor?"

Harry glanced over, feeling the number of nerves coming from Draco. He nervously studied him, waiting.

"I need you to go somewhere with me, please."

"Where is that?"

Draco didn't even want to say the word, he didn't even want to think it. Harry reached out slowly taking his hand to give him a confident, firm squeeze. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he pulled Harry's hand up to his face, placing a kiss on his knuckles, "home."

"Home?"

"My childhood home."

That stopped Harry short, it was not what he was expecting - at all. Draco hadn't ever talked about his past, he most surely didn't talk about his parents and his home. Every now and then if things slipped it out they were quickly brushed over and thrown by the wayside, it wasn't something they did all too often. Where Harry was an open book, Draco was a locked trunk on those matters.

"I can't do it alone."

"Of course I will," Harry breathed out the promise, before scooting closer to Malfoy to wrap his arms around him tightly. "Just tell me when." Draco laid still and quiet, shuddering slightly at the very thought of walking up to those tall, dark doors.

Harry rolled so he was pressed against Draco, "You didn't leave me in my time of need, I won't leave you."

"I won't leave you," Draco echoed with his eyes still shut, a sinking feeling making its way down his stomach.

Harry kissed him on the forehead, "how'd I get so lucky to have you?"

"Fortune favors the good, right?"

" _Good_?" Harry snorted, "I think you mean brave."

"Fitting for a Slytherin  _and_  a Gryfindor."

Harry grinned down at Draco, wrapping his hand around his hip, "mm."

"I created a monster with you, Potter." Though, it didn't take long at all for Draco to catch up.

 **Two orgasms and a nap later** Draco was finally off the living room floor and in a shower, while Harry lingered around the dining room table talking with Spot. Sprawled across the surface laid Draco's briefcase, it was opened and what drew Harry's attention was his name.

Therein Draco's ever perfect handwriting was  _Potter's Face._

He reached up timidly, touching his cheek. It hadn't hurt after they had hastily healed it that night, it was ugly. He knew, he was surprised Draco still just made love to him with the burn like that. He scowled at the thought, dropping his hand, and reading the rest of the page.

_Sal Ammonic - home  
Altered potion - home_

"Potter?"

"Draco," Harry stood up straight, the paper in his hand and turning around to face him, "what is this?"

"What?" Draco glanced over, standing next to Harry as he finished buttoning his shirt, "a list."

"I can see that," Harry rolled his eyes, "why is it labeled  _Potter's Face_?"

"Oh," Draco tucked his shirt into his pants, buttoning the top button as he studied Harry head on. "I have an altered potion for  _Panacea_ , which means I'll be able to heal you."

"...is this why you want to go home?"

"They have plenty of  _Sal Ammonic_  in the reserves, Father usually sells it at a very steep price and I have a book of Severus' somewhere tucked away that has the altered potion. He and I had worked on it briefly my 7th Year, after he passed I snuck it out of his belongings."

"Draco," Harry frowned, "let's table this."

"What part? Do you not want to go with me now?"

"It's not that?" Harry's frown deepened and he reached out, laying his arm around Draco's waist pulling him in closer. "You know we don't have to do this for me, baby, unless it bothers you too much... It can wait."

Draco furrowed his eyebrow, glancing down at Potter. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I don't want you putting yourself in that situation with your parents for something that isn't important."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me dinner, I'm still hungry."

Draco laughed softly, "fine, but when we get back you have to move all your shit somewhere else."

Harry grinned, "we're going to need a storage facility."

"Are we?" Draco asked, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, "my stuff is better than yours, we'll just have a sale."

"Malfoy," Harry snorted, "what kind of place are you picking out for us?"

"A house, more than likely. I'm not sure... I hadn't thought of owning a house just yet. I was planning on waiting until I was 26 or 27."

"That's another 5 years," Harry asked, catching the door when Draco started pulling it shut.

"Well," Draco lifted a shoulder, "I wanted to travel."

Harry stopped short, taking Draco's hand, "where are we going, then? I don't have anything better today."

"I started a business, Potter."

Harry lifted a shoulder, "Neville's got it, please we'll take small vacations a few here and there so you'll be able to stop in whenever you need to and you won't be gone."

"Are you asking me on a 'bro-trip', Potter?"

"I know I'm no Blaise, but I think I am." He laughed, his eyes bright with happiness when Draco leaned forward to kiss him. "I always knew you were the one that called it bro-trip," he whispered just before their lips met.

* * *

 **"Do you know how much shit you ha** ve, Malfoy?" Harry hissed as he carried yet  _another_ stack of boxes that were far too heavy.

"It's not shit!" Draco huffed, directing Harry through the storage unit they had just purchased, "it is a lot of valuable collections."

"Baby," Harry looked over, wiping the sweat from his brow, "I think you might have a hoarding problem."

"Oh, piss," Draco rolled his eyes, using his wand to place the boxes on top of one another. "Anyway, it was your idea too, 'just put it in storage'."

"I didn't realize you had so much shit," Harry snapped, clearly sizing up his few boxes compared to Draco's mountain. "You're like a dragon sitting on gold."

"Ha, ha." Draco sneered, crossing his arms, "anyway are you ready, or not?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Malfoy."

"You'd like that," Draco spat back, setting wards of protection and alarms around the inside and outside perimeter of the building. Harry waited patiently, he knew it was pointless to even try to help because he wouldn't do good enough, and Draco would do it over anyway. Finally, when the Slytherin seemed placated with his wards of protection, he closed, locked and warded the door as well.

Harry met his eyes with an eye roll, "are you ready now?"

"I am," Draco grinned, offering his hand to Harry, "the shop is in good hands with Neville and Hannah for our get-a-way, Pansy and Blaise said they would pop in from time to time..."

"Hermione too," Harry added with a laugh.

"Of course she will."

Harry stopped on the passenger side of the vehicle, pulling the door open and ushering Draco in, then he hurried in on his side. It took a lot of convincing to get Draco to agree to the vehicle, but when Harry showed him a few of the top-dollar 'death traps'  _and_ that they could customize them... well, Draco was sold. They were doing an international road trip, driving to the ferry. Someplace Draco knew of, that would be able to transport their car across the ocean in less than two days time, while they apparated across and got situated in America.

"Ready to go be a tourist with me, Harry?"

* * *

 _"I know that I'm rich enough for pride_  
_I see a billion dollars in your eyes_  
_Even if we're strangers till we die._

_You and I, I, I, I, I."  
-  **Galantis** , Runaway (U&I)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Extended: Guys and gals and everyone in between. Welcome, welcome! It's been the trip of a life time, quite literally one of the biggest and best things I have ever accomplished myself was writing this story. I wrote my way through a lot of demons during this piece, I wrote myself to a darkness I didn't know how to step away from, and then a lightness I don't know how to think in.
> 
> I want to thank you all who have stood by my side through this long, drawn out story that was just supposed to be a few chapters about a quick f**k but here we are... 18 Chapters later, finally about to the put the fin seal on. Thanks for the PM's, DM's, Reviews, Likes and even those of you who did none of the four and just read. Thank you, you're all very dear to me and I appreciate that I could take up a small space of your mind.
> 
> It's funny when I reread this story after I got back home, I saw myself in it in a way I hadn't planned. I'm a Draco, it's true. I'm the Draco who sneers and rolls his eyes, and I'm the Draco who likes things a certain way or you'll know... I'm the Draco that silently worries and tries to save the day. I'm a Draco, plain and simple. But there are characteristics of this Draco I am not... I am not put together, or okay. I am not healing someone else. I am not there for other people.
> 
> I'm this Harry. Which is weird, because everything about Harry isn't... me, but I sure projected a lot of myself and my demons and my thoughts into this Harry. When I reread the story a few weeks ago it hit me just where I was in my life, and that was an eyeopener.
> 
> You have no idea how much this ending means to me, thank you all so much for everything. I hope you're all well. ~kiz
> 
> Fin.


End file.
